


Среди Ночи и тех, кто в ней

by Dahl (DahlSq), DahlSq



Series: Ночное наследие [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Humor, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 70,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/Dahl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/DahlSq
Summary: Это история о Детях Ночи, собранная воедино — так, как её могла бы рассказать Твайлайт много лет спустя. Расстояние между великим и смешным часто не превышает одного шага. Любовь и ненависть могут обратиться в страшное оружие много сильнее любого магического проклятия. Спектакль, который ты смотришь на сцене, может оказаться частью другого сюжета, в котором ты лишь марионетка…Эта история имеет продолжение«Утро — время учеников».





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517448) by Duo Cartoonist. 
  * Inspired by [Очень Большая Игра](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548679) by [Dahl (DahlSq)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/Dahl). 
  * Inspired by [Вынуждена сообщить](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620079) by [Dahl (DahlSq)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/Dahl). 

> Автор обращает внимание читателя на то, что в рамках этой истории события сериала вне первых семи сезонов не рассматриваются. Использованные в тексте цитаты-однострочники, как правило, приводятся без кавычек и отсылок к источникам.
> 
> Имеется [аудиоверсия](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXfyfSZ657xfbsomFXmxivyavRCYaEKuA) от Diogenus'a (общая продолжительность 9 часов 44 минуты).

— Хвала Ночи, всё в порядке. Здоровый жеребёнок…

— А что могло пойти не так? Да, я помню насчёт «принимать роды у пегасов», но с твоим-то опытом и со всей нашей поддержкой…

— Опыт опытом, поддержка поддержкой, а возраст? Забыл уже, когда такое было у нас в последний раз? Именно что забыл. И все забыли, по-моему.

— А по-моему, никто не сомневался, что это никак не должно повлиять.

— _Я_ сомневалась. Теории теориями, а это можно было выяснить только на деле. А дело такое, что две жизни, как ни крути…

— Но ведь всё же в порядке. Теперь будет легче.

— «Легче»… Сколько? Шестнадцать-семнадцать, много если двадцать лет. А потом как бы даже не хуже. А впереди ещё сколько? Опять все всё забывают.

— Это пока неважно.

— А что, по-твоему, важно?

— Вырастить малыша, что же ещё. Куда уж важнее. А что будет потом… потом и будем думать. Как будто у нас был другой выход.

— Как будто это оправдание.

— Кому ты это говоришь…


	2. Предисловие к ненаписанной книге

_«…Битва Сестёр (далее — БС) и отстоящее от неё ровно на тысячу лет возвращение Найтмэр Мун (далее — ВНМ), безусловно, являются важнейшими ключевыми моментами эквестрийской истории. Мы редко ссылаемся на них как на точки отсчёта для событий, но в некоторых обстоятельствах, и данная тема как раз такова, их использование более чем уместно. Любую дату между ними можно указать двумя способами: всякому году «от БС» соответствует некоторый год «до ВНМ», который легко найти вычитанием из тысячи одного._

_Некоторые из первых читателей черновика говорили мне, что «возвращение Найтмэр Мун» звучит мрачно и даже зловеще, предлагая заменить словосочетание на «возвращение принцессы Луны», однако я не склонна соглашаться с этим замечанием. Данный вариант полностью соответствует исторической правде, о чём я могу свидетельствовать как непосредственная участница упомянутого события, но это лишь одна из причин. Вторая заключается в том, что официальная трактовка означенного возвращения по целому ряду нюансов вызывает много вопросов даже у меня, и мне хотелось бы пользоваться таким названием, которое отражало бы сам факт, но не приписывало к нему никаких трактовок…»_

***

Твайлайт перечитала кусок предисловия к задуманной книге и вздохнула. Она прекрасно знала, что предисловия обычно пишутся в са́мом конце, когда уже написано основное содержание — и всё-таки начала именно с этого. Просто чтобы как-то поддержать саму себя в своём замысле и иметь перед глазами какие-никакие мотивирующие слова. Понадобится потом переписать — ну и пусть, это много времени не займёт.

Второй из этих двух абзацев, соответственно, представлял собой чистейшее лукавство. Не было ещё никакого черновика, не могло быть и читателей. Но она прекрасно представляла себе возможную реакцию… ещё бы не представлять, если от единственного пони, с которым она поделилась замыслом (и у которого вроде как было больше всех оснований поддержать этот замысел!), она услышала очень мотивирующие слова: «Не боишься, что лунчуют? Ну, пиши…».

Написание пока что не зашло дальше предисловия, но некоторые подготовительные шаги уже были предприняты. Твайлайт отодвинула перечитанное, перевела взгляд на свитки и вздохнула ещё раз.

Два свитка были _сняты_ с воспоминаний Скуталу, и она опять слукавила, когда говорила, что хочет проверить на ней своё заклинание. Проверять там было абсолютно нечего, она его разработала ещё в Школе для курсовика, с ним тогда ознакомилась куча преподавателей, и все единогласно оценили высшим баллом. «Письменная материализация слуховой памяти» всего лишь соединяла вместе несколько проверенных и хорошо известных компонентов, но делала это очень остроумным способом… к сожалению, столь же остроумным, сколь и энергозатратным.

Даже _дважды_ энергозатратным, если уж быть точным. Тем больше энергии, чем больше времени прошло с изучаемого момента… и ещё больше, если хотелось получить запись с хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемой скоростью. По тогдашним подсчётам Твайлайт, на восстановление минутного разговора трёхгодичной давности ей пришлось бы потратить почти сутки и при этом магически полностью выложиться на пару лун вперёд.

Но это тогда, а теперь затраты энергии не были для неё препятствием, эксперимент со Скуталу подтверждал… В общем-то, она не сильно и слукавила, просто правильнее было бы сказать не «проверить», а «опробовать». Ей очень хотелось иметь точную запись двух моментов, и она её получила.

Первый момент был просто любопытен — просто, что называется, жуть как хотелось узнать. Она задержалась тогда всего на каких-то полчаса, и эти пропущенные полчаса до сих пор не давали ей покоя. Скуталу в принципе не считала их чем-то секретным, но рассказывать страшно смущалась, и вот заклинание выручило.

Второй момент уже имел определённое значение для задуманного, и Твайлайт слышала подробный рассказ о нём… но была одна тонкость. Ей-то рассказывали, когда она ещё не имела крыльев, а вот для только что вставшей на крыло Скуталу там наверняка прозвучали немного другие слова. Можно было просто попросить самого́ рассказчика, ей бы не отказали… но зачем, если есть такое удобное заклинание?

Впрочем, обо всём по порядку. Из этих двух событий сначала были полчаса в понивилльской библиотеке, тогда ещё не разрушенной…

***

«— Доброе ут… ой… А вы кто?

— Доброе. Знакомый Твайлайт, она меня попросила за тобой присмотреть, пока ты не проснёшься. Меня зовут Виндчейзер, и я не «вы», а «ты».

— Вчера ва… тебя здесь не было.

— Ночью прилетел. Думал обсудить с ней кое-какие книги, но её… хм… начальство вызвало.

— Классно. Сначала меня на неё сбагрили, потом она сбагрила на тебя.

— Бывает.

— И что теперь?

— В каком смысле? Меня попросили посидеть тут на всякий случай, пока ты не проснёшься. Я посидел, ты проснулась. С тобой же ведь всё в порядке?

— Ну да. То есть, я могу идти?

— А почему нет? Скажи только, куда. Чтобы я отчитался: проснулась тогда-то, пошла туда-то.

— Да хоть с подругами играть.

— Фи.

— А что такое?

— Цитируя Твайлайт, «Скуталу умная девочка»…

— И что?

— Да как бы тебе сказать… в моём представлении, умные девочки не должны разбрасываться временем на глупые игры.

— Почему сразу «глупые»? И на что, по-твоему, должны?

— Ну, как бы, универсальный ответ — учиться. Тут точно не прогадаешь.

— Ой, и ты туда же! Почему все взрослые вечно твердят про школу?! Сейчас вообще каникулы, лето на дворе.

— По-моему, я про школу ни слова не сказал.

— Ага, а кто говорил насчёт учиться?

— Так это разные вещи. Совсем. Хочешь совет? Никогда не позволяй, чтобы твоя школа мешала твоему образованию.

— Вау! А можно, я это в школе скажу?

— Почему же нет.

— А мне за это ничего не будет?

— Хм. Подозреваю, что будет.

— Так нечестно. Ты взрослый, тебе легко говорить, а когда сам в школу ходил, небось помалкивал.

— Видишь ли, я в школу не ходил ни дня. О чём и речь.

— Ой… а ты читать умеешь?

— Мне казалось, что я упоминал, зачем сюда заглянул.

— Обсудить какие-то книжки с Твайлайт… понятно. А считать?

— Она сказала, что вы с подругами — местные эксперты по меткам. Моя тебе о чём-нибудь говорит?

— Навигатор… то есть, видимо, умеешь. И чем ты её заслужил?

— Дальним ночным полётом.

— В детстве-то?

— Не совсем. В тринадцать лет.

— Ого, поздно.

— Бывает.

— Ну, всё равно… и тебя пустили?

— Неправильное слово. Меня _послали_.

— Взрослых пегасов, что ли, не было?

— Были. _Земные_. Как ты.

— А… Тебе уже доложили…

— Никто мне не докладывал. Я по твоим движениям вижу. И как оно?

— Дядя, ты дурак, да? Думаешь, я не пыталась? Не получается, и никто ничего понять не может.

— Плохие учителя попадались, только и всего.

— А ты, типа, хороший учитель?

— Не самый худший. Тебя хоть с высоты спихивали?

— Тыщу раз.

— Вот я и говорю, плохие были учителя, раз никто даже не знал, как это надо правильно делать.

— А ты, типа, знаешь?

— Знаю.

— И как?

— Пошли, попробуем.

— Что, прямо сейчас?

— А почему нет?

— Что, серьёзно?

— Я никогда не вру. Что ты теряешь? Где-то в этой библиотеке есть балкон…

— Вон там.

— Годится. Становись, готовься.

— Ну, встала и готова. Раз…

— Подожди. Ты хочешь на счёт «три»?

— Ага.

— Понятно. Считай.

— Раз. Два…а-а-а-а-а!!!

— Ты же сказала, что готова.

— Я-а-а ногу слома-а-ала!!!

— Ерунда какая. Ничего у тебя не сломано, я отсюда слышу.

— Как это ты слышишь?

— Очень просто. При переломах больших костей раздаётся громкий характерный треск, а его сейчас не было. Это раз. Два: когда себе что-то ломают, орут совсем не так, как ты орёшь…

— А-а-а-а-а-а-а!!!

— Фу. Уши вянут, и всё равно не похоже. А самое главное…

— Ну?

— Сейчас тебе стало интересно, и ты сразу умолкла. При серьёзных травмах так не бывает.

— Так нечестно!

— Что именно?

— Ты говорил, что никогда не врёшь! А сам обещал спихнуть на счёт «три». И пнул на «два»!

— Я тебе ничего не обещал. Просто спросил, хочешь ли ты прыгнуть на «три», а потом сказал «понятно, считай». Всё остальное ты сама придумала.

— Нечестно! Я думала…

— Это хорошо, думай почаще. Кстати, ты уже стоишь на всех четырёх ногах.

— Я сейчас на них уйду!

— Да пожалуйста. Уходи ногами. На крыльях-то всё равно не можешь.

— Не смей называть меня слабачкой!

— Это не я, это ты сама сказала. Впрочем, ладно, я твои слова передам Твайлайт, когда буду отчитываться. Так и скажем: учиться летать не захотела, признала себя слабачкой и ушла играться с подружками.

— Не смей! Мне не слабó!

— Докажи.

— Опять, что ли, с балкона?

— Например. И желательно не орать. Хотя, если полетишь… ладно, тогда можешь орать от радости.

— А ты правда никогда не врёшь?

— Дурацкий вопрос. Я же на него могу ответить «да» в любом случае. Но да, я никогда не вру, Твайлайт может подтвердить.

— Обещай, что не пнёшь меня не вовремя, как тогда.

— Хорошо, обещаю. Как тогда — не пну.

— Э, подожди! Ты же так можешь пнуть меня на счёт «раз» и не соврёшь!

— Точно. Умная девочка, факт.

— Обещай, что… м-м-м… не пнёшь меня раньше времени.

— Время — это на счёт «три»?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Обещаю, что не пну тебя с балкона прежде, чем ты досчитаешь до трёх.

— Другое дело. Так. Раз. Два. Три!.. Ну?!

— Что «ну»?

— Почему ты меня не пинаешь?

— Я обещал не пинать раньше, чем «три», и не пнул. Про то, чтó будет дальше, речи не было.

— Так нечестно! И что теперь?

— Ты знаешь, вот мне самому интересно, что будет теперь.

— Хм. Э-э… Ага!..а-а-а-а!.. Вот, я сама спрыгнула, ы-ы-ы-ы!!!

— А сейчас засунь язык обратно в рот и посмотри под ноги.

— Ой… ой!!!

— Вот именно. Только при посадке никогда не складывай крылья в воздухе, а то так и впрямь недолго ногу сломать. И будет это очень глупо.

— У меня что, получилось?!

— Ага. Знаешь, почему?

— Ну?!

— Потому что летать для пегаса естественно. А ты себя всё время пыталась _заставить_. Стоило в падении отвлечься на показывание мне языка, и крылья всё сделали сами. Осталась ерунда: отучить себя от этих принуждений.

— А как?

— Поднимайся, покажу.

— Щас… э-э…

— _Ногами_ поднимайся! Вот только что сказал, не надо себя заставлять, и ты тут же…

— Ладно, ладно, поняла… Ну, поднялась, и что… А-а-а-а-а-а!!! Так нечестно!

— Что на этот раз?

— Вообще без предупреждения!..

— Спокойно. Я рядом. Давай копыто и ничего специально не делай. Сейчас я тебя спущу просто за счёт своего веса… Вот. Так что тебе нечестно?

— Обещал показать, а сам опять пнул не вовремя!

— Ну так показал же. А что пнул, так ведь после того, как ты в прошлый раз досчитала до трёх. Всё честно, по-моему.

— Что показал-то?

— А ты не поняла? Просто думай, как бы на меня наорать. Переехидничать меня. Поймать меня на вранье. И всё у тебя получится, крылья сами вынесут. Потом, может, сама что-нибудь себе изобретёшь, а пока это работает, вот и пользуйся.

— Привет. Что это вы тут делаете?

— А, добрый день, Твайлайт. Вот, летали маленько.

— Ты… что, серьёзно?

— Ага! Твайлайт, прикинь, а он правда никогда не врёт!

— Как тебе это удалось?

— Ничего особенного. Поиздевался и пару раз пнул как следует.

— Ты что, с ума сошёл?! У девочки и так комплексы!!!

— Теперь нет. Точнее, _тех_ нет, а есть один новый. Как бы меня в чём-нибудь уделать.

— Так нечестно!

— Эта песня хороша, начинай сначала… _Тебе-то_ что нечестно?

— Почему у тебя _всё_ к этому сводится?!

— Потому что это работает. По себе знаю, меня так и учили.

— Сейчас уже не те времена, что две… э… кхм… не те времена, в общем!

— Если, по-твоему, они изменились к лучшему, то почему же тогдашние методы работают, а нынешние нет? Это как-то нелогично и нечестно.

— Терпеть не могу, когда ты выворачиваешь мои слова на меня же… и да, я знаю, чтó ты сейчас скажешь!

— Дядя Виндчейзер!

— Да?

— А ты меня ещё будешь учить?

— Тебе так понравились пинки под зад с балкона?

— Да ладно. Работает же.

— Детка, а тебе меня не жалко?

— В смысле?

— Я же об тебя все копыта отобью.

— А как тебя самого учили?

— Это было гораздо проще. Меня-то учили вчетвером.

— Ну пожа-алуйста!

— Хм. Давай так. Видишь, где я сейчас стою?

— Ага.

— В следующий раз я окажусь у вас в городе через три недели. Если увижу, как ты с этого самого места поднимаешься на этот самый балкон крыльями — буду учить.

— Ура-а-а!

— Эй, так нечестно… чего ржёте, вы двое?! Тут вообще-то библиотека, а не аэродром! Ты вообще соображаешь, какое шоу сейчас организовал мне на эти три недели?! Вот спасибо-то! Мог бы хоть спросить сначала!

— А зачем? Ты разве смогла бы отказать ребёнку, который только что поверил в свои способности?

— Тьфу!

— Ты просто своего счастья не понимаешь. Придумывай конкурсы для юных читателей, главный приз — место на балконе.

— Хм. А ведь мысль…

— Эй! Так нечестно!..»


	3. Праздник Возрождённой Гармонии

Отсмеявшись, Твайлайт покачала головой. Надо же, ведь ей с двух сторон много раз говорили, что всё произошло буквально в два пинка, а она и не подозревала, что это следует понимать _настолько_ буквально! Запись была просто чудо как хороша даже в неотредактированном виде, не требовала никаких ремарок и… пожалуй, стоило сделать копию Скуталу на память. Впрочем, это дело нескольких секунд, всегда успеется. Надписала в уголке «3 ВНМ» и пока отодвинула.

Да… для Скуталу всё началось именно так. Потом она три недели не отходила от библиотечного балкона — иногда просто хотелось шугануть её подальше, честное слово! — но выполнила требуемое и получила-таки свой приз.

А для неё само́й всё упиралось в более раннюю дату, за год до тех пинков, и было совсем не таким весёлым. Трудно забыть или перепутать: как раз на празднике в честь возрождения Элементов Гармонии. Тот памятный разговор… его начало она хорошо помнила без всяких заклинаний, да оно особой точности и не требовало… Впрочем, записать всё-таки стоило.

Перо вывело в углу листа пометку «2 ВНМ».

***

Праздник был несколько запоздалым, но зато двойным: одоление вернувшейся Найтмэр Мун и повторное заточение в статую освободившегося Дискорда отмечали вместе. Обосновывалось это тем, что двукратный триумф Элементов со всей очевидностью не мог быть случайным и свидетельствовал об их возрождении. Которое, собственно, и было вынесено в название.

Кому праздновалось, а кому… Твайлайт, усаженная в правительственную ложу с установкой «улыбаться и махать», буквально изнемогала — челюсти уже давно сводило от «улыбаться», а копыто ныло от «махать». Рядом сидели подруги и чувствовали себя не намного лучше… за исключением, может быть, Рэрити в её новом потрясающем платье.

Речь Селестии на сорок минут (ибо чем важнее причина празднества, тем длиннее полагается говорить о ней в официальной речи).

Лекция ведущего профессора истории из Кантерлотского университета — на полтора часа! (Завтра её всё равно напечатают во всех газетах, и с листа она будет восприниматься не в пример лучше, чем на слух.)

Постановка лучшей театральной детской студии на тему отмечаемых событий… то есть две постановки минут по тридцать, и всё это время видеть себя в исполнении восторженной малявки!..

Торжественный концерт… Твайлайт заглянула в программку и с ужасом поняла, что до конца просто не доживёт. В этот-то момент судьба и ниспослала Спайка, потрогавшего её сзади.

Она обернулась — дракончик показал небольшой клочок бумаги.

Записка. Написанная явно второпях… и даже, собственно, не написанная. Буквы были просто наложены на бумагу магическим свечением, видимым только адресату — непростое заклинание довольно высокого уровня.

_«Уходи с концерта, тронный зал, оч.важно!»._

В подписи не было необходимости: и без того понятно, _кто_ мог назначить встречу в тронном зале дворца. Твайлайт встряхнулась, накинула на себя простенький «отвод глаз», чтобы своим уходом не привлечь внимания, и поспешила.

Её уже ждали.

— Привыкай, — посоветовала ей Селестия при виде мученического выражения на физиономии. — Такова жизнь, и то ли ещё будет.

— А что… ещё будет?

— Сейчас узнаешь. Заранее извиняюсь, если после этого отсиживание официоза покажется тебе вершиной счастья.

— Не понимаю.

— Я должна кое-что тебе рассказать, и сейчас для этого самый подходящий момент. Присаживайся, бери вон там подушки… Скажи, тебе ведь доводилось слышать выражение «каждой твари по паре»?

— Да, конечно.

— Сколько это будет, если говорить о нас, пони?

— Ну… э… зависит от контекста, — Твайлайт даже не удивилась, что ей предлагают задачку по арифметике для начальной школы: за всё время обучения она давно привыкла, что информация может быть подана в каком угодно виде. — Шесть или двенадцать. Шесть, если подразумевается по паре каждой из трёх рас. Двенадцать, если удваивается число всех возможных сочетаний трёх рас и двух полов.

— Да. Двенадцать. Их было двенадцать.

— Кого «их»?

— Детей.

— Каких детей, чьих?

— Моей сестры. Приёмных. Луна взяла их под своё крыло незадолго до… того события, о котором сегодня говорилось. Как ты и сказала: шестеро кобылок, шестеро жеребчиков; четверо единорогов, четверо земных, четверо пегасов. Они все осиротели… в ходе других событий, которые сегодня тоже были упомянуты. Я долго сомневалась, но пока говорила речь, решила, что ты должна знать.

— Подождите… — от внезапного переизбытка информации Твайлайт даже встряхнула головой. — У Луны тогда были приёмыши? Я не знала, да… Но при таких условиях как могло случиться, что…

— Как при этой взятой ею на себя ответственности дело могло дойти до Битвы Сестёр, ты хотела сказать? Правильный вопрос. Видишь ли… скажем так, эти приёмыши как раз и стали одной из причин. Далеко не самой последней. И не по своей воле, разумеется.

— А по…

— Подожди. Эта тема не доставляет мне удовольствия, и я не хотела бы цедить информацию по чайной ложке… может, ты обдумаешь свои вопросы и задашь их все разом?

— По-моему, плохая идея. Если всё не просто, а я чувствую, что это так, то следующие вопросы явно будут зависеть от предыдущих ответов.

— Твоя правда. Ну… тогда давай сделаем вот как. Наверняка ведь ты захочешь спросить, что стало с этими детьми потом?

— Скорее всего.

— Меня этот вопрос тоже интересовал… в своё время. Однажды я даже попыталась предпринять кое-что на этот счёт. Попытка получилась странной и закончилась совсем не так, как можно было ожидать. Расскажу тебе о ней… главное ты поймёшь из этого рассказа, а детали сможешь уточнить потом. Хорошо?

— Э… наверное, да.

— Это прямо касается тебя, так что слушай внимательно…

***

Твайлайт просмотрела написанное и задумчиво подняла телекинезом ещё один свиток. Этот был _снят_ с её собственных воспоминаний — пришлось просить Старлайт. Заклинание нельзя было сколдовать на себя, а никто другой в Понивилле его не потянул бы… тем более, что Старлайт была одной из немногих посвящённых с са́мого начала.

Конечно, в её распоряжении имелась запись рассказа наставницы, сделанная самым обычным способом ещё тогда по свежей памяти. Но как раз в этом случае точность лишней не была, и каждое слово могло иметь большое значение.

Она развернула свиток и пометила его: «203 БС»…

***

«Сопровождавший меня небольшой отряд стражи я оставила в деревне — командир спорил, настаивал, взывал к моему благоразумию, и был в своих доводах абсолютно прав — но в конце концов получил прямой и категорический приказ, которому не мог не подчиниться. Брать с собой стражу _сюда_ было худшей идеей из всех возможных. Однажды я уже совершила подобную ошибку…

Лететь тоже было плохой идеей, я не хотела появляться внезапно и сверху. Оставалось идти… к счастью, дорога была хорошей и жители деревни описали её точно. Начинавшаяся в приметном месте тропинка повела в Дымные горы и через час неспешной ходьбы закончилась у входа в небольшое ущелье.

Здесь я остановилась. Передохнула, собралась с мыслями и развернула в небе тщательно продуманную иллюзию. Тёмное облако и просвечивающий сквозь него яркий полумесяц. Метка моей сестры… те, к кому я пришла, прекрасно знали её и не могли не заметить.

Затем, выждав минуту-другую, я немного изменила изображение. Оно осталось почти прежним, но облако стало гривой изящного единорога, а тёмный выступ на полумесяце был теперь образован силуэтом жеребёнка. Те, к кому я пришла, не могли не понять этот намёк — нынче во всей Эквестрии только они одни и могли понять его. И только я одна могла его сделать.

Намёк был понят. В конце ущелья вспыхнул свет, затем его яркость ослабла и ко мне от него протянулась мерцающая дорожка. Я разглядела, что она заканчивается входом в какую-то пещеру… очевидно, мне предлагали туда заходить.

По мере того как я подходила, свет тускнел. Когда я входила внутрь, он погас совсем. Ещё несколько шагов по пещере, и вокруг меня сгустилась настоящая тьма.

Ловушка? Я посмотрела влево-вправо, обернулась… и поняла, что попалась в неё. Покрутив головой и повернувшись в полной темноте, я не могла уже сказать, в каком направлении находится вход (нужный мне сейчас как выход!). А все чувства просто молчали, и даже магическое зрение не показывало вокруг ничего, кроме той же темноты.

Я засветила огонёк на кончике рога. Светлее не стало. Сильнее. Нет. Ещё сильнее. Темнота отодвинулась на один шаг. Ещё сильнее! На полтора шага. Хотя такой энергии хватило бы ярко осветить несколько кварталов Кантерлота! Дальше было просто опасно — я понятия не имела, какая магия сейчас подавляет мою, и чем это может кончиться в пещере, размеров которой я тоже себе не представляла.

— Посмотри левее. — Голос был спокойным до равнодушия.

Я посмотрела. Среди немного расступившейся темноты стоял рослый пегас. Его зрачки были сужены вертикальными щелями, как у кошки или змеи.

— Твой свет неприятен. Погаси его, пожалуйста, и ты будешь видеть не хуже, чем сейчас, — так же спокойно произнёс он.

Я не без облегчения послушалась. Действительно, видимость даже улучшилась, теперь стало можно различать цвета и детали. Пегас был тёмно-синим, в песочного цвета гриве и хвосте виднелись фиолетовые прядки. Зрачки расширились и приобрели обычный вид. Его меткой были три крылатых силуэта на фоне лунного диска.

Мой собеседник молча смотрел на меня. Мне предлагалось взять на себя инициативу? Хорошо…

— С кем мне предстоит говорить? — поинтересовалась я.

— Со мной.

— А твоё имя?..

— Имя мне дюжина, ибо я говорю от всех Детей Ночи. Зачем тебе его знать? В нашу прошлую встречу ты обходилась без имён, разве не помнишь? — Голос вдруг изменился, я даже не сразу поняла, что слышу саму себя со стороны: — «Взять этих детей и вернуть в Кантерлот!». Именно так ты приказала своей страже.

— Времена меняются. Вы давно не дети, и я пришла одна.

— Времена меняются? Что ж, меня зовут Найтфлайер, если тебе так проще. С чем ты пришла на этот раз?

— С вопросами. И с просьбой о прощении.

— Боюсь, мы не умеем прощать. Никто и никогда не учил нас этому… когда мы родились, было не время для прощений, ты помнишь _его_ владычество не хуже нас. Наши родители погибли, а потом нас лишили и нашей приёмной матери… но эту часть истории ты знаешь лучше меня.

— Хочешь, чтобы я рассказала тебе её?

— Зачем? Ты умна и прекрасно понимаешь, чем кончится этот рассказ.

— Догадываюсь. Если я расскажу, ты разведёшь крыльями, скажешь «она была нам матерью», и всё останется как есть.

— Именно. Так зачем тебе наше прощение? Что оно изменит?

— Если я скажу, что сама не могу простить себя, ты поверишь?

— Может быть, мы поверим. Да… похоже, ты не лжёшь. Но если ты считаешь, что была права — наше прощение тебе не нужно. А если считаешь, что была не права — оно тебе не поможет.

— А если я скажу, что ищу вашего прощения ради власти над Элементами Гармонии? Они больше не повинуются мне после… того, что я сделала.

— При чём же здесь мы? Ты использовала своё оружие против его назначения. Не против нас. Ты всерьёз веришь, будто мы можем что-то изменить?

— Нет, к сожалению. Наверняка ты прав, и дело совсем не в вас… но мне действительно интересно ваше мнение.

— А интересно ли это нам?

— Полагаю, что да. Ты сказал, что вы ещё помните время _его_ владычества? Тогда вы должны помнить и то, что лишь с помощью Элементов Гармонии удалось положить ему конец. Разве подобное не может повториться?

— Разумное слово. Едва ли ты услышишь что-то новое для себя, — Найтфлайер развёл крыльями, — но ищи. Ищи того, кого послушается твоё былое оружие. Кого-то не сильнее себя, но добрее. И наивнее. В тебе слишком много сомнений и подозрений.

— Это и впрямь не ново. За двести лет я не нашла никого достойного.

— Вынужден тебя огорчить, среди нас ты их тем более не найдёшь. Мы не умеем прощать.

— Говоря о вас, я хотела бы ещё кое-что уточнить.

— Уточняй.

— Две недели назад на востоке случилось землетрясение. Мне сообщили о двенадцати странных пони, которые первыми пришли на помощь. Четыре пегаса, летавших с лекарствами и сообщениями, и как-то не сбивавшихся с курса глухой ночью. Один из них носил такую же метку, как у тебя. Четыре единорога, владевших необычной магией… рядом с ними темнота почему-то не мешала видеть. Четверо земных пони, которые безошибочно отыскивали пострадавших ночью под развалинами. Это могли быть только вы.

— Это были мы, и я был там.

— Пусть вы не умеете прощать, но и вам ведомо сострадание… и вы не враги Эквестрии.

— Да. Оба раза. Ты собираешься благодарить?

— Нет. Очевидно, это бессмысленно и бесполезно. Я собираюсь спросить: могу ли я рассчитывать, что при подобных обстоятельствах вы и впредь поведёте себя так же? Не ради меня, но ради тех, кто ни в чём не виноват перед вами?

— Ты можешь быть _уверена_, что при подобных обстоятельствах… — впервые за весь разговор Найтфлайер помедлил, — тебе ещё сообщат о нас. Подобным же образом.

— Это было третий раз «да»?

— Это был именно тот ответ, который подразумевался. У тебя есть ещё вопросы?

— Есть. Как случилось, что вы всё ещё живы? Прошло больше двухсот лет, а вы даже не состарились. Я хорошо помню, вы были самыми обычными жеребятами.

— Ответ не понравится тебе.

— Пусть так. Ответь.

— Как скажешь. Мы не сочли себя вправе стариться и умирать.

— «Не вправе стариться и умирать»? И всё? Вот так просто?

— Совсем не просто _жить так, будто ты уже умер_. Тебе, аликорну, не понять. Во всяком случае, это гораздо сложнее, чем лишить двенадцать самых обычных жеребят их приёмной матери.

— Да будьте вы прокляты! — вырвалось у меня. — Неужели обязательно напоминать об этом каждые несколько минут?! Будь _я_ проклята, если сама когда-нибудь забуду об этом!

— Твои проклятия для нас пустой звук, — равнодушно заметил Найтфлайер. — Всё зло, какое ты только могла причинить нам, уже совершено, большее просто не в твоих силах… Ты ещё хочешь услышать ответ? _Весь_ ответ? Повторюсь, он тебе не понравится.

— Хочу. Говори.

— Что ж, слушай. Полдень твоей силы миновал два века назад, но и тогда она не была беспредельной. Ты изгнала сестру, ставшую нам матерью, но не могла изгнать её навсегда. Однажды она вернётся, и с какими мыслями вернётся… то ведомо тебе лучше нашего, ибо она _твоя_ сестра. Именно поэтому мы не вправе умирать: в нас осталась жить её любовь. Возможно, _вся_ её любовь. Когда-нибудь она понадобится ей, и мы лишь надеемся, что этого хватит. Потому что если этого не хватит… да помогут тебе тогда звёзды, правительница Эквестрии. Не ради тебя, но ради тех, кто ни в чём не виноват перед нами.

— А сами вы?! Что тогда будет с вами и кто тогда поможет _вам_?

— Глупый вопрос. Для нас в любом случае уже не будет «тогда»… — Найтфлайер расправил одно крыло и указал его кончиком куда-то вбок.

Я посмотрела туда — там среди расступившихся теней слабо светился выход из пещеры. Более чем наглядное сообщение об окончании разговора…»

***

Селестия закончила рассказ. На несколько долгих минут наступила тишина.

— И поэтому… — спросила Твайлайт странно шелестящим голосом, — поэтому была я?

— Да. Поэтому была ты.

— Час назад я смотрела на малявку, игравшую мою роль в спектакле, а теперь… сама… Что, за тысячу лет не нашлось никого лучше?!

— Не нашлось никого _достойнее_. Поверь, я хорошо искала. Очень хорошо… и то едва не ошиблась с тобой. Надеюсь, хоть ты-то простишь меня.

— Я… умею прощать. Но я могу понять… тех, кто не умел, не смог и не захотел.

— Это не ответ.

— Это ответ, — с некоторым усилием выговорила Твайлайт. — Урок усвоен.

— Урок ещё не окончен! — в голосе Селестии зазвенел металл. — Они сдержали своё слово, я потом не единожды слышала о них при подобных обстоятельствах. Последний раз — за два года до памятной тебе ночи. Когда их благодарили за помощь или говорили о награде, они отвечали… знаешь что? Что правительница Эквестрии уже однажды отблагодарила их и щедро вознаградила на века вперёд, да будет она столь же благодарна и щедра к своим подданным!

Твайлайт тихо ахнула.

— Нет, девочка, ты ещё не понимаешь! Те, кто потом передавал мне их слова — что, по-твоему, они при этом делали? Превозносили до небес меня и мою мудрость, благодаря которым к ним пришли на помощь такие сильные союзники! И что, по-твоему, делала в ответ я? Правильно — улыбалась, кивала и говорила, что это мой долг! Сотни раз за тысячу лет! Что бы ты ни собиралась мне высказать, можешь смело высказывать, до _них_ тебе всё равно далеко. Вот теперь урок окончен!

Снова наступила тишина. После небольшой паузы Селестия проговорила своим обычным голосом:

— Я рассказала то, что хотела. Спрашивай, если есть вопросы.

— Откуда вообще взялись эти приёмыши?

— Они с сестрой… скажем так, нашли друг друга. Да, это самые подходящие слова. Она воспользовалась каким-то сложным призывом, что-то на грани сна и яви, я так не умею. Судя по всему, искала тех, кто мог бы разделить её любовь к ночи и звёздам… первые признаки тоски и одиночества, которые я сначала не заметила, а потом проигнорировала. Искала и нашла. С тех пор они так и называли себя — Дети Ночи.

— «Взять детей и вернуть в Кантерлот!» — эти слова были _до_ или _после_?

— Ты правильно поняла. Они прозвучали _до_. Как я сказала, это стало одной из причин, и далеко не последней.

— Зачем? — безжизненным голосом спросила Твайлайт. — Зачем было делать это… пытаться отобрать их и силой вернуть в Кантерлот?

— Зачем?.. Их было двенадцать жеребят, все круглые сироты. Ни одного родственника, я потом выяснила. Под опекой принцессы им жилось бы куда лучше, чем в самом лучшем приюте. Луна вырастила бы их как своих детей и учеников — сколько хорошего они могли бы сделать… впрочем, они и так сделали, как могли… Рядом с детьми и она сама вряд ли поддалась бы своему гневу, ей просто было бы не до этого. Действительно, зачем?..

— Это не ответ.

— Это ответ, во всяком случае, другого у меня нету. Могу сказать то же самое другими словами: я совершила непростительную глупость, и меня за неё не простили. Решила, будто сестра вздумала обзавестись собственным королевством и собственными подданными. Так понятнее?

— Что с ними стало после… первой причины сегодняшнего праздника?

— Я же говорила, что не знаю. И не собираюсь выяснять, честно говоря. Мне хватило одной попытки, знаешь ли.

— Зачем было рассказывать мне это?

— Ты должна знать, — жёстко сказала Селестия. — Ты, нынешний хранитель Элементов Гармонии… вот что бывает, когда ломаешь чужие жизни. Это не детская игра… и если тебе однажды хоть ненадолго покажется, что я ломаю _твою_ жизнь, можешь немедленно выбросить из этой жизни меня и мои рассказы. Пока ещё не поздно. У тебя теперь есть новый дом, друзья, интересная работа. Это немало. Тебе выбирать.

— Я… должна буду что-то сказать на этот счёт?

— Не обязательно, — вздохнула принцесса. — Поступки говорят не хуже слов… я уж как-нибудь сумею понять, чтó ты выберешь. А сейчас иди… тебе есть о чём подумать.

Твайлайт, как во сне, двинулась к выходу из тронного зала.

— Есть ещё одна причина, почему ты должна это знать, — догнал её голос наставницы. — Если бы праздник Дня Солнца в Понивилле закончился по-другому, то ты оказалась бы в том сáмом положении, что Дети Ночи тысячу лет назад. Помни об этом, когда у тебя будут собственные ученики.

Двери зала закрылись.

***

Последнюю часть разговора, состоявшуюся уже после основного рассказа, Твайлайт записывать не стала, просто _пережила_ ещё раз в памяти. Во-первых, в записи не было необходимости — она просто помнила каждое слово наизусть. Во-вторых… она не была уверена, что если начнёт записывать, то ей хватит на это нервов…


	4. Список из одиннадцати строчек

К свитку с записью рассказа Селестии был приложен небольшой листок бумаги формата «для заметок». Уже довольно ветхий — Твайлайт просто успела забыть о нём за последние годы, потом случайно наткнулась и тут же наложила заклинание сохранения. Вовремя наложила, текст можно было разобрать без всякой магии… хотя никакой ценности содержимое этого листка давно не представляло, честно говоря.

Двенадцать строчек и три столбика. В первом столбике слова́, по одному-два на строчку, во втором и третьем простенькие рисунки. Последняя строчка написана гораздо более аккуратным почерком, а рисунок в ней обведён пером поверх карандаша. Это потому, что её приписали к предыдущим строчкам позже и в более спокойной обстановке.

Да… сначала этот список содержал лишь одиннадцать строк…

***

Твайлайт медленно, буквально нога за ногу, брела по той же тропинке, что её наставница восемь веков назад. Дурацкое ощущение: она совершенно не представляла себе, зачем пришла сюда… и в то же время не могла не прийти. Поиски этого места потребовали изрядных усилий, хотя, как ни странно, дались ей много проще, чем решение отправиться в дорогу.

Последние реплики Селестии в их обсуждении (гм… «обсуждении») задели её — на что явно и были рассчитаны. Особенно _самая_ последняя. Конечно, она ничего не собиралась выбрасывать из жизни — именно потому, что начала понимать, насколько далеко всё это оказалось от детских игр и представлений. Результатом стало короткое, всего в два слова письмо, отправленное через Спайка: «Я простила»… впрочем, и эти два слова дались ей не так-то легко.

Она больше не разговаривала с наставницей о Детях Ночи и не была уверена, заговорит ли с ней когда-нибудь ещё на эту тему. Тот единственный (пока?) разговор дал ей две зацепки: землетрясение на востоке Эквестрии около восьмисот лет назад и последовавший за ним высочайший визит в какую-то деревушку. Этого было достаточно: Твайлайт всегда чувствовала себя в библиотеках и архивах как рыба в воде.

Землетрясение отыскалось в хрониках без особого труда — событие редкое, чрезвычайное, такое всегда фиксируется — и в её распоряжении оказалась точная дата, примерно через две недели после которой состоялся визит. Здесь библиотека помочь уже не могла, пришлось лезть в дворцовый архив. Несколько дней поисков дали результат в виде небольшой записки о выделении отряда стражи для сопровождения правительницы с указанием пункта назначения. Затем пришлось опять возвращаться в библиотеку и поднимать старинные карты: за прошедшие с тех пор века деревня успела уйти в упадок, отстроиться заново и сменить название…

Труднее всего было с пещерой в горах и тропинкой к ней: такие мелочи ни на какой карте не отыщешь. Однако Селестия сказала, что последний раз слышала о Детях Ночи совсем недавно, три с чем-то года назад — вполне можно было рассчитывать, что среди деревенских найдётся кто-нибудь способный понять, о чём идёт речь, и указать дорогу.

Уже на пути со станции в деревню Твайлайт сообразила, что эти её изыскания имели одно очень слабое место: а кто, собственно, сказал, что Дети Ночи продолжали жить всё там же?! Впрочем, в любом случае, выяснить этот момент можно было только на месте…

Опасения оказались напрасными: её поняли с полуслова и охотно ответили на все вопросы. Да, в окрестностях живут странные пони. Почему странные? Молчаливые и какие-то… как стеной отгороженные. Конечно, дорога известна, они же сами и говорили, что к ним в случае чего всегда можно обращаться за помощью. Да, бывало что и приходилось обращаться — среди них есть сильные маги и быстрые пегасы, не чета нашим деревенским. Да, всегда помогали по первому слову, вроде даже в радость им это было. Нет, в деревне их давненько не видели, больше года уже. Так ведь, с другой стороны, их и раньше иногда по несколько лет не видели. Дорогу указать? Конечно, пожалуйста…

Рассказ Селестии подтверждался: примерно час неторопливым шагом, и тропинка закончилась у входа в ущелье. Теперь нужно было или возвращаться, или… что-то делать.

Она не стала оригинальничать и поступила точно так же, как прежде её наставница: развернула над ущельем иллюзию с облаком и полумесяцем. Только без трансформации в хитрый рисунок — не хотелось позориться. Магия иллюзий и впрямь подобна рисованию: проводить на бумаге линии способен каждый, а вот изобразить этими линиями что-то красивое… в общем, уже не каждый.

Прошло несколько минут. Ничего не изменилось. Твайлайт нахмурилась и добавила ещё одну простенькую иллюзию: солнце. Метку Селестии. Будучи её ученицей и оставшись ей — почему бы и нет? Теперь эта история касалась и её.

Ещё несколько минут, и опять ничего. Это… уже осложняло. Оставалось либо искать пещеру и лезть в неё без приглашения (чего очень не хотелось), либо возвращаться (чего не хотелось ещё больше!).

Вернуться и попробовать прийти сюда ещё раз через пару дней? Нет… Твайлайт не была уверена, что решится. Хотя, конечно, вполне может быть и так, что сейчас просто «никого нет дома». Она вздохнула и направилась через ущелье. В конце концов, было же позволено жителям деревни в случае чего приходить сюда.

Ущелье не представляло собой ничего особенного, всего лишь ещё полторы сотни шагов между двух склонов. Пещера, способная вместить нескольких пони, была здесь только одна.

И к сожалению, она уже никого не вмещала. Раньше да, но явно не сейчас. На пыльном полу остались чёткие отпечатки копыт — только её собственных, других не было. Такой слой пыли образуется не за несколько дней, и даже не за несколько недель.

А за сколько? Твайлайт огляделась. Во всяком случае, речь точно шла не о веках… о годах, самое большее о десятилетиях. Стоп, какие ещё десятилетия? Деревенские же говорили про год с чем-то.

По стенам было натыкано довольно много свечных огарков — возможно, обитатели пещеры отлично видели в темноте, но жить совсем без света всё-таки не могли. В углу ополовиненный ящик со свечами.

На гладком участке стены возле входа нацарапаны какие-то линии и цифры. Приглядевшись, она опознала в них календарь.

Рядом грубо сделанные полки. Пустые, естественно, лишь на одной пара высохших чернильниц и несколько перьев. А вот эта плита, положенная на два камня, явно служила столом.

Приличных размеров поленница… если есть дрова, должен быть и очаг?

Да, вот он, просто и без затей сложен из камней. В куче пепла без особого труда угадывались очертания нескольких книжных переплётов: толстые крышки ещё сохранили форму, а вот бумага сгорела полностью, видно даже без магического зрения. Твайлайт подавила досаду — она привыкла считать книги большой ценностью, как можно их жечь?! — и всё же взглянула.

Так. Листы и текст на них не поддавались восстановлению, и оказалось, что это были не печатные книги, а книги для записей. Остаточная аура хранила память о многочисленных прикосновениях перьев и чернил. Что ж, это объясняло: каждый волен распоряжаться своими мыслями как ему угодно… но всё-таки жаль.

А когда горел этот костёр? Твайлайт сосредоточилась. Несколько лун тому назад… сожжённые книги были много, много древнее, их аура мешала оценить точно. Но вот огарок свечи на выступе каменной стены — когда его зажигали в последний раз? Со свечами обычно проще… да, тоже несколько лун… сосредоточиться чуть сильнее…

Почему-то результат не удивлял: эта свеча горела примерно тогда, когда праздновался День Солнца. А что было потом?

В глубине пещеры кучками лежали одеяла. Твайлайт подошла к ним ближе и остановилась, увидев под ногами какие-то рисунки и надписи. Они были сделаны небрежно, второпях — их просто краешком копыта нацарапали на мягком камне пола. Одно-два слова и какие-то значки возле каждого одеяла… Имена?

Взгляд её остановился на слове «НАЙТФЛАЙЕР». Имена. А что за значки? Кружочек и внутри него три галочки: «три крылатых силуэта на фоне лунного диска…». Явно метка, но рядом с ней виднелся ещё какой-то значок: дуга в четверть окружности, от которой наружу отходили несколько радиальных чёрточек. Крыло? Найтфлайер был пегасом…

В надписях чаще всего встречались три типа значков: дуга-крыло (очевидно, означавшее, что это имя носил пегас), две чёрточки острым клином с точкой над вершиной (единорог и магия?) и выпуклая дуга с чертами-лучами над горизонтальной линией — похоже на детский рисунок солнышка. Последнее, судя по всему, означало земного пони.

Твайлайт пересчитала значки. Четыре пегаса, четверо земных пони, трое единорогов… трое?! Их же было четверо, а всех Детей Ночи — дюжина?! Здесь не хватало одного одеяла и одной надписи. Впрочем, вот оно, двенадцатое одеяло, валяется немного в стороне. Но возле него ничего не написано. Что бы это значило?

Она уже начинала догадываться — что именно. И догадка ей не нравилась. Однако первый же взгляд магическим зрением всё подтвердил.

Одиннадцать одеял не лежали кучками — они скрывали под собой кучки… чего-то похожего на песок. Только это был не песок.

Прах.

Детей Ночи больше не было; служившая им домом пещера стала их гробницей. Их постели — могилами.

Твайлайт снова огляделась вокруг, мимоходом удивившись — почему-то ей совсем не было страшно, только очень грустно. По мере того, как взгляд находил новые детали, приходило понимание.

_…Они дождались самой короткой ночи в тысячном году — той ночи, на которую было предсказано возвращение их приёмной матери. Приготовились к ней: сожгли свои записи, наверняка что-то ещё… Почувствовали это возвращение? Да, скорее всего… кому, как не им, было почувствовать. Затем они сделали что-то, ради чего жили эту тысячу лет — вернее сказать, существовали. Вон, даже простые фермеры в деревне заметили, что нормальной жизнью это назвать трудно. И потом…_

Как они и сказали, для Детей Ночи не было «потом». Для них просто исчез смысл. Трудно сказать, как именно они _ушли_, но кто-то один запретил себе _уходить_, пока не позаботился (или не позаботилась) о своих братьях и сёстрах в последний раз. Понятно, что это оказался кто-то из единорогов: для такого нужен высочайший самоконтроль, без которого невозможно всерьёз заниматься магией. А вот на самогó (или саму) себя сил уже не осталось. Или просто не было желания.

Твайлайт прошлась вдоль ряда могил, внимательно всматриваясь в надписи и значки.

СПИРИТ. Пегас. Метка — замочная скважина.

КЭНДЛАЙТ. Единорог, понятно даже по имени. На метке, видимо, язычок пламени: две сливающиеся S-образные линии, образующие замкнутую фигуру.

МЭГПАЙ. Пегас, и почти наверняка кобылка. На метке — кругляшок с несколькими пририсованными сбоку чёрточками; так обычно изображают что-то летящее. Трудно сказать, что именно.

НАЙТШЭЙД. Земной пони. Очень простая метка — одна-единственная нота.

НАЙТЛАЙТ. Земной пони. Метка почти как у Флаттершай — троица насекомых, только не бабочек. Светлячков, скорее всего, если судить по имени.

ВИНД ВИСПЕР, пегас. Метка в виде какой-то горизонтальной спиральки-завитушки… можно предположить, что дуновение ветра.

ТИНГЛ. Единорог. Изломанная ступенчатым зигзагом наклонная линия, так рисуют молнию. Почти наверняка молния и есть.

СПРИНГСАЙН. Земной пони… то есть земная — имя, подходящее для кобылки, да и на метке цветочек.

НАЙТФЛАЙЕР. Жеребец, пегас, естественно; метку его описывала Селестия… однако, сколько же здесь «ночных» имён! Луна явно выбирала своих приёмышей не просто так, её призыв нашёл именно тех, на кого и был нацелен…

МУНДЭНСЕР, единорог. Твайлайт даже вздрогнула, вспомнив свою одноклассницу, но это, конечно, было простым совпадением. Распространённое имя среди расы магов, ничего удивительного. Метка — полумесяц с двумя звёздами.

ТРОТАМУНДО. Земной пони. Совсем непонятная метка: наклонная черта и под её верхним концом висит что-то вроде капельки.

Двенадцатое одеяло лежало просто так, под ним ничего не было. Последний из Детей Ночи остался без могилы… и даже без памяти о себе?!

Ну уж нет! Теперь Твайлайт знала, что ей делать.

Селестия говорила, что пыталась искать родственников этих жеребят? Если так, то должны были остаться какие-то списки, запросы, письма, ответы на них… Очевидно, с именами, как же без этого-то? Конечно, минула тысяча лет — но в дворцовых архивах хранятся и более древние бумажки. Искать что-то в этих завалах… ну ничего, дело привычное. В крайнем случае, можно будет спросить у Луны… не может быть, чтобы она не помнила… но только в самом крайнем… Прошло ещё слишком мало времени, чтобы затевать такие разговоры и расспросы.

Твайлайт подошла к двенадцатому одеялу и нацарапала возле него символ единорога: две наклонные черты, смыкающиеся вверху острым клином, с выбоинкой над остриём. Большего пока нельзя было сделать. Ничего, она ещё найдёт недостающее имя!

Последний взгляд вокруг… да тут больше ничего делать и не нужно. Пусть всё остаётся как есть — внутри. А вот снаружи кое-что сделать стоит.

Твайлайт вышла из пещеры на свет и первым делом вытащила из сумки письменные принадлежности. Записала одиннадцать имён и зарисовала значки — собственно, рисовать она толком не умела, но тут какие-то особые умения и не требовались. Для верности всё же сопроводила свои рисульки словесными комментариями на обороте листа. Убрала перо, бумагу пока не стала. Посмотрела наверх.

Подходящих размеров камень лежал на склоне справа. Эх, тяжеловат, сюда бы Эпплджек с её силой… Ну ничего, магией тоже можно — снизу придержать, сверху как следует дёрнуть телекинезом… Хорошо покатился, осталось только подкорректировать путь.

Вход в пещеру был теперь закрыт. Не то чтобы наглухо, но достаточно для того, чтобы никто в неё не полез. Впрочем, вот ещё подходящий плоский камень, его можно просто подтащить левитацией, и он как раз прикроет оставшуюся щель.

Камень занял своё место, Твайлайт встала перед ним и положила на землю только что исписанный лист бумаги. Расставила ноги пошире и собрала на кончике рога энергию. Когда сияющий шарик «накачался» достаточно, выпустила её тонким лучом.

Луч заплясал в воздухе, выплавляя на камне канавки. Канавки сложились в буквы: «ДЕТИ НОЧИ».

Дальше предстояла мелкая и кропотливая работа. Твайлайт покосилась на свою шпаргалку с именами и значками.

Нет.

У неё возникло ощущение неправильности. Здесь не должно было быть одиннадцать имён. Или все двенадцать, или ни одного, лишь их общее имя — Дети Ночи были вместе до конца. Но и оставлять надпись в таком виде тоже было бы неправильно.

Несколько секунд раздумий, и луч снова заплясал в воздухе. Однажды она вернётся сюда, и на камне будут написаны все имена. А пока…

В нижней части камня появилось последнее слово.

«ДОЖДАВШИЕСЯ».


	5. Несохранившаяся записка

— Жуть какая… — поёжилась Скуталу. — Я и не знала, что ты туда… заходила…

— А подумать немножко? Ты ведь в Дымных горах была и камень тот своими глазами видела. Откуда, по-твоему, он там взялся?

— Ну так вроде же вы его вдвоём? Насколько помню, я от кого-то из вас так и слышала.

— Вдвоём мы надпись на нём заканчивали. А появился он там… вот так… — Твайлайт кивнула на свои заметки, по которым рассказывала историю.

Скуталу проследила её взгляд:

— Опять потом будешь из меня на бумагу вытягивать? Я теперь диктофон, да?

— Ой, не знаю уже… Чувствую, ничего не получится. Никаких нервов не хватает… ну, если от первого лица писать, то это как-то простительно. Хоть видно, как оно меня в своё время стукнуло, и ничего дополнительно пояснять не надо. Но тут же ведь нужно описывать ещё много чего, когда меня даже на свете не было, и причём объективно… а не получается. Всё равно эмоции прорываются.

— Ну тогда хоть рассказывай. Так материал не пропадёт… пусть я буду диктофоном, ладно. Потом в случае чего из меня вытянешь.

— Тебе у твоего ещё учиться и учиться, — вздохнула Твайлайт. — Ты же это сейчас предложила не чтобы меня поддержать, а чтобы всяких интересностей услышать…

— Ну и научусь ещё… а вы тогда и познакомились? Когда надпись заканчивали?

— Да. Примерно через полгода после… — Твайлайт кивнула на заметки. — Имя я найти так и не успела, только-только нащупала в дворцовом архиве нужные секции и шкафы. Беспорядок ужасный, тысяча лет назад… это же дворца в Кантерлоте ещё не было, всё откуда-то перетаскивали, да с тех пор так и не разбирали… Ну, неважно. Передал он мне записку через Спайка, очень оригинальную…

— Покажешь?

— А не сохранилась.

— Что-о-о?! У тебя, и не сохранилась?!

— Представь себе. Сгорела тогда с библиотекой. Да там ничего существенного… ну, если уж тебе так интересно… — она перевернула бумажку с заметками и в четыре взмаха пера воспроизвела на обороте содержание. — Вот так.

— Хм, да… А ты что?

— А я сначала даже внимания не обратила… И потом ещё всякие обстоятельства появились…

***

— Тут тебе письмо.

Твайлайт оторвалась от книги и с некоторым недоумением посмотрела на Спайка. Она уже давно привыкла краем уха фиксировать звуки огненных вспышек, в которых у него рождались письма… но в этот раз ничего подобного не было.

Если уж на то пошлó, вид письма тоже не вполне соответствовал тому, что обычно приносил Спайк. Вместо свитка — простой конверт из серой бумаги, да ещё неподписанный.

Дракончик встретил её взгляд, правильно его истолковал и пояснил:

— Это не из Кантерлота. На улице сейчас передали, сказали что для тебя.

— А-а-а… — мысли Твайлайт тут же вернулись к книге. — Очень хорошо, спасибо… положи там на стол. Я скоро закончу и через полчасика посмотрю.

Спайк хмыкнул: уж он-то прекрасно знал цену её околокнижным «скоро». Но послушно выполнил просьбу и тихонько ушёл к себе.

Полчасика (и всего лишь ещё каких-то пять дополнительных полчасиков) спустя Твайлайт действительно закончила чтение. Прибрала книгу на полку, положила сделанные записи на соответствующее их тематике место, тщательно вытерла перо, закрыла чернильницу, нечаянно смахнула со стола конверт…

Конверт?!

Она вспомнила про письмо. Неудобно получилось, конечно… хотя, если его передали вот так через Спайка, то вряд ли автор сильно торопился, иначе мог бы просто сам заглянуть в библиотеку. Что там в конверте?..

Наружу выскользнул один-единственный листок бумаги. На письмо он явно не тянул, и даже запиской его было не назвать…

Крупно написанное число «12», а рядом с ним простенький рисунок — две наклонные черты, образующие клин остриём вверх. Точка над остриём. И всё.

Твайлайт поперхнулась, на мгновение утратила контроль над листком, и тот спланировал обратно на стол.

— Спа-а-а-айк!

Оправдывая свою репутацию «помощника номер один», дракончик появился в дверях почти моментально.

— Откуда это?! — она подняла конверт и листок.

— Фофофю фэ… — Спайк с хрустом что-то прожевал и сделал глотательное движение. — Говорю же, передали на улице, сказали что для тебя. Я сразу и принёс.

— Кто?!

— Здоровенный серый пегас, ни с кем не спутаешь… э-э… не надо так на меня смотреть… Ты что, его разве не знаешь?

— Нет!!! Да что ж это такое… почему он с _этим_ просто не пришёл ко мне?!

— Если ты его не знаешь, — логично предположил Спайк, — то вполне нормально, что он не захотел лезть без приглашения и для начала просто сообщил о себе…

— Вежливость эта ваша!.. Как хоть он выглядел, описывай!

— Здоровенный пегас. Тёмно-серый, грива и хвост короткие, чёрные. Носит одежду и обувь. Глаза зелёные, на шее лётные очки висели. Как увидишь, ни с кем не спутаешь.

— Метка?

— Ой… не обратил внимания. Да ты его и без метки узнаешь, точно тебе говорю.

— Где?

— У выхода из города, ну, того, что к Вечнодикому лесу. Там ещё есть такой магазинчик…

Про свой любимый магазинчик Спайк договаривал уже в пустоту.

Следующие минут сорок из жизни Твайлайт можно было кратко описать тремя словами: «носилась по городу». Она сбегала к названному магазинчику. Обежала другие выходы из города. Вернулась к магазинчику и заглянула в него, а равно и в другие соседние магазинчики. Расспросила продавцов.

Все отвечали ей примерно одно и то же. Да, был тут такой пегас. Нет, совершенно точно не местный. Довольно долго ошивался поблизости, два часа, не меньше, вон в той кафешке закусил. Будто ждал кого-то. Нет, по этой дороге город не покидал.

Ещё бы он не ждал! Твайлайт чуть не лопалась от злости на саму себя. Целых два часа, и это с его стороны было очень вежливо, надо признать! Книга вполне могла и подождать, она на полке тридцать лет простояла и ещё долго простоит, никуда не денется… А вот чтó теперь делать с этим незнакомцем? Где его искать?

Оставалось утешаться только одним: поскольку речь идёт о вещах серьёзных, наверняка он попытается встретиться с ней ещё раз. И если не ушёл из города, то можно надеяться, что сделает это достаточно скоро… но с другой стороны, мог ведь не уходить, а улететь.

Вздохнула и побрела обратно в библиотеку. В сто седьмой раз поклявшись себе впредь внимательнее относиться к письмам, пусть даже пришедшим не из Кантерлота. Хотя… если уж предыдущие сто шесть раз ничего не изменили…

Ноги сами выбирали дорогу, всё-таки она прожила в Понивилле уже почти два года. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что сознание предавалось самоуничижению и совершенно не отвлекалось на окружающую обстановку. До тех пор, пока над самым ухом не раздался уверенный голос:

— Твайлайт Спаркл.

Она очнулась. До крыльца библиотеки оставалось буквально несколько десятков шагов, а рядом с ней шёл пегас, весьма точно соответствующий описанию Спайка.

И впрямь, спутать его с кем-то было бы затруднительно. Рослый, примерно на полголовы выше Твайлайт, графитово-серой масти, хвост и грива с фиолетовым отливом. Он носил жилет с объёмными карманами, на задних ногах башмаки с толстыми подошвами, а на передних что-то вроде напульсников.

Его метка изображала компасную стрелку, указывающую на звезду — явный талант к навигации, очень кстати для пегаса.

Твайлайт спохватилась, что откровенно пялится на неожиданного спутника, отвела взгляд и светским тоном ответила:

— Она сáмая. С кем имею честь?

— Меня зовут Виндчейзер. Это я передал записку.

— Я уже поняла. И?..

— Мы можем поговорить в библиотеке? Как-то тут на улице…

— Э… да, конечно! — Твайлайт торопливо прошла вперёд и раскрыла перед ним дверь.

Вежливо кивнув, Виндчейзер шагнул внутрь и с любопытством огляделся.

— А здесь уютно… — он отошёл вбок и непринуждённо разлёгся на полу. — Можно, я лягу?

— Уже лежите, — констатировала Твайлайт, закрывая за собой дверь.

— На «ты», если можно… Разговор предстоит не из коротких, а диванчик тут один и занимать его было бы невежливо.

— Тогда это сделаю я. Итак?..

— Итак, ты ищешь двенадцатое имя. Имя последнего единорога среди Детей Ночи.

— Да. Судя по всему, ты его знаешь?

— Знаю.

— Откуда? И откуда тебе вообще известно про Детей Ночи?

— Забавно. Ты спрашиваешь меня об этом _в библиотеке_?

— В _этой_ библиотеке про них нет ни слова! — слегка рассердилась Твайлайт. — Можешь мне поверить, уж я-то знаю её лучше всех.

— Охотно верю. Здесь всего… — Виндчейзер окинул полки цепким взглядом, — около семи тысяч томов и почти все сравнительно новые, не старше пятидесяти лет. Так?

— Так. Потому что эта библиотека не старше города, в котором она находится.

— Логично. Но ведь есть другие библиотеки, гораздо более древние. И ты ими пользуешься. И не только ты.

— Хм… Намекаешь на себя? По правде говоря, ты не очень-то похож на книжного червя.

— Ха. Позволь показать тебе маленький фокус?

— Какой ещё фокус?

— Вон там у тебя пюпитр для книг… — Виндчейзер поднялся на ноги. — Поставь на него какой-нибудь том и раскрой наугад.

Твайлайт снова хмыкнула и выполнила просьбу.

— Между прочим, читать перевёрнутый текст я умею, дело нехитрое.

Твайлайт поджала губы и переставила книгу в нормальное положение.

— Спасибо… — Виндчейзер подошёл к пюпитру и встал перед ним обычным образом. Расправил правое крыло и взмахнул им.

Возникший поток воздуха подхватил ровно одну страницу и перелистнул её. Он повторил свой «фокус» дважды, потом сделал то же самое левым крылом, листая книгу в обратном направлении.

Твайлайт заметила на передних кромках его крыльев пластинчатые «разгрузочные» накладки — Рэйнбоу Дэш как-то упоминала, что такими пользуются при дальних долгих полётах.

— Как по-твоему, — поинтересовался Виндчейзер, — сколько книг мне пришлось прочитать, чтобы освоить такой фокус?

— Много, — с уважением признала Твайлайт. — Никогда такого не видела. Но вряд ли я читаю меньше тебя… и что-то пока ни в одной хронике упоминаний про Детей Ночи не находила. Да и в архивах… если не знать, чтó ищешь, то вообще можно не понять, о чём идёт речь. Если уж говорить прямо, я и слов-то этих — «Дети Ночи» — ни разу в книгах не встречала!

— А! Ну, кажется, я знаю, почему… — Виндчейзер снова отошёл в сторонку и устроился на полу. — Позволю себе предположить, что твои книжные интересы связаны в первую очередь с точными и естественными науками, прежде всего с магией. Так?

— Ну да, конечно.

— И тебе не занимать усидчивости с терпением, это помогает работать в архивах. Замечательно. Но, извини, немножко односторонне.

— Спасибо.

— У меня и в мыслях не было тебя обидеть. Я это говорю вот к чему: помимо точных наук, существуют предания, мифы, легенды, сказки наконец. Они рождаются не на пустом месте. Можно изучить их варианты, проследить их распространение и изменение назад во времени вплоть до возникновения. А зная, где и когда родилась легенда, можно с известной достоверностью судить по ней о тогдашних обстоятельствах.

— Хм-м… Звучит разумно и интересно. Но сколько же на это нужно труда…

— Кто бы говорил! — развеселился Виндчейзер. — Вряд ли больше того, что ты привыкла прикладывать к своим изысканиям. Просто ты в этом не сильна, и с непривычки тебе всё кажется преувеличенным.

— Не сильна… разве что в пророчествах, связанных с магией. А ты, надо понимать, в этом силён?

— Без ложной скромности — да.

— Ну допустим. Но всё равно, как-то это… То есть, вот я хочу сказать, что архивный документ — это же документ, и точка. А легенда, даже если её отследить до сáмого возникновения… Как ты там сказал? «С известной достоверностью», а то ведь и с неизвестной.

— О да. Но тут мы подошли ко второму твоему слабому месту. Ты слишком склонна отдавать предпочтение писаным и печатным словам.

— То есть? Не поняла.

— Документ — это очень хорошо, конечно. Просто идеально. Но чем тебе хуже свидетельства очевидцев? Это ведь те же самые слова, только не на бумаге, а вслух. Конечно, очевидцев со временем становится всё меньше. Но Дети Ночи ещё совсем недавно были живы, и им приходилось общаться с другими пони. Ведь ещё и двух лет не прошло.

Твайлайт с размаху стукнула себя копытом по лбу. Потом ещё раз.

— Та деревня!!! — простонала она. — Ну конечно! Нужно было для начала просто расспросить там подробнее!.. Да что со мной такое, дважды уже за день одно и то же!

— Дважды?

— Да! Сколько ты там проторчал, меня ожидая? Два часа, больше? А знаешь, почему? Потому что я тут эти часы в книжку пялилась!

— Забавно. Ну вот видишь, значит, мы уже встретились не зря.

— Говоря о нашей встрече… ты пока так и не назвал мне двенадцатое имя.

— Так ты пока и не спрашивала его.

— Спрашиваю сейчас! Не назовёшь ли ты мне, пожалуйста, двенадцатое и последнее имя из имён Детей Ночи, будь любезен?!

— Не просто так.

— Что-о?!

— Мне кое-что нужно от тебя. Пообещай мне сделать это, а я скажу то, что нужно тебе.

— Та-ак, мы уже торгуемся…

— Уверяю тебя, я не ищу никакой личной выгоды.

— Да какая разница! Прежде чем что-то обещать… откуда мне вообще знать, что ты скажешь правду, а не ерунду какую-нибудь?

— Э… а зачем бы мне такое затевать?

— Понятия не имею! Но если я не знаю причину, это ещё не значит, что такой причины нету.

— Я не собираюсь тебе лгать. У меня есть точная информация. От очевидца, и я могу ей поделиться. Я вообще много знаю об этом, уж всяко не меньше тебя.

— Пф! Слова, слова…

— Ну пожалуйста, можешь меня проверить, если хочешь.

— М-м-м… Метки Детей Ночи тебе тоже известны? — Твайлайт извлекла из глубин памяти увиденное в пещере. Две картинки она тогда так и не смогла понять.

— Да.

— Что было на метке у… Мэгпай?

Глаза Виндчейзера странно блеснули, но он ответил без задержки:

— Монетка. Брошенная монетка. Была когда-то такая игра…

— У Тротамундо?

— Узелок, болтающийся на конце дорожного посоха.

— Очень похоже, — с досадой признала Твайлайт. — Очень. Но ты мог видеть рисунки в пещере и уже потом задним числом придумать для них подходящие описания.

— Так спроси о чём-нибудь таком, чего в пещере не было.

— Кстати, о какой пещере мы сейчас говорим?

— Тут вроде где-то была карта…

— Прямо над тобой висит.

— А, вот здесь… — Виндчейзер показал кончиком крыла, для чего ему даже вставать не пришлось.

— Ты знаешь, что Селестия приходила туда?

— Знаю.

— Сколько раз?

— Один.

— Когда это было?

— Двести третий год от Битвы Сестёр.

Твайлайт перевела в привычное летоисчисление — разумеется, цифры совпали.

— Та-ак… может, тебе ещё известно, кто с ней разговаривал?

— Наверняка кто-то из самых языкастых, Найтшэйд или Найтфлайер.

— Всё, сдаюсь. Ты знаешь, о чём говоришь.

— А ты не допускаешь, — с явным любопытством спросил Виндчейзер, — что я могу читать твои мысли?

— В данном случае нет.

— Почему же?

— Я _думала_ дату встречи совсем по-другому. Мне понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы пересчитать твой ответ, а ведь ты ответил моментально. Значит, сам знал.

— Если допустить, что я ещё и соображаю раз в десять быстрее тебя?..

— Тогда, — вздохнула Твайлайт, — ты мог бы уже раз десять сделать со мной всё, что хотел, и не разговаривать эти разговоры.

— Хм, логично. Но я правда знаю, о чём говорю, и не собираюсь тебе врать. Если мы договоримся, я честно отвечу тебе на твои вопросы.

— Чего же ты хочешь?

— Три вещи. Первое: ты напишешь на камне у входа в пещеру все имена вместе с тем, что я назову.

— Ха! Конечно, напишу. А зачем, по-твоему, я его искала?.. ой, ты и про камень знаешь…

— Прекрасно. Второе: я буду при этом присутствовать. Предупреждая возможный вопрос, это не имеет ничего общего с недоверием.

— Да пожалуйста, присутствуй, если хочешь. Насколько я понимаю, так будет даже лучше, и если ты знаешь ещё кого-нибудь, кто о них помнит…

— К сожалению, не знаю. И третье: мы отправимся туда завтра или послезавтра.

— Э… а к чему такая спешка, если не секрет? — Твайлайт начала прикидывать текущие дела. Вроде, среди них не было ничего такого, что не могло бы подождать несколько дней.

— Во-первых, смотри пункт два…

— А во-вторых, смотреть пункт один? — съязвила Твайлайт.

— Не смешно. Во-вторых, у меня есть работа, и это надо как-то согласовывать с вышеупомянутым пунктом два, только и всего.

— Что же у тебя за работа?

— А разве трудно догадаться?

— Прекрасная физическая форма, снаряжение для продолжительных полётов, талант навигатора… Курьер-дальнобойщик?

— Очень дорогой курьер. Я могу позволить себе работать две недели через две луны, и свободное время тратить на всякие изыскания. Это к вопросу о том, откуда у простого пилотяги такие познания. Но вот ломать график я себе позволить не могу, иначе никто не будет платить такие деньги.

— Очень интересно. Если я предложу отправиться завтра после обеда, тебя устроит? Насколько помню расписание, как раз в это время есть поезд до Дымных гор.

— Вполне устроит. Итак, мы договорились?

— Да, и теперь моя очередь. Имя?

— Гэри.

— Подожди, я лучше запишу!..

Твайлайт метнулась к шкафу, отыскала памятную бумажку, схватила чернильницу и перо, записала. Задумчиво посмотрела на Виндчейзера:

— Ты вроде бы обещал ответить на мои вопросы?

— У нас же ещё будет время, — вздохнул тот. — Ну хорошо… чтó тебе не терпится знать прямо сейчас?

— Метку же!

— Ах, это. Две печеньки. Точнее, полторы: целая, а ниже и правее отломанная половинка.

— М-м-м-м… — Твайлайт озадаченно уставилась на лист бумаги: — А ты не мог бы…

— Могу, могу…

Он встал и подошёл к ней, она сунула ему перо, потом спохватилась и торопливо заменила на карандаш: не все владеют телекинезом, а держать перо в зубах не очень-то удобно.

Двумя быстрыми движениями Виндчейзер начертил овал и половинку овала, срезанную ломаной линией. Поставил внутри овала три точки:

— Вот примерно так.

— Спасибо! — Твайлайт обвела чернилами. — Что-нибудь ещё?..

— Ну, если ты посоветуешь мне, где в вашем городе можно вкусно поесть и где лучше остановиться на ночь…

Она посоветовала. Гость кивнул и направился к выходу. В дверях обернулся:

— Так завтра в середине дня я сюда вернусь. И кстати, о том высочайшем визите… а кто там с ней разговаривал-то?

— Найтфлайер.

— Да? Ну, это они её ещё пожалели…


	6. Обстоятельства и вопросы

Дз-занг!

Поезд лязгнул всеми своими сцепками и резко замедлил ход, основательно встряхнув пассажиров. Послышались ойканья: кто-то явно прикусил себе язык.

От головы к хвосту прошла ещё одна волна лязга. Поезд теперь ехал с черепашьей скоростью. Твайлайт покосилась на Виндчейзера, тот лишь шевельнул бровями — разумеется, он мог знать не больше, чем она сама…

Минут через двадцать прибыли на станцию, в городок чуть меньше Понивилля. На перрон выскочил единорог в железнодорожной форме, левитируя перед собой лист бумаги, и призывно замахал. Из вагонов к нему высыпали проводники, выслушали что-то в сопровождении активной жестикуляции и побежали обратно.

— Спорим, новости не из лучших? — прокомментировал кто-то сзади.

Желающих спорить не нашлось, сие было слишком очевидно… 

— Уважаемые пассажиры! — проводник был явно растерян и расстроен. — Только что сообщили… впереди оползень, пути засыпаны и разрушены. Ремонтники обещают расчистить и восстановить за два дня, раньше никак. Кто хочет, может остаться здесь в гостинице, подождать окончания работ и ехать дальше первым поездом, билеты будут действительны. Кто не хочет… сейчас переставят локомотив и минут через сорок поедем обратно, деньги за билеты вам вернут. Кому нужно передать о себе сообщение — пишите, отправим срочной пегасьей почтой, за счёт железной дороги, разумеется…

— И как это влияет на наши планы? — Твайлайт посмотрела на спутника.

— Пройдёмся… — коротко сказал тот после нескольких секунд раздумий.

Они вышли из поезда. На платформе пассажиры из других вагонов оживлённо обсуждали ситуацию: кто-то был расстроен, кто-то откровенно и громко возмущался.

— Я рассчитывал на возможную задержку, — признался Виндчейзер, — но не больше суток. Казалось бы, чтó тут может случиться… Два дня многовато, и то ведь не факт ещё, что успеют. Скажу прямо, я очень не хочу откладывать эту затею на потом. И совсем не хочу, чтобы ты довела её до конца без меня… дело, как я говорил, тут не в недоверии.

— С первым согласна, второе тоже могу понять. 

— Сколько тебе нужно времени, чтобы закончить надпись?

— Полчаса, ну минут сорок, если просто написать имена. Но по-хорошему надо бы имена и метки… годы жизни, понятно, писать не стоит?.. — полуутвердительно закончила Твайлайт.

— Это только тебе решать. Ты же придумала этот памятник, тебе его и заканчивать.

— Надо сделать по-хорошему, с метками. Это гораздо сложнее, чем писать буквы, рисовальщица из меня никакая. К тому же за один приём такое не получится, придётся несколько раз отдыхать и восстанавливаться… Часов пять или шесть уйдёт.

— Полдня, а может и больше. Значит, у нас есть два варианта. Первый не нравится мне, второй едва ли понравится тебе…

— Может, для начала озвучишь их?

— Один-то вариант очевиден. Мы ждём здесь, пока восстановят движение, добираемся до пещеры, делаем задуманное, и я улетаю по своим делам прямо оттуда. Гнать придётся изрядно, но это мои проблемы. А вот идея бросить тебя там одну, да ещё уставшую…

— Это будут _мои_ проблемы, я уже не маленькая. А второй вариант?

— Самостоятельно добраться отсюда до пещеры. Телепортировать нас туда сможешь?

— Нас двоих? Из незнакомого места в плохо знакомое? В принципе, наверное, даже и смогу, но выложусь при этом настолько, что пока отдохну… В общем, получится только что описанный тобой первый вариант, единственная разница — придётся сидеть _там_ и ждать восстановления не движения, а _меня_. Здесь-то явно будет поудобнее.

— Если ты телепортацией, а я крыльями?

— То же самое практически. В данном случае гораздо важнее, _куда и как_ перебрасывать, а не _сколько_.

— Понятно. Ещё можно добраться туда ногами за сутки, если идти по прямой. Я выведу к пещере. Когда закончишь, провожу тебя до ближайшей станции и без особой спешки улечу. А там как раз движение возобновится, и ты вернёшься домой.

— С этого надо было начинать! Что, по-твоему, мне здесь может не понравиться?

— Ну… Когда мы договаривались, речь ведь не шла о том, чтобы сутки пешим ходом топать по камням.

— Про камни подробнее, пожалуйста. Если ты забыл, я летать не умею.

— Скажем так, это уровень похода средней сложности для старшеклассников. Приятной прогулкой не назовёшь, но никаких навыков и никакого снаряжения, кроме подков, не требуется.

— Если ты гарантируешь, что мы не заблудимся…

— Заблудиться — это не про меня. Я разучился ещё в детстве.

— Почему все пегасы такие хвастуны?.. Хорошо, я согласна.

— Тогда идём. Надо поесть, купить какой-нибудь еды в дорогу и найти тебе кузницу.

— А тебе не надо?

— Никогда не пользуюсь подковами. Каналы от гвоздей ослабляют копыта, можно их повредить при жёсткой посадке.

— А садиться мягче нельзя?

— Почему все единороги такие зануды?.. При заходе в шквальный ветер со сдвигом — нет, нельзя. Я ведь иногда и спасательные рейсы летаю, знаешь ли.

— Задорого? — вырвалось у Твайлайт, о чём она немедленно пожалела.

— За «спасибо», — сухо ответил Виндчейзер и указал ей на кузнечную вывеску. — Схожу на здешний рынок, пока ты снаряжаешься. Встретимся здесь… видимо, часа через полтора-два…

***

Отдать ему должное, проводником он оказался идеальным, и начал с того, что без лишних вопросов и разговоров перевесил на себя сумки Твайлайт — по первости она не решилась возражать из-за своей недавней дурацкой выходки, а потом ей возражать уже и не хотелось.

Этот марш-бросок и впрямь не напоминал приятную прогулку, а заданный темп был довольно высок, на самой грани утомительного. Сам же Виндчейзер, как сильно подозревала Твайлайт, мог бы двигаться вдвое быстрее (не говоря даже о крыльях) и при этом тащить на себе в три раза больше.

Собеседником он тоже был идеальным: точно чувствовал, когда лучше помолчать, а когда стоит потрепать языком для поддержания духа. Трепать языком у него получалось отлично… что, впрочем, для знатока легенд и сказок было неудивительно.

Твайлайт только что отсмеялась над байкой «возил я как-то один контракт, на подпись к якам и обратно…» и ей пришла в голову забавная мысль.

Собственно, а почему бы и нет?

— Скажи, — поинтересовалась она, — а твои познания в сказках и легендах… они узкоспециальные или вообще?

— Даже не знаю, как тебе на это ответить. Там всё так переплетается… спрашивай конкретнее.

— Понимаешь, я пару раз слышала ссылку на какую-то сказку… Именно ссылку, ничего больше. Сказка… м-м-м, сейчас… про молодого пегаса по имени Скайуокер, который утопил в болоте небесную колесницу, и потом её вытащил оттуда какой-то смешной старик.

— Ого! — заинтересовался Виндчейзер. — Это где же ты о ней слышала?

— Представь себе, в школе.

— А! Ну, тогда понятно. И потом, небось, задвигали мораль, что «не надо пытаться, надо делать»?

— Точно! Ты её знаешь?

— Знаю, хотя я бы здесь слово «сказка» не стал употреблять. Здоровенная сага, если кратко пересказывать, то часа два займёт. Рассказать?

— Не надо! — ужаснулась Твайлайт. — Два часа… ничего себе, «краткий пересказ»… Ладно, теперь хоть ясно, почему её на уроках не рассказывали. А там вообще о чём?

— Э… если в самых общих чертах, то о противостоянии двух магических орденов. Тот эпизод, что ты упомянула, там вообще мельком и мимоходом, но мораль у него удобная, да.

— А реальная основа у этой саги есть?

— Нет, что ты. Чисто развлекательная книжка, была популярна лет триста назад. Совершенно точно известно, кто и когда её написал, ничего загадочного.

— Говоря о легендах и реальных основах, а как ты добрался до легенд о Детях Ночи?

Виндчейзер помрачнел.

— В детстве меня… стукнуло одной старой страшной сказкой. Я решил для себя разобраться, что к чему, и вот… разбираюсь всю жизнь. Не стоит сейчас об этом, — нехотя буркнул он.

— Только об этом, или о всей теме вообще?

— Только об этом. А ты о чём хочешь?

— До меня только после твоих слов об очевидцах дошло, что надо было получше расспросить в деревне… но ты-то, очевидно, это сделал?

— Всё, что можно было узнать в деревне, я знаю. Спрашивай.

— Деревенские разве ничего не подозревали? Совсем? Всё-таки тысячу лет рядом с ними жили одни и те же пони, даже не старясь.

— Не тысячу, меньше. Полторы сотни лет эта деревня была заброшена и в ней никто не жил. Ничего они не подозревали, да и с какой бы стати?

— Ну всё равно же, два раза по несколько веков. Не странно?

— Нет. Знаешь, сколько в Эквестрии замкнутых общин, живущих по своим понятиям и обычаям? Не так уж и мало. Дети Ночи под этот случай вполне подходили. Живут себе и живут по соседству, вреда от них никакого нет, помочь готовы в случае чего. А что сами по себе, так это их личное дело. Встречались они с деревенскими… много, если раз в пару лун. Поди тут разбери, сколько их там и меняются ли они там. Что тебя удивляет?

— Ну, может быть… А в пещере, я так понимаю, ты тоже бывал? До того, как я закрыла вход камнем?

— Бывал.

— Не помню, чтобы я видела там чьи-то следы.

— А зачем было тревожить следами покой мёртвого дома? У меня же есть крылья.

— Тьфу, да… Тогда почему ты сам не поставил там памятник? Вроде же, моя идея тебе понравилась?

— Были на то причины. Я ведь не маг, ворочать камни и делать на них надписи сам не умею. Это надо было привлекать кого-то другого… а оно надо?

— А что такого?

— Ты как себе такое представляешь? «Помогите мне, пожалуйста, устроить надгробие в одном тихом уединённом месте, только пожалуйста, чтобы никаких вопросов…». Это, знаешь ли, не та история, которую стоит рассказывать направо и налево.

— Ерунду какую-то говоришь! Всегда же можно найти кого-то, способного помочь, чтобы выслушал, отнёсся с пониманием и не стал болтать лишнего.

— Можно, конечно. Вот ты и нашлась.

— Э-э… — Твайлайт замолчала: возразить было нечего.

Ненадолго, впрочем. Следующий вопрос напрашивался сам собой.

— И как же я нашлась? В смысле, как ты меня нашёл?

— Недавно пролетал над теми местами, сделал небольшой крюк… просто глянуть, без всякой причины. Спускаться не планировал, но увидел этот камень у входа и спустился. В деревне мне описали тебя, а ты теперь известная персона. Вот и всё.

— И ты как-то сумел понять, что я ищу двенадцатое имя…

— Ну, это тоже было нетрудно. Чтó ты увидела в пещере, я знал. Вот камень, вот пустое место на камне, а вот ты в Кантерлоте упорно ходишь в архивы как на работу. Если ты забыла, я туда тоже иногда захаживаю. И видно же было, что ты всё время ходила к документам тысячелетней примерно давности.

— Действительно, нетрудно. Ну хорошо, завтра мы закончим надпись. И что ты будешь делать потом?

— Жить, — он удивлённо шевельнул бровями. — А что ещё? Работать. Дальше искать ответы на вопросы.

— У тебя ещё остались вопросы?

— «Остались» — это не то слово. Их число только растёт.

— Например?

— Например, Ночь Кошмаров. Откуда пошёл этот обычай? С чего всё начиналось? Здесь очень странное расхождение в трактовках… вот смотри, с одной стороны Найтмэр Мун — злодейка, одна из самых злодейских в истории Эквестрии. А с другой стороны, она чуть ли не покровительница одного из самых любимых детских праздников — именно детских, обрати внимание! Ну… грозная такая покровительница, да, но тем не менее. Очень похоже, что здесь кто-то пытался спорить с официальной версией, причём именно таким способом, которому невозможно противостоять давлением «сверху». И ведь кое-чего добился. Кто, когда, зачем? Естественным образом такой праздник появиться не мог, уж поверь моему опыту.

— Никогда об этом не задумывалась, — призналась Твайлайт. — А ведь и впрямь очень интересно… ты хочешь сказать, тут напрашивается мысль о том, что к празднованию Ночи Кошмаров приложили копыта… те, к кому мы идём?

— Именно что напрашивается. Если исходить из принципа «кому выгодно», то эта гипотеза прямо-таки первая в очереди. Но мне неизвестен ни один аргумент в её пользу. Кстати, а ты знаешь, что Ночь Кошмаров в более-менее нынешнем виде празднуется около восьми веков? Вот тебе и ещё вопрос: нет ли здесь связи с известным нам обоим высочайшим визитом?

— Э… тут ты меня совсем озадачил. То есть, я могу, конечно, спросить у Селестии…

— И что? По-твоему, верховной правительнице делать больше нечего, как держать в памяти историю и традиции детских праздников восьмисотлетней давности? Скорее всего, даже если ты спросишь, она тебе толком ничего сказать не сможет, потому что пока эти традиции оформились, да пока их как-то заметили и осознали там наверху во дворце… Как минимум век должен был пройти.

— Интересные у тебя вопросы, теперь будет над чем ломать голову… А _у меня_ ты ничего спросить не хочешь? Как-то у нас всё в одну сторону пока происходит.

— Представь, хочу. Что ты знаешь об Элементах Гармонии?

— Кое-что знаю. Вообще-то я их хранительница.

— Очень содержательно. Откуда и когда они появились?

— Около тысячи ста лет назад. Не особенно интересовалась, честно говоря… это такая глубокая древность. В наши-то дни какая разница?

— Просто великолепно. Тебе не кажется странной идея пользоваться древним мощным оружием загадочного происхождения, даже толком им не поинтересовавшись?

— Ну, я могу спросить…

— У своей наставницы, да. Спросить-то ты можешь, но отговорка про глубокую древность так удобна…

— А почему бы ей не ответить, по-твоему?

— А почему она ничего не сказала тебе об этом раньше?

— Например, потому, что когда в Элементах впервые возникла необходимость, было просто не до исторических экскурсов. Время поджимало.

— С тех пор прошло около полутора лет. Времени так и не нашлось? Или ты была слишком занята, чтобы об этом задумываться?

— Интере-е-есные у тебя вопросы… — медленно повторила Твайлайт. — Мне это кажется, или ты задаёшь их так, будто знаешь ответы?

— Нет, могу только предполагать. Спрошу ещё вот что: сколько случаев их применения тебе известно?

— Ну… четыре. Вместе с нынешними, конечно… — Виндчейзер вопросительно молчал и Твайлайт перечислила: — Тысяча с лишним лет назад, Дискорд. Чуть-чуть больше тысячи лет, это Найтмэр Мун. Она же в прошлом году, это три. Ну и опять Дискорд, вот совсем недавно.

— Угу. Каждый раз сначала в прошлом, и потом в настоящем. И так дважды. Но да будет известно Хранительнице, в прошлом их применяли больше чем дважды.

— Когда?! Против кого?!

— С твоего позволения, я воздержусь от ответа. В архивах и летописях всё так туманно… я сам до конца не уверен, и не хочу невольно вводить тебя в заблуждение. Спроси-ка ты и правда у своей, на прямой вопрос про это она тебе не соврёт… наверное.

— Сколько раз хотя бы?

— Кроме названного тобой? Один раз совершенно точно. Два почти наверняка. Возможно, и больше, не знаю.

— Ты хочешь сказать… можно ждать ещё столкновений с прошлым?

— _Нужно_. Нужно ждать. Ты понимаешь, в какие игры ввязалась?

— Чушь какая-то. Тебе не кажется, что ты… э-э… чересчур подозрителен и пытаешься углядеть то чего нет там где не надо? Позволь тебе не поверить.

— Позволь не позволить. В свою очередь, тебе не кажется, что ты упорно не хочешь углядеть очевидное?

— Не кажется. Но готова выслушать твою точку зрения. Я вся внимание.

— Хорошо… Тебе не приходило в голову, что гармония должна служить созиданию, а никак не подчинению? Какое-то время Две Сестры буквально насиловали Элементы, применяя их не по назначению. Добром это не кончилось, а кончилось… ты знаешь чем. После такого Элементы окончательно вышли из повиновения и… скажем так, уснули. Вместе со всеми проблемами, которые ими решали. То есть думали, что решали. Теперь они пробудились, а вместе с ними и прилагающиеся к ним проблемы. Две ты уже заметила.

— Та-а-ак, минуточку! — у Твайлайт от возмущения перехватило дыхание. — И виновата в этом, значит, я?! Которая их пробудила?!

— Этого я не говорил.

— А что ли, не так по-твоему выходит?! То есть, мне надо было сидеть сложа копыта и ничего не делать? Из-за каких-то предполагаемых проблем, которые не исключено, что когда-нибудь потом могут вылезти? А текущую проблему, значит, игнорировать?! Да ты хоть представляешь, _какой_ она вернулась?!

— Дети Ночи, — тихо проговорил Виндчейзер, — надеялись, что эту проблему удастся решить любовью. Своей и _её_. Очень надеялись. Ради этого они прожили тысячу лет и ушли… ты знаешь как.

— Угу, а тут вылезла я с Элементами Гармонии, и всё испортила. Так, да? Вот спасибо-то.

— Не знаю. И никто теперь не узнает. Какая сейчас разница? Важно то, что открылись старые дырки из прошлого… и между прочим, именно тебе отныне предстоит их затыкать. Два раза заткнула, а потом? На сколько ещё раз тебя хватит?

— Ещё одно спасибо. За доверие. А почему затыкать именно мне?

— А кому? Кто нынешний Хранитель?

— Э-э… но если следовать твоей же логике, то за дырки из прошлого надо бы спрашивать с тех, кто их в прошлом и наделал, нет?

— Ну, спроси! — фыркнул Виндчейзер. — Ты что, ещё разве не поняла? Две Сестры, как боевые маги, уже ничего не стоят. Младшая сломана и боится проигрывать, старшая сломалась и боится побеждать. Зачем, по-твоему, понадобилась ты? Тебя усиленно учили, прокачивали и натаскивали. Очень усиленно. Уже дважды оказалось, что не зря. А будет ещё.

Твайлайт медленно и шумно выдохнула.

— Знаешь… — задумчиво сказала она. — Если ты хотел меня напугать, то у тебя, кажется, начинает получаться.

— Пугать тебя? И в мыслях не было… если так получилось, то извини. Впрочем, разговор у нас пошёл и впрямь не самый подходящий, дело-то к ночи. Будем спать устраиваться?

— Где?

— Здесь, — с некоторым недоумением отозвался Виндчейзер. — Где же ещё? Когда я говорил, что идти напрямик сутки, то…

— Да, дурацкий вопрос. Как-то само вырвалось.

— На самом деле ты лучший ходок, чем я ожидал, дойдём быстрее. Устраивайся, стелись… — и повернулся боком.

— Чего стелить-то?

— У тебя там разве нет никакого одеяла в сумках?

— Нет… ой, даже в голову не пришло.

— Это я сглупил. Мне-то не привыкать спать на земле, а про тебя подумал, что если ты с сумками, то наверняка ведь всё нужное взяла… Надо было спросить.

— Потерплю как-нибудь.

— Можно лечь рядом и греться друг о друга. Больше ничего предложить не могу.

Твайлайт вопросительно заломила бровь. Виндчейзер вздохнул:

— Я сказал ровно то, что сказал, без каких-то намёков и задних мыслей. Рядом со мной тебе всяко будет теплее. А впрочем, поступай как хочешь, сними только с меня сумки, у тебя это быстрее получится.

Она сняла. Он потоптался, выбирая место поудобнее, и лёг на живот по-собачьи, вытянув передние ноги. Зубами стащил с крыльев силовые накладки и аккуратно положил их чуть поодаль.

Твайлайт подумала… и подошла к нему. Устроилась на боку и поёрзала, придвигаясь. Прислонилась своей спиной к его боку. Действительно, так было довольно тепло.

— Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе тоже.

Проваливаясь в сон от усталости, она ещё успела заметить, что её накрыли расправленным крылом…

***

Твайлайт проснулась от холода и неудобства — точнее, от исчезновения источника тепла и удобной опоры для спины. Кое-как продрала глаза, подняла голову и осмотрелась.

Виндчейзер никуда не исчез, он просто встал первым и сейчас… танцевал?

Нет, танцем это не было — в движениях отсутствовал ритм. Тело пегаса перетекало из одной позы в другую то плавно и медленно, то молниеносно.

— А, ты проснулась, — констатировал он, хотя в данный момент был обращён к своей спутнице спиной. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе. Что ты делаешь?

— Разминаюсь. Собери нам пока что-нибудь позавтракать, я сейчас…

Твайлайт вытащила из сумок часть припасов и разложила поверх тех же сумок: подстелить было нечего.

Виндчейзер подошёл, плюхнулся на землю и первым делом начал пристраивать накладку на крыло.

— Зачем они тебе? — пока он возился с одной, Твайлайт подцепила телекинезом другую и стала рассматривать. — Разве ты без них не можешь?

— Могу, конечно. Но с ними я могу чуть эффективнее.

— Насколько «чуть»?

— В длинных рейсах это даёт где-то лишний час полёта.

— А длинный рейс — это для тебя что?

— Кантерлот — Ванхувер — Як-Якистан — Рэйнбоу-Фоллз — Троттингем — Мэйнхеттен — Филлидельфия — Балтимэр — Додж-сити — Эпплуза — Кантерлот. Двадцать часов, плюс-минус по погоде. Посмотрела? Давай сюда…

Твайлайт представила себе эту огромную петлю на карте и невольно присвистнула:

— Без посадки?!

— Без посадки по кругу? В этом вообще-то нет ни малейшего смысла. Четверть часа в каждом пункте, чтобы сдать-принять груз. Пару раз можно подкрепиться.

— А поспать и отдохнуть?

— Поспать и отдохнуть можно потом. Ты-то, кстати, выспалась?

— Ты знаешь, на удивление да. Спасибо за тепло.

Виндчейзер закончил свою экипировку и с хрустом вгрызся в яблоко. Прожевал откушенное, заметил:

— А у вас в Понивилле вкуснее.

— Ха! — гордо фыркнула Твайлайт. — То что у нас в Понивилле, это же с фермы Эпплов.

— Клан, основавший город? Знают своё дело, ничего не скажешь. Ты живот особо не набивай, нам ещё идти.

— Сколько, кстати?

— Вчерашним темпом четыре-пять часов. И это… тебе там ещё надпись заканчивать. Если тебе темп лучше сбавить или на ходу не болтать, то говори сразу.

— Достаточно, чтобы ты не прибавлял. А болтовня не мешает, ну разве что чуть поменьше можно. И поспокойнее, что ли, а то ты мне вчера напророчил такого… странно, как я потом вообще уснуть смогла.

— Я же извинился. И с самого начала сказал, что это лишь мои предположения. Можешь выбросить их из головы, жизнь покажет… так, собственно, я всё… — Виндчейзер прикончил очередное яблоко и встал.

Твайлайт с некоторой тоской посмотрела на оставшиеся припасы, но совет не наедаться был вполне уместным. Вздохнула и сложила их в сумки.

— Понесу я, — упредили её. — И не обсуждается. Навьючивай.

— Тебе крылья-то не давит?

— Серьёзно летать с этим я бы не взялся, но идти не мешает. Двинулись?

— Показывай, куда.

— Пока держим во-он на ту рощицу. Помнится, однажды, я тогда ещё на обычной почте работал, прикрепили ко мне стажёрку. Она как со школы затвердила «время равно расстоянию, делённому на скорость», так на скорости и зациклилась…

Твайлайт мысленно представила себе Рэйнбоу Дэш в подчинении у Виндчейзера и неприлично хрюкнула.


	7. Сюрприз у камня

— Ну вот. Почти пришли. Там внизу известная тебе тропинка, по ней ещё минут двадцать, и мы у пещеры.

— А вниз как? — Твайлайт опасливо глянула с обрыва.

— Легко, по воздуху. Я тебя спущу, вниз не вверх. Три часа сэкономили, а то пока дошли бы в деревню, да из деревни досюда… Надеюсь, ты не сомневаешься, что я тебя удержу.

— Я даже не сомневаюсь, что ты мог бы меня и поднять оттуда сюда. Но всё-таки, с твоего позволения…

Сверкнула фиолетовая вспышка, раздался хлопок телепортации.

Виндчейзер спрыгнул с обрыва и спланировал по широкой спирали.

— Ну и зачем? — поинтересовался он, складывая крылья. — Тебе же ещё там работать.

— Один раз телепортироваться в пределах прямой видимости меня не утомит… — Твайлайт шагнула вперёд. Она узнала место и теперь не нуждалась в указаниях.

Через двадцать минут (на этот раз шли молча) они и впрямь оказались у пещеры. Виндчейзер подошёл к камню, потрогал его копытом:

— Вот… Ты хорошо придумала…

— Подожди. Когда я его поставила, тут оставались маленькие щели между ним и скалой. А сейчас…

— Это я заложил камнями поменьше. Здесь-то особых умений не надо. Отдыхать будешь?

— От чего? Магически я не устала, а физически… надпись делать можно и сидя.

— Ну, как знаешь. Я тебе помочь чем-нибудь могу?

— Чем ты тут поможешь, если не маг… Впрочем, посмотри-ка на всякий случай. — Твайлайт выудила из сумки свою бумагу и подвесила в воздухе. — Всё тут правильно?

— Да я ещё в библиотеке посмотрел, когда метку рисовал. Ты так и хочешь делать, с метками и расовыми значками?

— Так будет лучше, наверное. Чтобы как на полу в пещере, так же и здесь.

— А справишься?

— Как-нибудь, за несколько приёмов. Только развлекать меня не надо пытаться, ладно?

— Понял. Если я тебе в процессе не нужен, то слетаю-ка вон до той тучки…

— Ты же вроде хотел присутствовать?

— Ну не настолько же буквально. Вряд ли тебе понравится, если я буду пялиться на тебя от начала до конца.

— А зачем тебе та тучка?

— Слегка разогнать, а то она через три часа здесь прольётся.

— Э, подожди! Если ты её сейчас разгонишь, мне будет солнце прямо в глаза.

— Ну вот, а говоришь — «чем ты тут поможешь». Будет тебе тень без дождя.

— Ты ведь вроде не погодник?

— Уж как-нибудь справлюсь, в моей профессии совсем без погодных умений нельзя. А тебе не кажется, что ты сейчас болтаешь впустую, лишь бы отложить дело?

— Ага… Глупо, да? Ладно, ты лети, мне надо сосредоточиться.

— Сумки…

— Ой, сейчас…

Освободившись от сумок, Виндчейзер несколько раз встряхнул крыльями и взлетел. Твайлайт проводила его взглядом (высоту он набирал мощно, красиво) и повернулась к камню.

Села, пристроила перед собой бумажку и камешками придавила уголки от ветра. Мысленно прорепетировала нужные усилия. Получалось, что за один приём удастся написать четыре имени со значками… ну, это в первый раз. Дальше наверняка уже по три пойдёт, не больше.

Закусив губу, она стала собирать энергию на кончике рога. Решила начать с Тингла — у него было короткое имя, самая простая метка, да и значок единорога проще, чем у пегасов и земных пони…

За первый раз и впрямь получились четыре имени: Тингл, Винд Виспер, Тротамундо, Спирит — как разминка, у этих метки рисовались одним сплошным росчерком луча. Минут сорок ушло на отдых.

Для второго раза Твайлайт определила троих: Найтлайт, Гэри и Спрингсайн. Тех, у кого метки, напротив, были самыми сложными. После этого сорока минутами отдыха было уже явно не обойтись, зато дальше должно было стать чуть полегче.

Она закончила знак земного пони, погасила луч, прикрыла глаза… и вдруг услышала:

— Поешь, самое время.

Виндчейзер возлежал у неё за спиной с какой-то книжкой (откуда только её взял, из кармана, что ли, вытащил?), и рядом с ним стояли два термоса.

— Ты это… откуда?

— Я не только до тучки летал, заглянул и в деревню. Меня там знают… вот, накормили и с собой дали. — Он переложил книжку по другую сторону от себя и деликатно отвернулся.

Твайлайт откупорила термос и с удовольствием вдохнула горячий ароматный дымок.

— И откуда же тебя там знают? Ты их всех настолько достал своими расспросами?

— Вовсе нет. Здесь рядом проходит одна из моих трасс… ну, я тебе рассказывал. Случается у них непогоду пережидать, да и почту иногда подхватываю, через меня-то она всяко доходит быстрее.

— За «спасибо»?

— За покушать, вот как сейчас.

— Слушай… ты меня извини за тот раз, ладно? Ляпнула сдуру, не подумав…

— Не бери в голову, обидеть меня сложнее, чем кажется. А расспросы — это так, побочный эффект. За несколько раз понемногу можно выяснить гораздо больше, чем если один раз всех достать. А главное, сами тебе всё и расскажут… если, конечно, быть хорошим собеседником.

— Мда, это ты умеешь, я заметила.

— Поспать не хочешь?

— Вот ещё! Не маленькая уже, спать после обеда!

— Пока отдыхаешь, могу книжку предложить. Больше нечего.

— А что у тебя там?

— «Предания и легенды Троттингема».

— Ну, дай глянуть…

Твайлайт сунулась в книжку… и как обычно, провалилась в неё. Когда оторвалась, Виндчейзер смотрел на неё с откровенно насмешливым видом.

— Ой. Сколько я?..

— Час… — он бросил взгляд в сторону солнца, — с четвертью. Не маленькая, ага, вон как на сказки накинулась, не оторвать.

— Зато отдохнула. Слушай, однако, ничего себе сказочки! Мне кое-что из этого знакомо, но я это читала как _авторские_ сказки, и в них всё было как-то намного мягче. Тут местами прямо жутики натуральные.

— А ты не знала? У всех известных сказок основа примерно вот такая. Когда-то давным-давно жизнь была не сахар, детей к этому готовили чуть ли не с пелёнок, и в сказках никаких скидок на возраст не делали. В авторские они превращались потом, гораздо позже, именно потому что кто-то их адаптировал к новым временам. Иногда для этого приходилось многое менять. Если хочешь, я тебе назову пару хороших исследований в эту тему.

— Да я и сама найду. Когда знаешь, чего искать…

— Интересно, кстати, что мы заговорили об этом _здесь_. В двух шагах от… целой эпохи. Для нас это реально и закончилось вот только что. Через одно поколение будет уже мрачноватая легенда, а кое-какие легенды наверняка есть даже и сейчас. Ещё через несколько поколений — детские сказки в мягком варианте. А дальше кто-нибудь напишет книжку… вполне может быть, что и со счастливым концом. Пройдёт ещё пара веков, какой-нибудь книжный червь захочет проследить истоки…

— Круг жизни?

— Да, примерно.

— Чтобы когда-нибудь могли написать книжку, нужно сейчас дописать здесь…

Оставалось пять имён с метками примерно одинаковой сложности. Твайлайт разделила их для себя по принципу «три плюс два» и сосредоточилась.

Предпоследний заход дался ей проще, чем она сама ожидала: то ли уже приспособилась, то ли хорошо отдохнула, то ли то и другое вместе.

— Вот… — вздохнула она три четверти часа спустя. — Совсем чуть-чуть осталось.

— Отдыхай. Почитай ещё, если заинтересовало.

— Ага. Немножко поздновато, но ещё раз: всё правильно? Ничего подправить не нужно?

— А разве можно, по камню-то?

— Ну, в некоторых пределах.

— Не нужно, разве что…

— Да?

— Тут внизу под словом «дождавшиеся» осталось немного места…

— Дату? — мгновенно догадалась Твайлайт. — Тот День Солнца? Конечно.

— Всё, отдыхай. На тебя уже смотреть неуютно, ты сереть начинаешь. Держи книжку.

— Через час меня потормоши.

— Там видно будет…

Тормошить не понадобилось: она как раз дочитала до конца главы и почувствовала, что отдохнула достаточно. Во всяком случае, достаточно для последней части работы. Глянула на Виндчейзера — тот молча кивнул на заходящее солнце… но определять время по светилу Твайлайт не умела.

Пролевитировала книжку обратно хозяину, вздохнула и сконцентрировалась. 

Найтфлайер. Знак пегаса. Метка.

Мундэнсер. Знак единорога. Метка.

Вывела дату в сáмом низу и погасила луч.

— Уффф…фсё! — выдохнула Твайлайт, глядя на дело магии своей. — Не думала, что это так вымотает.

— Кстати, ты почти уложилась в предсказанные тобой шесть часов. На двадцать минут всего ошиблась.

— Если бы кое-кто не подсунул мне книжку…

— …то кое-кого обратно пришлось бы тащить на себе.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты бы дотащил и даже не вспотел.

— Это ещё не повод доводить до такого. Тебя сейчас поспрашивать можно, или мне сделать вид, что меня тут нету?

— Спрашивай, языком работать — не магию творить. Это я про себя, не про тебя.

— Почему ты пришла сюда в тот раз? Зачем?

— Вопросы у тебя… Когда мне про _них_ рассказали, я между прочим, потом два дня ревела! И _их_ было жалко, такую судьбу никому не пожелаешь, и себя тоже, если честно…

— А себя почему?

— А ты знаешь, _что_ мне было сказано в завершение той истории?! Сейчас, вот: «Если бы праздник Дня Солнца в Понивилле закончился по-другому, то ты оказалась бы в том сáмом положении, что Дети Ночи тысячу лет назад. Помни об этом, когда у тебя будут собственные ученики!». Это после того, как мне прямо сказали, что меня к этому празднику и натаскивали всю сознательную жизнь!

— Вот так? Да, это она тебя не слабо припечатала… И ведь не поспоришь.

— Не то слово! Ну… когда проревелась, меня разобрало выяснить подробнее, я раскопала в архивах что удалось, и пришла сюда. Дальше ты знаешь. Камень — это была чистая импровизация… мне показалось, что так будет правильно. Наверное, не показалось, раз ты тоже так считаешь.

— Значит, тебе их жалко?

— И это тоже.

— А что ещё?

— Я… Мне трудно понять их. Селестия рассказывала, они поймали её на слове. Восемь веков приходили на помощь в трудную минуту, и после этого каждый раз очень жестоко издевались над ней чужими устами. Устами тех, кому помогли.

— Было такое. Я однажды видел в архиве письмо полувековой примерно давности: мэр городка вроде вашего Понивилля сообщал в Кантерлот об одном подобном случае. Бедняга, сам того не ведая, описал всё такими словами, что кое-кто при чтении должен был кипеть как чайник.

— Вот именно! Не понимаю, зачем было делать это. Ну, ненавидели они её…

— Во-первых, она это заслужила…

— Как ты можешь так говорить!.. — вскрикнула Твайлайт.

— Могу! — отрезал Виндчейзер. — Могу, как никто другой! Имена моих родителей на этом камне, и я могу!

— Кх…то?! — не то прокашляла, не то прокаркала Твайлайт.

— Мэгпай и Тингл.

— Сколько тебе лет, Виндчейзер?!

— Много, — неохотно ответил тот. — Раз в восемь или девять больше, чем тебе.

— Какая же я дура… — потрясённо пробормотала Твайлайт. — Развесила уши и слушала всё это твоё враньё…

Глаза Виндчейзера сузились:

— За всё наше знакомство я не солгал тебе ни разу, — тихо сказал он. — Клянусь в этом именами своих родителей… больше мне нечем. Если после сказанного ты не хочешь меня видеть, достаточно одного слова. Мне не привыкать. — Он отвернулся.

Твайлайт несколько секунд смотрела ему в спину и не без труда произнесла нужное слово…


	8. Наследники ненависти

— Прости.

— «Прости, останься» или «прости, но нам не о чем больше разговаривать»?

— Останься. Пожалуйста.

— Прости и ты меня, — он повернулся обратно. — Я виноват перед тобой… хотел использовать тебя втёмную. Думал поступить так, как и говорил на станции: мы бы сделали хорошее дело, расстались, и больше ты меня не увидела бы.

— Можно спросить…

— Спрашивай. Я устал… устал эти полтора года подбирать каждое слово, чтобы не соврать, но и не проболтаться. С тобой было проще, ты знаешь больше других, а теперь совсем просто.

— Ты поэтому и открылся?

— Не только.

— Что же ещё?

— Этот наш поход… я разговорился и расслабился. Подумал, что ты сможешь меня понять, мы с тобой похожи. Может быть, когда-нибудь я и пожалею об этом…

— Почему?!

— Я не могу позволить себе семью, дружбу, приятельство. Знаешь, каково это — жить и всё время видеть, как вокруг тебя старятся и умирают? Всё время, поколение за поколением! Слышать, что «ты совсем не изменился за эти годы» и понимать — эта часть жизни кончена, надо исчезать и начинать всё сначала в другом месте? Открываться кому-то и на следующий день видеть, что на тебя смотрят… в самом лучшем случае как на пустое место?

— Даже так?

— Даже так. Мне не впервой уходить.

— Здесь был твой дом. Если кому отсюда и уходить, то мне.

— Останься. Спрашивай.

— Они не простили Селестию. Это я ещё могу понять… может быть, она и впрямь заслужила. Но такая ненависть… как можно с ней жить?! И ведь не обычный срок жизни, а десять веков!

— Детская ненависть — страшная вещь. И тем страшнее, чем больше под ней оснований. Она ведь рассказывала тебе, с чего началась та встреча? — Твайлайт кивнула. — Все вместе они вполне могли бы угробить её… а знаешь, почему не сделали этого? У них не было другого выхода. Они прожили больше тысячи лет и даже не постарели! Только две силы способны на такое чудо: любовь и ненависть. Им было кого любить… а кого, по-твоему, им было ненавидеть?

— Ты тоже её ненавидишь?

— Ты знаешь, нет. Она для меня никто. Так, придаток к Солнечному трону.

— А меня?

Кажется, ей впервые удалось по-настоящему удивить Виндчейзера. Он вскинул брови:

— Тебя-то за что?!

— Ну… Я _её_ ученица. Я, похоже, вытащила на свет кучу древних проблем. И, судя по всему, я заодно порушила то, ради чего жили твои родители.

— Это далеко не факт, и тебя сыграли втёмную. Мы с тобой слишком похожи, и если уж у меня нету ненависти к главному игруну…

— Но ты, судя по всему, на подобную ненависть всё-таки способен? Раз живёшь и не стареешь?

— Честно говоря, не знаю. Я не такой, как родители. И хорошо, что не знаю.

— На что это вообще похоже, _вот так_ жить?

Виндчейзер немного помолчал, потом нараспев заговорил: (1)

> _Обращая наши очи_  
_На бледнеющий восток,_  
_Дети скорби, Дети Ночи,_  
_Ждём, придёт ли наш пророк._
> 
> _Дерзновенны наши речи,_  
_Но на смерть обречены_  
_Слишком ранние предтечи_  
_Слишком медленной весны._
> 
> _Мы — над бездною ступени,_  
_Дети Ночи, света ждём._  
_Свет увидим — и как тени,_  
_Мы в лучах его умрём…_  


— Чьи это стихи? — тихо спросила Твайлайт.

— Гэри. Видела сгоревшие в очаге книги? Это были её записи и рисунки. Написано, я так понимаю, как раз после того высочайшего визита: «дерзновенны наши речи, но на смерть обречены», заметила? Там при этих стихах ещё две приписки были… с почти противоположными смыслами, как будто она сама с собой спорила или пыталась что-то себе доказать…

— Какие приписки?

— Сначала так: «Пройдёт время, и мы уйдём навеки, нас забудут, забудут наши лица, голоса и сколько нас было, но страдания наши перейдут в радость для тех, кто будет жить после нас…». И потом: «Придёт время, все узнают, зачем всё это, для чего эти страдания, никаких не будет тайн…». (2)

— Я запишу для себя?

— Для себя.

— Но это про твоих родителей. А ты не такой, сам же сказал.

— Я? Мне и проще, и сложнее. Проще — я не связан сроком и целью, могу уйти в любой момент, как устану жить. Сложнее — я не знаю свой срок и свою цель. Думал что знаю… но срок прошёл, цель достигнута, а я жив, и жить оказалось интересно. Не знаю даже, понятно ли говорю.

— «Уйти» — как?

— Просто отпустить себя. Поскольку я прожил много больше положенного, на этом всё для меня и закончится.

— Они… тоже так?

— Они? Нет. Когда они отпустили всю сбережённую любовь, их сожгло накопленной ненавистью. Такая вот цена.

— Я даже не представляла себе, как это сложно… и страшно, — прошептала Твайлайт. — А как задержалась Гэри?

— Не знаю. Правда, не знаю. Она была очень сильным магом, лучшей из четвёрки, но мне даже подумать жутко, чем она заплатила за эту отсрочку. От неё ведь вообще ничего не осталось, ты сама видела.

— Так тебя тут не было? В _тот момент_, я имею в виду?

— Нет. Меня отослали. Велели сюда не возвращаться и особо запретили… делать что-то вот вроде этого, — Виндчейзер тронул копытом камень с именами. — Знаешь, как сказали? «Если никто не захочет вспомнить о Детях Ночи, значит, они и не заслуживают того, чтобы о них помнили!».

— Однако ты вернулся.

— А я всегда был непослушным, знаешь ли. Тем более, что никаких обещаний на этот счёт не давал. Когда раструбили о возвращении Элементов Гармонии, их новой победе и их новой хранительнице — да, вернулся. Заглянул в пещеру, увидел… то же самое, что и ты. Но больше ничего не делал.

— Ты назвал мне последнее имя.

— Так ведь камень с надписью уже стоял, и поставил его не я — значит, всё было не зря. Ещё несколько лун, и ты сама отыскала бы это имя в архивах. Велика ли разница? Лучше скажи, почему ты так испугалась, когда я выложил свою теорию про Элементы Гармонии? Тебе же рассказали про Детей Ночи и тот визит, и ты вчера уже прекрасно знала, что тебя готовили целенаправленно.

— Ну, вообще-то _тут_ есть разница, и большая! Всё-таки одно дело знать, что на тебя рассчитывали в какой-то конкретной проблеме и помогали к ней подготовиться, и потом… как это ты сказал? Цель достигнута, дальше ты просто живёшь, и жить тебе интересно. И совсем другое, когда тебя с самого начала выращивали как придаток к оружию и затычку для дырок из прошлого. Кстати, что там с твоей предполагаемой целью? Судя по тому, что ты…

— Мне нужно было дожить с родителями до конца. _Их_ конца. Я сейчас говорю про всю дюжину, они мне все были как родители… Если бы со мной получилось, как с моими братьями и сёстрами… они, скорее всего, просто не дотянули бы. Мне кажется, я и был нужен им в качестве последнего шанса…

— У тебя есть братья и сёстры?!

— Да, если говорить в том же смысле. Были. Семеро, я последний.

— И что же с ними стало?

— А как ты думаешь? Умерли, ещё до моего рождения. Родители не хотели для них такой же судьбы, как для себя… их вырастили как обычных жеребят, они ушли жить в ваш мир и прожили обычные жизни. Наверняка где-то живут их пра… сколько-то там раз правнуки. Может быть, кто-то из них даже знает страшную сказку о про́клятых детях Найтмэр Мун.

— Ты так спокойно говоришь об этом? Это же твои родители, и они не были ни злыми, ни проклятыми.

— Я знаю, и ты знаешь. Это всё, что имеет значение. Остальные могут думать что хотят, мне всё равно. _Им_ уже тоже. Кстати, сказка такая действительно есть.

— И про что там?

— Как обычно. Если за тысячу лет искупят своими добрыми делами её злодейства, то обретут покой, а она, вернувшись, сможет стать прежней принцессой. Если не искупят, то вернётся в ярости, сначала их уничтожит или даже чего хуже, а потом обрушит эту ярость на весь мир. Вечная ночь и всё такое.

— Слу-ушай, что-то слишком уж похоже. Настолько, что даже подозрительно. Ты уверен…

— Уверен. Родители были удивлены не меньше чем ты сейчас и клялись, что слышат впервые. А вот кто-то из моих предшественников в миру мог и постараться.

— Ты, я смотрю, и по сравнению с ними не такой.

— За них выбирали родители. Я выбрал сам.

— Не жалеешь?

— Нет. Никогда не жалел.

— Сколько тебе тогда было лет?

— Девять.

— Ты сказал, что тебя в детстве стукнуло старой страшной сказкой…

— Угадала. Вот этой вот сказкой и стукнуло. В той самой деревне, где меня сегодня накормили, я услышал её на Ночь Кошмаров и сказал, что Найтмэр Мун совсем не такая. Что она, наоборот, была очень добра к моим родителям, и они ждут её возвращения.

— Ну, это ты, конечно, очень умно… ой, прости! И что?

— Мои вчерашние деревенские приятели назвали меня демоном, прогнали прочь и запретили возвращаться. Ещё и камнями вслед бросали. Потом, конечно, всем прилетело по первое число… мне за недержание языка за зубами, тем за травлю жеребёнка из маленькой безобидной общины, от которой деревенские ничего, кроме добра, не видели. Всё вполне заслуженно. Их родители ещё приходили к моим извиняться…

— А они?

— Сказали, что они-то на детские глупости глаза закроют, но если с моими обидчиками чего-нибудь случится, то жалобы на меня даже слушать не станут. И через пару дней отправили меня в деревню за какой-то ерундой.

Виндчейзер глянул в глаза Твайлайт и широко улыбнулся. Она ойкнула и попятилась: улыбка вдруг сверкнула длинными острыми клыками, глаза полыхнули алым огнём и залились сплошной чернотой, на сгибах крыльев выдвинулись когти.

— Вот, даже тебя проняло. Простенькая иллюзия, первое чему я научился…

— Ты говорил, деревенские ни о чём не подозревали. Что, даже и после этого случая?

— А чего здесь подозревать-то? Соседский пацанёнок на Ночь Кошмаров досочинил страшную сказку, ляпнул ерунду не от большого ума, а его сразу травить и камнями швыряться. Какие тут подозрения — пороть, вот и вся педагогика…

— А твой последующий визит?

— Ага. Обидчики того пацанёнка, обзывавшие его демоном, пытаются доказать, что он и впрямь демон, ну правда-правда-правда. Зато у меня появилась шикарная отмазка на все случаи жизни: нет, ну так я ж демон!

— Я сейчас пытаюсь вспомнить, чего ты мне ещё рассказывал. Со словами у тебя и впрямь ловко получается, комар носа не подточит. Обещал мне информацию от очевидца — так ты и есть тот очевидец. Я тебе про расспросы в деревне, а ты такой: ну, спрашивай меня, всё, что там можно было узнать, я знаю. Конечно, ещё бы тебе не знать!

— Ну, в деревне я действительно расспрашивал. Хотел понять, как там сейчас ко всему этому относятся и что об этом знают-думают.

— Что-то ещё… А! Когда я тебя спросила про метку Мэгпай…

— Ну да. Ты наверняка заметила, что её имя значит для меня больше, чем просто имя.

— А зачем ты изображал, будто не знаешь, кто разговаривал с Селестией? Опять же, прямо ты этого не утверждал, так что лжи не было…

— Так я правда не знал. Не настолько уж это важная подробность, мне про неё просто не упомянули.

— Ловок ты со словами-то… Зря только мне не открылся — не хотел сразу, так хоть здесь надо было это сделать _до того_, как я за надпись взялась!

— А что такое?

— Если бы я знала, что среди Детей Ночи были пары… надпись можно было сделать по-другому.

— Это неважно. Важно, что вообще нашлось кому поставить этот камень и сделать на нём хоть какую надпись. Спасибо.

— Я уже спрашивала, но… что ты теперь будешь делать?

— Жить. А что изменилось-то?

— _Как_ жить? Изворачиваться и шарахаться? Мы с тобой ещё встретимся?

— Откуда мне знать…

— То есть, ты теперь перестанешь ходить в архивы и библиотеки? Потому что я-то в них переставать ходить не собираюсь, и мы запросто можем там наткнуться друг на друга.

— Обещай, что ты сохранишь мою тайну.

— Тьфу. Ну, сохраню, конечно. Обещаю. Ладно, не захочешь ты меня видеть, так не захочешь, здесь я ничего не могу изменить. А… твоя принцесса?

— А что моя принцесса?.. Лунный трон восстановлен пока только на словах… Она даже не знает о моём существовании, я её тоже никогда не видел. Всё, что связывает меня и её, это мои родители… но они были _одной из причин_… Едва ли стоит лишний раз напоминать о таких вещах.

— Ты что, совсем с ума сошёл?! Она была им как мать, хоть и недолго! Они ждали её десять веков! И дождались — с твоей, между прочим, помощью! И ты теперь единственный, кто может ей об этом рассказать, потому что я пообещала тебе молчать! И что — _об этом_, по-твоему, не стоит напоминать?!

— Я должен подумать.

— Сколько? Ещё пару веков?! Ты на себя-то посмотри со стороны. Жить тебе, значит, интересно? А шарахаться от всех… о да, интереснее некуда. И ладно бы ты действительно шарахался! Кто помогает вон той деревне, из которой его в детстве выгнали камнями? Кто летает за «спасибо» спасательные рейсы? То есть мне даже подумать страшно, что это за рейсы, если для них нужны твой опыт и твоё мастерство! А сумки мне кто таскал, в конце концов? Крылом кто меня ночью укрывал? Нельзя одному, ну нельзя же, ты что, не понял ещё за свои девять жизней?!

— Я говорил…

— Нет уж, дай _мне_ сказать! Я тебе тоже говорила, и сейчас ещё скажу: всегда найдётся кто-то, кто выслушает, поймёт и поможет! Я же нашлась!

— За всё это время — только ты!

— А ты торопишься? Тебя что, время поджимает? _Тебя_?! Уж кто бы говорил. А хочешь знать, что самое смешное? Что ещё три года назад мне тоже было интересно жить, я тоже пялилась в библиотеки с архивами и шарахалась! И пялилась бы до сих пор, если бы не _твоя_ принцесса, кстати, можешь ей это тоже рассказать.

— Достаточно. Я понял тебя.

— Нет, не «достаточно»! Сейчас ещё скажу! Знаешь, а ты был прав. Мне, похоже, теперь действительно предстоит затыкать дырки из прошлого! Только я их затыкала уже не два, а три раза. И четвёртая дырка из прошлого — вот она, стоит прямо передо мной! Теперь всё!

— О каком третьем разе ты говоришь?

— Понивилль, прошлогодняя Ночь Кошмаров… да что ж такое с этим праздником, отовсюду он в этой истории торчит… Захочешь, узнаешь. А прислушаешься к тому, что я тут наговорила, узнаешь быстрее.

— Я услышал тебя. Но помни, что ты обещала.

— О-о-о-о…

— Я слишком часто обманывался в других за эти жизни, — напомнил Виндчейзер. — Если меня трудно обидеть, это не значит, что нельзя обидеть вообще.

— Ну прости, — вздохнула Твайлайт. — Я так на тебя наорала… тут кто угодно обидится.

— Хотел бы я знать, насколько ты сама веришь в… то, что наорала.

— …сказал пегас, пенявший вчера на то, что я за полтора года не озаботилась историей шести магических камней, тьфу на них, и сам за эти же полтора года не почесавшийся подумать о той, кого обрадовал бы один только факт его существования. Наорать ещё раз?

— Не стоит.

— Так мы ещё встретимся?

— В Эквестрии не так уж много по-настоящему хороших библиотек и архивов…

— Ну вот опять! Опять ты в эту свою игру словами уходишь!

— Сейчас наша возможная встреча представляется мне гораздо более вероятной, чем несколько часов назад.

— Ладно хоть так. Впрочем, я не о том спросила. Если твоя теория окажется правильной — _тогда_ мы встретимся?

— Это тот случай, когда мне хочется надеяться, что я ошибаюсь.

— А если?

— Если я прав… — Виндчейзер вздохнул и опустил взгляд. Покатал копытом по земле камешек и толчком отправил его к Твайлайт. — Возьми.

— Что это?

— Маленькая частичка моей силы. Слишком маленькая, чтобы ей можно было что-то сделать, но если ты позовёшь меня через этот камень, я услышу.

Твайлайт внимательно посмотрела на камешек. Не только глазами.

— Я ничего не чувствую.

— А чего ты ожидала? Я же не маг, моя сила иная.

— Но _я-то_ маг. И как я должна пользоваться твоим… подарком, если ничего не могу в нём понять?

— Любовь и ненависть, помнишь? Если ты почувствуешь их по-настоящему… а если я окажусь прав, то однажды ты их почувствуешь. Тогда ничего и не нужно будет понимать. Я услышу.

— Спасибо. — Твайлайт прибрала камешек себе в сумку. — У меня к тебе ещё просьба есть. Дурацкая.

— Вряд ли ты сможешь меня чем-то удивить после своего монолога.

— Ты говорил, что проводишь меня до станции…

— Да. Но двое суток ещё не успело пройти, и вряд ли движение восстановлено.

— Я не об этом. Не надо провожать, оставь меня здесь.

— Зачем?

— Подумать хочу… о многом. Есть о чём, а тут самое подходящее место.

— Это да, но ты уверена…

— А что со мной может случиться? Место здесь тихое, дорогу я знаю, побуду тут до утра и пойду. Отдохну как раз.

— Термосы в деревне вернёшь? И я там ещё одеяло брал на всякий случай.

— Конечно. А ты… сразу отсюда по своим делам?

— Ну да. Я-то отдохнул за эти полдня.

— Темнеет же, ночь скоро.

— Так ведь я Дитя Ночи, — улыбнулся Виндчейзер. — Моё время…

— Ты хорошо видишь в темноте?

— Темнота и ночь — это разные вещи. Вспомни свечи в пещере.

— Селестия говорила!.. — вдруг вспомнила Твайлайт. — Как это… «четверо единорогов, владевших странной магией, рядом с ними темнота не мешала видеть…».

— Она ошибалась. Если заменить здесь «темноту» на «ночь», тогда будет правильно. То, о чём я и говорил. Будь я единорогом, тоже мог бы делиться этим с другими.

— Прежде чем ты улетишь, я хочу ещё кое-что сказать. Тоже дурацкое. Просто подумалось… наверное, ты поднимешь меня на смех…

— Говори уже.

— В этой истории слишком много Ночи Кошмаров, согласись. Ну вот, когда мы шли сюда, ты сам упоминал, что с её происхождением толком ничего не понятно. И потом ещё добавил, что в нынешнем виде празднику около восьмисот лет. Я правильно запомнила?

— Да. У тебя в библиотеке наверняка есть «Традиции и обычаи Эквестрии», там про эти неясности очень хорошо…

— Вот. Похоже, ты прав, и без высочайшего визита здесь не обошлось, только прав _с другой стороны_.

— Это как?

— Что, если праздник _втихую спустили_ в народ сверху? Тогда понятно, почему ничего не прослеживается: просто нечего прослеживать! Сделать такое не официальными указами, так никаких следов в архивах и не останется. А устными намёками и наглядным примером — запросто.

— Допустим. А зачем?

— М-м-м… как бы это… Ты можешь как угодно относиться к Селестии, но ей было не намного легче, чем твоим родителям. Тысячу лет смотреть на небо и каждую ночь видеть там… сам понимаешь что…

— Этого я не отрицаю, и сами они не отрицали.

— Да подожди ты! Побывав здесь, она узнала их цель, и тогда всё встаёт на место. Историю уже нельзя было переписать, зато можно было _перерисовать образ_. Причём именно для детей! Не удивлюсь, если и сказка твоя отсюда же происходит!

— Теория совсем не дурацкая, но пока это лишь твои догадки. Как ты сама же и заметила, никакими документами такое не подтвердить. Только если спрашивать затейника напрямую.

— Это не те вещи, о которых стоит лишний раз напоминать… ой…

— Теперь я ловлю _тебя_ на слове. Тебе не кажется, что нечто подобное сегодня тут уже звучало?

— Мне нужно подумать… э-э-э…

— Вот именно. Подумай… можешь даже на себя наорать, место тут тихое, уединённое, никому не помешаешь.

— У тебя было в девять раз больше времени на то, чтобы отточить язык.

— Ты быстро учишься. Ещё успеешь переспорить меня.

— Я столько не проживу! Особенно если ты прав со своей теорией про дырки из прошлого.

— Хочешь насмешить судьбу — расскажи вслух о своих планах на будущее.

— Вот теперь мы точно встретимся. Чтобы я могла тебя переспорить.

— Если для этого — пусть. Надеюсь, мой камешек тебе не понадобится.

— А уж я-то…

— Кстати, встретимся мы с тобой раньше, чем ты сможешь меня переспорить. Потому что у меня к тебе тоже есть просьба. Не дурацкая.

— Это уже интересно.

— Насколько я успел тебя узнать, ты наверняка записала рассказ своей наставницы о её визите, как только проревелась.

— Плохо же ты меня знаешь. Я писала и ревела одновременно.

— Вот видишь, у тебя уже вполне получается язвить. Я хотел бы это прочитать, если можно.

— Сделаю для тебя копию. Я так понимаю, это не раньше чем через две недели?

— Скажем, две с половиной.

— Тогда до встречи? Где найти меня, тебе известно.

— Да. Ещё раз спасибо… за всё.

Виндчейзер мощным прыжком подбросил себя в воздух, несколькими взмахами набрал высоту и растворился в темнеющем небе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Фрагмент стихотворения Д. Мережковского «Дети ночи» (1891)
> 
> (2) В нашем мире эти слова были сказаны героями чеховской пьесы «Три сестры» (1900)


	9. Сказка для Ночи

— Одна-ако… — озадаченно протянула Скуталу. — Как-то это… не того… не вяжется.

— Что именно?

— То, что вы там чуть не полаялись, а потом ты на него наорала.

— И что же здесь «не того»?

— Непохоже на вас, вот что.

— Это было за полгода до того, как тебя пнули с балкона. Даже чуть больше, — напомнила Твайлайт.

— И что?

— За эти полгода многое изменилось.

— Например?

— Например, тогда тебя не то что не стали бы учить, а даже и не пнули бы. И даже посидеть с тобой спящей вряд ли согласились бы.

— Да ну?

— Ну да. Он тебе свои стихи не читал? Которые… после того, как родители…

— Нет.

— Сейчас найду… — Твайлайт повернулась к полкам и потащила к себе телекинезом нужную тетрадь.

— Так не помнишь, что ли?

— Не мне читать такое вслух… На́.

Скуталу впилась глазами в строчки. Размер и рифмовка были довольно необычными: (1)

> _Жил, как умел, а иначе не вышло. Знаю, что мелко, гнусаво, чуть слышно —_  
_Знаю, что многие громче и выше…_  
_Не по плечу._  

> 
> _Мчалась душа кобылицей степною, плакала осенью, пела весною —_  
_Где ты теперь? Так порою ночною_  
_Гасят свечу._
> 
> _Платим минутами, платим монетами, платим кровавыми в небе планетами…_  
_Нет меня, нет меня, слышите — нет меня!_  
_Втуне кричу._
> 
> _Ходим во мраке тенями бесплотными, ходим по крови, которую пролили…_  
_Жизнь моя, жизнь — богохульная проповедь!_  
_Ныне молчу._

— Во даёт! — прошептала она с явным восхищением. — «Платим кровавыми в небе планетами»… а твоя-то это видела?

Твайлайт бросила на неё взгляд, который по идее должен был напрочь отбить всякую охоту приставать с расспросами. Не получилось, конечно.

— А вот начало фиговое, — с видом прожжённого критика заметила Скуталу. — «Мелко, гнусаво, чуть слышно»… пф! Кто бы говорил!

С этим спорить было трудно, и Твайлайт молча кивнула. Она буквально вчера читала второй из выпрошенных свитков… а ведь в нём было только самое начало. Скуталу будто прочла её мысли и тут же поинтересовалась:

— А тот рассказ… это когда было-то?

— В сто девяносто втором.

— До?

— Ну не после же. А он вам всем троим, что ли, рассказывал? Судя по началу…

— Ага…

***

«Довольно позорно в тринадцать лет ходить без метки — спросите кого угодно, и кто угодно вам подтвердит. Ну, может, не кто угодно, но четверо из пяти подтвердят, и вы трое среди них точно будете. Ко мне всё это, впрочем, не особо относилось.

Во-первых, я на эти тринадцать лет просто не выглядел, и впереди у меня этих лет ещё… побольше было, чем у других. Некуда торопиться. А во-вторых, родители давно объяснили, что тут в любом случае нужно просто немного подождать.

Всем так объясняют, но в моём случае родителям уж точно верить можно было. Потому что ждать они умели как никто. В прямом смысле. Ну и я уже успел кое-чему научиться — почти четыре года прошло, как выбрал, в конце концов.

Ну, а про то, что на чужие глупости не стоит обращать внимание, и говорить нечего. Этому тогда же и научился… вернее, научили.

Я валялся на своём любимом месте — его за день так хорошо солнцем нагревало, потом несколько часов тепло держалось — и листал один из альбомов тёти Гэри. Собственно, у нас читать больше нечего было, да только и те альбомы читать не перечитать, я тогда даже трети не осилил.

Солнце зашло с полчаса назад, кого другого на моём месте родители могли бы и шугануть — а вот нечего в темноте глаза портить! — но это, опять же, не ко мне.

По тропинке снизу затопали копыта. Я поначалу решил было, что кто-то из старших возвращается, но потом стало слышно получше — нет, это явно не из наших. Из наших-то я любого по шагам опознать мог.

Из деревни, стало быть. После захода солнца. Очень интересно. И это при том, что я никаких поводов к таким визитам не давал, я у деревенских вообще уже неделю как не появлялся. Значит, что-то случилось… ну, сейчас выйдет отец и разберётся, а заодно и я всё услышу.

А тут сам староста пожаловал! Это не просто что-то случилось, а наверняка что-то серьёзное. Хотя как тут скажешь… после того случая они к нам вообще старались лишний раз не заходить, а староста — он вроде как местная власть, и кому же как не ему?

Папа к нему, как всегда при посторонних, в этом плаще с капюшоном вышел… дурацкий обычай, по-моему. Для деревенских мы были какой-то чудно́й общиной со своими понятиями, они к нам и так не лезли… а всё равно: метки плащами закрывать и через раз обращаться друг к другу по изменённым именам. Чтобы, значит, не знали, сколько нас здесь и кто есть кто.

Хорошо хоть, на меня эта ерунда не распространялась, меня ни с кем из наших всё одно не спутать было. Хотя полным именем при чужих тоже не звали, на будущее вроде как.

— Чем можем помочь, господин староста?

— Беда у нас, господин…

— Тингл.

Надо же, папа настоящим именем назвался. Хотя понятно: если беда, тут не до увёрток. Чтобы, значит, говорить как есть и на лишние соображения время не тратить.

— Беда, господин Тингл! Стена дома обвалилась и крыша рухнула. Четверо внутри были…

— Развалины разбирать нужно? Нас здесь сейчас только трое, но…

— Это-то мы сами! А вот покалечило их… одного серьёзно… племянник мой…

Племянник старосты… этого я хорошо помнил. Он тогда вторым бросил в меня камень… а первым, кстати, был внук. Ну, тот вообще полный дурак, как не в деда пошёл…

— Спрингсайн!

Тётя выскочила из пещеры уже с сумками, она у нас травницей была. Слышала разговор, конечно.

— Сайни, что тут можно сделать?

— А что сделаешь? Боль снять. Раны обработать и перевязать. Вывихи вправить, переломы собрать и шины наложить.

— Обе задние ноги раздробило в осколки… — всхлипнул староста.

Тётя безнадежно присвистнула:

— Это настоящий врач нужен! Хирург. И то неизвестно, чем кончится. Что смогу, конечно… — она сделала движение умчаться, но папа остановил:

— Стой! Если нужен врач… возьми маячок…

Он кинул ей телекинезом стеклянный шарик. Тётя подпрыгнула, поймала его сумкой и унеслась по тропинке.

— Телепортация?! — Староста подскочил. — Вы… можете?

— Нет, к сожалению. Слишком редкий дар, даже по нашим меркам. Мои таланты лежат в другой области.

Это да. Папин талант — погодная магия, даром что он был не пегас, а единорог, у него и метка была с молнией. Ещё бóльшая редкость, чем телепортация, кстати.

— Тогда как?

— Ближайшая настоящая больница, при которой точно есть мастер телепортации — в Толл-Тейле. Нужно отнести туда парный маячок.

— Думали уж! Не маячок, а хоть письмо… деревню нашу там и так знать должны. Никто из наших не взялся: ночь, далеко… да вы ж их сами знаете, они и днём-то…

Ну это да, дело известное. Деревня фермерская, пегасов в ней тогда была одна семья, пятеро, и те все _земные_. Из тех, что самое большее котёнка с дерева снять могут. Собственно, и единороги примерно такие же.

— На ваших надежда… ох… — Староста как сдулся. Посмотрел на меня, на тропинку, по которой тётя убежала. — Трое вас сейчас, вы сказали? Ну, значит, всё…

Интересно, это то, о чём подумалось?

— Чейзи! Ты слышал.

— Да, пап. — То самое, оно и есть. Я развёл крылья, глянул на перья. В порядке, конечно. Закрыл книжку и встал.

— Э… вы что задумали, а? — до старосты тоже начало доходить. — С ума, что ли, сошли? Мало нам своих четырёх калек, ещё и вашего парня гробить?!

— Парня не так-то легко угробить. Ваши дети, помнится, не смогли.

Староста аж пятнами пошёл, я прямо залюбовался. Однако настырный он был, этого у него не отнять.

— Нет уж, вы как хотите, а я…

— Чейзи, сходи пока за сумкой.

Я потащил книгу на место. Пока искал в пещере сумку, снаружи было тихо. Насколько я знал папин арсенал…

Выхожу — ну, точно. Стоит пан староста, как чурка с глазами… собственно, так это заклинание и называется. Всё видишь, всё слышишь, а пошевелиться или вякнуть никак. Оно боевое вообще-то, хоть и «чистое»… в меня сколько раз им прилетало, когда учили на земле драться…

Папа рассматривал высвеченную на земле карту, а рядом с ним лежало придавленное вторым маячком письмо — успел уже написать как-то.

— Где там в Толл-Тейле больница, я не знаю, да и неважно. Добраться до любого пригорода, там поднять тревогу и дальше уже всё сделают сами. Полетишь?

— Нужно.

— Так. Сколько у тебя уйдёт времени?

— Часа три где-то, может чуть-чуть меньше.

— Не много? Я твою скорость знаю, скоро маму догонишь. Даже с поправкой на усталость я бы сказал — два с половиной.

— Не по прямой же, вот так… — я черкнул копытом по земле: длинная линия немного в сторону от Толл-Тейла, потом покороче уже в сам город.

— Смысл?

— Мама сто раз говорила, в таких случаях надо не быстрее, а чтобы точно долететь. Это два звёздных курса, мне по ним легче будет держать.

— Ну, тут я тебе не советчик. А поворачивать как будешь?

— Вот же озеро. Ориентир. Ночь лунная, отражение далеко видно.

— Отражение… я бы на твоем месте не слишком на него рассчитывал… — папа говорил рассеянно, видимо, в этот момент «брал погоду». — Смотри. — На карту наложилась иллюзия.

Я как глянул, так у меня и вырвалось. Такие слова по такому возрасту не то что говорить — знать не полагается. Папа, впрочем, пропустил мимо ушей.

— Ну? Видишь, облачность сплошная.

— Поднырну пару раз, сориентируюсь. Озеро здоровенное, увижу и без отражения.

— А если внизу гроза? Вот эта как раз туда движется и как раз к тому времени. Тоже поднырнёшь? Или ты уже нырял в грозу?

Ой, неудобный какой вопрос-то… Врать нехорошо, и ответить «надвое» никак — спрошено слишком уж прямо.

А лезть в грозу мне запрещали не то что сто раз — наверно, все сто тысяч, если не больше.

— Значит, воспользуюсь самой грозой как ориентиром.

— Ненадёжно.

— Ну, поверну по счислению.

— Смотри, не наисчисляй там. Ветер.

— Пап, я умею считать снос, меня дядя Винд Виспер учил. Представляешь два круга по соотношению скоростей, тогда проекция с ветрового на курсовую линию…

— Достаточно. Этот экзамен ты сейчас будешь сдавать не мне и даже не дяде. Что я могу сделать? Взлётный коридор сквозь облачность пробью. Начальный курс подсвечу… ты знаешь как. Где-то полчаса точная трасса у тебя будет.

— Помигай через десять и двадцать минут, ладно? Посчитаю взмахи, будет ещё один ориентир.

— Хорошо… Храни тебя Ночь…

Вокруг плеч обвились ремни нагрудной сумки, в сумке обёрнутый письмом маячок.

— Пап, не беспокойся. Вы в тринадцать лет уже… — ой, тут же староста.

— Это не то, к чему следует стремиться. Подожди! Если почувствуешь, что выдыхаешься или теряешь ориентировку — спускайся и садись немедленно! Хоть через грозу, хоть как! В любой город, в любую деревню. Ты вестник беды и вправе требовать любую помощь — тебе не могут отказать, это закон! Гордость здесь неуместна, понял?!

— Знаю, пап, но я долечу.

Я ушёл в ночное небо, где передо мной уже начинали расходиться облака. В вертикальном створе развернулся луч.

На самом деле это не луч вовсе, и видно его не глазами. Какие-то колебания воздушной магии — главное, что им ни облака, ни ветер не мешают, и пегасы их чувствуют. Из наших единорогов такое только папа умел, и то говорил, что случайно освоил.

Облака остались внизу, коридор затянулся. Поверху всегда хорошо — не болтает, видно далеко, над тобой яркие звёзды. Летать, не видя земли, совсем не страшно, а в детстве так даже и лучше: на облака можно лечь. Маленьким жеребятам так и вдалбливают: если устал, запаниковал или заблудился — заваливайся на первое облако, раскидывай ноги в стороны, заякоривайся и ори благим матом.

В моём случае, правда, это не вариант — тут хоть заорись. Даже просто отдохнуть нельзя, с облака в такой ветер уже не взлететь. Здесь-то он много сильнее чем у земли, а массы у меня всего ничего, сдует и понесёт. Скорости ветра можно противопоставить только свою скорость, и терять её нельзя. Про это даже поговорка есть неприличная.

Луч замигал. Десять минут и… шестьсот десять взмахов насчитал. Немного, хотя оно и понятно: взлёт и набор съели. Дальше должно быть где-то под семьсот.

Ветер, к слову, не самый плохой оказался. «Справа вползадницы», он хоть и сносит, но и ускоряет тоже. И ровный… тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, чтобы не сглазить, конечно. И гроза, похоже, собиралась — вон какие высверки впереди. Пока, правда, трудно сказать, там это или не там.

Прикинул — даже если меня и снесёт, то в нужную сторону, я ж начальный курс правее брал. Нет, это я правильно с трассой решил…

Снова замигало. Шестьсот девяносто. Ну тоже правильно, дальше чуть подустану, взмахи будут чаще, как раз примерно по семьсот и получится. Главное не начать частить слишком сильно, от этого устанешь моментально, мама все уши прожужжала.

Над облаками ночью очень красиво, гораздо красивее чем днём. Солнечный свет почти не оставляет теней: сверху голубое, а снизу белое и серое, вот и всё, ну иногда земля чуть просвечивает. Зато ночью в лунном свете сразу понимаешь, что облака объёмные — сплошные тени и всё постоянно меняется. А звёзды яркие и большие, там их всегда видно.

Оттуда даже грозы нестрашными кажутся. Ну, облако и облако, выпирает вверх каким-то куполом или наковальней, внутри него что-то светится и переливается. Залюбоваться можно, если, конечно, не знать, чтó там на самом деле творится.

Пятьсот семьдесят, а луч уже почти не чувствуется — папа обещал полчаса, на самом деле вышло чуть меньше из-за попутного ветра. Ну, почти попутного. Пора на звёзды переходить, всё равно луч вот-вот потеряется.

Семьсот — считаем, что полчаса прошло. Как держать к ветру, я за эти полчаса уже понял: с учётом сноса где-то час с четвертью до поворота, курсовая линия по звёздам в левую бровь. Ещё семь раз по семьсот взмахов… Луне к тому моменту положено оказаться вот здесь.

Только бы ветер не переменился, тогда после поворота он станет совсем попутным, можно будет даже отдохнуть немного… в смысле, крылья расслабить. Нет, вроде в задницу дует всё так же и с той же силой. Так, между прочим, и говорят — «чувство задницы», это выражение у пегасов даже неприличным не считается…

Звёзды — это друзья. Они никогда не предадут, никуда не денутся и всегда подскажут, надо только их подсказки понимать.

Дядя Найтфлайер учил меня по-своему. У него было так: каждая звезда — это кто-то или что-то. Со своим именем и характером. Линия между двумя или тремя звёздами — маленькая история, связывающая их. Звёздная трасса — целая сказка.

По звёздной трассе и лететь надо так же, как рассказывать сказку. Если уверен в себе и своей фантазии, слова приходят сами и складываются в сюжет. Если уверен в себе и своих крыльях, звёзды сами ведут тебя и не дают заблудиться. Ночной полёт — это сказка, рассказанная для Ночи. А хорошо рассказанная сказка никогда не заканчивается плохо.

Я так и решил, что буду сказочником. В небе и на земле. Эта сказка первая, но их впереди ещё много — для Ночи, звёзд, Луны… и всех, кто захочет слушать.

Каждый выбирает для себя — и я выбрал. Первый раз в девять лет, а тут во второй.

Шесть раз по семьсот и ещё полтысячи, Луна на месте — пора думать о перемене курса. Внизу, однако, плохо.

Прямо подо мной грозовой очаг — папа не ошибся, когда сказал, что мы с ним придём на точку одновременно. Вокруг дождь. Спускаться нельзя.

Через грозовое облако вообще можно спускаться только одним способом — пикировать со сложенными крыльями, падать то есть, — и только в одном случае, когда надо срочно сесть. Лететь под ним… так это верный способ схлопотать молнию, а чтобы лезть через грозу обратно вверх, надо быть больным на всю голову. Там такие восходящие потоки, что взрослому дракону крылья переломает. А нырять под дождевое облако — ну, тут страшного, конечно, ничего не случится, вот только с намокшими перьями можно продержаться в воздухе от силы минут пятнадцать, и это слишком мало, нужно-то минут сорок.

И не факт вообще, что в дождь получится сориентироваться. Видимость падает так, что даже моё зрение бесполезно. Надо поворачивать по счислению — я всё делал правильно, да и папин расчёт на грозу тоже кое-чего стоит.

Три нужные звезды встали в линию прямо по носу: сказка продолжается. Ветер теперь прямо в зад и уже не сдувает хвост на сторону. Считаем — сорок минут, это четыре раза по семьсот, две тысячи восемьсот то есть. На самом деле должно быть побольше, я уже подустал и взмахи участились, но ведь и ветер теперь помогает сильнее.

С попутным лучше ошибаться в меньшую сторону: сверх четверти часа не промахнуться всё равно. А четверть часа и под дождём дотянуть можно, ветер поможет… но вот если перелететь, то обратно он будет встречным, и тогда ой. Луне через сорок минут надлежит быть… ага, в сáмом-сáмом уголке левого глаза, очень удобно.

Может, чуть-чуть расслабить крылья и отдохнуть на лету? Нет, плохая идея: лишний пересчёт скорости — это лишний шанс где-нибудь ошибиться. Не настолько уж я устал, в крайнем случае можно отдохнуть на последнем участке — там всё будет на глазок, и считать ничего не понадобится.

Кстати, как мне этот Толл-Тейл опознать-то? Никогда там не бывал, ни поверху, ни снизу. Впрочем, город не самый маленький, других таких рядом нет. А в немаленьких городах и по ночам огней хватает, как-нибудь увижу. Папа правильно сказал: достаточно сесть в любом пригороде и шум поднять, дальше местные уже без меня разберутся. Это и побыстрее будет, чем если я сам начну больницу искать.

Но сначала нужно долететь. Пока не встал на земле как вкопанный и не сложил крылья — полёт не окончен.

Две тысячи. По счёту это выходит почти тридцать минут, а по Луне — чуть больше двадцати. Луна надёжнее. Плохо, устал. Два с лишним часа настоящего полёта, это всё-таки совсем не то, что с деревенскими те же два часа в ненастоящий бакбол играться.

Впрочем, игры уже несколько лет как кончились… да оно и к лучшему. Когда не тратишь на них время, его остаётся гораздо больше на учёбу и тренировки. А если ещё и в школу ходить не нужно, так учиться совсем ничего не мешает.

В школах яблоки и груши считают, а меня учили считать углы, скорости и время. В школах история по книжкам, а мне и так… что-то я отвлёкся.

Подходит три тысячи, с поправкой как раз сколько надо. Вот и Луна подтверждает: чуть повернуть голову, и она уходит из поля зрения. Значит, можно спускаться, заодно и крылья немного отдохнут.

Пробивать облака не люблю — что снизу вверх, что сверху вниз. Когда привык днём и ночью видеть почти одинаково, а тут вдруг не видишь дальше собственного носа… в общем, по нервам бьёт. Мама, тётя и оба дяди примерно то же самое всегда говорили. Ладно хоть, дождя внизу нет, сталкиваться тут по ночному времени нé с кем и нé с чем… безопасно, но всё равно неприятно.

На спуске крылья почти не работают — так, только чтобы скорость поддерживать, а подъёмная сила не нужна. Мимо земли ещё никто не спускался. Тут самое главное не расслабиться, потому что на посадке они очень даже работают. Особенно в ветер.

А ветер… сильный он, в общем. Очень сильный. Зато вот внизу просвет в облаках, как раз такой, чтобы в него нырнуть по-быстрому.

Когда пикируешь в облако, это выглядит немного жутковато: оно несётся на тебя и кажется, будто сейчас врежешься. Но это ерунда, нужно просто помнить, что оно облако, а не земля, и ты его хочешь именно пройти, а не встать на него. Если будешь думать о нём как о поверхности… да тоже, в общем, ничего страшного — получишь как с размаху подушкой по морде, неприятно, но не смертельно. Пилотаж на малых высотах вот так и отрабатывают, над облаками.

Просвет затягивается, но я уже проскользнул — ещё бы понять, где именно.

Белёсая дорога — это, конечно, не дорога, а речка. Облака отражает, потому и выглядит так. По карте, Толл-Тейл к северу от неё, то есть от меня правее. Какие-то огоньки там виднеются, и для обычной деревни, пожалуй, многовато. Три-пять минут до них… если исходить из того, что мне туда. Хотя больше просто некуда, я всё правильно делал.

Последний вопрос: куда и как садиться. Ну, «куда» — тут особого вопроса нету. К первому же дому, лишь бы площадка перед ним была и свет в окнах горел. Тогда, даже если навернусь, достаточно будет просто поорать — услышат, выскочат и дело сделано. А вот «как»… это сложнее.

На посадке сильный попутный ветер только пакостит. По всем правилам, заходить нужно против него… взрослые-то могут как угодно, а я слишком лёгкий — не удержусь на ногах, собьёт, покатит, тут недолго и самомý поломаться. «Строить коробочку» с обратным разворотом? Это заход по-над крышами, об которые может приложить порывом, тоже не сахар.

Компромисс — развернуться и зайти вполветра, со скольжением. С боковым у меня вроде неплохо, ноги-то сильные. Вон к тому дому: там и свет в окнах, и лужайка перед ним изрядная.

Разворот выглядит со стороны страшновато, но на самом деле не так уж сложен. Правое крыло поджать, перья немного сложить; левое развернуть и выгнуть, перья растопырить; ногами отбалансировать вправо — куча сил собирается вместе и горизонт встаёт вертикально. Но сам при этом только тяжелеешь, а внутренние «верх» и «низ» никуда не сдвигаются.

Чуть отбалансировать обратно, и ноги в посадочное положение, сейчас земля передаст привет от ветра…

Секунду, а с чего это листву выгнуло по моему посадочному курсу?! Сдвиг ветра?! Какого се…

Мать моя пегасиха!!! Да как же это, оказывается, больно-то — гасить боковую скорость задницей об дерево!!! Как будто единоразово оптом выдрали за все проделки с сáмого рождения!

Хруста вроде не слышалось, сломать ничего не должен был. Есть там у меня ещё задние ноги или как?! Вроде есть… и даже шевелятся… а хвост? И хвост шевелится. Встать-то получится?.. Ой, нет, лучше и пробовать не надо!!!

Одно хорошо — драть меня за такую посадку точно не будут. Просто смысла никакого не осталось: всё, что могло прилететь по этому месту, по нему уже прилетело. Вон, аж целое дерево. Главное, обидно-то как, на самом финише!

Сказка не закончилась плохо — она закончилась по-дурацки. Впрочем, она ещё и не закончилась, я же не просто так летел. Дурак я, дурак и есть: надо было сесть на каком-нибудь поле за городом, аккуратно, как положено, и дальше ногами! 

Похоже, придётся засунуть гордость в пострадавшее место и орать благим матом по детскому рецепту. И поору. Но… чуть позже.

Должна же быть хоть какая-то польза от этих жеребячьих забав с деревенскими земнопони? Вот камешек подходящий — поставить его аккуратненько на землю, наподдать как следует передним копытом…

Есть, есть польза — попал! Окно вдребезги, а вот теперь можно и поорать.

— На по-о-о-о-омощь!!! Пожа-а-а-ар!!!

Когда нужна помощь от кого незнакомого, всегда лучше орать «пожар!». Тут уж гарантированно выскочат, хотя бы из одного любопытства. А на что другое могут и не выскочить.

Вот, выскочили.

— Я здесь!

Единорог. Не молодой уже, но ещё и не старый.

— Здесь?! А пожар у тебя щас будет… знаешь, где?!

Знаю-знаю. Уже, и именно там.

— Письмо… в сумке…

Я попытался отклониться, чтобы удобнее вытаскивать — у него телекинез есть, вот пусть и тащит, — и вдруг завалился набок. Сколько раз слышал выражение «повело»… вот так оно, оказывается, и бывает. Усталость, что ли, накопилась?

А тип сообразительный попался. Замолчал, вытащил, развернул, засветил огонёк на роге. Буквально один взгляд кинул, и тут же заорал ещё громче меня:

— Астрик! Лови! Дуй в больницу, мухой!! — Он перебросил письмо и шарик куда-то в сторону дома, там затопали.

— Четверо покалеченных… переломы… тридцать миль к востоку от…

— Цыц! Там всё написано, через несколько минут отнесут куда надо. С тобой что?

— Садился боковым… попал в сдвиг…

— Не понял ни рожна… Ладно, расслабься. Расслабься, кому сказано! 

Тем же телекинезом меня подняли и как тряпочку потащили в дом.

— Устал?

— Я… да.

— Щас. В кои-то веки хоть какая-то польза от тёщи с её бессонницей… — Меня сунули в кровать под одеяло, в зубы ткнули кружку: — Пей!

Что-то сонное, судя по вкусу. Ладно, это пусть. Теперь можно.

— Ну-ка, что там у тебя… Ого! Красота неописуемая… а впрочем, ерунда. Жить будешь, бегать будешь, летать будешь. Спи давай, всё завтра.

Хлопнула дверь, за стеной почти сразу забубнили. Я, пока ещё не отключился, прижался ухом и стал подслушивать.

— Что там? Самого бы врачам показать…

— Завтра придут героя хвалить, заодно и посмотрят. Нет там ничего серьёзного, синяк во весь круп, только и всего. День полежит, пару дней похромает и зубами поскрипит… сидеть, правда, недельку не сможет. Там как раз родня его заберёт или сам улетит. Я бы на второе поставил.

— А он откуда хоть взялся-то?

— Из… э… Тьфу. Прикинь, из головы уже выскочило. Там было написано, да я это название сроду не слышал. Явно не с хутора на выселках, если уж и маячок тащил.

— Это кто ж его додумался в ночь посылать… Пацану лет одиннадцать, а тут взрослый-то не каждый…

— А это не нашего с тобой ума дело. Кто посылал, тем небось на месте виднее было. Завтра проснётся и расскажет… если захочет, конечно. Может, там больше просто некому. Парень-то свою метку не зря носит…

Какую метку, у меня же… Да нет, я же вот несколько минут назад себя осматривал…

Кое-как изогнувшись, я стащил зубами одеяло. Ух ты, синячище и впрямь знатный, во всё то самое место!..

Звезда и указывающая на неё компасная стрелка.

Это хорошо. Я всегда хотел, чтобы у меня была «ночная» метка… ну, со звездой или с Луной.

Потому что я же ведь всё-таки…»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Фрагмент стихотворения О. Ладыженского «Касыда о бессилии» (ок. 1995)


	10. Камешки, тазики и уроки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К сведению читателя: в этой главе упоминаются события из истории [«Буревестник эквестрийских нанотехнологий»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573222).

Подходя на следующий день к двери собственного тронного зала, Твайлайт услышала из-за неё голоса Скуталу и Виндчейзера. Невольно задержалась, прежде чем войти — тема представляла определённый интерес.

— …А мне такой камешек можно, как ты ей давал?

— Можно. Выбери любой на улице.

— Щас принесу! — судя по звуку, она там вскочила с места, и Твайлайт за дверью тоже подскочила: не хватало ещё быть пойманной на подслушивании!

— Зачем приносить? Не надо. Просто возьми себе.

— Не поняла.

— Если _тебя_ чем-то накроет, я и так почувствую. Если ты будешь это на чём-то концентрировать, хоть на камешке, хоть на чём, почувствовать будет легче.

— Тьфу!

Дальше подслушивать было уже совершенно неприлично, и Твайлайт шагнула в зал.

— Раз уж ты здесь и только что об этом говорил, — с ходу начала она, — не прояснишь ли мне кое-что?

— Что, например? Между прочим, здравствуй.

— Э… а… да, здравствуйте… Тот самый камешек, что ты мне дал в Дымных горах. Что с ним?

— А что с ним не так?

— Нету его. Исчез. Мистика какая-то.

— Когда именно? Наверное, когда библиотека накрылась медным тазом?

— Не знаю, я про него забыть успела и обнаружила только неделю назад. Вот записка твоя была заложена в книгу, это я хорошо помню. С книгой вместе и сгорела, тут всё ясно. А камню-то что от огня сделается? Тем более, что он лежал в шкатулке вместе со списком имён. Шкатулка сохранилась, список тот я совсем недавно доставала, он цел. И все остальные мелочи из неё на месте, а камешка нет. Тогда и заметила. Я уже всю голову сломала, и чего только не подозревала…

— Чего же?

— Как бы это сказать… Когда библиотеку разнесло, я… со мной такого никогда не было, ни до, ни после. Как будто оса в одно место ужалила, да не одна, а целый рой. Рвать, метать и убивать, буквально… Любовь и ненависть, как ты говорил, самое оно́. Вот и думаю: а не сыграл ли тот камешек какую роль?

— Мог и сыграть.

— Слушаю тебя внимательно.

— Во время тех событий с Тиреком я был в Ванхувере. Отдыхал, как раз только что рейсовая декада кончилась. Мои способности остались при мне, у них другая природа, не магическая, но… Через них-то меня и прихлопнуло, всё-таки повышенная чувствительность к эмоциям. Когда целый здоровенный город свалился в жуткой депрессии, и весь этот негатив шарахнул по мне… Я, конечно, закрываться умею, но не в таких масштабах. В общем, пришлось мне ещё хуже, чем другим. Камешек тот, скорее всего, просто перестал существовать, у него же связь со мной была, и часть этой дряни через меня в него ушла. С тобой тоже связь была, так что могло и по тебе прилететь, уж не знаю, помогло это или как. Теперь трудно сказать.

— Слу-у-шайте, — вдруг сказала Скуталу. — Я тут сейчас про «медный таз» услышала и вспомнила… а каким боком он при той сказке про юного пегаса Скайуокера? И вроде что-то там ещё про принцессу с лужей…

— А ты-то когда об этом могла раньше слышать? — живо заинтересовался Виндчейзер, опередив своим вопросом Твайлайт буквально на долю секунды.

— Про сказку последний раз вот только позавчера, когда слушала, как вы памятник заканчивали. А про тазик и лужу давно. Когда твоя… — Скуталу кивнула на наставника, — разнесла Эпплам ихнюю будку на задворках своим научным экспериментом. Не помню уже, был ты там или нет?..

— Был, был. Тётя Пинки Пай так громко кричала «пожалуйста, разойдитесь, здесь нет ничего интересного!»… На весь Понивилль слышно было. Не говоря уже о том, что мне Эппл Блум потом своё письмо показывала. А!.. ну, да, понял.

— Вот. Мы с девчонками тогда совсем девчонками были, ну и пристали к твоей… — она кивнула на Твайлайт, — вроде как от школьной газеты. Мол, поясните, что здесь происходит-то. Она и пояснила. Мол, принцесса Дружбы у нас очередное открытие сделала, придумала каких-то но… на…

— Наноботов? (1) (2)

— Ага, точно. Их са́мых, значит, придумала, а кое-кто захотел проверить. И сквозь зубы добавила… как это… мол, все они хорошие, пока маленькие, максимум в лужу из тазика посадить могут, а как вырастут, так ведь не остановятся, пока на граблях не станцуют, прямо как этот Скайуокер из сказки… Про сказку-то я теперь в курсе, а про лужу расскажите, что ли, а?

— Нет! — отрезала Твайлайт.

— Про эту лужу, в принципе, могу я рассказать, — заметил Виндчейзер.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь?!

— А мне моя показывала. А она у твоей во сне подсмотрела. Видать, качественно ты её тогда обмакнула, раз до сих пор снится. Значит, дело было так…

— Не смей!

— Почему ещё? Тебе, значит, можно было читать, как она летать училась, а ей слушать, как ты училась магии — нельзя?

— Она с меня ещё рассказ твой стребовала, — тут же наябедничала Скуталу. — Про то, как ты метку получил.

— Тем более. Про меня, значит, тоже можно было. Так почему про тебя-то нельзя?

Аргумент был убийственный, Твайлайт только засопела и через несколько секунд выдавила:

— Может, не при мне хотя бы?

— Можно и не при тебе. Вот я подробностей-то напридумываю…

— Ты же не врёшь!

— А нафантазировать и приукрасить байку за враньё не считается, это тебе даже твой Элемент Честности подтвердит. Так мне рассказывать?

— Ага! — обрадовалась Скуталу. — Можно будет мне потом запись на бумаге, как с тех двух?

— Ещё чего!

— Ну и ладно, Старлайт попрошу тогда, она умеет, ей тоже интересно будет…

— Тьфу!

— Кхм! Если кое-кто помолчит, то я, пожалуй, начну. Значит, сказка и лужа были потом, а сначала были принцесса и тазик…

***

Дверь открылась, и в класс торжественно вплыл тазик с водой. Ну то есть как «вплыл» — тут правильнее было бы сказать «влетел», его ведь левитировали. Левитирующая аура была ученикам прекрасно известна. 

Следом показалась и её обладательница — принцесса Селестия собственной персоной. Она же ректор и ведущий преподаватель кантерлотской Школы одарённых единорогов. 

Принцесса огляделась по сторонам и распорядилась: 

— Парты к стенам, пожалуйста. 

Двадцать два жеребёнка вскочили с мест, двадцать два рога засветились разными цветами — и через пару секунд парты уже аккуратно стояли вдоль стен. Уроки нередко начинались с этих слов, все давно знали места для своих парт и при необходимости убирали их туда моментально, не путаясь и не сталкиваясь с другими. 

Селестия кивнула на дальнюю от входа стену, и все отошли туда. Затем она установила тазик на пол и встала так, что он оказался точно позади неё. 

— Сегодня, — сообщила наставница, — мы будем играть в интересную игру. Сзади меня, как видите, находится таз с водой. Посадите меня в него, то есть попытайтесь посадить, я имела в виду. 

— Как посадить? — недоуменно спросил один из учеников. Остальные промолчали, но на их физиономиях явно читался тот же вопрос. 

— Крупом, как же ещё. Вот этим самым крупом… — Селестия помахала хвостом, — вот в эту мокрую воду. 

— Зачем?! 

— Как это «зачем»? Вы что, не понимаете? Вот представьте себе, что будете иметь возможность хвастаться: я, дескать, ещё жеребёнком посадил или посадила в лужу не кого-нибудь, а саму принцессу Селестию! Ага? 

— У-у-у-у!.. — мечтательно протянул класс, а потом кто-то решительно заявил: — Да в жизни же никто не поверит! 

— Оформлю документ, — пообещала Селестия. Глаза её смеялись. — На лучшей бумаге. Лично подпишу и наложу магическую Печать. Сами знаете, и все знают, её нельзя подделать. 

— И много ли таких документов… — поинтересовался скептический голос, — было оформлено? 

— Не сомневалась, что именно ты задашь этот вопрос, Твайлайт… Девятнадцать. 

— Ого, так много?! 

— Как вам сказать… Однажды в этот самый класс посреди урока ворвался гвардеец со свитком, который во дворце сочли требующим моего _незамедлительного_ рассмотрения. Истошные вопли про «срочное королевское дело!!!» отвлекли меня буквально на долю секунды, но этого хватило. Их всё-таки было девятнадцать против меня одной, и все такие одарённые, прямо как вы. Самое смешное, что дело-то оказалось ерундовым… а я не успела даже заметить, чей именно импульс усадил меня в тазик. Пришлось оформлять всему классу. Несколько штук хранится в музее Школы. 

— И почему мы их там не видели?! 

— Это же очевидно, Твинклшайн. Потому что они там лежат в шкафу, а не выставлены в витрине. 

— Почему? 

— Чтобы никто вокруг этих бумажек не придумывал чего ни попадя, Твайлайт! Вы теперь знаете, о чём идёт речь, можете пойти, попросить, и вам покажут. Это же просто шутка с долей правды… и не распространяйтесь про неё другим ученикам, пожалуйста. Кто ещё не знает, тот узнает в своё время. А сейчас — вы будете болтать языками или всё-таки попробуете посадить меня в лужу? 

— Какие правила? 

— Любой магией сделайте так, чтобы я села в таз. Только чистая магия, никакого физического контакта. Вместе, порознь, как вам будет угодно. Я противодействую тоже магией, и только той же, какую применяете вы. Да, и я в любом случае _только противодействую_, не применяя никакой магии по вам самим. Это всё. 

Сверкнула фиолетовая вспышка. 

— Очень хорошо! Поскольку наша игра в простейшей форме моделирует битву магов, нет ни малейшей необходимости дожидаться особого приглашения от противника. Инициатива даёт преимущество. Собственно, когда я сказала «это всё», я… 

Селестия замолчала, потому что воздух в классе заискрился магией, и тут уже пришлось сосредоточиться. Их всё-таки было двадцать два, это чуть больше, чем в прошлые годы… 

_«Телекинез… слишком широко встали, голубчики, сами же друг другу снижаете эффективность, и силёнок-то ещё немного… Ого, попытка надавить сферой, и даже двое сразу… нет, ничего у вас не выйдет, конечно. Внешняя сфера — это большая энергия, а двигать её — это ещё больше энергии… а вот я вам обе эти сферы накрою одной своей и двигать её даже не буду, а у меня-то силы поболее вашего найдётся… ой! Это кто ж у нас такой умный, что первым догадался не просто так пихаться, а задние ноги подсечь?.. Запомним, запомним… нет, и не надейся, девочка, я же сейчас просто встану пошире и тебе придётся растянуть свой импульс, а два независимых ты пока ещё не можешь…»._

Теперь можно было немного расслабиться. Начали работать привычка, опыт и рефлексы — сознание частично освободилось, опять позволив говорить. 

— Обратите внимание: ваши магические импульсы представляют собой те же векторы силы, и на них распространяются те же законы. Создавая им противодействие, я всегда чуть-чуть запаздываю. Поэтому когда вы ослабляете свой нажим, я ослабляю свой ответный чуть позже, и вас немного отпихивает назад. Вот, молодцы! Если встать крупом к стене, можно будет не беспокоиться о том, чтобы удержаться на ногах, и чуть сильнее сосредоточиться на основной задаче… 

— А если… я усиливаю… — пропыхтели от стены. 

— Тогда чуть отпихивает меня, конечно. Но тут мне помогает то, что я больше и тяжелее любого из вас, вспомните законы динамики. 

— Если бы… мы… вместе… 

— Я увижу, что вы готовитесь объединить усилия. В настоящей дуэли это немного отвлекло бы вас и позволило мне нанести упреждающий удар. Именно поэтому работающие вместе боевые маги тратят много времени на то, чтобы «сработаться». Это позволяет им думать одинаковыми схемами и наносить совместные удары, не выдавая противнику своих намерений. 

— Если бы… нас… предупредили… 

— То было бы не так интересно. Не говоря уже о том, что в жизни вас никто ни о чём предупреждать не будет. 

— А так даже и пытаться нечего! — обиженно воскликнул кто-то из мальчишек. — Бесполезно же! 

— Припоминаю старую-старую сказку, — насмешливо проговорила Селестия. — Там один молодой пегас по имени Скайуокер утопил в болоте небесную колесницу. И стал вытаскивать её оттуда изо всех сил. У него никак не получалось, и он воскликнул то же самое, что ты сейчас: «тут и пытаться-то бесполезно!». 

— И что? 

— Мимо проходил какой-то дряхлый старик самого смешного вида. Он сказал пегасу «а надо не пытаться, надо делать!» — и в два счёта вытащил колесницу на сушу. 

— Это был Старсвирл Бородатый? 

— Нет, Твайлайт, это совсем другая сказка… Так, я не поняла, вы сдались, что ли?! 

Пыхтение и вспышки возобновились. Вот автор реплики про «бесполезно пытаться» толкнул свою соседку плечом в бок и чуть качнул головой: сначала налево, потом направо. Та прищурилась и кивнула. 

Селестия мысленно усмехнулась: сейчас, небось, вдвоём попытаются растащить ноги в разные стороны? Ну так и есть! Отражённые импульсы (сферы же применяли? получите сферу!) ушли накрест и раскидали самих затейников. То есть, строго говоря, это они же и раскидали друг друга: всё по правилам. 

— Именно то, о чём я говорила. Трудно было не заметить, как вы догова… 

Фиолетовая вспышка. Вшшшихх. 

Плюх. 

И тишина. 

Класс воззрился на принцессу Селестию, которая сидела крупом в тазике. Который стоял в здоровенной луже на полу. Кое-кто тёр глаза… то ли от брызг, то ли от недоверия к увиденному. 

— Э… Твайлайт?.. 

— Извините… 

— Ты не пояснишь для остальных, что это сейчас было? 

— Я подумала, что… ну, энергия на телекинез объектов же возрастает прямо пропорционально квадрату количества отдельных объектов… а ещё вы говорили, что отслеживать чужие импульсы много труднее, чем создавать их само́й… а нас тут всё-таки больше двадцати… в общем, я подумала, что вместо _посадить в лужу_ можно попробовать _подсадить лужей_, ну то есть тазиком, результат ведь один… извините… 

— Проще говоря, ты не стала _пихать меня_ в тазик. Ты _дёрнула тазик_ мне под ноги в расчёте, что я не слежу за ним или слежу не так внимательно, как за собой. 

— Д-да… извините… 

— Хватит уже извиняться, сколько можно!.. 

Селестия обвела учеников взглядом — все эти вытаращенные глаза и открытые рты. Вздохнула, встала, освободила от тазика царственное седалище. Полезно, полезно иногда вместо трона садиться оным в лужу, ничего не скажешь… И ведь знала же про это слабое место в игре — но сколько лет про него никто не догадывался за один урок? Вот, пожалуйста, догадались! Всё, в этом классе больше никаких скидок на возраст не делаем! Хорошо хоть, догадалась именно та, от кого это в первую очередь можно было ожидать, хоть тут чутьё не подвело… 

— Этот урок предполагался на тему… — размеренно заговорила принцесса, прибираясь в первом приближении (собрать воду с пола в шар, аккуратно отнести шар в угол и там постепенно слить в раковину, предусмотренную для проведения химических экспериментов), — совместных усилий, слаженности действий, важности теоретических знаний, ценности личного опыта и всё такое. Твайлайт… гм… внесла в него некоторые модификации. Но получилось тоже хорошо. Припоминаю историю про одного большого мастера своего дела, который прожил жизнь по принципу «думай не как другие!». Того же он требовал от своих учеников и последователей… И ему удавалось буквально творить чудеса, хотя он даже не был магом. Надеюсь, все убедились, что этот подход более чем имеет право на существование и способен давать весьма впечатляющие результаты? 

Класс нестройно прогудел что-то согласное. 

— Очень хорошо. Думаю, на сегодня занятия закончены… э-э… некомфортно, знаете ли… — Селестия покосилась на промокшие части своего тела. — Твайлайт, завтра я принесу тебе документальное подтверждение твоего успеха. Поздравляю, ты всего второй единорог в Эквестрии, который получит его по праву… и самый первый, кто получит его _абсолютно_ заслуженно. Я имею в виду, без всякой скидки на помощь обстоятельств. 

— Пожалуйста… не надо мне… — пробубнила та, старательно рассматривая кончик собственного носа. 

— Почему же? Я обещала. 

— Зачем мне эта ерунда сдалась… извините… 

Селестия внимательно посмотрела на ученицу: 

— Я уже достаточно похвалила тебя сегодня… не буду делать это ещё раз. Скажу, однако, что сейчас ты поступила правильно. 

— Потому что глупо хвастаться тем, как сумел посадить кого-то в лужу? — встряли сбоку. 

— Да, и поэтому тоже. Весьма разумное замечание, я очень рада, что услышала его… Однако… — Селестия вновь смерила Твайлайт взглядом, сама себе кивнула и хмыкнула. — Есть ещё как минимум одна важная причина. Когда-нибудь я озвучу её, обещаю. Пока же позвольте пожелать вам доброго дня… кстати, день сегодня и впрямь замечательный, на вашем месте я бы не теряла времени зря и воспользовалась этим… Итак, до завтра! 

Принцесса вышла из класса, закрыла дверь, торопливо высушила себе шерсть и накинула на себя иллюзию. Что поделаешь — не придумано ещё магии, которая бы сушила и укладывала хоть сколько-нибудь сопоставимо с банальным феном в умелых копытах! Не показываться же другим такой вот кошмарихой после магической сушки… 

Потом она задумалась над незаданным вопросом… точнее, ответом на него. Который когда-нибудь всё равно ведь придётся давать — не на этот именно вопрос, так на близкий. 

_«Ты потому поступила правильно, девочка, что посадишь меня в лужу ещё не однажды. Документировать каждый раз — это же никакой бумаги не хватит!»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Е.В. Твайлайт Спаркл утверждает, что вся переписка относительно гипотезы наноботов утрачена. Врёт и не краснеет, я же её читал своими глазами. (прим. Виндчейзера)
> 
> (2)Если читал, то должен понимать, что для кого не надо эта переписка всё равно что утрачена! (прим. Твайлайт Спаркл)


	11. Партия вничью

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе упоминаются события из истории [«Очень Большая Игра»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548679), которая появляется здесь в виде изданной книги.

— Угодил? — насмешливо поинтересовался Виндчейзер, закончив рассказ.

— Угодил, — буркнула Твайлайт. — Даже не приукрасил практически… но лучше б ты ей, — она кивнула на Скуталу, — чего более полезное рассказал.

— А, ну так здесь дело за тобой. Ты же собиралась писать, вот и напиши. Оно и впрямь куда полезнее будет, а то у неё… — ещё один кивок по тому же адресу, — по части прошлого полная каша в голове.

— Нет уже никакого смысла, по-моему.

— Почему вдруг?

— Во-первых, я ей это почти всё и так рассказала, и теперь хоть пиши, хоть не пиши… И во-вторых, всё равно не пишется совершенно.

— А что так?

— Не могу понять, в каком ключе излагать, вон третьего дня уже плакалась… — Твайлайт опять кивнула на Скуталу. — Трактат не получается, эмоции выпирают. Воспоминания тоже не выходят, в этой истории слишком многое происходило без меня…

— А если как художественный рассказ?

— Думала, тоже не получается. Тут уже наоборот, меня присутствует слишком много.

— Ну и что? О себе в третьем лице — слабо́?

— Оказалось, что да.

— Поня не писатель, поня читатель… — проговорил Виндчейзер с детскими интонациями, но без насмешки. — Если вспомнишь, у меня сразу были серьёзные сомнения насчёт этой затеи, слишком уж глобально замахнулась. О несчастных и счастливых, о добре и зле, о лютой ненависти и святой любви… Хочешь совет?

— Ну?

— Не пытайся ты рассказать всю эту историю от начала до конца. Напиши про что-нибудь такое… сопутствующее. Где основные моменты можно упомянуть мимоходом, для полноты картины. Если кого-то заинтересует, вот тогда сто́ит и голову поломать, а если нет… на нет и суда нет.

— Это про что же такое, например?

— Да хотя бы про раскрытие и разгром культа.

— Ой, про это уже столько писано-переписано со всех сторон! «Я и моя тень» читал небось?

— Читал. Это пролог и сразу гранд-финал. А ведь была и середина, которую автор знать не мог… и за тобой должок, между прочим.

— Какой ещё должок?!

— Перед Старлайт. Вся слава числится на тебе, а она участвовала в той заварушке с самого начала до самого конца. И между прочим, проявила ума больше, чем ты и вся твоя компания вместе взятые, а вы же её за это и тюкали! Знаешь, сколько она потом плакалась Трикси и мне? Вот в эту самую жилетку!

— Ладно тебе… — неловко пробормотала Твайлайт. — Тогда никто понятия не имел, что всё это части единого целого…

— Подумать-то можно было! Сколько она тебя умоляла не трогать то заклинание Старсвирла?

— Ну, сглупила я, да! По-крупному! И не только я! И если бы не Старлайт… А сам-то ты где был тогда? Тебя я в том гранд-финале не помню.

— В Седельской Аравии.

— В Эквестрии стало туго с работой?

— Тебя это может шокировать, но на Эквестрии свет клином не сошёлся. Стали пропадать курьеры из службы проводки караванов, а потом и сами караваны… по чистой случайности как раз те, что доставляли самые ценные грузы. Такие же парни и девчонки, как вот она… — Виндчейзер в очередной раз кивнул на ученицу. — У них в этом деле рано начинают работать. Меня позвали помочь разобраться.

— И что?

— Разобрались.

— Извини. Ладно, ты меня убедил. Согласна, что о разгроме культа можно интересно написать… но ваша-то история здесь каким боком?

— Так я в тот день, когда всё завертелось, как раз с Трикси познакомился. И потом ночью ей подробно представлялся с пересказом, по твоей, между прочим, рекомендации. Тебя в этой истории совсем немного… то, что ты письмо принесла, в третьем лице про себя написать осилишь, я думаю.

— Как ты выносишь Трикси, ума не приложу… Вот уж кто всё время про себя в третьем лице… великая и могущественная, бла-бла-бла…

— Знаешь, почему-то со мной она так не разговаривает, разве что шутки ради. Со Старлайт, насколько знаю, тоже. Может, она просто упорно видит в тебе жеребёнка-зрителя.

Скуталу хрюкнула.

— А тебя там вообще не было. Цыц.

— Так нечестно! Свити вон взяли, хоть она и наказана была…

— А кто больше всех радовался, когда Эппл Блум предложила съездить к её родне?

— Ты! Только что не прыгал от радости, когда появилась возможность меня сбагрить на неделю!

Теперь хрюкнула Твайлайт.

— Кстати, о птичках… — мстительно сказал Виндчейзер. — Скуталу, покажи-ка нашей принцессе…

Та вытащила из-под стола с картой сумку, поставила её клапаном к означенной принцессе и лаконично сообщила:

— Там книжка.

Твайлайт закатила глаза, но извлекла телекинезом книгу из сумки. Физиономия её вытянулась к вящему удовольствию гостей.

Автором значилась Эппл Блум, а называлась книжка «Очень Большая Игра». Между именем автора и названием была картинка: некая юная пони заинтересованно смотрела на шахматную доску с фигурами.

Рисовавший обложку художник оказался большим мастером своего дела: никто не посмел бы сказать, что он изобразил именно Твайлайт, но при этом отрицать сходство мог только слепой.

— Написала-таки… И что, прочитал уже?

— Обижаешь.

— И как?

— Ты знаешь, на удивление здорово, даже без всяких скидок на дебют. Немного забавно читать диалоги вашего поколения в передаче нынешнего подростка, но всё вполне естественно.

— И кто же этому юному дарованию скинул информацию? Она в тех событиях даже близко не участвовала.

— Свити скинула, кто ещё, — пожала плечами Скуталу. — Это же её бенефис был, она с тех самых пор и ходит у Старлайт в ученицах. Трикси немножко поделилась. И насколько знаю, Дэш рассказывала про ваш с ней финальный разговор в этом са́мом зале…

— И во сне кое-что приснилось, — добавил Виндчейзер. — В той истории многое было завязано на сны, не находишь? И твоя подкинула одно письмецо из своего архива… моя, впрочем, тоже. Книжка-то, считай, официально одобрена, как срывающая покровы тайны и пропагандирующая дружбу между двумя народами.

— Тьфу на вас на всех. Ну, давай тогда, скидывай информацию _мне_, раз уговорил.

— Какую ещё? Мы же три часа на совете рассказывали, и ты там была. И стенограмма велась, а доступ к архивам у тебя точно такой же, как у меня…

— Всё завертелось, когда я притащила Старлайт письмо, а что было перед этим? Когда я вошла в комнату, вы с Трикси уже мило беседовали, как старые приятели.

— А, это… Ничего особенного. Я в тот день наткнулся на её уличное представление для детишек, она попыталась задействовать меня в роли простака из публики и… хм… в общем, не получилось. Потом она узнала, что я в этом за́мке остановился буквально за пару комнат от неё, и захотела высказать мне своё «фэ». Лежу я, значит, отдыхаю, а тут открывается дверь…

***

В двери без стука возникла Старлайт.

— Там тебе передать просили, — сообщила она. — Что Великая и Могущественная Трикси плевать хотела на тёмных деревенщин, не способных оценить красоту её искусства.

— Ну и ей передай. Скажи, что Ни Разу Не Великий Виндчейзер успел бы скрутить тройную бочку за то время, пока Великая и Могущественная Трикси крутит свой корявый тройной вольт.

— Как-как? — заинтересовалась Старлайт. — А ну, повтори… всё не надо, только эти хитрые слова.

— Тройную бочку. Против её тройного во́льта.

— Корявого?

— Угу.

— И передам… — посланница исчезла обратно за дверь.

Через пару минут дверь опять распахнулась, на этот раз со стуком — только не от того, что в неё постучали, а от того, что она мощно стукнулась об стену, будучи распахнутой пинком.

В проёме стояла Великая и Могущественная собственной персоной, а за её спиной виднелись Старлайт и Свити Белль. Обе последние прикладывали титанические усилия к тому, чтобы не расхохотаться.

— Корявый?!

— А, тебе передали…

— Корявый?! Ах, ты… да как ты… да я с пяти лет…

— Вах. Столько лет усилий, и всё впустую.

— Впустую?! А ну, давай сыграем партию! Слабо?!

— На что?

— Кто проиграет, тот орёт «я дурак» на площади перед ратушей завтра в полдень.

— Или «я дура». Годится. Колода у тебя есть?

— Ха! — Трикси просочилась в комнату и выудила карты из своей шляпы. Старлайт и Свити просочились следом.

— Сдавай, тебе проще.

— Э, э! — предостерегающе встряла Старлайт. — Доверять телекинетику раздачу, когда сам не владеешь… это отдавать ему серьёзное преимущество.

— А у неё преимущество и так есть. Насколько я слышал, она на той са́мой площади себя уже дважды дурой выставляла. Полезный опыт, завтра пригодится.

Свити Белль не выдержала и расхохоталась. Трикси зашипела сквозь зубы:

— Ну, спасибо! Вот спасибо-то! А ещё подруга, блин, называется!

— Это не она, — педантично заметил Виндчейзер. — Мне это Твайлайт рассказывала. Сдавай.

Трикси зашелестела картами. Колода разлетелась в воздухе красивым облаком, закрутилась по комнате вихрем, собралась обратно в аккуратный кирпичик, растянулась в длинную ленту, разорвалась пополам, две ленты завязались в узел и опять собрались в кирпичик…

— Это, безусловно, впечатляет, но речь, вроде, шла о партии?

Карты полетели на стол: одна туда, одна сюда, одна туда…

— Стоп. Ты себе лишнее сдала.

— Чего-о-о?!

— Вот здесь и здесь… — Виндчейзер указал на две карты, — лежит не по одной штуке, а по две. Очень аккуратно уложенных друг на друга.

— Ну, ты врать-то…

Короткое движение крылом поверх стола — маховые перья, раскрывшись как ножницы, раздвинули две карты в стороны. Под ними, действительно, лежали ещё две.

— Тьфу, блин, точно. Склеились, наверно, колода новенькая совсем…

— То есть это чистая случайность, и ты не имеешь понятия, какие именно карты вот тут лежат?

— Конечно! А ты на что намекаешь?!

— Тогда ты ведь не будешь возражать, если я наугад выберу, какие две из них оставить?

— Э-э…

Кончик крыла описал в воздухе над картами некую сложную кривую.

— Эти вот долой. Досдавай. Нет-нет, сначала те две убери с верха колоды, куда ты их сунула, под низ.

Трикси скривилась, убрала и досдала.

— Открываемся сразу.

— Чего тут открывать-то… У меня пустышка.

— А у меня?

— Стрит-флэш без крайней карты.

— То есть тоже пустышка. Ничья?

— Слушай, а давай ещё раз? На просто так. По-честному, без всякой магии, Стар проследит. Колоду новую возьмём, нераспечатанную, чтобы у тебя сомнений не было.

— Если ты думаешь, что я не знаю о трюковых колодах, напечатанных с крапом…

— Ничья… — вздохнула Трикси. — Слушай, а как ты заметил-то? Я сейчас старалась так, как на публику не стараюсь.

— Работа такая — летать. Не будешь замечать детали на высокой скорости, далеко не улетишь и много не заработаешь, только и всего.

— Темнишь. Я перед вашим братом сколько выступала, и ни разу никто ничего не замечал.

— Ты других со мной не сравнивай. В такую поганую погоду, как я, больше никто летать не рискует. Я над своей реакцией работал не меньше, чем ты над своей техникой.

— Всё равно. Этим трюкам знаешь сколько лет? Их же целыми поколениями оттачивали. Тут одной реакции мало, нужно ещё знать, на что обращать внимание.

Виндчейзер пожевал губами, но ответил:

— Отец отрабатывал точный телекинез на всяких мелких предметах. Камешки, монетки там. Ну и меня заодно тренировал на скорость восприятия. Так что я примерно представляю, где, когда и чего можно ждать.

— А, у тебя отец единорог…

— Да, крылья у меня по маминой линии.

— Фокусник?

— Нет.

— А…

Старлайт чуть заметно помотала головой.

— …а впрочем, ладно, неважно.

Он вздохнул:

— Моих родителей шесть лет как нет в живых. Просто время пришло, они прожили очень долгую жизнь. Я у них поздний ребёнок. И вовсе не обязательно делать страшные глаза, Старлайт, это вполне естественный вопрос.

— Извини, — пробормотала Трикси и тоже вздохнула. — Ладно… ты вроде ничего. Мир?

— Так я с тобой и не ссорился. Ну, про тройной вольт загнул, конечно. Тоже извини.

— Не ссорился, ага… А на представлении вёл себя натурально как засланец от конкурента. Ты сам-то точно не?..

— Ни я, ни мои родители, ни их предки, насколько я знаю, никогда не имели ничего общего с твоим ремеслом. Я же тебе дважды тогда дал понять, что изображать простака из публики не собираюсь.

— Ты там один был нездешний, я потому на тебя и нацелилась. В этом городе местные жители Трикси… не очень, в общем.

— _Просто_ Трикси, или _Великую и Могущественную_ Трикси?

— Просто, — не удивилась вопросу фокусница. — Великую и Могущественную ещё туда-сюда… детишкам представления нравятся. А как ты узнал, какие карты сбросить?

— Ты же мне и подсказала. Нет, у тебя по физиономии ничего не читалось, но… У меня от природы повышенная чувствительность к негативным эмоциям.

— Твоё смешанное происхождение?

— Ну, в общем, примерно так.

— А про колоды с печатным крапом?..

— Просто читал! — фыркнул Виндчейзер.

— Невезуха. Послушаешь других, так все что-то там читали и чего-то где-то там полезное вычитали… а для меня одной книги — зло.

Старлайт закатила глаза:

— А не ты ли мне на тридцать раз пересказывала историю, как в детстве осваивала первые фокусы по книжкам?

— Ну вот я и говорю, — не растерялась Трикси. — Даже книжное зло не смогло помешать Великой и Могущественной Трикси стать великой.

Старлайт испустила мученический стон.

— И вот так они всегда, — сообщила Свити Белль.

— Кхм… — в двери возникла Твайлайт. Оглядела всю компанию. — Вот даже не сомневалась, что рано или поздно вы все сойдётесь вместе… почти все. А где Скуталу?

— В Мэйнхеттене, вместе с Эппл Блум у еёной родни, — первой ответила Свити.

— Не «еёной», а «ейной», — поправила Трикси.

Теперь Твайлайт закатила глаза:

— А ты тогда почему не с ними?

— Наказана за что-то, — опередила её Старлайт. — Я уж не стала вникать, за что именно… не из-за меня, и то ладно. Хотя кого тут этим больше наказали, ещё вопрос…

Свити хихикнула. Твайлайт снова закатила глаза и пролевитировала на стол письмо:

— Тебе только что принесли. Что это за «На́шгород» такой, первый раз слышу?

— Чего? — Старлайт подхватила конверт. Присмотрелась и нахмурилась. — Да это же… та моя деревня?!

— В смысле, от «Наш Город», что ли?

— Ну да. Мы её так называли… это, кстати, не я придумала, но всем понравилось, и я тоже привыкла. Хотя до города ей, конечно, далеко было, сама же видела…

— Сейчас там вполне себе город, — заметил Виндчейзер. — Небольшой ещё… городок, скажем так, но назвать его деревней язык уже ни у кого не повернётся.

— Бывал, что ли?

— Ага, пару раз пережидал грозу. Из Кристальной империи в тот же Мэйнхеттен трасса идёт южнее гор и как раз над Нашгородом проходит.

— И что, он прямо так официально называется?

— Да, а почему бы и нет? Насколько я помню почтовые уложения, основатели поселений могут давать им какие угодно названия, при условии благозвучности и отсутствия совпадений с уже существующими. Их право. Второго Нашгорода теперь уже точно не будет… а сейчас давайте-ка мы все помолчим и дадим возможность прочитать письмо…

Старлайт распечатала конверт и быстро пробежала исписанный лист глазами. Подняла недоуменный взгляд:

— Ничего не понимаю. Жалуются на соседей из Холлоу-Шэйдс… вроде как, те стали их избегать… отговариваются, что в горах якобы появился какой-то страх, ходить к ним боятся…

— А ты-то при чём?

— Так меня спрашивают, не знаю ли я чего про те горы. Место для деревни… его ведь я выбирала, когда всё это только придумывала.

— Ну и? Знаешь что-нибудь?

— Нет, абсолютно. Горы как горы… я, собственно, танцевала от пещеры, которую мне там Мод подсказала, правда, я тогда ещё не знала, что она Мод. Сколько я там прожила… год с лишним, и в пещеру по тем горам регулярно ходила — ничего не замечала, ничего не боялась. Да вот же пишут, что сами удивляются, а ведь тоже рядом живут.

— Съезди, посмотри, — предложила Твайлайт. — Вдруг разговоры эти не на пустом месте?

— Плохая примета, однако… Что было, когда ты меня в прошлый раз туда съездить уговорила?

— Так ведь не совсем туда, боятся-то в Холлоу-Шэйдс. Нет, правда, съездила бы, а ещё лучше всей компанией прогуляйтесь, раз уж вы собрались и перезнакомились.

— Фаринкса нет, — заметила Трикси.

— А это кто? — поинтересовался Виндчейзер.

— Так, знакомый чейнджлинг. Штатный силач в нашей компании.

При этих словах у Твайлайт почему-то забегали гла́зки.

— Ну, если всё дело только в этом… Я силой тоже не обижен.

— А как насчёт способности перекидываться?

— Вот с этим хуже, то есть никак.

— А действительно! — вдруг старательно обрадовалась хозяйка за́мка. — Съезди с ними тоже, и мне тут спокойнее будет!

— За паладина, что ли? — в вопросе прозвучала непонятная насмешка.

Твайлайт слегка покраснела и негромко ответила:

— За самого́ себя.

— Уверена? — Виндчейзер скосил взгляд куда-то вбок. В сторону Трикси.

— Да. Страх…

— Как скажешь. Съезжу.

Старлайт и Трикси обменялись недоумевающими взглядами. Пожали плечами. Старлайт кивнула на Свити Белль.

— И её тоже?

— Ну… можно и её. Вроде же у вас хорошо вместе получалось.

— А…

— Рэрити я уж как-нибудь уговорю… вы же ещё не сию секунду? Если что, дам вам знать.


	12. Сказка для Трикси

Ночной поезд до Мэйнхеттена был не очень удобен в смысле отбытия, зато на нём можно было доехать до Холлоу-Шэйдс без пересадки в Кантерлоте; им и воспользовались.

— Дядь Виндчейзер, — непринуждённо попросила Свити Белль, когда купе было обжито, сумки сняты и вещи разложены, — а расскажи что-нибудь?

— Рассказывать… спать надо, но хорошо, расскажу. Только это будет рассказ для Великой и Могущественной Трикси.

— Чего’эт я вдруг удостоилась? — хмыкнула та. Впрочем, по физиономии было видно, что сказанное её заинтересовало.

— Там поймёшь. Это давняя история… очень давняя. И если кто-нибудь из вас позаботится, чтобы нас не было слышно снаружи…

— …то ты поведаешь страшную тайну кантерлотского двора?

— Угадала. Именно это и поведаю.

Старлайт засветила рог и что-то сколдовала.

— Спасибо. Итак, начнём. Тысячу с небольшим лет назад Эквестрия, как вы должны знать, не была цветущей страной, скорее наоборот. Страна лежала в руинах после правления… того, кого старались не называть по имени даже тогда, когда он был уже побеждён и заточён в камень.

— Знаем-знаем. И даже того типа знаем, про которого ты сейчас говорил.

— Эквестрией после него правили Две Сестры, и младшая тогда ещё не обратилась в Найтмэр Мун, хотя дело к тому уже шло… собственно, о чём и речь. Мало кто знает, что у младшей принцессы были приёмные дети — двенадцать сирот, которых она взяла под своё крыло и свою опеку. Всем по девять-десять лет. Шестеро жеребчиков, шестеро кобылок. Четыре единорога, четыре пегаса, четверо земных. Всех поровну…

— Короче, полную коллекцию собрала.

— Трикси, заткнись, а? — не выдержала Старлайт.

— Ладно, осознала.

— Да… Мало кто знал, и старшая долго не знала. А когда узнала, то пришла в ярость и повелела сестре вернуть приёмышей по приютам. Порознь по разным. Ибо она решила, что младшая хочет создать какой-то свой орден или что-то в этом роде, а то и замахивается на большее. Тогда-то Сёстры едва ли не впервые поссорились по-настоящему, и это стало одной из причин обращения младшей. Ибо она отказалась повиноваться. Её приёмыши, как нетрудно догадаться, тоже.

Остаток _этой части_ истории всем известен, хотя бы из учебников. Обращение Луны, Битва Сестёр, тысячелетнее изгнание, упадок Гармонии… А вот судьба детей за этими громкими событиями как-то затерялась в истории… несправедливо, да? Между тем, тут много интересного.

Возвращаться по приютам они отказались, свою приёмную тётушку — или как это правильно называть? — возненавидели лютой ненавистью. После изгнания матери они остались одни во всём мире… можно было, в принципе, попробовать как-то пристроиться, учениками к кому-нибудь или даже семьи себе найти, свет не без добрых пони… но это означало бы расстаться. Всю дюжину разом ведь никто бы не взял, а расставаться они не пожелали.

— Выжили? — коротко спросила Трикси. В этот раз на неё не стали шикать.

— Да. Это не так уж необычно, некоторые из них даже в этом возрасте уже имели опыт выживания и бродяжничества, причём немалый. Сначала воровали и побирались, а когда подросли, начали как-то подрабатывать… потом нашли себе подходящую пещеру в отрогах Дымных гор, стали жить там. Это не самое странное, странно другое.

Я даже не знаю, как это лучше сказать, поэтому скажу так, как обычно говорят в сказках. В общем, любовь этих жеребят к приёмной матери и ненависть к её сестре были настолько сильны, что оказались сильнее смерти. А может, судьба поймала их на детской клятве… они поклялись дождаться одну и отомстить другой. Страшная это штука — детская ненависть, ох и страшная…

Шли годы, они выросли, но не старели, и однажды поняли, что смогут сдержать свою клятву. Они стали называть себя Детьми Ночи и со временем многому научились. Что-то подсмотрели у других, до чего-то додумались сами… надо полагать, принцесса взяла в приёмыши и ученики не кого попало, а умных и способных… Забегая вперёд, они дождались.

— А отомстили?

— О да. Отомстили, и очень жестоко. Двумя веками позже старшая приходила к ним просить о прощении… про неё можно было думать что угодно, но память о содеянном с сестрой и о зле, причинённом ни в чём не повинным жеребятам, тяжело давила на неё. Прощения она, конечно, не получила — они уже и не могли её простить, ведь погасить в себе огонь ненависти означало бы для них не дождаться. Вместо этого Дети Ночи унизили правительницу… продемонстрировали, что вместе могут без особого труда её уничтожить, потом коротко поговорили сквозь зубы и прогнали. Но суть не в этом.

В разговоре принцесса неосторожно обронила одну фразу. Вполне благое пожелание без задней мысли… а её поймали на слове. Как она сказала, так и стало — не вдаваясь в подробности, отныне она регулярно получала от Детей Ночи приветы. Ей постоянно напоминали о сделанном, причем устами других пони, которые ничего не подозревали, не видели за произносимыми словами их истинного смысла и искренне восхваляли свою правительницу. И всё это публично… её трясло от горя и гнева, а она вынуждена была улыбаться, кивать и говорить вежливые речи, да так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Восемьсот лет, ни много ни мало. Ну, почти восемьсот.

— Ого, ребята явно знали толк в мести! Я не слышала эту историю. Но при чём здесь Трикси?

— Немного терпения, скоро дойдёт дело и до Трикси…

— Чего?!

— Шли годы… те самые без малого восемьсот лет. Как я говорил, Дети Ночи могли думать о старшей что угодно, но и они прекрасно понимали — всё случившееся произошло отнюдь не на пустом месте. Пророчество о возвращении было им известно, и они готовились к нему на свой лад. Они полагали, что их тщательно сбережённая любовь может решить эту проблему и собирались _отпустить_ её в нужный момент.

— А вот это уже совсем не как в книжках.

— Да, но здесь нет противоречия. Ту же тысячу лет правительница тоже думала о той же проблеме со своей стороны. И все те годы искала ученика, который был бы способен вернуть контроль над Элементами Гармонии. В конце концов нашла, но _эта часть_ истории тебе тоже известна.

— Гораздо лучше, чем хотелось бы.

— В действие были приведены оба плана, и это увенчалось успехом. Который из них сработал лучше… это уже никто не скажет. Для Детей Ночи после исполнения клятвы исчез смысл существования и… в общем, их не стало. А план правительницы стал официальной версией, которую сейчас можно прочесть во всех учебниках истории.

— Как-то несправедливо.

— Только так и бывает, жизнь штука нечестная. Через год с небольшим от возвращения Найтмэр Мун…

— Как-то это неуютно звучит.

— Ну так вернулась-то именно Найтмэр… Свити Белль, если я так говорю, то это не значит, что стоит повторять в школе. Спросишь у Скуталу, она тебе расскажет, чем такое заканчивается. Мне-то что, а за тебя в случае чего придётся отдуваться Старлайт…

— Почему не сестре?

— Сначала ей, а потом…

— Большое спасибо.

— Итак, через год с небольшим правительница решила рассказать эту историю своей ученице. Включая и тот факт, что взяла её в обучение с целью попользоваться в рамках означенного плана. Очень боялась возможной реакции, но рассказала. И ученица простила её, хотя это было нелегко.

— Она может.

— Больше они на эту тему не разговаривали, но ученица решила сама выяснить всё, что можно. По отдельным намёкам, прозвучавшим в рассказе, она восстановила почти всю картину…

— Это она тоже может.

— Она даже нашла ту пещеру в Дымных горах. Правда, тут же и обнаружила, что пещера превратилась в гробницу. Поставила возле неё памятник, какой смогла, но столкнулась с загвоздкой. Она не знала одно имя из двенадцати, а без него нельзя было сделать надпись на памятнике.

— Ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что потом выяснила.

— Нет. Просто не успела. Полгода спустя к ней заглянул незнакомец. Книжный червь, один из немногих знавших эту историю. Он назвал ей двенадцатое имя вместе с некоторыми другими подробностями, вместе они снова отправились к пещере, и памятник был закончен. А потом… в общем, они немного поспорили, и случился большой сюрприз.

— Ха. То, что она с кем-то поругалась — это не сюрприз.

— Я не сказал «поругались», я сказал «поспорили». Как выяснилось, среди Детей Ночи были пары, и незнакомец оказался сыном одной из них. Он тоже хотел попользоваться новой Хранительницей Элементов Гармонии в своих интересах. Точнее, в интересах памяти родителей.

— Действительно, сюрприз. Хотя, с другой стороны, логично: кем, как не ей? Слезу чего-то не выжимает. И что?

— Они объяснились и извинились друг перед другом. Между ними было слишком много общего, чтобы ссориться. Прошло ещё несколько лет… Хранительница сама стала принцессой, у неё появилась своя ученица… А у той потом появилась подруга, некая бродячая артистка, выступавшая как Великая и Могущественная Трикси. Судьба свела артистку и наследника Детей Ночи за карточной партией, а чуть позже он в поезде рассказал ей свою историю. Выслушав до конца, Великая и Могущественная Трикси несколько секунд молчала, а потом сказала…

— Ты дурак или как?! Ночью перед сном такое рассказывать… я ж теперь и уснуть-то нормально не смогу! Сам свою сказку придумал или из книжки какой подцепил? Я к тому, чтобы эту книжку даже не открывать, если подвернётся.

— Это не сказка, Трикси, — медленно произнёс Виндчейзер. Старлайт кивнула. — В том-то и дело, что не сказка.

— Твою ж мать…

— Мою мать звали Мэгпай, она была пегасом. Моего отца звали Тинглом, он был единорогом. Тогда я тебе сказал чистую правду… только не всю.

— И так он всегда, — сообщила в пространство Старлайт. — Иногда на стенку лезть хочется от его речей. Уникальный случай, единственный в мире пони, способный врать чистой правдой.

— Это ты моего дядю Найтшэйда не знала.

— Мир праху его, не знала и молчу. А ты-то с теми, кто в курсе, мог бы и нормально разговаривать, не врать.

— Я никогда не лгу, и ты это знаешь. И разговариваю так просто по привычке… для меня всё ещё внове, что кто-то знает мою тайну и не шарахается от меня. Сто раз говорил: хочешь настоящий ответ — начни вопрос со слов «ответь прямо». Я лишний раз вспомню, что ты в курсе, и не буду играть словами.

— И ответишь?

— Может, и не отвечу. Но если отвечу, то без увёрток. А лжи ты от меня в любом случае не услышишь.

— Почему, кстати? Давно хотела спросить… объясни, чтобы сразу уж и для Трикси со Свити.

— В детстве меня взяли на «слабо́». Дескать, родители твои не боялись само́й Солнцежопой правду в глаза резать, а ты дрожишь родителям говорить как есть? Ну… сначала было трудно, потом кое-чему подучился. А потом понял, что с такой жизнью лучше вообще никому никогда не врать. Иначе быстро запутаешься — а вечно помнить, когда, кому и чего набрехал, это же вообще не жизнь будет.

— А так разве лучше? — подала голос Свити. — Помнить вместо этого, когда, кому и на что намекал?

— А зачем это помнить? Я сказал часть правды. Что там кто из этого себе придумал, так это не моя проблема. Если потом выскажут недоумение, можно просто сказать, что меня не так поняли, открыть ещё кусочек правды, и пусть себе придумывают новое. Вот я сказал Трикси, что моих родителей несколько лет как нет в живых, что они прожили очень долгую жизнь и просто срок подошёл, что я у них поздний ребёнок — всё чистая правда.

— Слышь, поздний ребёнок, — поинтересовалась Трикси, — а тебе лет-то сколько?

— Прилично, по сравнению с вами. А против родителей не так уж много, я и четверти того ещё не прожил.

— Вот-вот, оно самое начинается! — закатила глаза Старлайт. Свити хихикнула.

— А ответить прямо? — нажала Трикси.

— Я не люблю прямо отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Ты маг? Ответь прямо.

— В вашем понимании нет. Такой магией как у вас, магией энергии, я не владею. Могу только кое-что в части эмоций.

— Что и в какой именно части?

— Чувствительность к негативу и умение закрываться от него. Пара трюков по части защиты и нападения. Несколько трюков, способных помочь в полёте. Моя сила вот… — Виндчейзер на пару секунд расправил крылья. — Плюс большой опыт и хитрое зрение. Всё.

— Почему ты открылся мне?

— Я же не знаю, с чем мы столкнёмся, и пусть лучше ты будешь в курсе, что при необычных обстоятельствах можешь увидеть в моём исполнении что-то не совсем обычное.

— Это единственная причина?

— Нет. Не хотел ставить в неудобное положение Старлайт и Свити. Ещё не хватало им из-за меня думать при тебе над каждым словом.

— Всё? Ответь уж прямо и до конца.

— Заметила ты или нет, но я поинтересовался у Твайлайт, можно ли при тебе быть самим собой. Она сказала «да»… а я ей в таких вопросах доверяю. Вот и открылся, как только появился смысл и выдалась возможность. Ты обалдела, но приняла. А если бы сделал это позже, ты могла бы решить, что я тебя обманывал, и сразу послала бы.

— Логично. Чувствуется школа принцессы Дружбы.

— Я кое-чему научился у неё, равно как и она у меня.

— А она-то чему? — заинтересовалась Старлайт.

— Ты могла оценить её лётное мастерство. Тогда, в небе над Клаудсдейлом.

— О как. Мир тесен.

— Ещё бы. И чтобы закрыть тему: у неё были резоны попросить меня съездить с вами. Речь идёт о чём-то связанном со страхом, а я уже говорил, что умею от такой дряни защищаться и прикрывать других. Всё. Вы спать-то будете или нет?

— Подожди. Раз у нас тут ночь прямых ответов… всё-таки, что _у тебя лично_ к Селестии?

— Старые счета закрыты, долги списаны. Надо жить дальше.

— А она об этом знает?

— Да, я встречался с ней.

— Определённо, школа Твайлайт.

— Нет, нас свела карта… хотя тут есть пара неясных моментов. А теперь спать, я сказал. Вам нужно.

— А тебе нет?

— Ночь — моё время…


	13. Холлоу-Шэйдс

— И где? — жалобно спросила Свити Белль, проводив взглядом удаляющийся поезд.

— Там, — столь же лаконично ответила Трикси, тыча копытом в указатель.

— А чего так далеко-то? — грустно спросила мелкая, глядя на сообщавшееся указателем расстояние. — Зачем нужна станция «Холлоу-Шэйдс», если она здесь, а город вон где?

— Разве не очевидно? — чуть раздражённо заметил Виндчейзер. — Поселенцы построили город, где было _удобнее_, а железнодорожники проложили рельсы, где было _можно_. А если ещё вспомнить, _кто_ этот город основал и кто совсем недавно в нём жил…

— А кто?

— Фестралы. По преданию, сюда после Битвы Сестёр ушла в добровольное изгнание вся Ночная стража, а там же их было большинство…

— Одобряешь? — полюбопытствовала Трикси.

— Да! Не знаю уж, правда это или нет, но ещё лет девять назад их здесь жило множество, и общаться с миром они не очень жаждали. Ну, после возвращения Найтмэр кто-то пошёл на службу в возрождённую Стражу, остальные получили земли в награду за верность и постепенно туда расселились… политика Лунного трона, всё такое. Сейчас уже самый обычный город.

— Зачем тогда так называется, если это не оно…

— Затем, что это самая близкая к городу станция, и ближе нету. Вроде, хотят от Нейагарского водопада отдельную ветку тянуть, но это когда ещё будет.

— И что теперь, туда три часа ногами топать, что ли…

Трикси, для которой топать ногами было основным и привычным способом перемещения, только фыркнула:

— Скажи спасибо, что здесь не как у грифонов!

— А как у них? — заинтересовалась Старлайт.

— А у них там станция «Грифонстоун» и сразу за ней тупик, рельсы просто в скалу упираются. И до того Грифонстоуна, который как бы город, а по сути большая деревня, со станции через горы и холмы ещё два дня переть нужно. Ты им: «дорогу-то чего не проложите?» — а они тебе: «какая-такая дорога, вот же целое небо!». Ты им: «летать вообще-то не все умеют!» — а они тебе: «да чхать мы хотели на тех, кто не умеет!».

— Довольно точно, — хмыкнул Виндчейзер. — Но дорогу там сейчас прокладывают, и вообще они ребята ничего… если им показать, что сам можешь на них начхать, а на себя не позволишь. А ты у них с гастролями была?

— Ну да. Три года назад. Увидела этот тупик… нет, думаю, Великая и Могущественная Трикси просто так не отступит. Лучше бы отступила. Два дня туда пёрлась, а там… в общем, хуже чем там, у меня только в Понивилле было, вот она видела и должна помнить… — Трикси кивнула на Свити. — И потом ещё обратно до станции пёрлась два дня.

— Три часа тоже долго… — продолжала гнуть свою линию мелкая.

— Если тебе долго три часа ногами, — уже _весьма_ раздражённо отрезала Старлайт, — то могу за три секунды перебросить! — И прежде чем Свити успела обрадоваться, безжалостно добавила: — Домой!

— Ну, она в чём-то права, — заметила Трикси. — Скучно же.

— Можно байки потравить… могу, в принципе, и сам все три часа, дело привычное.

— Спасибо! Если ты выдашь ещё какое-нибудь откровение вроде того вагонного, то перекинуть себя домой попрошу _я_!

— Нет, _таких_ откровений у меня больше нет. Честное слово. Какие-нибудь нормальные, простые байки. Вот взять хоть тех же грифонов… знаете, как с ними устанавливали дипломатические отношения? Там ведь было совсем не так, как в книгах рассказывается, а гораздо забавнее. Это уже на памяти родителей, я от них слышал и почему-то больше верю… В чём книги не врут, так это в том, что были как раз тогда Третьи Эквестрийские игры, и грифонью делегацию на них, конечно, пригласили…

***

— …а Твайлайт после той свадьбы мне вообще какой-то сверхдальней роднёй приходится, вот.

— Это как?

— Ну, как-то вот так. Ежели она золовка племяннице моей двоюродной бабушки… сами считайте.

— Твоему забору троюродный плетень, — хихикнула Трикси. 

— Эппл Блум сосчитала бы, — заметила Свити. — У них всякой родни столько, что никаких мозгов запомнить не хватит, а они как-то помнят и не путаются.

— Э-э… — Старлайт, похоже, и впрямь вознамерилась посчитать. — Пятиюродные дважды сводные брат и сестра, что ли? Или нет, скорее четвероюродные тётка и племянник, у неё же связь идёт на одну ступень вверх, а у тебя на две, хоть ты и старше…

— Без понятия. Никогда в этих родственных связях особо не разбирался, за неимением родственников.

— Так, по порядку… Твоя двоюродная бабушка… ого! А ведь тебе, наверно, какой-нибудь титул полагается.

— Если кто-то всерьёз вознамерится мне его навесить, — процедил Виндчейзер сквозь зубы, — то я ему или ей тоже всерьёз навешаю… чего-нибудь. Кстати, мы уже пришли… опа!

Вид на город с холма, открывшийся после очередного поворота, действительно хорошо характеризовался словом «опа».

— А ведь не зря мы сюда ехали. Они боятся, очень боятся. Непонятно чего с одной стороны и чего-то вполне конкретного с другой.

— Почему решил? — спросила Старлайт.

— Страх и ненависть очень близки, а ненависть… это по моей части. Давайте-ка быстро туда!

Город бурлил, и основное бурление происходило на большой площади, которая явно имела здесь статус главной, даром что располагалась ближе к окраине.

— Начинаю жалеть, — бросил на скаку Виндчейзер, — что здесь нет ни фестралов, ни грифонов…

— Почему?

— Потому что они при всех своих национальных особенностях бояться не любят и не умеют. Страшно в итоге становится тем, кто вздумает их пугать, и очень быстро становится…

В центре событий — точнее, на краю площади — понятнее как-то не стало. Ясно было лишь то, что припёртый к стене на другом краю жеребец-единорог затравленного вида является здешней властью, скорее всего мэром, а население хочет от него странного. Куда-то идти кого-то искать, и при этом никуда не идти, чтобы не найти неприятностей на свой круп… в общем, от мэра требовали каких-то быстрых решительных мер, но претворять их в жизнь дураков не было.

— Ничё не понимаю, — озвучила общее мнение Трикси.

— Сейчас выясним.

— И как же ты в таких условиях будешь что-то выяснять? — скептически поинтересовалась Старлайт.

— Легко. Рявкнуть как следует, привлечь внимание, представиться. Потом спросить.

— Рявкалка не заболит?

— А ты помоги. Сможешь мне голос усилить, буквально на одну фразу?

— Конечно.

— Сколько на это времени нужно?

— Да секунда, ну от силы две.

— Ну, значит, я сейчас подойду к ним поближе, и как топну, так ты и работай. Всего одну фразу. 

Виндчейзер сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Топнул. Старлайт торопливо сколдовала обещанное.

— **Именем Лунного трона!!!**

Получилось _весьма_ громко и внушительно. Во всяком случае, шум моментально стих и требуемое внимание оказалось привлечено.

— Вести дошли. Принцесса послала нас выяснить, что здесь происходит.

Старлайт в который раз восхитилась нахальству Виндчейзера и его умению играть словами. «Принцесса послала нас…» — ну да, чистая правда. Вот только конкретную принцессу он не назвал, предоставляя каждому додумать это самостоятельно… а после формулы «именем Лунного трона» понятно, _чего_ тут должны были додумать.

Всего за несколько секунд и всего тремя фразами наглый пегас выставил их не приятельской компанией, отправившейся буквально прогуляться по просьбе Твайлайт, а какими-то агентами на государственной службе. И ведь ни единым словом не солгал, как всегда! Оставался, правда, вопрос о прозвучавшей формуле… так ведь усмехнётся и скажет: «а ты пожалуйся на меня во дворец!». И возразить будет нечего — кому-кому, а уж Виндчейзеру это точно сойдёт с копыт… Тем более при чрезвычайных обстоятельствах.

Толпа облегчённо вздохнула и по инерции выдохнула в адрес мэра пару комментариев насчёт «из Кантерлота быстрее дождёшься, чем от этого…». Дальнейшая характеристика была короткой, но ёмкой — Старлайт покосилась на Свити и тоже вздохнула.

— Кто здесь представляет власть? Где можно поговорить без посторонних ушей? — Виндчейзер ковал железо, пока оно было горячо. Он двинулся через толпу, перед ним расступились, Старлайт и Трикси вместе со Свити заторопились следом. Откуда-то сбоку прокомментировали про «посторонние уши» и нарвались на взгляд, про который Старлайт заподозрила, что там был не просто взгляд. — _Почему не соблюдается общественный порядок?!_

Мэрский жеребец, как его успела обозвать про себя Старлайт, под аналогичного качества взглядом затравленно побегал глазами, пробормотал что-то вроде «следуйте за мной» и потрусил к самому высокому на площади зданию, в котором без труда опознавалась городская ратуша.

Отведя высоких гостей в свой кабинет, он тут же без всякой посторонней помощи раскололся до са́мого крупа:

— Послушайте, я понятия не имею, кто настучал на меня в Кантерлот, но, честное слово…

— А по делу?!

— Я и говорю по делу! Честное слово, никаких внятных поводов сообщать наверх не было абсолютно… ну, то есть, до сегодняшнего дня! Вы ж себя на моё место поставьте, если из каждой деревни про каждый чих будут писать запросы в столицу, это ж никакой жизни не будет…

— Давайте так, — остановил этот поток красноречия Виндчейзер. — Мы сейчас расскажем, что́ нам уже известно, а вы дополняйте, — он посмотрел на Старлайт.

Та кивнула и стала вспоминать письмо:

— Около двух недель назад те из ваших, кому случалось ходить до Нашгорода, стали говорить, что в горах неладно, и жаловаться на какие-то непонятные страхи…

— Точно так.

— Кстати, как вы к ним ходите? — уточнил Виндчейзер. — Я эти ваши места только сверху знаю.

— Тропа туда есть через горы. Не прогулочная, конечно, но вполне нормальная… средней крутости, в самом узком месте двое легко пройдут бок о бок и ни за что не зацепятся. Указатели стоят, нигде ничего не обваливается, не осыпается, за состоянием следим… следили то есть, пока не началось.

— Карту!

Мэр выудил свиток из ящика стола. Старлайт подхватила его, прибрала в свою сумку и продолжила:

— В Нашгороде с этих рассказов сначала недоумевали, а потом и смеялись. Они к вам тоже этим же путём ходили, и вроде ничего.

— Ну! Так это ж нашгородцы, у них с горами какие-то особые отношения… вроде, они даже какой-то странной пещере раньше поклонялись, не знаю уж, слышали вы или нет…

Старлайт отчётливо скрипнула зубами. Трикси сочувственно вздохнула. Мэр истолковал это как-то по-своему и заторопился дальше:

— Я это к чему… они, конечно, может, себя там и лучше чувствуют, а только если бы что серьёзное обнаружилось, то, наверное, первыми бы и заметили, нет? А тут и они не заметили ничего, и даже из наших не все жаловались…

— Кто не жаловался? — резко перебил Виндчейзер. — Случайно, не те из ваших, кто сюда из Нашгорода перебрался?

— Э-э-э… — мэр прищурился и что-то забормотал под нос, вспоминая. — А ведь и правда так выходит… эх, надо было всё-таки сообщить…

— Надо было _думать_! — процедил сквозь зубы Виндчейзер. — И головой, а не крупом! Дальше?.. — он кивнул Старлайт.

— Дальше, насколько я понимаю, какое-то время ничего особенного не происходило, только накапливалось. Нашгородцы недоумевали, чего к ним соседи ходить перестали, а эти ходить боялись, но ведь если не ходить, то ничего страшного. До сего дня, видимо.

— Что было сегодня?

— С полуденной почтой письмо пришло, вашему-то брату сверху на эти страхи наплевать…

— К делу!

— Письмо… дескать, от них трое к нам выходить собираются… парни-студенты из Мэйнхеттена, они нашенские, но там у них тоже родня есть, вот через Нашгород и добирались. Встречайте, значит, раз вам невесть чего мерещится, чтобы спокойнее было.

— Тоже придурки! — вынес вердикт Виндчейзер. — Нет, чтобы самим проводить… и что, не встретили?

— Не успели! Стали собираться — хоть оно и страшно, а надо ведь — и пока собирались… что-то случилось, в общем.

— Что?

— Да кабы знать! Всю северную часть города ужасом накрыло, паника была… то, что вы сейчас видели, это ещё ерунда.

— А что мы видели?

— Конец моей карьеры. Требуют идти-искать-спасать, и никто идти не хочет, а я власть, я и обеспечивай. Хоть сам иди… я бы и пошёл, а что толку-то? Вот вас сюда за этим прислали — говорите, что делать?

— Нам — идти-искать-спасать.

— А мне?

— Помещением нас обеспечить!

— Гостиница вон там, видите в окно вывеску? Скажете, что от меня, обеспечат. Хотя можно даже и не говорить, там и так сами всё видели-слышали…


	14. Работа

— Здравствуй, паранойя… — вздохнула Старлайт, второй раз за последние два дня колдуя антиподслушивающее заклинание. — Прямо как в старые времена в Нашем Городе…

— Даже если у тебя паранойя, это ещё не значит, что тебя не подслушивают… Карту вытащи, — попросил Виндчейзер. — Кто-нибудь верит, что эти трое, пошедшие через горы, и эта паническая атака никак не связаны между собой?

— А оно важно? Даже если и нет, искать-то ведь всё равно надо… или кто-нибудь верит, что не надо?

— Ну да, просто интересно знать.

— Лично я не верю, — мрачно сказала Старлайт. — И что дальше? Какие будут предложения?

Трикси пожала плечами, Свити Белль сделала то же самое.

Виндчейзер глянул на карту.

— Искать-спасать, раз подписались. Ты же владеешь телепортацией?

— И что с того? По одной только карте в место, где раньше никогда не был — невозможно.

— А на маячок?

— На маячок-то куда угодно. А откуда он там возьмётся?

— Допустим, я отнесу, это моя обычная работа. Обратно же потом сможешь?

— Обратно всегда можно.

— Чтобы со мной и с пострадавшими. Или хотя бы только с ними… главное, с ними.

— Да… а почему ты говоришь «пострадавшие»?

— В отсутствие информации исхожу из худшего. Твори маячок… нет, подожди. Перекинуть меня по пеленгу у тебя получится?

— Это как?

— Я задаю направление и расстояние, ты меня в этом направлении на это расстояние перекидываешь.

— С ума сошёл, в незнакомые горы?! Хочешь внутри скалы оказаться?!

— Не в горы, поближе к ним хотя бы.

— Ну, могу… правда, раньше я тебя не перебрасывала…

— И что?

— Если ты будешь полностью мне доверять… и если мой телепорт на тебя в принципе подействует.

— А почему нет? Твори маячок, чтобы с сигналом готовности был. Подбросишь меня хотя бы на половину пути, дальше в горы я сам. Найду, вызову тебя сигналом, ты прыгнешь ко мне и оттуда перебросишь пострадавших вместе с собой сюда.

Старлайт задумчиво поскребла пол копытом.

— Вроде звучит нормально, — решила она. — Годный план. Ладно, сейчас сделаю. Пока ты там будешь их искать, я здесь найду больницу, чтобы уж прямо туда…

— Ещё лучше. Сколько у тебя сейчас уйдёт времени?

— Минут двадцать, быстрее никак.

Рог Старлайт засветился, она собрала перед носом энергию в виде шарика размером с апельсин.

— И не торопись, всё равно ещё кое-что сделать нужно.

— Если что, разговаривать мне это не помешает… — по шарику прошла волна радужных переливов.

— Трикси, давай в больницу, заодно потом объяснишь Старлайт, где она. Требуй там аптечку-«тройку» с ремнями для пегаса и тащи сюда. Скажи ещё, пусть готовятся.

— А «тройка» это что?

— Там знают… это для квалифицированного спасателя с фельдшерской подготовкой. Быстрее!

— Бусделано! — Трикси с топотом умчалась в опускающуюся темноту.

— Ого, у тебя есть такая квалификация? — поинтересовалась Старлайт.

— Есть… Свити, дуй на почту, она если и успела закрыться, то кто-нибудь там ещё должен быть. Нужна сумка, только нагрудная, не наспинная, на спине у меня аптечка будет, поняла?

— Ага!

— Стой… если будут задавать дурацкие вопросы, тогда кричи «именем Лунного трона!» и показывай… вот здесь у меня в кармане… вытащи и возьми с собой.

Из подставленного кармана телекинезом было извлечено что-то маленькое и круглое.

— Если и тогда не заткнутся, дуй обратно, я сам разберусь. Всё запомнила?

— Ага! — крикнула Свити уже через плечо на бегу.

— Зачем ты ей так-то? — поинтересовалась Старлайт.

— На всякий случай. Она ещё мелкая, а придурков везде хватает, сколько раз уже сталкивался. Да кто ты такая, да знаешь ли ты кто я такой, да выйди-войди и поздоровайся как положено, да не видишь что ли я занят…

— А что ты ей дал?

— Пуговицу. Форменную Ночной стражи.

— Откуда она у тебя?

— Во дворце подобрал. Они, знаешь ли, иногда отрываются, сестра твоей ученицы подтвердит. Так себе аргумент, но в сочетании с «именем Лунного трона»… игнорировать такой приказ тянет на преступление.

— Кстати, отдавать его, не имея права… тоже…

— Да есть у меня такое право. Приказывать от высочайших имён в поисково-спасательных рейсах… это было одно из двух, что я попросил у вашей ненаглядной Селестии. Мог бы даже и Солнечным троном приказать.

— Но Лунным ты явно приказывал и раньше, с него-то уж тебе на многое глаза закроют… А что было второе?

— Доступ в дворцовую библиотеку без всяких ограничений и в любое время.

— Ого, ты на мелочи не размениваешься.

— Ну, грех же было не воспользоваться.

Хлоп! Посреди комнаты возникла Трикси с аптечкой на спине. Вид у неё был ошарашенный.

— Однако! — оценила Старлайт. — С какого раза?

— Прикинь, с первого! Сама удивляюсь.

— Ты что, тоже… — начал было Виндчейзер, но Трикси решительно перебила его:

— Нет! Великая и Могущественная Трикси ещё недостаточно могущественна в великом искусстве телепортации.

— А в искусстве телекинеза?

— Сам же видел с картами. Чего надо-то?

— Снимай с себя аптечку, с меня жилет, и цепляй аптечку на меня.

— Щас…

— Ты что делаешь? Там пряжка есть на все ремни разом. Как, по-твоему, её в поле отстёгивают?

— Тьфу, блин, точно. А я-то чуть наизнанку не вывернулась, пока себя в неё продела. Ещё думала, как вы с этим управляетесь…

— Век живи, век учись.

— А, всё одно дурой так и помру. Давай, подставляй…

Трикси начала пристёгивать аптечку между расправленных крыльев, шепотком ругаясь сквозь зубы. С улицы донёсся топот и пыхтение.

— Вовремя, — констатировал Виндчейзер, глядя на ворвавшуюся Свити Белль с сумкой. — Проблемы были?

— Неа. Я сразу крикнула, чтоб уж наверняка.

— Я тебе что говорил?

— Да ладно, сработало же.

— Свити Белль, — это было произнесено очень спокойным тоном. — Если из-за твоего выпендрёжа обо мне здесь начнут думать чего ни попадя…

— Выпорешь? — с надеждой поинтересовалась Старлайт.

— Нет, зачем же. Расскажу сестре про параплан.

Свити испуганно пискнула.

— Какой ещё параплан?

— Тот, на котором они давеча городскую школоту катали. За денежку, естественно. У меня есть некоторые подозрения насчёт ткани, из которой он был сделан… ну и вообще.

Свити снова пискнула — видимо, подозрения имели под собой основания. Трикси зловеще расхохоталась:

— И вот так они всегда. Хочешь, я тебе ещё деталей подкину из одного нашего приключения?

— Если ты про фотографию среди чейнджлингов в «традиционных костюмах», то я её видел.

— Видел сам — покажи другому.

— Там посмотрим. Сумку пристёгивайте… да, вот так. Старлайт, тебе ещё долго?

— Остывает… а собственно, уже нормально. Тебе куда его, в сумку положить?

— Да. Как активировать?

— Просто разбей, он легко поддастся.

— Раньше мне таких не давали. И парного у тебя не вижу.

— Так ведь на один раз делала, под себя. И это… если ты с ним где-нибудь там навернёшься, он опять же разобьётся и можно будет туда прыгнуть.

— Хорошая мысль. Ну… вроде всё. Пошли на улицу, дам тебе направление, бросишь меня на двадцать пять миль… и вверх где-то на высоту здешней ратуши.

— Ни пуха… — пожелала Трикси.

— В солнечную задницу…

Стукнула дверь. Трикси покосилась на Свити Белль:

— Про «солнечную задницу» сама поймёшь, или объяснить?

— Не дура, — огрызнулась та. — Вот возьму и подговорю Эппл Блум, чтоб в ученицы к тебе попросилась…

— Вот туда и пошлю.

С улицы донёсся хлопок телепорта.

***

— Сигнал! — задремавшая было Старлайт вскочила и сосредоточилась. Машинально подождала несколько секунд, потом спохватилась, что сотворила маячок одноразовым и второго отменяющего сигнала быть не может. — Трикс, держи это место чистым! — Потянулась _на ту сторону_.

Её выбросило на какую-то небольшую площадку. Было холодно, в мелких пещерках по склону горы свистел и завывал ветер. Едва различимый в темноте Виндчейзер возился с чем-то на краю, рядом с ним лежала аптечка.

— Что тут?! — подскочила она к нему, засветив рог. — Ты быстро…

— Почти сразу нашёл, тут всё буквально лучится ненавистью. Двое насмерть, один жив.

— Ты так спокойно об этом…

— А ну, тихо! Истерикой никого не воскресишь, живого надо вытаскивать. Сейчас закончу перевязывать, а ты прикинь пока своими средствами, когда они погибли, — он мотнул головой на другой край, где лежали два тела. — Потом уточним, насколько это по времени совпадало с панической атакой. Я так оцениваю, часа два с половиной.

Старлайт открыла было рот предложить помощь с перевязкой, но пригляделась и закрыла. Виндчейзер так ловко действовал кончиками крыльев и маховыми перьями, придерживая бинт копытами, что она бы здесь только помешала.

Двое погибших были земными пони, причина смерти определялась с первого же взгляда: тела изломаны, на шкурах буквально ни одного неповреждённого участка. Время тоже определялось без труда.

— Поближе к трём часам, где-то два и три четверти. Без единого шанса, при таких травмах-то…

Как ни странно, этот вывод немного успокоил Старлайт: не за что было винить себя, они не совершили никаких ошибок и ничего не могли сделать сверх уже сделанного.

— Они сюда упали сверху, вон там как раз проходит тропа, на ней есть следы, я смотрел, — заговорил Виндчейзер. — Самая подлая высота… уже достаточно, чтобы свернуть шею, но слишком мало, чтобы успеть толком затормозиться. У земных ни единого шанса не было, да… а вот парнишка молодец. Крылья раскинул, за склон хоть как-то уцепился и прокувыркался по нему. Правое крыло сломал, ободрался весь, зато жив. Хорошо, но плохо…

— Что?

— В обычных условиях я бы сказал, что это типичный несчастный случай в горах, но есть два «но». Во-первых, я уже говорил, что здесь всё пропитано ненавистью. Было тут что-то или, может, _кто-то_, кто этому падению сильно помог. А во-вторых, при подобных травмах всё выглядит не так, совсем не так. Перелом и ссадины ерунда, такое любая деревенская травница вылечит без труда, и с таким до травницы обычно самому дойти не проблема. А у парня жуткий шок… я сделал всё, что в таких случаях полагается, а эффекта почти никакого. Подозреваю, по ним прилетело чем-то магическим, глянь ты.

Старлайт глянула, скривилась и скрипнула зубами:

— Точно. Не знаю, что это за дрянь, но следы явные. Их не только сбросили оттуда, тут ещё и удар по мозгам был. И… у меня плохая новость.

— Не сможешь телепортировать.

— Да. У него сейчас… ну, что-то вроде спазма. После удара мозги просто отвергают любую магию, вообще на уровне подсознания. А телепорт не действует на того, кто ему противится, это надо полностью мозги подавлять. Я в таком состоянии не рискну… если только ты вколешь ему что-нибудь…

— Тоже не рискну.

— Тогда я не знаю, что делать.

— Известно что, потащу на себе. Отстёгивай ремни от аптечки. Они сложены в несколько раз, и как разложишь, получится вроде буква «Н», только с двумя перекладинами. Вон там, у обрыва. Я пока немного разомнусь…

Старлайт завозилась с пряжками и ремнями.

— А если бы меня не было, как бы ты тогда?..

— Ну да, это вариант для работы в паре. Вообще оно так и положено, парой работать. А в одиночку понёс бы, просто придерживая под животом ногами.

— И что, донёс бы?!

— Случалось. Но с привязью много проще. Клади его брюхом вверх на поперечины… не так, головой в другую сторону, где длиннее. Я сейчас встану сверху, и ты привяжешь так, чтобы мои крылья приходились между его ног.

— Только я эти ваши хитрые узлы вязать не умею.

— Неважно. Вяжи как получится, лишь бы держало покрепче. Там всё равно ремни будут резать, а не развязывать. Да, и голову ему дополнительно подвяжи, чтобы не болталась. Могу чуть приопуститься, если тебе будет удобнее.

— Не надо, я могу его приподнять. Ты с ним взлететь-то сможешь?

— Должен — значит, смогу. Не впервой.

— Как? С места точно не сможешь, а разбежаться тут негде. Сейчас угадаю — полагается, чтобы напарник брался и помогал взлететь с места?

— Точно, скоординированный взлёт. Не наш случай.

— Могу в принципе телекинезом подтолкнуть.

— Не вздумай. Ты не знаешь мою технику взлёта, я не знаю твой телекинез, будет только хуже. Такое надо сначала над облаками отрабатывать.

— Ответь уже прямо! — потребовала Старлайт, затягивая очередной узел. — Ты как отсюда взлетать собрался с таким грузом?

— Вот же обрыв. Запас высоты большой, притяжение разгонит. Будет скорость, крылья заработают.

— С ума сошёл?!

— Давай, ты не будешь учить меня летать? Лучше слушай. Как я взлечу, оглядись тут вокруг потщательнее, сюда ведь ещё понадобится прыгать и других перебрасывать, и кроме как тебе, некому. Потом с телами погибших телепортируйся в больницу и ставь там задачу. Запоминай: принимать воздушную эвакуацию заходом с северо-востока, глиссаду можно задрать покруче раза в полтора, до одной пя́той.

— Вообще ничего не поняла!

— А и не надо! Ты, главное, воспроизведи, там поймут. Или найдут кого-нибудь, кто поймёт. Ещё врачам расскажешь про то, что́ тут обнаружила. Всё запомнила?

— Да. Готово, привязала… блин, в жизни не чувствовала себя такой беспомощной со всей своей магией… Сбегай-передай… и толку-то от той магии…

— Не дури. Ты меня сюда подбросила, уже кучу сил и времени мне сэкономила. А передашь, что я сказал — поможешь ещё больше. Будет приво́д — я пойду прямо на него, без всяких курсов и сносов. Будет глиссада — сяду с прямого захода, без расчётов и прикидок. А ему сейчас чем быстрее, тем лучше… хотя нам торопиться и ошибаться нельзя. Что-то ещё хотел… да! Вот тебе мой совет: с родственниками никаких разговоров. От слова «совсем», я зря не посоветую. Всё, давай, работаем.

Без дальнейших разговоров Виндчейзер шагнул к обрыву и свалился вниз. Старлайт сдержала просившееся на язык ругательство и подскочила к краю площадки.

Пегас падал, вытянувшись в струнку, насколько это можно было сделать с подвязанным к брюху грузом. Через несколько секунд, показавшихся ей вечностью, он таки расправил крылья, и траектория падения начала медленно искривляться. На секунду Старлайт показалось…

Она пару раз моргнула, но это не помогло — было уже слишком темно. Может, и впрямь показалось.

Падение плавно перешло в горизонтальный полёт, высоты действительно хватило с большим запасом. Крылья пришли в движение, и Виндчейзер стал медленно набирать высоту. Взмахи были необычно частыми, но в целом полёт не выглядел натужно… впрочем, Старлайт на примере той же магии прекрасно знала, какие усилия могут скрываться за внешней непринуждённостью (да и Трикси могла бы много чего сказать в эту тему).

Спохватившись, она отвела взгляд и стала оглядываться вокруг. Сюда и впрямь ещё предстояло возвращаться, причём возможно, что не в одиночку. Как следует запомнив это место и его характерные ориентиры, Старлайт встала рядом с двумя погибшими и прыгнула обратно в больничный двор.

***

Трикси подошла к поставленной задаче со всей ответственностью: оказавшись во дворе, Старлайт обнаружила, что место появления отгорожено двумя скамеечками, а за скамеечками стоят несколько врачей и санитаров с носилками. Двор был ярко освещён.

При её возникновении всё пришло в движение, но она помотала головой и поспешила озвучить абракадабру, пока та ещё не выветрилась из памяти:

— Воздушную эвакуацию встречайте… заход с северо-востока, глиссаду можно круче в полтора раза… до одной пятой!

Всё снова задвигалось, но уже немного по-другому. Тела унесли, скамейки раздвинули, носилки перетащили в другую часть двора. Кто-то куда-то побежал кого-то собирать, кто-то начал вслух что-то высчитывать, показывая в небо…

К Старлайт подошёл врач, она коротко и негромко пересказала ему суть: двое погибших, один раненый, перелом, ссадины, переохлаждение, шок от неизвестного магического воздействия. Назвала время. Тот всё это быстро записал, кивнул и тоже убежал.

Сзади и сбоку кашлянули. Рядом стоял санитар — уже старик, под халатом выпуклости от крыльев, но возраст такой, что не полетаешь.

— Не извольте беспокоиться, сейчас всё сделают. Раз в луну тренируемся, не подведём. Пойдёмте-ка со мной, а? Вам бы отдохнуть, да чаю могу предложить. От тех гор с таким грузом до нас быстрее, чем за полчаса, никак не долететь.

Чаю… почему бы и нет? Старлайт позволила утащить себя в здание. Старик отвёл её в какую-то каморку, усадил на диван, подкатил медицинский столик с чайником и корзинкой какой-то выпечки, налил чашку:

— Вот… чем богаты, как говорится. Вы тут посидите сколько надо, успокойтесь… поплачьте, если что. Я уж присмотрю, чтобы никто не совался… — и исчез в коридоре.

Поплакать? С чего бы это? Старлайт задумалась, а через секунду её чуть не затрясло.

_Несколько минут назад она буквально ходила между трупов и осматривала трупы. Стоя над трупами, что-то там обсуждала. Осталась с двумя трупами наедине. Эвакуировала оттуда трупы, как две большие сумки забрала. Кто-то там пытался угробить трёх случайно подвернувшихся подростков, и двух таки угробил, а она в это сунулась… и только сейчас поняла, во что именно._

Виндчейзер ловко заговорил ей зубы и загрузил делом, ничего не скажешь. Там, над обрывом, даже и мысли поплакать не возникало… а здесь и сейчас?

Старлайт прислушалась к себе, взяла себя в копыта и загнала все подобные мысли куда поглубже. Правильно ей сказали: истериками никого не воскресишь, надо думать о живых — и о том, чтобы подобное не повторялось. Цапнула плюшку, длинным глотком допила чашку и вышла в коридор. Тут же смутилась: из головы начисто выветрилось, с какой стороны они сюда пришли и где здесь выход. Санитар кивнул в левую сторону.

На улице уже кипела деятельность. Трое единорогов сидели на земле вокруг здоровенного кристалла на треножнике, упершись в него своими магическими лучами, а из кристалла бил вертикальный столб света. Очевидно, это и был «приво́д».

В стороне от больницы полтора десятка пегасов расчищали небо от облаков.

— Не далеко? — спросила Старлайт.

— На одну пятую взяли, как сами сказали, — пожал плечами санитар. — Это ж вы просто не местная, в городе ориентируетесь плохо и расстояний наших не знаете. Хотите, карту принесу, сами посчитаете…

Старлайт в ужасе помотала головой: не хватало ещё выставлять себя на посмешище, изображая невесть какие расчёты…

— А это вот зачем? — поинтересовалась подошедшая Трикси и указала на троицу земных пони. Те таскали по двору плуг, распахивая площадку, а четвёртый явно собирался разжигать по её углам костры.

— Ну… да, оно правилами не требуется, конечно. А только если есть хоть какой шанс посадку помягче сделать, так уж не стоит пренебрегать. Дело-то нехитрое… тем более, что ваш вон как садиться собирается.

Старлайт ничего не поняла, но ей не понравилось, как это прозвучало.

Работа наверху, видимо, заканчивалась: один за другим во двор спустились несколько погодников, а оставшиеся в небе уже просто сохраняли дыру в облаках, не давая ей затянуться.

— Ну вот, — удовлетворённо кивнул старик. — Всё как положено, привод сразу поставили, с остальным в срок уложились. Теперь ждать.

— Что там нашли-то? — спросила Трикси. Старлайт покосилась на Свити Белль. — Да всё равно ведь узнает, рассказывай уж сразу.

— Они шли по тропе, и чем-то их с этой тропы снесло. Внизу была площадка, но высота… Двое земных разбились, пегас кое-как смог притормозить, но поломался и ободрался. Замёрз, опять же… это почти за три часа случилось, как я туда прыгнула. В голове непонятно что, удар был ещё и магическим, мозги скрутило так, что телепортации не поддавался, а крутить сверх того я уж побоялась.

— Мда. С родственниками разговаривать не вздумай.

— И ты туда же? Почему, кстати?

— А непонятно? Про того, который выжил, врачи всё одно лучше тебя скажут, вот пусть они и говорят. А у тех, которые разбились, родня сейчас в неадеквате будет, и объяснять им что-то бесполезно, тебя же и обвинят, что не спасла.

— В чём обвинять-то? Когда они разбились, мы ещё к городу шли от станции и знать ничего не знали.

— А почему не торопились? Если бы подошли раньше…

— Слушай, бред же.

— Хочешь попробовать объяснять это родне погибших? Флаг тебе в копыта.

— А у тебя-то откуда такой опыт?

— Ниоткуда. Но без умения мало-мальски предсказывать чужую реакцию в моём ремесле делать нечего.

— Дело говорит, — подтвердил дед. — С родственниками разговаривать тяжелее всего, я бы на вашем месте её послушал. Вам, я так понимаю, тут ещё работать… а после таких разговоров…

— Кстати, к мелкой тоже относится, — Трикси кивнула на Свити.

— Выпорю, — железным голосом пообещала Старлайт. — И отхуфболю, пусть других наставников себе тогда ищет.

Свити Белль вздохнула.

Сверху и сбоку донёсся невнятный ор.

— Никак, летит уже? — удивился санитар. — Ну, точно…

Погодники поднялись над проделанной ими дырой и встали в круг. Один из единорогов отбежал от кристалла на распаханную площадку и пустил в эту дыру наклонный бледно-голубой луч. Несколько раз мигнул им.

Секунд через десять в луче мелькнул силуэт — крошечная галочка. Старлайт торопливо сколдовала на себя первое вспомнившееся улучшение зрения.

Галочка пересекла луч ещё раз, в другом направлении. Наклонилась, клюнула и вдруг с устрашающей скоростью понеслась по лучу к земле. Крылья при этом оставались неподвижными.

— Что творит… — выдохнул стоявший в нескольких шагах парнишка-пегас из ранее приземлившихся погодников. Совсем ещё мальчишка, буквально вчерашний старшеклассник. — С такого захода порожняком-то угробиться проще простого…

— С-сопляк, — хмыкнул дед. — Сам вчера ещё мимо горшка садился, а сегодня, глянь-ка, офицера Ночной стражи критикует.

Свити Белль снова вздохнула. Трикси хрюкнула.

— А вы… откуда… — осторожно поинтересовалась Старлайт.

— Да уж не дурак. Внучка моя на почте работает, а как закрылись они, так сюда и прибежала. Вон она, там… — старик кивнул в небо. — Это ж добровольцы, из тех кто совсем рядом живёт, чтоб основную команду по всему городу не собирать. Успела рассказать про эту вашу кнопку, как она к ним прискакала, чего кричала и чем размахивала.

— Свити?..

— Да?

— Я бы на твоём месте подумала о том, чтобы само́й признаться сестре. Хуже точно не будет.

— А может, ты его уговоришь как-нибудь?..

Вопрос остался без ответа: рейс подходил к концу.

Чуть ли не над са́мой землёй Виндчейзер запрокинулся назад, будто встал в воздухе на дыбы, крылья у него за спиной превратились в какое-то серое мельтешение. В воздух поднялась туча пыли, которую, впрочем, кто-то из присутствующих единорогов тут же осадил. Приземлившись на задние ноги, он несколько секунд побалансировал, поймал равновесие и опустился на передние.

К нему подскочили и принялись возиться с ремнями. Один из врачей крикнул «всё!», Виндчейзер мягко завалился на бок, откатился в сторону и встал уже в нескольких шагах от суеты. Отряхнулся и движением крыльев сбросил с себя остатки ремней; помотал головой, когда к нему подошёл один из земных с одеялом и термосом.

Носилки с пострадавшим потащили телекинезом в больницу. 

— Ты… э… нормально? — поинтересовалась Старлайт. Она не очень представляла себе, что́ в таких случаях положено говорить.

— Вполне. Погода не самая плохая, привязала ты его прилично, лететь было недалеко.

— Я тут слышала, что с такого захода и порожняком угробиться недолго.

— Не умеючи, недолго и… — Виндчейзер покосился на Свити и не стал заканчивать фразу. Трикси хихикнула.

— А ты, сынок, мастер, — негромко сказал подошедший старик-санитар. — На распаханную землю садился, а отпечатков почти не оставил.

— Работа такая.

Теперь уже Старлайт чуть не хихикнула: «сынок»… а ведь Виндчейзер годился этому старику минимум в прадеды.

— Ученики-то есть? Таким мастерством грех не делиться.

— Есть…

— Не завидую им, ох и не завидую…

— Ей. Сама выбирала. Скажи-ка, отец, а где тут…

— Вон там калитка есть, можно выйти незаметно.

— Спасибо.

— Ой! — спохватилась Старлайт. — А можно там передать, чтобы нам сообщили, как станет известно, что с ними произошло? Если станет…

— Передам, конечно…

***

— А почему он сказал, что Скутс не завидует? — поинтересовалась Свити Белль, когда они уже вышли на городскую улицу.

Виндчейзер проигнорировал вопрос и сам ответил вопросом:

— Что ты напишешь в письме про сегодняшний урок?

— Э, а ты-то откуда про письма знаешь?!

— Потом попробуешь угадать с трёх раз… ну?

Свити посопела.

— «Дорогая принцесса Луна! Сегодня я поняла, что не нужно выпендриваться крутизной, потому что всё равно найдётся понибудь ещё круче и тебя вздрючит, только Рэйнбоу Дэш об этом лучше не говорите, а то она меня убьёт. А ещё я поняла, что по-настоящему крутые дела делаются не в одиночку, а вместе, и там без выпендрёжа видно, что это круто. Искренне ваша, Свити Белль».

— Сойдёт.

— А можно сестре не рассказывать, а? Ну, пожалуйста?..

— Можно. Всё равно после бенефиса с «именем Лунного трона» при входе в город… тут без слухов не обошлось бы. Особенно после того, как кое-кто, я имею в виду Трикси, не почесался сказать, чтобы ты сняла пуговицу со своего рога.

— А можно…

— Нельзя. Наглеть — нельзя.

— Но…

— Можно! — вмешалась Старлайт. — Можно и выпороть.

— Можно, но пока не будем. Нам тут нужно ещё кое-что сделать за этого местного _мэрзавца_.

— В столицу сообщить, что ли?

— Именно. Есть у тебя способ связаться?

— Нет. Я же не Твайлайт, и дракона не держу.

— Зато держишь мелкую ученицу.

— О! А ведь мысль.

— Эй, так нечестно! — возмутилась Свити. Трикси хихикнула.

— Я за последнее время это слышал уже столько раз, что не впечатляет. Пуговицу верни, кстати… заберите у неё кто-нибудь, на мне сейчас карманов нету. В Кантерлоте была? Дворец знаешь?

— И даже её во дворце знают, сам же про письма говорил.

— Одно дело письма, другое дело лично. Прекрасно. Старлайт, перебросишь?

— С удовольствием.

— А ты, мелкая, слушай и запоминай. Подойдёшь к любому стражнику, скажешь «именем Лунного трона, сообщение для начальника караула». И не выпендривайся! К офицеру тебя так и так проводят, а сверх этого по уставу не положено. Начальнику караула опишешь ситуацию буквально парой фраз, без подробностей… примерно вот так: «В горах между Холлоу-Шэйдс и Нашгородом активирована неизвестная магия большой силы, есть жертвы. Там сейчас Старлайт Глиммер и Виндчейзер, они послали меня сообщить подробности их высочествам». Тебя опять проводят, и там уж рассказывай с подробностями. Всё запомнила?

— Угу…

— Ну и вперёд.

Старлайт посмотрела на Свити. Подождала несколько секунд, нахмурилась.

Свити испустила вздох из глубины души. Раздался хлопок. Старлайт тоже вздохнула и поинтересовалась:

— Скажи прямо… мы же сейчас её услали просто от греха подальше? А на помощь ведь рассчитывать нереально?

— Ну, не совсем. Мешок артефактов и роту гвардейцев нам, конечно, не пришлют. Но вот припомнить, не было ли здесь или ещё где чего-нибудь подобного в прошлом, и если было, то что именно… Нам сейчас и это было бы в помощь.

— И что, пришлют её обратно с информацией?! Я только обрадовалась…

— Зачем присылать? Совсем не обязательно. В конце концов, всем нам иногда нужно спать… чем сейчас и займёмся. А завтра подождём, чего скажут из больницы, и будем в горы собираться. Поближе посмотреть. Трикси, ты с нами?

— Нет, блин, надо было меня тоже в столицу услать от греха подальше!

— Ну извини. Просто это на «прогуляться, слухи проверить» уже не очень тянет.

— Жук-пук на приятную прогулку тоже не тянул.

— Кто?!

— Это было рабочее название… — вздохнула Старлайт.


	15. Сны и догадки

_…Шесть гигантских камней-менгиров располагались правильным многоугольником. По форме они напоминали троны, и на «сиденье» каждого из них что-то лежало — небольшие предметы, плохо различимые в темноте. В центре многоугольника на круглой плите стоял единорог, явно готовившийся провести какой-то ритуал._

_Его рог засиял, а вслед за ним засияли и предметы на «тронах». Между ними протянулись светящиеся линии, образовав гексаграмму. Её яркость постепенно увеличивалось, заклинателя окутало свечение в форме полусферы…_

_Вдруг гексаграмма погасла — со всех сторон из темноты к ней шагнули шестеро. Стоявший в центре затравленно огляделся, но отступать ему было некуда. Произошёл короткий разговор, сопровождавшийся активной жестикуляцией, и даже при отсутствии звука очевидно было, что ничего хорошего этот разговор не сулил._

_Один из пришедших, пожилой бородатый единорог в плаще и шляпе, сделал красноречивый повелительный жест. Заклинатель попытался было сказать что-то ещё, но окружившая его шестёрка была непреклонна, и он удалился, опустив голову…_

***

_…Большой тёмный зал по периметру окружали колонны с арками между ними. Колоннада прерывалась лишь в одном месте, где стена была украшена барельефом — выполненный с большим мастерством, он изображал существо, в котором из-за сложной позы не сразу можно было узнать пони-аликорна. Прежде всего в глаза бросались крылья, распахнутые так, будто их владелец устремлялся в атаку на зрителя._

_Перед барельефом располагалось нечто вроде невысокого алтаря, и на нём стоял тот же единорог. Он снова творил какую-то магию, и на сей раз ему никто не помешал. Вокруг заклинателя сгустился уже не свет, но мрак, окутавший его плотным покровом. Силуэт единорога вдруг резко увеличился в размерах, по бокам его выросли гигантские крылья…_

***

_…Снова те же шесть менгиров, только теперь возле их оснований стояла шестерка пони, прервавшая первый ритуал. Дело происходило днём, и сейчас их можно было разглядеть в подробностях — здесь были два единорога, два пегаса и двое земных. Их опять возглавлял пожилой единорог, готовивший какое-то своё заклинание._

_Вновь на «сиденья тронов» легли какие-то предметы, вновь вспыхнули в воздухе линии гексаграммы. От камней в центр протянулись лучи, слившиеся в огромный светящийся шар._

_Яркость всё росла и росла, потом в ней появились отдельные чёрные пятна. Несколько секунд, и они слились в силуэт тёмного аликорна, который вылупился из шара, как птенец из яйца._

_Судя по движениям, аликорн чему-то яростно сопротивлялся или с чем-то яростно сражался, но перекрещивавшиеся лучи крепко держали его в своём сплетении. Последовала ослепительная вспышка, а когда свет погас, площадка между менгирами опустела…_

* * *

Старлайт подскочила на своей кровати и проснулась. Трикси сидела, ошеломлённо тряся головой, Виндчейзер валялся на спине, свесив крылья по бокам постели.

— И спали они всю ночь и всё утро, и было им виде́ние ночное о временах зело древних и делах зело тёмных, — нараспев произнёс он. — Тебе тоже было?

— Чего?! — не сразу поняла она. — А, ну да. Было…

— Не зря мелкую посылали.

— Только я ничего не поняла, что это было такое.

— Против подслушки сначала…

— Вот же блин… с тобой точно параноиком станешь. Ты так уверен, что кто-то нас подслушивает?

— А ты так уверена, что нас никто не захочет послушать хотя бы из одного только любопытства? Колдуй… и чего-нибудь понадёжнее вчерашнего-позавчерашнего.

— Это ещё почему?

— В поезде я не рассказывал ничего секретного, там достаточно было просто подстраховаться от лишних ушей, в купе стенки тонкие. Вчера нас толком подслушать просто не успели бы. А сейчас в городе каждая собака знает, кто мы и где мы. За ночь при желании было время подготовиться.

Старлайт ругнулась, припомнила свои разработки прежних времён и сколдовала. Общее заклинание на стены, пол и потолок, отдельно на окно и отдельно на дверь.

— Готово, — буркнула она.

— Надёжно?

— Твайлайт на спор через него подслушать не смогла.

— Внушает. Ну так вот, это был сон о Столпах Эквестрии. Точнее, о трёх ключевых моментах их истории.

— Э-э… ты знаешь, первый раз слышу.

— А я что-то слышала… то есть читала. В детстве, — сказала Трикси.

— И что же именно?

— Да забылось уже почти всё. Спроси чего полегче.

— Лучше напомню. Столпы Эквестрии — это общее название группы легендарных героев доселестианской эпохи. Больше всего известны двумя деяниями: победили сирен и посадили Древо Гармонии, то самое, от которого потом произошли Элементы. Мэйдж Медоубрук, земная. Флэш Магнус, пегас. Мистмэйн, единорожка. Рокхуф, земной. Сомнамбула, пегаска. Ну и Старсвирл, сами понимаете, единорог. Воплощали собой Исцеление, Отвагу, Красоту, Силу, Надежду и Магию соответственно.

— Погоди, ты же сейчас назвал шестерых, — заметила Трикси.

— Да-а? — Виндчейзер с интересом прищурился в её сторону.

— У меня, конечно, многое из головы выветрилось, но вроде же больше их было, не шесть? Мне почему запомнилось… ведь магия синергий строится на тройке или шестёрке, это все с детства знают, даже я, хоть академиев и не заканчивала… а там был кто-то ещё, вот и удивлялась.

— И ты говоришь, что книги зло? Всё правильно, был седьмой. Стиджиан, единорог, книжник. Но его традиционно не числят среди Столпов.

— Чем же не угодил?

— Для начала, он у них не геройствовал, а занимался тылами. Магом был весьма и весьма посредственным, а вот в тактическом планировании и поиске информации вроде как не имел себе равных. Самое грустное, что объединение той шестерки было как раз его тактическим планом.

— Что здесь грустного-то?

— Вся слава досталась не ему. Что в конечном итоге и послужило причиной его обращения…

— А ну, стоп! — вмешалась Старлайт. — Ты тут сейчас наговорил очень интересных вещей… и главное, звучит так знакомо! Если эти твои Столпы были первым известным поколением героев, чья сила заключалась в синергии?..

— Не только. Ещё она в значительной степени основывалась на артефактах. Но в общем, да.

— …то вторым поколением были Две Сестры? Ученицы Старсвирла, вооружённые Элементами Гармонии, произошедшими от Древа?

— Да. Не шестёрка, зато аликорны, сильнейшие маги небесных светил. Это, как я понимаю, тоже синергия.

— Третье поколение — нынешняя Шестёрка Дружбы, возродившая Элементы Гармонии после упадка Битвы Сестёр?

— Да.

— А теперь отвечай прямо и до конца. История первых двух поколений оба раза заканчивалась обращением одного из героев, недовольного тем, что слава досталась не ему… или не ей? Тебя это ни на какие мысли не наводит?!

— И ты ещё недовольна тем, что я потребовал сколдовать хорошую защиту от подслушивания? Отвечаю прямо: да, заканчивалась. Да, наводит. И я эти мысли однажды даже озвучивал вслух. Тебе тоже озвучить?

— Если тебя не очень затруднит.

— Столпы ударили силой своих артефактов по Пони Теней, под личиной которого скрывался их соратник, и провалились вместе с ним в Лимб. Селестия ударила силой Элементов Гармонии по Найтмэр Мун, под личиной которой скрывалась её сестра, и получила тысячу лет великого счастья… которое мои родители особо постарались ей доставить, и доставили-таки. Какая-то странная эта гармония: сначала бьёт по одному из своих поклонников, потом отдачей по остальным. Не лучше ли постараться обойтись без неё?

— Шестёрка Дружбы ударила силой Элементов Гармонии по той же Найтмэр Мун, вполне преуспела, и ничего им за это не было.

— Это неизвестно ещё, кто тут больше преуспел, они или мои родители, или общими усилиями. Моим родителям, кстати, за это _было_.

— Хм… да, существенная поправка. Ну, озвучил ты эти мысли, и что?

— Официальная позиция заключается в том, что Элементы Гармонии были возвращены Древу вскоре после вознесения Элемента Магии, и на сём история третьего поколения закончилась. Вопрос не подлежит рассмотрению ввиду неактуальности.

— И тебя эта позиция удовлетворяет?

— Не вполне. Но я не берусь отвечать на сопутствующие вопросы… и предлагаю вернуться к вопросу нынешнему.

— Ну, продолжай. Ты остановился на обращении Стиджиана…

— …в Пони Теней.

— Про Пони Теней я слышала, но это же сказка для единорогов детсадовского возраста. Будешь тянуться своим телекинезом к чему не следует…

— Да? Я и не знал. Это, к сожалению, не сказка. Говоришь, «тянуться к чему не следует»? А ведь очень интересно.

— Почему?

— Таки вернёмся к нынешнему вопросу. Сама история мне известна из книг, но пока нам не показали этот сон, я представлял её себе немного по-другому и понятия не имел, что она произошла здесь неподалёку. А в этом, похоже, всё и дело.

— Думаешь, есть связь? Какая?

— Говорю прямо. Я испытываю серьёзное затруднение с тем, как сейчас рассказать тебе свою гипотезу.

— Чего-о-о?! Это _ты-то_ испытываешь затруднение с тем, как чего-то там рассказать?!

— Представь себе. Как сказала бы твоя великая и могущественная ученица, «надеюсь, меня за это не убьют».

— Давай всё-таки сначала рассказывать и разбираться. Убивать потом будем, если понадобится.

— Пока ещё не уверен до конца, но смотри, как я рассуждал. Нам показали этот сон — видимо, это единственное, что наверху удалось припомнить о здешних местах. Значит, Столпы Эквестрии. Допустим. Обращение Стиджиана свершилось вскоре после того, как он провёл некий ритуал… я же говорил, что магом он был весьма посредственным? В общем, он затеял прокачаться — вы это так называете, насколько я знаю — взяв часть силы от артефактов, принадлежавших Столпам. Но что-то пошло́ не так и затея не удалась…

— Мы же видели, его просто прервали, не дали довести дело до конца и выгнали.

— Да. Потому что артефакты он для этой цели позаимствовал втихую, и когда это было обнаружено, то восторгов у законных владельцев отнюдь не вызвало. Они послали Стиджиана далеко и надолго… не самый умный поступок, если кому-то интересно моё мнение… а он вскоре вернулся, пройдя через что-то другое. И — второй фрагмент сна! — принял облик гигантской тени-аликорна, после чего называть его посредственностью уже ни у кого язык не поворачивался. Дружелюбием он после этого тоже не отличался, мягко говоря. Так что последним деянием Столпов стало избавление Эквестрии от Пони Теней, это третий фрагмент. Старсвирл нашёл способ загнать его в Лимб, но для этого была нужна объединённая сила всей шестёрки, и ценой оказалось то, что все они отправились в Лимб вместе с ним. Очевидно, Столпы сочли эту цену честной и другого выхода просто не видели. Как нам дали понять, что-то из этих событий, а может и всё, происходило неподалёку отсюда. Теперь ответь мне как маг: есть основания полагать, что они изгоняли его рядом с местом, где он обрёл свою силу? Могло это иметь какое-то существенное значение?

— Точно утверждать нельзя, я бы скорее предположила, что ритуал изгнания был завязан на средоточие их собственной силы… но если ты ставишь вопрос так, что «могло ли», то запросто. Когда сила обретается через что-то постороннее, как в твоём описании, то всё связанное с её обретением оказывается для носителя слабостью. Ну, как фундамент, на котором что-то построено: разрушить его, и рухнет всё здание, будь оно даже неприступной башней. А уж ритуалов, завязанных на место проведения, множество, чуть ли не каждый третий. Но я пока не вижу, за что тут тебя убивать.

— Сейчас увидишь. Обратим внимание: есть основания предполагать, что недалеко от нынешнего Холлоу-Шэйдс когда-то пытались совершить мощный ритуал, имевший целью манипуляцию чужими силами и талантами, и в итоге это привело к обращению заклинателя во тьму. В наше время недалеко отсюда находится Нашгород, а там есть пещера, в которой не так уж давно творили похожую…

— В сено ж твою мать шлеёй под хвост через три подковы!!! — загнула Старлайт, так что Трикси восхищённо присвистнула. — То есть, по-твоему, это я во всём виновата?!

— Вот ерунду не говори! С тем же успехом можно утверждать, что во всём виноваты Столпы Эквестрии, которым приспичило именно здесь затевать свои разборки! Причём для этого оснований даже больше, потому что они это первыми затеяли!

— И вообще, если бы не ты, — встряла Трикси, — то сейчас было бы ещё хуже.

— Это ещё почему?!

— Если бы не ты, то не было бы Нашгорода, а если бы его не было, то здешние через горы не ходили бы, а если не ходили бы, то ничего бы не обнаружили, а тогда оно обнаружилось бы само, а тогда оно могло обнаружиться, когда было бы слишком поздно!

Виндчейзер открыл было рот, потом закрыл и озадаченно покрутил головой. Старлайт, тоже поражённая мощью женской логики, только засопела.

— Есть большой вопрос. Даже два, — недовольно проговорила она через несколько секунд.

— Я бы сказал, даже и больше. Давай свои.

— Первое. Почему ты решил, что магия манипуляции талантами, тогдашняя или недавняя, как-то связана с тем, что мы имеем сейчас? Я, конечно, за этого Стиджиана говорить не могу, но тебе любой старожил Нашгорода подтвердит, что мои тогдашние заклинания никаких побочных эффектов в виде ужаса или мозгокрутства не имели. Да спроси хотя бы Твайлайт, она тебе то же самое скажет, и подруги её вместе с ней. Второе. Почему ты вообще приплёл сюда Нашгород и ту мою пещеру? Я согласна, что определённые параллели усмотреть можно, но это же было вообще не здесь, а чуть ли не в прямо противоположную сторону. Холлоу-Шэйдс от Нашгорода к юго-западу, а моя пещера — к северо-востоку. Уж тебе ли не знать, навигатор!

— Отвечаю. Я за твои заклинания говорить не могу, но Пони Теней по всем описаниям внушал ужас, да ещё какой. С этой стороны всё сходится, а ещё Трикси тут сказала умную вещь насчёт того, что «могло бы обнаружиться слишком поздно». Это… чем бы оно ни было, как-то развивается и растёт. Сначала в горах было не по себе, потом боязно, потом страшно, а теперь оно уже убивает страхом и магией. Это явно что-то серьёзное, такое само по себе не появляется, а нам из Кантерлота не смогли назвать других потенциальных источников проблемы за последние… примерно тысячу четыреста лет. Сходство же с нашгородской ситуацией слишком бросается в глаза.

— Стоп. Ты говоришь так, будто уверен, что речь идёт о чём-то неразумном?

— Да, склоняюсь к такой мысли в свете попытки угробить тех троих. Даже дикие звери не гадят там, где живут.

— А предположить, что речь идёт о каком-то нездешнем затейнике, который здесь экспериментирует?

— Тогда придётся притягивать за уши ещё много чего, и тут мы как раз подходим ко второму вопросу. Если допустить, что это нечто объединяет ритуал Стиджиана и ту пещерную магию, то хорошо объясняется один непонятный момент.

— Невосприимчивость нашгородцев?

— Точно. Не знаю, как это правильно сказать, но пещерная магия замешана на _их_ способностях, поэтому они ей как бы не чужие, и _это_ их не трогает… во всяком случае, пока. Другие объяснения на этом фоне слишком натянуты. И… только что подумал, опять же Трикси навела на мысль. Вполне возможно, что сама пещерная магия здесь вообще ни при чём, просто работает на нашгородцев как защитный фактор из-за сходства.

— А если и так, и этак? — неожиданно сказала Трикси. — Затейник, который экспериментирует с неведомой дрянью, которая здешняя и проявляется только здесь? — поймав направленные на неё взгляды, она смутилась и пояснила: — Просто почему-то вдруг вспомнила себя с этим амулетом.

— А ведь запросто… — пробормотал Виндчейзер. — Самый худший вариант… древняя мощная магия плюс чьи-то пакостные намерения.

— То есть, если нам повезло, относительно, конечно, — то некая магическая аномалия, первоисточником которой косвенно послужили давнишние ритуалы Стиджиана и, возможно, мои… эксперименты? А если не повезло — то же самое, плюс ещё чья-то злая воля? — подытожила Старлайт.

— Как-то так выходит. Исходя из этого, я сейчас скажу банальное «у нас есть хорошая новость и плохая новость».

— Давай для разнообразия сначала хорошую, — предложила Трикси.

— Хорошая в том, что мы тут оказались вовремя. _Этому_ ещё можно противостоять, вчера один из трёх атакованных выжил… с некоторой долей везения, но без каких-то специальных навыков и талантов. Да и тех двух убило не _это_ само по себе, а простое падение с высоты.

— Неизвестно ещё, что там у него после _этого_ в голове.

— Сходишь в больницу, узнаешь. Но по крайней мере, он хотя бы выжил… а у нас перед ним есть серьёзное преимущество: мы подготовлены.

— А плохая новость?

— Плохая? Если мы пойдём в горы искать неприятностей, то наверняка ничего не найдём и в принципе найти не сможем.

— А в чём дело?

— В тебе, Старлайт. Если уж _это_ не трогает нашгородцев, то тебя, как источник той пещерной магии… Видимо, придётся идти мне одному.

— Щаззз!!!

— Ты не понимаешь. Я, в отличие от вас, мало чем рискую: удары негативом по мозгам мне не страшны, падение с высоты ничем не грозит… в отличие от того парнишки, у меня опыта в разы больше. И вообще, магическая атака, проведённая с ненавистью, против меня скорее всего не пройдёт.

— Крутой, да?! Раз уж нас не могут подслушать, хочешь, я с ходу приведу полдюжины примеров, как по тебе ударить, чтобы точно прошло? Любое безличное действие с расчётом на побочный эффект! Камень, разогнанный телекинезом, угробит тебя точно так же, как любого обычного пегаса, потому что магия будет направлена на камень, а не…

— Сам знаю! Не в крутости же дело, а в результате! Ну, походим мы там втроём, ничего не найдём — и что тогда? Сидеть здесь и тупо ждать, пока оно опять не проявится само, только может быть уже поздно? Ну, пойдём туда мы с Трикси вдвоём — сильно легче тебе будет? Трикси, извини, конечно…

— Да как бы не за что, — поёжилась та.

— Я вас туда без себя не пущу! — отрезала Старлайт. — Ни в одиночку, ни вдвоём! Даже не обсуждается. Ты бы меня туда одну пустил при всей своей убеждённости в том, что оно нашгородцев не трогает?!

— Очко в твою пользу. Но тогда я не знаю, что делать.

— Есть одна идея… Когда я э… экспериментировала с метками, то разработала заклинание для их… гм… пересадки. В нём есть компонента маскировки, ну, чтобы пересаженная метка на новом месте выглядела естественно и нельзя было обнаружить следы магических манипуляций с ней. Могу попробовать накинуть эту компоненту на себя без всего остального… правда, она толком не исследована. То есть побочных эффектов нет, тут я проверяла, а вот насколько она маскирует… Я это заклинание по-настоящему только один раз колдовала, на принцесс, но там-то маскировать никакого смысла не имело.

— Интересно. Работать с магией оно тебе не помешает?

— Говорю же, нет побочных эффектов. Принцессам не мешало.

— Да, правда… Ну, видимо, других вариантов нету.

— А как ты себе представляешь данный вариант?

— Пойдём по ихней тропе, попробуем найти это… _это_. Я буду бдить в части мозгокрутства, ты, Старлайт, в части магии. Дальше по обстоятельствам. Если это какая-то безличная магическая дрянь, то извините — тут я вам не помощник, смогу только прикрыть… на какое-то время.

— А если затейник?

— Это опаснее, но зато и проще. Тогда опять-таки по обстоятельствам, и тут в любом случае придётся работать Трикси.

— Как?

— Надеюсь, ты меня не убьёшь…

— Убью, если будешь тянуть резину в долгий ящик!

— Считай, тебе творческое задание по специальности. Любая магия и любые эффекты, способные ошеломить и отвлечь внимание. Любой реквизит двойного назначения… в переводе на нормальный язык — могущий неожиданно преподнести сюрприз. В общем, ты поняла.

— Та-ак… А ну, отвечай прямо. Загрузил дуру, чтобы считала себя при деле и под ногами не путалась?

— С твоего позволения, отвечу криво. Великий генерал Напонион, которого должен без устали цитировать каждый, кто мнит себя стратегом, говорил: «единственное преимущество дурака над гением заключается в том, что он может на любой гениальный план ответить такой абсолютно безграничной тупостью, какую ни один гений предсказать был не в состоянии».

— Это, типа, такой намёк?

— Нет. Это, типа, такая притча. И у неё есть ещё концовка.

— Какая же?

— Генерал был гением военного искусства, но всю жизнь страдал от одной досадной проблемы. Почему-то судьба посылала ему в противники исключительно дураков.

Трикси молчала несколько секунд, потом расхохоталась.

— Признавайся, — сказала Старлайт, сдерживая улыбку, — сам же и сочинил эту притчу сию минуту?

— Сам, но не сию минуту. Трикси, я серьёзно. Если история чему и учит… все такие затейники начинают с одного и того же: держат за дураков кого угодно, кроме себя. А потом очень удивляются, когда их гениальные планы рушатся абсолютно по-дурацки. Сможешь что-нибудь такое, как я сказал? На самом деле, основной упор даже лучше делать на эффекты, не на магию. Ключевое слово — неожиданность.

— Ну… Реквизита-то у меня с собой и нету, не на гастроли же собиралась. Можно, конечно, пройтись по магазинам-аптекам и соорудить кое-что на скорое копыто… правда, денег с собой тоже особо нету…

— Какие тебе ещё деньги?! — изумился Виндчейзер. — Именем Лунного трона реквизирую то-то и то-то! Всё, шутки кончились. Ещё и платить за такие развлечения… это даже как-то не смешно.

— Пойду тогда… времени-то у меня сколько на приготовления?

— Полдня, наверное. Старлайт, поможешь ей? Только сначала перекинь меня туда, где мы ночью побывали, хочу глянуть кое-что.

— Я с тобой!

— Тебе же ещё в больницу заглянуть надо.

— Пригляжу там за тобой, потом загляну в больницу, потом сюда помогать Трикси. А ты что будешь делать, как вернёшься?

— Пройдусь по этой их северной окраине, поговорю там. Мэра ихнего ещё раз прижму. Может, чего новое-интересное выяснится.

— Логично. Всё обсудили, защиту можно снимать?

— Снимай. Что, зря я просил её поставить?

— Не зря… — Углы комнаты, её дверь и окна на секунду сверкнули голубоватым сиянием.

— На улицу выходить надо?

— Нет, я же там побывала, теперь направление не нужно… Готов?

***

Хлоп! Они оказались на той же площадке. Старлайт поёжилась: при дневном свете стало видно, как мало тут места… а ведь ночью она здесь довольно лихо ходила и чуть ли не бегала.

— И что ты думаешь здесь и сейчас увидеть такого, чего не увидел ночью? С твоим-то зрением…

— Не зрением же. Помнишь, я говорил, что тут всё лучилось ненавистью?

— Ну да.

— А сейчас уже не чувствуется.

— И что это значит?

— Воздействие было очень сильным, но кратковременным. Не давление, а удар.

— Если бы речь шла о магии, я бы сказала… как это ты выразился ночью?.. Хорошо, но плохо. Кратковременное, пусть даже и сильное, воздействие легче держать, но на него надо быстрее реагировать.

— Именно. Кстати, о магии речь тоже идёт, и тоже в этом ключе.

— Помнится, буквально позавчера ты хвастался своей реакцией.

— Не то чтобы хвастался, но да, было дело. Придётся теперь подтверждать… Вон туда глянь, с того уступа их и снесло.

Старлайт глянула и присвистнула:

— Подлая высота, точно. Я хоть себя левитировать и умею, но тут не факт, что успела бы сконцентрироваться, прежде чем…

— Успела бы, если бы оттолкнулась подальше от склона и пролетела мимо, не свалившись сюда. Но тут нужен опыт, это же прямо противоположно тому, что мозги подсказывают. У того парнишки опыта не было…

— Если бы и был, мы не знаем, в каком состоянии у него при этом мозги находились.

— Тоже верно… В принципе, можно возвращаться.

— Вон, аптечка лежит — не хочешь забрать?

— Без ремней сплошное неудобство, брось. Я, наверное сглупил… тебе бы отдохнуть и собраться, а я с утра то «сколдуй против подслушки», то «перебрось в горы».

— Ерунда. Впрочем, если тебе так спокойнее будет, подними меня туда на тропу, и я ногами пойду, а ты лети.

— Щазз. Давай уже обратно.

— Подожди… — Старлайт посмотрела в сторону. — Когда ты сказал Трикси, что затейники всегда начинают с отношения к другим как к дуракам… ты в меня целился?

— Чего? Ты-то здесь каким боком?

— Вон там… — она махнула копытом, — находится Нашгород… то есть Наш Город. Это была моя затея… которая, может быть, сейчас нам аукается.

— Тебе оно ещё не надоело?

— Нет! Если бы у тебя был такой скелет в шкафу…

— В этой компании у нас у всех есть скелеты в шкафах, если ты не заметила. Я про те дела больше знаю с чужих слов, но по-моему, всё очень просто: шли туда пони по своей воле? Шли! Когда ты эту затею бросила, она рассыпалась? Нет! Ну и всё — значит, было в ней что-то сто́ящее.

— Стоящее началось как раз после того, как я оттуда сбежала.

— Ага. То-то они _тебе_ написали, когда столкнулись с непонятным. _Тебе_! Не в Кантерлот! Все уже давно всё забыли и простили — может, хватит психовать, что могло быть и хуже?

— Ладно, проехали… — вздохнула Старлайт. — Я ещё вот что спросить хотела: как пойдём-то? Ногами и всю дорогу? Если по ним прилетело здесь… может, ты просто попробуешь как следует осмотреть это место с воздуха?

— Ночью ещё осматривал. По-быстрому, конечно, но ничего необычного не обнаружил. Вряд ли это место какое-то особенное, а даже если и так, то не факт что оно тут такое всего одно. Есть кое-какие мысли, но да — придётся пройти всю дорогу.

— А если пройдём и ничего не встретим?

— Дойдём до Нашгорода, расскажем всё как есть, попробуем найти добровольцев из тех, кто недавно там поселился. Двинемся обратно, пустим их вперёд, сами пойдём следом. Не знаю, что тут ещё можно придумать, ничего в голову не идёт.

— Мы вчера сглупили. Надо было сразу туда написать, что дело-то серьёзное и никаких больше глупостей, вроде вчерашней, делать не нужно.

— Всё равно бы ещё не дошло. Ночью почту не доставляют — почти никто не умеет летать в темноте, а те кто умеют, работают частным образом и берут за это хорошую денежку.

— …сказал один такой…

— …заметила одна такая, владеющая телепортом и тоже на почте не работающая…

— Мда. Ладно, одним скелетом больше, одним меньше…

— Но вообще мысль правильная. Я, пока буду гулять по городу, на почту загляну. А ты про больницу не забудь.

— Помню. Прыгаем?

— Давай.

***

Трикси, почувствовав себя в своей стихии, буквально преобразилась. Творимая ей сейчас магия была, в сущности, простейшим телекинезом, но точность и скорость весьма впечатляли.

Старлайт даже и не пыталась понять, что именно делает подруга. Что-то смешивалось, пересыпа́лось, заворачивалось, обвязывалось… Её помощь сводилась к простому «подержи, подай, принеси». В начале она ещё поинтересовалась один раз, что это такое и зачем, но получила в ответ маловразумительное «дуракам половину работы не кажут, это я не про тебя» и сочла за лучшее расспросы прекратить.

Две внушительного объёма перемётные сумки, которые Трикси тоже где-то реквизировала и в которых притащила свои ингредиенты, сначала быстро опустели, а теперь наполнялись опять — по мере того, как ингредиенты превращались в конечный продукт.

Виндчейзер, войдя в комнату, шумно втянул ноздрями воздух, столь же шумно выдохнул, поморщился и прокомментировал:

— Успехи химических наук…

— А ты чего хотел? То, что ты потребовал, это же пиротехника, а пиротехника это химия, а химия это вонища. Тут ещё ничего, места много и воздуха тоже, а вот когда в фургончике этим занимаешься… Заходи как-нибудь, оценишь.

— Спасибо, я уже. Вам долго ещё?

— Минут двадцать.

— Старлайт, в больнице была?

— Ага. Говорят, что…

— Стоп! Расскажешь, как выйдем из города, чтобы не закрываться опять от подслушки. В поле нас подслушать реально?

— Практически нет. Если нету никого в прямой видимости, то можно не беспокоиться… разве только подсунуть какую-нибудь пакость в снаряжение, но это я при выходе легко проверю. А ты что-нибудь выяснил?

— Аналогично. Расскажу, как из города выйдем.

— Лучше сейчас чего-нибудь расскажи, на эти двадцать минут.

— Да пожалуйста. Великий генерал Напонион, которого должен без устали цитировать каждый, кто мнит себя стратегом, однажды сказал: «Единственное преимущество дурака над гением заключается в том…».


	16. Вылазка

— Как родная меня мать провожала, — сквозь зубы процедил Виндчейзер, — так и вся моя родня набежала…

— Это ты чего? И к чему? — не поняла Старлайт.

— Так… песня такая была. Нездешняя. Не заметила, что ли, как на нас из всех окон через щели в шторах пялились?

Они находились на окраине и в данный момент проходили мимо указателя «В Нашгород».

— Заметила, и что? Ты ждал чего-то другого?

— Не люблю. Как что-то нужно делать, так сразу все на митинг, а как находится кто-то, кто это делать готов, так все молча вслед пялятся.

— Опасную работу должен делать тот, кому за это деньги платят, как-то так.

— А нам за это деньги платят?! — изумилась Трикси.

— А ты будешь им это объяснять? Флаг тебе в копыта, по твоему же собственному выражению.

— Ладно, забыли, — вздохнул Виндчейзер. — Вроде, достаточно уже отошли… Старлайт, рассказывай, что в больнице выяснилось. И кстати, почему они к нам сами не пришли? Ты же там говорила…

— А, разгильдяйство… По магической части ничего странного не нашлось, вот и не пришли.

— А не нашлось?!

— Говорят, нет. Только то, что бывает при обыкновенном испуге, только в каких-то запредельных масштабах. Вроде адреналинового шока… на самом деле оно как-то по-другому называется, но я уже забыла. Сказали, и так сойдёт, чтобы понятнее было.

— Симпатоадреналовый криз?

— Точно… а ты откуда?..

— Успел заглянуть в здешнюю библиотеку.

— Понятно, чего вы с Твайлайт спелись…

— Сравнила тоже. Супротив ея высочества аз есмь зело тёмен и неграмотен, поелику в школу ни дня весьма не ходивши… Ещё что-нибудь сказали?

— Нет. Мозги скрутило каким-то запредельным ужасом, магия если и была, то что-то очень простое, действующее грубой силой, такое следов не оставляет. Снести их с тропы могли как телекинезом, так и заурядными пинками, после таких травм об склон уже просто не разобрать, что там было сначала и что потом. Жить и соображать, говорят, будет, но с долгим шараханьем от каждой тени.

— Ночью ты сказала, что заметила у него в мозгах нечто странное.

— То и заметила, что раньше такого сроду не встречала, и сама бы так не смогла. Не знаю я ничего, что может _так_ напугать, это и странно.

— Дело ясное, что дело тёмное.

— Примерно. А у тебя что?

— Прошёлся по северной окраине, поспрашивал. Время совпадает с тем, что мы ночью насчитали… ну, в этом-то и сомнений практически не было. Интересный момент: те, кто под атаку попал, говорят, что это длилось чуть ли не вечность. А кто сам ничего не почувствовал, зато видел поддавшихся со стороны, говорят что несколько секунд буквально. В принципе, это неплохо согласуется с тем, что мы выяснили на месте. И да, я уточнил, эти последние действительно все были из числа нашгородцев. Зашёл на почту, написал туда на адрес мэрии, через два часа будет доставка. Заглянул в библиотеку, посмотрел несколько книжек по теме. Узнал про этот симпатоадреналовый криз, попытался найти что-нибудь о магических воздействиях на эндокринные железы… с ходу ничего не нашёл. Может, ты что-то знаешь?

— Смеёшься? Я и слов-то таких не знаю. Надо же, неграмотен он зело… понеже нечего тут прибедняться!

— Понеже даже в моём детстве тако уже отнюдь не говорили… не будем прибедняться, да. Ибо воистину. Про маскировку свою не забыла?

— Помню. На месте.

— Двинулись тогда…

***

— Здесь на пару минут остановимся, — вдруг попросил Виндчейзер. — Старлайт, узнаёшь место?

Та бросила взгляд на город.

— Знакомый вид. Это отсюда они и свалились?

— Да. Вот конкретно с этого места… — указав на чуть осы́павшийся край тропы, он встал рядом. — Представь, что я тут иду, а ты хочешь меня отсюда снести и успешно сносишь. Где ты при этом находишься?

— Где угодно, в принципе.

— Да, но ты сносишь меня так, что я падаю на ту площадку. А чтобы на неё свалиться, я должен был падать вот с этой точки… — Виндчейзер непринуждённо сделал насколько шагов назад прямо с обрыва. Трикси ойкнула, но он завис в воздухе, работая крыльями. — Именно с этой, и если хоть чуть-чуть вбок или дальше… — последовала пара указующих жестов, — то уже пролетел бы мимо неё. Так где ты находишься?

— По-прежнему где угодно. Но чтобы снести с наименьшими затратами, нужно прикладывать усилие прямо от себя… то есть я должна находиться где-то вот тут, — Старлайт прикинула и поднялась немного по склону, помогая себе левитацией. — Ну, по крайней мере, в этой стороне от точки сноса.

— Проведи мысленно линию от себя через осыпь на краю и дальше через меня в сторону города. Я хочу развернуться вдоль этой линии, а ты подкорректируй.

Виндчейзер крутнулся так, что теперь смотрел в обратную сторону, на город. Вытянул передние и задние ноги вперёд и назад соответственно, будто изображая собой компасную стрелку.

— Левее, — скомандовала Старлайт. — Ещё чуть… стоп, переборщил! Вертись обратно… эй, можешь медленнее?!

— Да ты скажи на какую долю куда взять, и всё.

— Я ваших навигаторских терминов не разумею, давай лучше телекинезом тебя доверну. Просто не противься, ладно?

— Ну, давай.

Она потянулась магией и аккуратно сориентировала тело пегаса вдоль требуемой линии.

— Готово.

— Ага! Похоже, всё правильно: я сейчас как раз на северную окраину города смотрю, которую накрыло. Теперь сделай ещё одно: возьми какой-нибудь камешек и прочерти там на земле эту же линию, по возможности точнее.

— Да пожалуйста. А дальше что?

— Дальше мне нужно мнение эксперта. Отпусти-ка меня… — Виндчейзер развернулся и чуть подвинулся в воздухе. — Ещё раз: с тропы их сдвинуло именно вот сюда, где я сейчас вишу́, всего на несколько шагов через край. Есть какие-нибудь соображения, как именно?

— Несколько шагов, говоришь? Хм… сносили, похоже, полем, а не импульсом.

— А перевести на нормальный язык?

— Да ты же сам об этом говорил полдня назад… как это… «не давление, а удар», помнишь? Здесь ровно то же самое, только с точностью до наоборот. Если бы по ним ударили сильным быстрым импульсом, то их отбросило бы дальше, гораздо дальше. А тут больше похоже на приличное такое, но не резкое давление. Их ошарашили, спихнули, они сразу и упали. И хватит уже там висеть, смотреть на тебя не могу!

— Встал. Какой-нибудь практический вывод из этого сделать можно?

— Даже не знаю, что сказать. Ты говоришь, удар по мозгам был быстрый и резкий. Магический удар — наоборот. Такое может быть при точных и хорошо просчитанных с учётом обстоятельств атаках, но они обычно целые городские окраины не накрывают. Ещё у недоучек часто бывает дисбаланс в компонентах, но недоучка такую мощь элементарно не потянет, чтоб отсюда до города добило…

— А если артефакт? — вмешалась Трикси. — Мог просто отработать заложенный в него эффект, и всё. Или, как вариант, мощный артефакт под контролем недоучки-слабака, который добавил к нему от себя, что мог.

Виндчейзер вопросительно глянул на Старлайт.

— Хм-м… вполне имеет смысл.

— Это для нас хорошо или плохо?

— А кабы знать… наверное, скорее всё же хорошо. С одной стороны, артефакт может выдать потрясающе сильный эффект — ну, это-то плохо, конечно. С другой стороны, в большинстве случаев артефакты могут выдавать только то, что в них заложено, и ни шагу в сторону — это уже хорошо, ибо предсказуемо. С третьей стороны, чтобы выдать нечто по-настоящему сильное, артефакт должен перезарядиться — это совсем хорошо, ибо в нашем случае ещё и суток не прошло.

— Допустим, артефакт. Теперь дайте-ка сосредоточиться…

Виндчейзер поднял взгляд к небу, прищурился и несколько секунд задумчиво молчал. Потом опустил глаза к отмеченной Старлайт черте, помахал над ней копытом, будто примериваясь, и одним движением провёл поверх длинную извилистую линию:

— Вот так. Узнаёте?

— Дорога, что ли, по которой мы идём?

— Точно. Мы сейчас здесь… — он показал на точку, в которой линии пересекались. — Дальше будет ещё два подобных места… вот и вот… из них второе мне очень не нравится. Там как раз тропа крутой поворот делает, видите?

— Видим, а что делать? Мы теперь хотя бы знаем об этих местах.

— Тоже верно. Как будем к ним подходить, я пойду вперёд, а вы меня прикроете. И не обсуждается.

— При серьёзной магической и психической атаке порядок шествия особой роли не сыграет.

— Зато он может её сыграть в случае серьёзной драки, которую тоже исключать нельзя…

***

Мэр не соврал, дорога была отменная. Единственная замеченная осыпь, да и то крохотная, находилась на месте вчерашнего происшествия, а во всех прочих местах можно было легко пройти бок о бок вдвоём или даже втроём. На всех развилках стояли указатели — даже там, где и так сразу было видно, что ответвление ведёт в тупик.

Трикси и Виндчейзер затеяли обмениваться байками, а через некоторое время Старлайт с удивлением обнаружила, что подруга кидается явно сценическими репликами и получает на них вполне адекватные, хотя иногда довольно неожиданные ответы, упражняясь во встречном остроумии. Очевидно, в приватной обстановке Виндчейзер не имел ничего против того, чтобы подыграть ей за публику…

— Стоп, — вдруг проговорил он и развёл крылья в стороны, будто преграждая путь. — Минут через пять-шесть будет первая точка, то есть уже вторая. Я впереди, а вы немного отстаньте. Старлайт, бдишь?

— Бдю… или как там это правильно. Кстати, во-он там в небе…

— А, это… — Виндчейзер мельком глянул вверх. — Почтовик в Нашгород, как раз с моим письмом…

Две или три минуты прошли в молчании, потом он негромко заметил:

— Не хочу накаркать, но кажется, нам повезло. Или нет, это как посмотреть.

— Что?

— Видимо, нами заинтересовались. Начинаю понимать, что подразумевалось под словами «в горах неладно».

— Ничего не чувствую, — покачала головой Старлайт.

— И я, — присоединилась к ней Трикси.

— Так я держу, и оно пока слабое. Хотите?

— Надо бы… — неохотно вздохнула Старлайт.

— Не, спасибо. Великая и могущественная Трикси ужасная трусиха.

Через несколько секунд Старлайт ощутила что-то тяжкое и неприятное. Пожалуй, слово «неладно» и впрямь подходило лучше всего — как будто в животе обосновалось что-то холодное, недовольно ворочающееся, пихающееся в разные стороны и этим пиханьем о чём-то предупреждающее. Страшно почти не было, но было отчётливо _нехорошо_.

Она пожала плечами в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Трикси. Терпеть _это_, в принципе, не составляло особого труда, но терпеть _долго_… Старлайт сейчас вполне понимала тех, кто ощутив подобное один раз, больше не жаждали.

— Надо понимать так, что маскировка моя работает, — заметила она. — Может, попробовать снять?

— Не вздумай! — предостерёг Виндчейзер. — Если _оно_ потеряет к нам интерес… за что боролись, спрашивается? Меня вот больше интересует, можно ли со стороны заметить, что я _это_ держу… раньше просто никогда не интересовался… Трикси?

— Ась?

— Я тебя сейчас от этой дряни закрываю. Ты тоже маг… это как-нибудь чувствуется? Э, только не останавливайся!..

Та сосредоточилась, что выглядело довольно забавно, как рассматривание кончика собственного носа.

— Не. Вообще ничего необычного не ощущаю.

— Старлайт, а ты со стороны?..

— Тоже. Ни на тебе ничего не вижу, ни на себе, ни на ней.

— И то хорошо. Трикси, оно уже ослабело, давай я тебя открою? Потерпишь немного… и тебе неплохо знать, что́ это за дрянь, и я бы силы немного сэкономил. Одну точку мы прошли, впереди другая, а там ещё неизвестно что будет.

— Ну, давай… Ой!

— Что?! — разом подскочили Старлайт и Виндчейзер.

— Что-то… такое… знакомое. Не могу понять… эх, блин, нужно было всё-таки тоже раньше попробовать. Сейчас уже еле чувствуется, не разобрать. Но где-то я с чем-то таким точно встречалась. Может вернёмся немного?

Виндчейзер чуть подумал и неохотно помотал головой:

— Я бы не стал. Если допустить, что за этим кто-то стоит и он может за нами наблюдать… будет слишком подозрительно. То, что мы на месте падения ковырялись, внешне легко сойдёт за попытку расследования, и там пойди ещё разбери, до чего мы додумались. А если здесь засветимся, то явный же знак, что по пеленгу особые точки высчитали. Лучше попробуй вспомнить, что́ это может быть такое, и как только вспомнишь — говори сразу.

— Попробую… только ты рассказывай что-нибудь, ладно? А то страшно же…

***

— …вот тогда-то генерал и сказал сию знаменитую фразу: «тот, кто надеется на лучшее, прослывёт дураком, ибо однажды обманется; тот же, кто исходит из худшего, прослывёт гением, ибо однажды окажется прав».

— Дался тебе этот генерал! Ты, кажется, только за сегодня уже целых три или четыре его «единственных преимущества» перечислил… а он вообще в природе-то хоть существовал, твой Напонион?

— Ну как же, существовал… только что не в природе, а в одной книжке… Так, а вот и тот самый неприятный поворот перед третьей точкой. Это я вовремя ту цитату загнул, давайте-ка будем исходить из худшего.

Виндчейзер вышел вперёд и оглянулся. Старлайт кивнула и приготовилась.

Тропа в этом месте круто поворачивала вправо, огибая конусообразную скалу, и далее должна была уйти в спуск. Скоро впереди замаячила развилка: продолжение поворота упиралось в небольшую пещерку, а основная дорога шла прямо, о чём сообщал указатель.

— Я тут припоминаю, как мы прошли предыдущую точку, и больно уж это походило на предупреждение нам. Если я правильно понял, то на этот раз…

На этот раз никаких предупреждений не было. Резко и неожиданно всё внутри скрутило липким ужасом, который мощной волной хлынул от пещеры.

Через секунду или две стало ощутимо полегче, зато появилось нарастающее давление, отталкивающее прочь в сторону обрыва. Виндчейзер выругался, зачем-то взлетел и сдвинулся в воздухе в сторону от тропы — Старлайт открыла было рот наорать на него за эти тактические идеи, но он сам без подсказок тут же вернулся на прежнее место.

Давление постепенно усиливалось, и противостоять ему одной только силой ног больше не получалось. Она торопливо выставила в нескольких шагах впереди всех встречный щит и стала вливать в него силу.

Очевидно, почувствовав ослабление давления, Виндчейзер двинулся к источнику атаки. Старлайт шагнула следом, передвигая щит. Сзади пыхтела Трикси (не паникует и не мешает — уже молодец).

Десять шагов. Давление росло неторопливо, но неуклонно. Пятнадцать. Виндчейзер шёл уже с видимым напряжением, пригнувшись, как против сильного ветра. Двадцать. Идти дальше стало совсем невозможно.

Старлайт пока ещё удавалось сдерживать давление и не позволять ему снести их с тропы, но и то с трудом, а напор всё продолжал нарастать! Виндчейзер впереди неё, похоже, тоже упёрся в потолок возможностей — что бы он там сейчас не делал своей странной силой, этого хватало лишь на то, чтобы не дать волне ужаса полностью захлестнуть сознание и заставить потерять над собой контроль.

— Я так долго не смогу! — прохрипел он. — Ещё минуту самое большее!

— Я тоже! — выдавила из себя Старлайт.

Их вылазка, похоже, терпела сокрушительное поражение. Не составляло никакого труда предсказать дальнейшее: ещё немного, и пегасу придётся улетать, единорогам телепортироваться… и что делать дальше — вызывать подмогу? Вариант, о котором стоило подумать чуть раньше, но никому из трёх одиночек он и в голову не приходил, а теперь время потеряно…

_Трёх_ одиночек.

Два голоса слились в один:

— **Трикси, делай что-нибудь!!!**

Сзади послышалась шуршащая возня, потом Трикси невнятно что-то пробормотала. Раздался негромкий хлопок, эхом отозвавшийся почему-то спереди.

Земля под ногами заходила ходуном, гора заметно вздрогнула и будто осветилась изнутри. Эхо превратилось в раскатистый грохот, затем из пещеры наружу вырвались клубы каменной пыли, от которой нестерпимо запершило в горле.

Всякое давление, как магическое, так и психическое, полностью исчезло — Виндчейзер, лишившись опоры, кувыркнулся вперёд; Старлайт, напротив, отнесло на несколько шагов назад.

Когда пыль немного рассеялась, стало видно, что на месте бывшей пещеры теперь навалена груда скальных обломков.

***

Старлайт встряхнулась и ошарашенно посмотрела на Виндчейзера, он не менее ошарашенно на неё. Потом они перевели взгляды на Трикси и почти синхронно спросили:

— Что это было?!

— Петарда, — столь же обалдело ответствовала та.

— Чего-о-о?!

— Петарда. Мы же их с тобой вместе делали, ты мне помогала, помнишь?

— Если бы я знала, _что_ мы там делали, я бы ещё сто раз подумала, помогать ли тебе, или подальше от _такой_ пиротехники держаться! Посреди города в такие игрушки играть, ты ж хоть соображай!.. — Старлайт телекинезом попробовала приподнять перемётные сумки Трикси и едва не приподняла её саму. — Ты туда что, _всё_ закинула?!

Трикси поёрзала, тоже прикидывая их вес.

— Кажись, да. Струх…

— …нула маленько, ага… — со вздохом закончила Старлайт. — Знако́мо. И конечно, телепортацией.

— Ну, а как ещё? Сами же в два голоса кричали, мол, делай давай чего-нибудь.

— Всё понятно… — Старлайт повернулась к Виндчейзеру: — Великая и Могущественная Трикси у нас барышня талантливая, но как бы это сказать помягче… довольно неожиданная и непредсказуемая. А с телепортацией у неё вообще какие-то особые отношения. Когда она впервые попробовала, то моментально закинула невесть куда стол с картой из замка Твайлайт, мы его потом едва нашли, и меня всё равно вздрючили…

— Вообще-то я тогда предлагала сначала на Спайке потренироваться…

— Ну да, то есть я в итоге так и оказалась виноватой. Потом, когда мы у чейнджлингов влипли в приключение с жук-пуком, она учудила такое, что нас ещё даже хуже чем вздрючили…

— Это как?

— Наградили, причём с разных сторон. В общем, я так понимаю, она в эту пещеру влепила всю свою пиротехнику разом, а там её в сумках было весьма прилично, сам видел. И струхнула, видимо, не «маленько», а изрядно… так, что влепила её не куда попало, а в какую-нибудь трещину или как это называется… в общем, в самое слабое место горы, из-за которого она обвалилась внутрь себя. Специально это сделать невозможно, даже если очень постараться, а вот для Великой и Могущественной — раз плюнуть. Очень умная идея, конечно, в _такое_ петардами кидаться…

— Ну извините! — немного обиделась Трикси. — Что просили, то и сделала. Я вообще-то думала их туда по одной штуке закидывать, чтобы для вас время выиграть и дать вам возможность до пещеры дойти… ты сама хоть раз колдовать пробовала, когда над ухом петарды рвутся? — Тут она немного запоздало, но отчётливо позеленела: — Подождите, это что… получается, я там… кого-то…

— Даже если там и был какой-то затейник, — отрезал Виндчейзер, — лично я тебе только «спасибо» скажу! После увиденного ночью и того, с чем мы вот сейчас столкнулись, плакать как-то не тянет. Вполне, кстати, умная идея была… в конце концов, всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Детонация — это чудо. А вместо истерик я бы предпочёл услышать ваши мнения, что же это, собственно, тут такое творилось. Моё слово — в пещере был артефакт.

— Почему так думаешь? — спросила Старлайт.

— Две причины. Я говорил, что знаю и умею пару трюков по части защиты и нападения… так вот сейчас у меня «зеркало ненависти» не прошло. Обычно, когда в нападающего прилетает обратно его собственная агрессия… это _очень_ действенно. Потому что никто ведь не знает его самые жуткие страхи лучше его самого́, а по ним-то в первую очередь и бьёт. Тут же вообще никакой реакции не было, я в самом начале только несколько секунд зря потратил. Извиняюсь, кстати.

— Клонишь к тому, что непосредственный источник просто не имел сознания как такового? Логично. А второе?

— Второе — то, что на меня подействовала магическая составляющая. Ну, тут сложно объяснить… в общем, похоже, что эта дрянь была направлена _против нас_, но _не на нас лично_. Не знаю, как лучше сказать. Просто поверьте, что я не могу представить себе мага с подобным отношением к врагам. А зачарованной побрякушке дела нет, против кого её применяют, тут это нормально. Вот как-то так. Видела же, я сначала взлететь пытался? А как почувствовал, что на меня тоже действует, так сразу и передумал — тут уж лучше было вместе держаться, чтоб тебе усилия не распылять…

— Артефакт… — задумчиво проговорила Старлайт. — Да. Согласна, с одним уточнением: затейник при нём тоже был. За артефакт говорит то, что интенсивность воздействия нарастала слишком уж правильно. Тоже не знаю, как лучше сказать, и тоже просто поверьте: когда кто-то колдует заклинание сравнительно медленного действия, он по ходу дела наблюдает эффект его развития, и это неизбежно сказывается на его эмоциях. А как следствие — и на силе колдуемого заклинания. Всегда получаются какие-то скачки́, спады, неровности… а тут было ровненько и гладенько по нарастающей, прямо как график функции из учебника. При этом о присутствии затейника говорит то, что при обвале воздействие прекратилось моментально, как ножом отрезало. А ведь мощный был телекинез, очень мощный… не мог обвал его так мгновенно прервать, он бы падающие камни снёс! Но если отключилось сознание того, кто артефактом управлял, то всё становится на свои места.

— Артефакт, — вздохнула Трикси. — Точно. Абсолютно.

— Твои аргументы?

— Я просто вспомнила, что же эта дрянь мне напоминала.

— И?

— Это лучше нарисовать… — Трикси подошла к скальной стене в том месте, где она была наиболее гладкой. — Стар, можешь мне сделать что-нибудь?..

Та материализовала кусочек мела. Фокусница подхватила его своим телекинезом и стала уверенно проводить линии. Сначала у неё наметилось что-то округлое с двумя выступами слева и справа, потом стали добавляться детали.

Оказалось, что Трикси очень прилично рисует.

— Вот, — сказала она, сделав шаг в сторону. — Узнаёте?

— Ну да, — кивнула Старлайт. — Тот барельеф на стене из сна.

— Всё правильно здесь?

— Да, а что…

— Сейчас. Это будет быстрее…

Рядом с первым рисунком Трикси начала набрасывать второй, основой которого послужил равносторонний треугольник углом вниз. Несколько дополнительных штрихов обозначили его выпуклость, а затем над верхней горизонтальной стороной стали появляться дополнительные детали. Рисунок превратился в подобие какого-то герба с геральдическим щитом.

Над углами щита распростёрлись крылья, а между ними появилась повёрнутая влево голова пони. Двумя штрихами Трикси пририсовала к ней рог и вздохнула:

— Вот. Вы это в натуре видеть не могли… скорее всего… поэтому тоже просто поверьте, что я и его точно нарисовала, как он есть. Похоже по стилю, нет?

— Определённо, сходство большое, а что это такое?

— И оно не только по стилю похоже. Это, чтоб вы знали, тот самый Амулет Аликорна, мать его…


	17. Приветы из прошлого

— Тот самый, с которым ты… — начала Старлайт.

— Какой ещё амулет? — одновременно с ней спросил Виндчейзер.

— Он и есть, — вздохнула Трикси, потом глянула на Виндчейзера: — Ты же вроде говорил, что знаешь, как я себя на понивилльской площади дважды дурой выставляла?

— Во-первых, я это слышал буквально в нескольких словах, а во-вторых, слышал только от Твайлайт… которая, при всём к ней уважении, в этом деле не шибко объективна.

— Да по сути, так оно всё и было, как она тебе рассказывала. Когда меня первый раз в Понивилль с представлением занесло… в общем, всё пошло́ наперекосяк. Кто же знал, что двое мелких паскудников отнесутся к сценическому трёпу слишком буквально и меня подставят? Приманили зверюгу из Вечнодикого леса… я против неё облажалась, а _она_ справилась, да ещё на виду у всех. Потом чуть по́ миру не пошла, одно время даже у земных на каменной ферме за еду вкалывала. Потом дошло, что можно ж таки и по специальности подработать… подалась в Кантерлот, подработала…

— По специальности — это как?

— Стаканчики крутила на улицах, — смущённо призналась Трикси.

— В смысле, это… — Виндчейзер проделал несколько быстрых зигзагообразных движений копытом над землёй: — Кручу-верчу, запутать хочу?

— Угу.

— С твоей-то квалификацией? И что, до сих пор есть лохи, которые на эту игру ведутся?

— Ты даже не представляешь, сколько их. Особенно среди единорогов.

— Да ну?!

— Ну да. Всё очень просто: будь ты сам хоть трижды магическим бездарем, но уж заметить чужую магию всё равно ведь можешь. А тут магии никакой нет, вроде и впрямь всё честно, чего бы не сыграть? Даёшь такому раз или два выиграть, а дальше ловкость копыт включаешь, время от времени ещё выиграть даёшь, и… Не у всех же такие глазищи, как у тебя.

— Ладно, понял. Дальше?

— Дальше появились подручные, появилась «крыша». Потом я от «крыши» краем уха услышала, что у одного антиквара есть шикарная магическая цацка и вот бы её потырить, но уж больно хорошо хранится. Я сходила, посмотрела. Это был приличный такой магический усилитель… очень приличный. Купила его и опять в Понивилль попёрлась, реванш брать… дура дурой была…

— Так, с этого момента подробнее. Что за антиквар?

— Понятия не имею. Обычный честный торгаш, бизнес у него потомственный, я так поняла, что по грязным делам и скупке краденого он сроду не работал. Цену за амулет заломил изрядную, но вполне в пределах разумного. Когда я с деньгами явилась — продал за эту цену без разговоров, не посмотрел даже, что я посредь ночи прибежала.

— А зачем посредь ночи-то?

— Так деньги те… — Трикси повозила копытом по земле. — Я от «крыши» часть выручки зажилила, да ещё подслушала кой-чего про хуфбольный чемпионат и на ставке куш сорвала. Как нужную сумму набрала, так сразу цапнула амулет и ноги сделала.

— Тебе оно ещё не надоело, вечно влипать в неприятности?! — закатила глаза Старлайт.

— Надоело, — сокрушённо призналась Великая и Могущественная. — А что делать? Оно как-то само. Сейчас вот тоже без них не получилось…

— Дырявая, однако, тебе «крыша» попалась, — заметил Виндчейзер. — Столько информации сквозь неё протекло… Ну ладно, а дальше?

— Говорю же, опять в Понивилль попёрлась. И там опять себя дурой выставила… причём если первый раз можно списать на мелких паскудников, то во второй раз сама кругом обделалась и на собственном же поле проиграла. Да ещё и побрякушка оказалась с поганым секретом.

— Давай про побрякушку. Амулет Аликорна, говоришь? И тебя название не насторожило?

— А почему должно было?

— Ну, как бы аликорнов пересчитать по гвоздям одной подковы можно, а тут у какого-то заурядного антиквара, хоть и потомственного, амулет с таким названием.

— И что?

— Правда, — поддержала подругу Старлайт. — Магические усилители хоть и нечасто встречаются, но довольно широко известны. Внешне такую штуку можно оформить как угодно, и назвать тоже. Сделал мастер вот так… — она кивнула на рисунок мелом, — и назвал «Амулетом Аликорна». Типа, с моей поделкой будешь ты магически крут, что твой аликорн. Чего такого-то?

— Ну ладно, допустим. Что за магический усилитель?

— Обыкновенный. То, что умеешь делать, делаешь с гораздо меньшими усилиями. А также можешь делать то, что хорошо представляешь в теории, но на практике тебе для этого силёнок не хватает.

— Сразу же вопрос: за счёт чего?

— Носишь его при себе, он потихоньку подсасывает твою магию, когда ты ей не пользуешься, а в нужный момент отдаёт обратно. Чем больше он может накопить и быстрее отдать, тем сильнее он тебя делает. Этот был очень сильным, с ним я Твайлайт легко обставила… вот только он кроме магии ещё и душу высасывал. Ну… я с ним в Понивилле и начудила так, что меня теперь век там не забудут.

— Что именно начудила, например?

Трикси опустила голову. Старлайт пришла ей на помощь:

— Выгнала из города Твайлайт… собственно, они на это и забивались, и накрыла от неё город сферой. Правда, к чести её, по просьбам проходы открывала. Развесила по городу кучу флагов с собой любимой и посадила в клетку ихнюю мэрскую кобылу. Двух детишек запрягла в свой трон и разъезжала на них…

— А вот тут попрошу вас! — с достоинством выпрямилась Трикси. — Не каких-то там «двух детишек», а тех самых двух поганцев, из-за которых моё первое представление хвостом накрылось!

— Да, это существенно… и что?

— Сделали меня как девчонку, вот что. Старым трюком с подставой из публики. Я этот амулет с себя сняла, схватила другой, который якобы сильнее был… а он оказался дверной ручкой или чем-то вроде. И этот, аликорновый который, Твайлайт уже успела цапнуть, а его у хозяина против желания забрать в принципе нельзя. Стою там вся такая дура дурой, смотрю на дело копыт своих…

— Стоп!!! Говоришь, нельзя было забрать у хозяина против его желания?!

— Ну да.

— Вот теперь я поверил по-настоящему и до конца, — вздохнул Виндчейзер.

— А что такое?

— Историю Стиджиана вспомни! Он ведь как раз пытался воспользоваться чужими артефактами, не поставив хозяев в известность! А тут, значит, от подобных попыток подстраховывались, явно по принципу «у кого что болит»…

— Кто? — в один голос спросили Трикси и Старлайт.

— Есть такое нехорошее слово. Очень-очень нехорошее слово, и я очень не хочу его произносить, но в этой связи́, похоже, придётся.

— Культ? — прищурилась Старлайт.

— Да. Второй кусок сна, если быть точным. Стиджиан обрёл окончательную силу Пони Теней в месте, которое трудно назвать иначе как святилищем. Кто его построил и когда? Он сам, в одиночку? Абсурд. Явно кто-то до него. Видимо, он, будучи книжником, просто отыскал упоминания об этом… я же говорил, что работа с информацией была его сильной стороной. И видимо, _после_ него это кому-то тоже не даёт покоя. Раз наделали таких вот… побрякушек.

— Кто и зачем?

— Кто — не знаю. _Пока_ не знаю. А вот зачем — это надо у вас, как у магов, спрашивать.

— Если культ, то скорее всего, ради возвращения Пони Теней. Тут и магом-то быть не обязательно.

— С помощью подобных амулетов это возможно?

— Теоретически — запросто. Если знать суть и детали ритуала изгнания, то можно взломать его, преодолев вложенную силу… Старсвирл был величайшим магом всех времён, так что применение усилителей вполне логично.

— Теоретически… Трикси, ты уверена, что тут была такая же побрякушка, как твоя?

— Сто процентов. После того, как сейчас почувствовала эту дрянь на себе… те же самые ощущения.

— Хм-м-м… — Виндчейзер зачем-то прошёлся вокруг Трикси, разглядывая её как какую-то диковину. Встал позади неё. — То есть эта дрянь сейчас лежит вон там под завалом… Призови её.

— Чего?!

— Ну, телепортируй её сюда. Ты же слышала, Старлайт сказала, что обвал её просто так уничтожить не мог. Какая тебе разница, отсюда туда перебрасывать, или оттуда сюда? Можно ближе подойти, если так проще будет, теперь-то уж её активировать некому.

— Э-э-э… — Трикси озадаченно посмотрела на Старлайт.

Старлайт открыла было рот высказаться по поводу всяких умников с их теориями, но поймала из-за спины подруги такой яростный взгляд, что сказала совсем другое:

— Ну… хм… не лишено смысла. Это же кусок металла, уцелел наверняка. И у тебя раньше был точно такой же, так что с концентрацией проблем не возникнет, а это при телепортации главное, сама знаешь… Попробовать-то можно.

Трикси посмотрела на Старлайт. Оглянулась на Виндчейзера. Пожала плечами и уставилась на засыпанную пещеру.

Её рог засветился, она расставила ноги пошире и наклонила голову.

Прошло несколько секунд.

Хлоп! На тропинку с металлическим звяканьем упало что-то небольшое и блестящее. Трикси взвизгнула и отскочила назад, врезавшись в Виндчейзера и чудом не свалившись с обрыва.

— Если гений утверждал, что сделать это невозможно, а дурак это сделал… — задумчиво проговорил тот, аккуратно подпихивая Трикси обратно, — значит, весьма вероятно, что кто-то перепутал дурака и гения местами…

У Старлайт отвисла челюсть.

— Опять твой великий генерал Напонион? — осведомилась фокусница.

— Нет, на сей раз моя тётя Мундэнсер. Значит, это и есть Амулет Аликорна? Сходство налицо, да… это явно из той же песочницы игрушка…

Он подошёл к амулету и протянул копыто.

— Не тронь!!!

Виндчейзер внимательно посмотрел на Трикси, потом кивнул:

— Пожалуй, к этой рекомендации стоит прислушаться. Скажи, а телекинезом его брать безопасно?

— Ну… наверное, да. Та же Твайлайт брала ведь, и ничего. Антиквар тоже…

— Старлайт?

— Что?

— Подними его и попробуй шваркнуть об скалу как следует.

— Смеёшься? Если уж он под обвалом уцелел…

— Тебе ещё раз тётю процитировать? Ты просто попробуй.

Старлайт состроила скептическую гримасу, но подхватила амулет с земли, пролевитировала подальше и резко бросила в камень. К её удивлению, побрякушка с жалобным дзиньканьем разлетелась в мелкие дребезги. По нервам ударило что-то вроде чёрной вспышки, но длилось это лишь доли секунды.

— Вот так… — жёстким голосом проговорил Виндчейзер. Его зрачки медленно расширялись, принимая обычную форму из узких щёлочек. — Ненависть может работать в обе стороны…

— Ты же говорил, что никогда не будешь пользоваться ей как оружием? Чтобы не перегореть, как родители…

— Так ведь не своей, а её… — он кивнул на Трикси. — Как раз против этой штуки. Поняли теперь? Не знаешь, что делать со скелетом в своём шкафу — сделай его оружием против скелетов в чужих шкафах!

— А это кто сказал?

— Я!

Наступила неловкая тишина. Через несколько секунд Трикси осторожно спросила:

— А дальше-то что?

— В смысле?

— Ну, дальше пойдём? Вроде, до Нашгорода собирались топать?

— А надо?

— А ты так уверен, — Старлайт как могла передразнила голос Виндчейзера, — что больше тут подобных пещер нету?

— Не уверен. Но если и есть… после того, как Великая и Могущественная Трикси храбро влепила в эту пещеру свои бомбы, вряд ли нас сегодня где-то ещё ждёт подобный приём.

— Кстати, сегодня я влепить уже больше ничего не смогу. Не осталось.

— Тем более. Хотя, если подумать… Трикси, попробуй этот трюк с призывом ещё раз, а? Вдруг там такая побрякушка не одна была.

Та глянула в сторону пещеры без особого восторга, но засветила рог и сосредоточилась. Постояла так, потом покачала головой:

— Неа. То ли нету больше, то ли я не могу.

— Ладно, одной меньше — уже хорошо. Давайте домой… то есть в гостиницу. Старлайт?..

— Э, ты чего?! — Трикси даже подпрыгнула. — Нельзя же так!

— А что такое?

— А то! Если мы сейчас в гостинице спать завалимся, а утром вылезем такие: «ну, чего ждёте-то, мы вчера вечером ещё во всём разобрались»… нас же лунчуют на месте! Даже если публика дура, нельзя её игнорировать. Среди тех, кто давеча нам вслед пялился, между прочим, были и такие, кто всерьёз беспокоился.

— Да? Ну ладно, тебе виднее. Опять же, пройдёмся, поговорим тут без лишних ушей… Уверена, что нас встречать будут?

— Хочешь, поспорим? Небось, полгорода уже собралось… тем более, что от этого нашего приключеньица по городу могло и опять прилететь, а уж землетрясение трудно было не заметить.

— Не будем спорить, верю.

— Встречать-то ладно, — вздохнула Старлайт. — А вот награждать будут точно… одно радует, речи толкать не мне придётся.

— Кому же? — насторожилась Трикси.

— Да есть тут у нас один такой… особа, приближенная к трону и герой-спасатель.

— В трон, в закон, в полторы тыщи икон, в дискордову бабушку и селестиево рыдание, — скучным голосом отреагировал Виндчейзер.

— Так и скажешь на церемонии?

— Нет. До церемонии не дойдёт, потому что я в случае чего скажу гораздо доходчивей. Хотите, прямо сейчас прорепетирую?

— А давай! — загорелась Трикси.

— Не надо!!! — испугалась Старлайт.

— Не надо, так не надо. А надо, во-первых, двигаться, и во-вторых, поговорить о деле.

Они развернулись и неторопливо пошли обратно в Холлоу-Шэйдс.

— О чём именно говорить?

— Вообще-то, я хотел бы _тебя_ послушать. Считаем установленным, что существует культ Пони Теней, пытающийся вернуть его из Лимба. Для этой цели изготовлены артефакты… один из них мы сейчас уничтожили, и ещё один, судя по всему, находится в кантерлотском спецхране. Допустим, ты глава культа. Говори, что будешь делать.

— Давай уж лучше ты глава культа, а я твой лейтенант, мне так проще.

— Хорошо. Можем ли мы разбить ритуал изгнания с оставшимися у нас артефактами?

— Это несколько вопросов в одном. Откуда же мне знать, о мой повелитель, сколько именно их у нас осталось?

— Ну, давай начнём с этого. Сколько, по-твоему, их было сделано изначально?

— Изгнание строилось на гексаграмме. Значит, три или шесть.

— Другие числа возможны?

— Нет. Только делители шестёрки, причём единица и двойка не подходят.

— Сколько нужно по са́мому минимуму?

— Три. То есть теоретически два, но этим вариантом можно смело пренебречь.

— Почему?

— Ну, как тебе объяснить… Вот гексаграмма… — Старлайт остановилась и шесть раз ткнула копытом в землю, оставив шесть отпечатков по кругу через равные интервалы. — Проведи из каждой вершины луч к центру, чтобы угол пополам делил, они там сойдутся в одной точке. То есть _теоретически_ в одной точке, а на деле будут погрешности, и лучи своими пересечениями образуют меньший многоугольничек. Его центр равновесия и станет точкой силы ритуала. Чтобы ритуал разбить, нужно аналогичным образом заключить его точку силы в многоугольничек, причём как можно меньшей площади. Концентрация. Следишь за мыслью?

— Пока да.

— Вот. Два разбивающих артефакта не смогут образовать многоугольник, будет или силовой отрезок, который без погрешности построить тоже не так-то легко, или просто одна-единственная точка пересечения. Которыми придётся _абсолютно точно_ ловить точку силы. А её пока нащупаешь, пока с ней совместишь… это уйма времени и сил, а твой-то ритуал между тем идёт, и жрёт твою энергию. Практически нереально преуспеть.

— А за несколько попыток?

— Нет. Каждый раз придётся с нуля начинать. Это такие силы, что артефакты дрожат, вибрируют, и между попытками их настройку просто не сохранишь.

— Хорошо, понял. Один амулет в Кантерлоте, один мы сейчас уничтожили. Кто-нибудь верит, что их было сделано всего три?

— Чтобы ты ещё раз процитировал своего генерала насчёт ожиданий лучшего и худшего? Наверняка шесть, с подстраховкой. Кстати, по кантерлотскому образцу не так уж сложно определить, единственный ли он такой существует на данный момент.

— А узнать точное количество, если не единственный?

— Я бы не рискнула. Чтобы это выяснить, нужно очень хорошее знакомство с образцом, а пример Трикси как-то не вдохновляет знакомиться.

— Да уж… Неполный комплект может быть использован?

— Если часть комплекта уничтожена… да, может, но с дополнительными сложностями и затратами сил. Тем проблематичнее, чем более он неполон. Вот смотри, если часть вершин останется пустой, то возникнет перекос, и по точке силы можно не попасть. Придётся прямо по ходу ритуала отлаживать конфигурацию… хотя это и много проще, конечно, чем всего с двумя работать.

— А доделать новых амулетов к имеющимся можно?

— Нет. Комплект, нацеленный на конкретную задачу, создаётся только разом, и все амулеты в нём изначально связаны. Привязать к ним новоделы нельзя, они будут только мешать, причём очень сильно. И новый альтернативный комплект при существовании старого нельзя создать, они тоже мешать будут один другому.

— Работать с неполным комплектом, не контролируя один амулет, реально?

— Реально, но возникает дополнительная сложность.

— Какая?

— Если у них есть четыре амулета из пяти оставшихся, то один нужно настраивать в противофазу кантерлотскому. Чтобы скомпенсировать его влияние, а другими тремя уже работать.

— Это сильно усложняет?

— Технически… нет, не очень сильно. Но настраивать компенсатор нужно методом проб и ошибок, на это уходит время и нужна куча экспериментов… — Старлайт осеклась. — Экспериментов…

— Хочешь сказать, вся эта каша начала завариваться из-за того, что кто-то здесь затеял настраивать компенсатор… и по мере того, как у него получалось?..

Старлайт молча кивнула.

— Допустим… Но тогда зачем это мозгокрутство? Логичнее было бы как раз наоборот, действовать скрытно. Не понимаю.

— Чего не понимаешь-то? — вмешалась Трикси. — Он же душу высасывает, помнишь? Может, этот тип однажды захотел просто пугнуть кого-то, проходившего мимо, чтобы не мешали. Потом ещё один раз понадобилось. А потом вошёл во вкус, возомнил себя властелином здешних гор… прямо как я. Очень даже просто, и куда как логично.

— Пожалуй… — Виндчейзер нахмурился. — Помогите мне кто-нибудь, а?

— Что нужно?

— Я сейчас буду всякие цифры называть. Записывайте на земле, чтобы я их в памяти не держал.

— Давай… — Трикси подобрала телекинезом длинный острый камешек.

Виндчейзер что-то побормотал под нос. Посмотрел на вечернее небо с первыми звёздами, провёл на земле краешком копыта несколько линий. Потом начал говорить какие-то числа, указывая при этом, что рядом с чем нужно записывать.

За этим последовали расчёты, итогом которых стали четыре числа, записанные квадратом. Он посмотрел на них и поморщился:

— Похоже на правду. Тот пеленг проходит через Кантерлот. Приблизительно, конечно, потом ещё по карте как следует посчитаю с инструментами, но в такие совпадения я не верю. Хотел бы я знать, как и когда они профукали тот, который Трикси достался…

— Так говоришь, будто думаешь, что это было давно, — заметила Старлайт.

— Скорее всего, раз уж он к ней через потомственного антиквара попал.

— Слушай, а ведь сходится! Если они его, как ты говоришь, профукали в незапамятные времена, то затевать что-то смысла не имело. Нужно ведь было хоть примерно знать, где он находился… а когда Трикси с ним засветилась в Понивилле, стало ясно, что его должны были потом утащить в Кантерлот, и тут уже можно было начинать. Понятно, какое-то время ушло на то, чтобы собраться и организоваться…

— Да, очень складно получается. Впрочем, это пока не столь важно. Будем исходить из того, что у них было пять штук из шести, и один они выделили как компенсатор. Теперь его нет, осталось четыре… по-прежнему можно выделить один и работать тремя. Если уничтожить или отобрать ещё хотя бы один, то затее придёт конец. Я правильно понял все эти рассуждения?

— Правильно. И я даже знаю, что́ ты следующее спросишь. Расстояние между компенсатором и компенсируемым особой роли не играет, так что взять под контроль всю линию… пеленг по-твоему… не получится.

— Точно, был такой вопрос в голове. А расстояние между компенсатором и основными?

— Некоторую роль играет, но не очень существенную. Чем они ближе, тем проще ими всеми управлять, но для мага, способного на _такое_, особой разницы нет. 

— Понял. Значит, по этой части им особо не помешаешь. Ну ладно, а как ещё можно осложнить жизнь затейникам? Хоть сколько-нибудь, в таких делах мелочей не бывает. Если уничтожить амулет в Кантерлоте?..

Старлайт внезапно осенило:

— Ты что, ни в коем случае! Если его уничтожить, так они смогут разбить оставшиеся и сделать новый полный комплект, а пока он есть, этот номер не пройдёт! Надо просто его всё время переставлять и поворачивать… там, где он находится. На эти-то эксперименты, при том, что он стоял спокойно, у них две недели ушло, и то не факт, что успели настроиться! А уж если его в покое не оставлять…

— Кручу-верчу, запутать хочу! — хихикнула Трикси.

— Ха! — оценил Виндчейзер. — А ведь действительно. Если его при каждой смене караула просто таскать по хранилищу… чего уж проще. Правда, тогда получается, что я сделал большую глупость, уничтожив здешний амулет. В варианте «два против четырёх» у затейников вообще шансов не было бы.

— А по-моему, ты _сейчас_ большую глупость говоришь. Чтобы контролировать ситуацию, хватит и одного, а чем меньше в мире такой дряни, тем лучше. Не говоря уже о том, что мы теперь точно знаем, _как_ их можно уничтожать. Или ты думаешь, что имея два против четырёх, можно было бы сидеть, сложа копыта?

— Не думаю. Остальные-то всё равно искать нужно… хотя бы ради того, чтобы понивилльский переворот не повторился. Может, оно и к лучшему, так-то _они_ ещё будут трепыхаться и как-нибудь себя выдадут… Ладно, значит, в этом вопросе ты меня поддержишь. Ну, тогда можно считать, что задачу-минимум мы успешно выполнили. Теперь и возвращаться не стыдно.

— Говоря о возвращении… — вздохнула Старлайт. — Может, всё-таки прыгнем, а? Ну, неохота мне ночью через горы тащиться. Пусть не в гостиницу, раз уж Трикси так за публику беспокоится, но хотя бы к городу поближе. — Она засветила огонёк на кончике рога, уже и впрямь начинало темнеть.

— В принципе, всё важное мы уже обговорили, так что если ты не устала… А куда ты можешь нас перекинуть?

— Устану в разы больше, если придётся идти ногами. Ну, скажем, возле указателя на выходе из города, помнишь? Ты там ещё рассуждал, что не любишь, когда вслед пялятся.

— Э, лучше не пробовать! — предостерегла Трикси. — Как раз там, скорее всего, сейчас толпа и собралась, место самое подходящее.

— Ну… минут через пять после этого мы переходили ручей по мостику. Туда нормально?

Трикси кивнула, Виндчейзер пожал плечами.

Хлоп!

С первого же взгляда стало ясно, что Трикси оказалась права, причём дважды. Толпа действительно была, причём именно на том месте, которое сначала предлагала Старлайт.

Половина города или не половина, но собравшихся было очень много, и при свете факелов этот приветственный комитет выглядел весьма внушительно. 

— Однако, полезно иметь в команде специалиста по общению с публикой! — констатировал Виндчейзер. — Признаю́, я бы проиграл спор. Давай, объяви им.

— Я, что ли?!

— А кто? Ты в этом точно больше нас понимаешь, вот же перед тобой доказательство.

— Ну и объявлю… а чего объявлять-то надо?

— Что они могут расходиться по домам и спать. Что дорога снова безопасна. Самое-то главное, что мы сейчас не настроены отвечать на вопросы.

— Бусделано.

Трикси двинулась вперёд. Виндчейзер и Старлайт, немного отстав, следом. 

Не доходя до толпы полсотни шагов, фокусница остановилась и пафосным жестом протянула вперёд копыто. Прокашлялась.

— Внемлите и спите спокойно! — провозгласила Трикси. — Угрозы больше нет, и путь безопасен!

Виндчейзер и Старлайт переглянулись с некоторым удивлением.

— Но избавьте нас от вопросов о том, как именно Великая и Могущественная Трикси расправилась с тем чокнутым культистом на перевале! Ибо ночь для сна, а не для страшных историй!

Те же двое обменялись понимающими кивками.

— И вот так она всегда… — пробормотала Старлайт.


	18. У карты, тогда и теперь

— А дальше?! — с горящими глазами спросила Скуталу.

— Дальше мы пошли в гостиницу спать. Утром послали подальше делегацию награждальщиков от города…

— _Ты_ послал. Именем Лунного трона, — сообщила в пространство Твайлайт.

— Ну, я. Я обещал, я и послал. Вполне доходчиво и относительно прилично, кстати. Пошли на станцию, сели на поезд до Кантерлота, приехали и там часа три рассказывали всё на совете. Нам сказали спасибо, и мы завалились отдыхать. Всё.

— Подожди, какое «всё»?! А с этим… культом… дальше что было?

— Ты прямо как Старлайт, — насмешливо заметил Виндчейзер. — Она, помнится, тоже рвалась развивать успех, разоблачать и громить.

— А что не так-то?

— _Куда_ рваться? _Кого_ разоблачать и громить?

— Э-э-э…

— Вот именно. Запомни, что если маленькая группа героев сталкивается с Ужасным Злом, то это почти всегда означает одну из двух крайностей. Либо отсутствие информации, когда её добывание очень важно само по себе, вот как в этом случае — либо, наоборот, полную информацию. Когда на основе анализа оной становится ясно, что никто, кроме этих героев, не справится. Всё остальное обычно получается чисто случайно. А когда добыта ключевая информация, но нет конкретики… тут нужны не герои.

— А кто?

— Если пользоваться военной терминологией, то солдаты. Армия, составленная из солдат, всегда лучше кучи героев. Вот возьми эту ситуацию: культ вскрыт и разоблачён, но кроме факта его существования, целей и методов, пока ничего достоверно не известно. Что тут нужно делать?

— Ну… э… копать вглубь?

— Примерно. Опросить весь Холлоу-Шэйдс, не появлялись ли в нём за последние несколько недель маги с необычными интересами. Если появлялись, то установить их личности и знакомства. В Кантерлоте найти того антиквара, выяснить, откуда у него взялся амулет и постараться проследить всю цепочку. Перетряхнуть всякие культы, секты, и тех, кто их возглавляет. Это всё типичная полицейская работа и такие вещи уж точно не втроём-вчетвером делаются. Без вариантов поковыряться в той засыпанной пещере, не обнаружится ли ещё что интересное… это работа для шахтёров, и тоже не для троих-четверых.

— Прошерстить библиотеки и архивы на предмет упоминаний о странных культах и о том святилище, — в тон Виндчейзеру добавила Твайлайт.

— И это тоже, конечно. Мне довелось в книжных шкафах покопаться, да… Старлайт разбиралась с тем фактом, что нашгородцев с их переписанными в прошлом метками-талантами не трогали, защиту даже какую-то разработала на этой основе. Трикси к изучению амулета привлекли. Нормальная будничная работа, даже довольно нудная, никакой героики. Всё было сделано правильно, принесло ожидавшиеся результаты… и всё в итоге насмарку.

— Это как?!

— А это тебе её высочество расскажет. Или подожди, пока напишет… если напишет. А короткая версия вот: после того, как были найдены и уничтожены ещё два амулета, культ запустил альтернативный план. И подбросил гримуар Старсвирла с описанием того самого ритуала одному магу-недоучке с напонионовским комплексом. Про которого не было ни малейших сомнений, что он доведёт находку до са́мого верха. Он и довёл, после чего её высочество радостно бросились вытаскивать Столпов Эквестрии из Лимба. А вместе с ними и Пони Теней вытащили, и если бы не Старлайт…

— Слушай, тебе ещё раз повторить?! Никто же тогда не знал, что всё это части одного целого!!!

— Да верю, верю. Вот и напиши. А знаешь, что самое забавное? Эти культисты, небось, потом копыта себе грызли от досады. Ну как же, столько веков конспирации и усилий, а всего-то нужно было подсунуть гримуар одной-единственной восторженной фанатке, и она в одночасье сама всё за них сделала. В одном только и прокололись: запоздали. Тремя бы годами ранее, когда вы со Старлайт ещё не встретились…

— Может, хватит уже?! Лучше бы сказал ребёнку…

— Я не ребёнок!!!

— По сравнению с некоторыми…

— Твайлайт, она уже не ребёнок даже «по сравнению». Если что, я про _тебя_ могу то же самое сказать с ничуть не меньшими основаниями.

— Вот и скажи этому «не ребёнку», что про «насмарку» — это ты не всерьёз! Семерых из Лимба вытащили! Не говоря уже о том, что святилище нашли и разнесли!

— Ну, если с этой точки зрения, то да.

— А ещё лучше, расскажи что-нибудь более умное и полезное!

— Обрати внимание, ты повторяешься. Хотя с этими искателями-на-свои-задницы…

— Эй! Меткоискателями!!!

— Не вижу принципиальной разницы. С ними поневоле начнёшь повторяться, иначе не втолкуешь же… Однако, интересно, что ты _это_ опять сказала. Я-то, пока ещё не знал, что ты начальную задумку писать прекратила, набросал для тебя три разговора. Собственно, один из них ты могла бы и сама, мы его в этом зале возле этой карты разговаривали… кстати, я пока писал, нашёл дырку в твоей дружботеории…

— Какую ещё дырку?

— Ты, помнится, говорила, что карта не призывает в одиночку, чтобы точка зрения на решаемую проблему не стала односторонней. А буквально через пару лун после тех слов был как раз обратный случай, и Старлайт его упоминала в Холлоу-Шэйдс…

— А, это когда карта вытащила её одну в Кантерлот мирить наших? Знаю, думала уже. По-моему, тут не дырка, а то самое исключение, которое подтверждает правило. Похоже, она в этом случае была призвана не ради точки зрения, а ради заклинания, которым никто другой не владеет, и тут любое чужое мнение могло ей только помешать… Неважно. Ты лучше про те другие два разговора давай! Неужели ваши речи во дворце записал?!

— Ага. Думал, тебе пригодится. Ну, теперь можно и порвать, раз больше не нужно…

— Не вздумай! — подскочила Твайлайт.

— Покажи! — одновременно с ней подскочила Скуталу.

— Между прочим, — заметила Твайлайт мстительно, — у тебя были шансы услышать это собственными ушами. Я тогда предлагала ему взять тебя в Кантерлот.

— Так нечестно! Почему опять не взял?!

— Нечего тебе слушать разборки старших… тогда было.

— А сейчас?!

— А оно интересно? Всё началось с того, что одолела её высочество принцессу Дружбы меланхолия, и задалась она вечными вопросами о жизни, смерти и дружбе. И спросила принцесса…

***

— Давно хотела спросить… Скажи, — Твайлайт смотрела в сторону, — а как это? Ну, когда ты понимаешь, что твоя первая настоящая жизнь кончилась?

— А… Давно ждал, когда ты спросишь, — без энтузиазма отозвался Виндчейзер. — В твоём-то случае нетрудно предсказать — как.

— И как же?

— Думаю, однажды ты бросишь взгляд на какую-нибудь старую фотографию и по-настоящему осознаешь, что с неё на тебя глядит та же самая Твайлайт Спаркл, которую ты каждый день видишь в зеркале. Ну, может, с чуть более блестящими и восторженными глазами. Совсем чуть. А остальные на этой фотографии… в общем, уже не те, кого ты видишь каждый день. Совсем не те. Ты больше не сможешь при встрече смотреть на них по-прежнему, они это заметят, а ты заметишь, что они заметили. Как-то примерно так. Скоро столкнёшься.

— Как… скоро?!..

— Через полтора-два десятка лет.

— Тьфу на тебя! Это ещё не скоро.

— Тебе просто сейчас так кажется.

— А у тебя?

— А у меня первая настоящая жизнь кончилась вместе с детством. В девять лет, я же тебе рассказывал.

— Ты мне рассказывал, при каких обстоятельствах она кончилась. А _как_?

— Довольно просто. Вытер слёзы и кое-что проорал в ночное небо.

— Что-то даже слишком просто.

— Ну, за этим стояло много всяких сложных чувств.

— Бестактный вопрос: тебе жить ещё не наскучило?

— Не столько бестактный, сколько бессмысленный. Если бы наскучило, ты бы сейчас со мной просто не разговаривала за неимением меня. Отвечая на следующий твой вопрос: не знаю, когда наскучит. И даже если бы знал, мой случай не имеет ничего общего с твоим.

— Я вообще-то имела в виду опыт твоих родителей.

— То же самое. Их случай даже с моим имеет мало общего, а про тебя и говорить нечего.

— Даже так?

— Да. Я ведь не клялся в ненависти и мести.

— И что?

— Мне сейчас столько же лет, сколько было родителям, когда Сол… кхм, сама знаешь кто приходила к ним просить прощения. Если верить записанному тобой рассказу, им уже тогда было тяжело жить, а моя кровь пока ещё горяча.

— А они не могли в том разговоре преувеличить? Например, чтобы сильнее надавить ей на нервы?

— Вряд ли. Ты хорошо помнишь рассказ, который записывала? — Твайлайт кивнула. — Дядя Найтфлайер действительно употреблял выражение «жить так, будто ты уже умер», я у него время от времени слышал. Так что в этой части рассказ правдив… а ведь дядя должен был придумать такой оборот явно не на пустом месте.

— Да, пожалуй. А что, тебе сейчас правда столько же лет? Она приходила к ним на двести третий год от Битвы Сестёр, непосредственно перед которой им было по…

— Не вслух!

— Почему? Ты-то сам свой возраст прекрасно знаешь. Не думаешь же ты, что я ошибусь в таких простых выкладках?

— Просто не люблю.

— Да как скажешь. А свой день рождения ты знаешь?

— Конечно. Меня ведь до девяти лет растили как самого обычного жеребёнка, и дни рождения отмечали, и всё такое. Да и потом тоже какое-то время. Весной, аккурат за неделю до равноденствия.

— Да что ж это такое! — буквально взвыла Твайлайт. — Ну когда ты уже научишься нормально отвечать на вопросы?! Я тебя вполне нормально спросила про день рождения, а ты мне астрономическую задачу вместо того, чтобы просто назвать дату! И этот пегас мне ещё запрещает вслух высчитывать годы!

— Когда ты в самый первый раз сказала мне «трудный ты, тяжело с тобой» — что я тебе ответил?

— «Хорошо запомни эти слова, они тебе ещё понадобятся».

— Ну и вот.

— Нашёл чем гордиться, тьфу!

В воздухе тихо динькнуло. На физиономии Твайлайт возмущение сменилось заинтересованностью, а потом и удовольствием.

— Что? — подозрительно спросил Виндчейзер.

— А вон, глянь у себя.

Он посмотрел в указанном направлении, для чего пришлось изогнуть шею.

— Ага. Это то и есть, о чём ты мне рассказывала? Светящаяся метка… так, теперь ещё и зудит слегка…

— Через пять минут перестанешь обращать внимание, по себе знаю.

— Ну, перестану… и что дальше?

— Дальше нужно сходить посмотреть на карту в тронном зале. Будет понятно, куда тебе идти и с кем вместе, — Твайлайт направилась к двери, Виндчейзер за ней.

— Сказал бы я, кому куда идти… А допустим, посмотрели мы и увидели, что идти мне одному?

— Значит, один и пойдёшь, но это вряд ли. До сих пор карта ещё никого не призывала в одиночку. Моя теория заключается в том, что она призывает пони для решения проблем взаимоотношения… ну, дружбы, коротко говоря… а в таких проблемах всегда есть несколько разных точек зрения, и поэтому нужно несколько участников, чтобы подход к решению с самого начала не стал однобоким. Примеры подтверждают.

— Довольно логично. А допустим, посмотрели мы и увидели рядом с моей чью-то метку, которую никто из нас двоих до этого сроду не видел?

— Хороший вопрос, я над ним уже не раз голову ломала. Не знаю, что тут сказать, но прежде и такого не случалось. Не исключено, что карта исходит из наличествующих возможностей и может призывать лишь тех, кто возле неё хоть однажды побывал. Сам понимаешь, это означает и знакомство со мной.

— То есть, карта просто не озадачит ничем таким, чего ты или посетители твоего за́мка не могли бы решить своими силами?

— Можно и так сказать… меня это немного беспокоит, честно говоря. Если ограничиваться только заведомо решаемыми проблемами, то недолго и остановиться в развитии… упс!

Последнее «упс» принцесса Дружбы произнесла непосредственно после того, как распахнула двери в тронный зал. Виндчейзер вместо «упс» выдохнул фразу на грифоньем языке, в которой Твайлайт опознала лишь упоминание нескольких степеней родства.

— Не ограничиваться заведомо решаемыми проблемами, говорила она!.. Если это какая-то шутка…

— Я ещё с ума не сошла, _такие_ шутки шутить с _тобой_!

— Вот тебе настоящая проблема, уже тыщу и шесть лет как нерешённая, можешь начинать биться лбом! А я на тебя полюбуюсь и потом тоже присоединюсь…

Над картой вокруг миниатюрного кантерлотского дворца кружились изображения двух меток. Одна из них — двуцветная компасная стрелка, указывающая на звезду — принадлежала присутствовавшему возле карты пегасу. Принадлежность второй прекрасно знала вся Эквестрия.

Виндчейзер тут же подтвердил этот факт, произнеся ещё одну фразу по-грифоньи — на сей раз Твайлайт разобрала корни слов «солнце» и «тыл».

— Верноподданейше жду ценных указаний вашего высочества по поводу означенной проблемы, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Какие тут ещё указания… придётся тебе туда отправляться…

— И?..

— И объясниться с ней, очевидно.

— Воистину, благодарность моя безмерна! Страшно даже и подумать, что бы я делал без многомудрых указаний сей карты и её хозяйки… наверное, жил бы себе спокойно…

— А ты что, серьёзно думал жить себе спокойно и делать вид, что этой проблемы не существует?! Сколько ты уже делаешь такой вид — четыре года? Или даже пять лет? Знаешь, рано или поздно всё равно пришлось бы объясняться… и уж лучше так!

— _Чем_ лучше?

— Тем, что не отвертеться… вам обоим. Считай, за вас всё уже решили, вам осталось только встретиться и поговорить начистоту, в конце-то концов.

— Да, чего уж легче. А ежели я плюну на это дело и встречаться не пожелаю?

— Наверняка она будет тебя искать, и не исключено, что карта ей поможет. Вообще это было бы интересно… — Твайлайт слегка оживилась, хотя было видно, что энтузиазм её резко поубавился. — Ваш случай уже сейчас уникален, это же первый раз, когда карта призвала двоих для решения их внутренней проблемы, а не чьей-то посторонней. Если вдобавок ещё и один из призванных не захочет откликнуться… — её уши вдруг шевельнулись: — Вот, уже интересуется.

В тронный зал вошёл Спайк со свитком.

— Из Кантерлота, — сообщил он очевидный факт. — Отвечать будешь?

Твайлайт распечатала, развернула, быстро пробежала глазами и переправила Виндчейзеру:

— Читай, тебя касается. Я пока подумаю, как ответить.

Письмо было коротким, больше похожим на записку, и почерк явно выдавал спешку: «Дорогая Твайлайт! Скорее всего, ты уже сама знаешь, но на тот случай, если сейчас находишься не дома, сообщаю тебе: карта из твоего за́мка пытается призвать меня для решения какой-то проблемы. Это довольно необычное ощущение, и если один из сильнейших артефактов страны того требует, я, разумеется, готова сделать всё от меня зависящее. Судя по твоим рассказам, карта должна при этом указывать на определённое место и, возможно, призывать кого-то ещё. Пожалуйста, сообщи мне подробности, как только у тебя будет такая возможность. — С.».

— Прочитал? Спайк, пиши… — Твайлайт придвинула ему письменные принадлежности и начала: — «Ваше Высочество…».

У Спайка и Виндчейзера одинаково взлетели вверх брови. Сей факт был старательно проигнорирован, и диктовка продолжилась:

— «Ваше Высочество! Сообщаю, что на сей раз карта призвала двоих; вторым является знакомый мне пегас по имени Виндчейзер. Как я понимаю, вам никогда не доводилось встречаться лично, однако его родителей Вы определённо знаете. Соблаговолите предупредить о нём дворцовую стражу: метка Виндчейзера изображает компасную стрелку, указывающую на звезду, и в любом случае её трудно будет спутать с какой-либо другой из-за свечения. Местом предполагаемой проблемы карта указывает кантерлотский дворец, так что отправляться никуда не придётся — во всяком случае, сейчас такой необходимости не видно. Позволю себе предположить, что с большой вероятностью эта проблема будет носить весьма деликатный характер, хотя пока это именно предположение. Ожидайте встречи — судя по расписанию поездов, она состоится не позднее, чем завтра днём». Написал? Подпись — просто «Т».

Едва дождавшись, пока Спайк закончит скрипеть пером, Твайлайт выхватила у него лист, мгновенно высушила чернила магией и свернула. Демонстративно повернулась к нему хвостом, как только письмо было отправлено. Дракончик понял всё правильно и почёл за лучшее тихо исчезнуть.

— Весьма красноречиво, — заметил Виндчейзер. — Очевидно, сие означает, что ты со мной не поедешь.

— Блаженны миротворцы, ибо им всегда прилетает с обеих сторон.

— Слова не девчонки, но принцессы. Это очень помогло мне. Ещё помощь будет?

— Советом разве что. Скуталу с собой взять не хочешь?

— Зачем вдруг?

— Как сдерживающий фактор. Она про тебя знает и ничего принципиально нового не услышит, а вы двое при мелком жеребёнке… м-м-м… будете вести себя осмотрительней и не наломаете дров. Надеюсь.

— Спасибо. Я и так вполне способен себя контролировать, но твоё ценное мнение о любимой наставнице обязательно учту. Как насчёт немного помочь по-настоящему?

— Чем?

— Раздобудь мне какой-нибудь плащ тёмного цвета.

— А это для чего ещё?

— Для того, чтобы этой иллюминацией на заду не отсвечивать.

— А тёмного цвета почему?

— Интересно, а что ещё прикажешь носить с моей-то мастью? Не жёлтое же и не розовое в цветочек… 


	19. Замкнуть круг

— Я Виндчейзер, — движение крыла отвело в сторону плащ, на несколько секунд открыв светящуюся метку. — Ты должна была получить письмо Твайлайт ещё вчера.

Среди присутствовавших в тронном зале придворных пронёсся шёпот: во всей Эквестрии тех, кто обращался к правительнице на «ты», можно было сосчитать по гвоздям одной-двух подков. Это позволяли себе даже не все принцессы… кстати, тот факт, что пришедший назвал одну из принцесс просто по имени без титулования, тоже обращал на себя внимание.

Селестия, однако, лишь спокойно кивнула:

— Приветствую тебя, посланник карты. Да, я получила то письмо, поэтому тебя и проводили сразу сюда.

— Свидетельствую, что стража точно выполнила приказ. Но сейчас тебе стоит отпустить её и услать всю эту прислугу…

По залу опять пронёсся возмущённый шёпот придворных, бесцеремонно причисленных к прислуге. Стража не шевельнулась и не отреагировала — эти были слишком хорошо вымуштрованы.

— …ибо «позволю себе предположить, что с большой вероятностью эта проблема будет носить весьма деликатный характер». Ты не захочешь, чтобы это услышали лишние уши.

— Полагаю, — произнесла Селестия, — нам имеет смысл прислушаться к процитированному сейчас мнению моей лучшей ученицы и хозяйки магической карты. Вы слышали, что сказал наш гость.

Если бы отрицательные эмоции были материальными, то в тронном зале могло бы ощутимо похолодать. Собственно, многие из присутствующих были вполне способны на такое, и соответствующее желание отчётливо читалось у них на физиономиях.

Распоряжение, однако, было отдано совершенно недвусмысленно, и менее чем через минуту помещение почти опустело.

— Когда двери закрыты, — сообщила принцесса, — происходящее в зале нельзя подсмотреть или подслушать. — Виндчейзер кивнул. — Говоря об этом… ты процитировал полученное мной письмо _дословно_.

— Просто оно было написано при мне. Метка засветилась, мы пошли взглянуть на карту, через несколько минут пришло письмо от тебя, кстати, она дала мне его прочесть, а потом тут же продиктовала ответ.

— Действительно, здесь ей нечего было от тебя скрывать. Если так, то тебе в этом ответном письме ничего не показалось странным?

— Обращение и подпись.

— Правильно. Не знаю, насколько близко ты знаком с моей ученицей, но уже этим обращением она выразила крайнюю степень неудовольствия. Я перебрала все события последних нескольких недель и не смогла вспомнить ни одной возможной причины. Из чего сделала вывод, что причина неудовольствия лежит глубже и связана с само́й этой миссией, для которой призвала нас карта. Тем более, что дальше там идёт прямой намёк.

— Насколько я могу судить, всё именно так и есть. Только намёков там два, первый ещё в са́мом начале.

— Про моё знакомство с твоими родителями? Кто они?

— Правильнее спрашивать, кем они были.

— Извини, я не могла знать. Кем же они были?

— Детьми Ночи.

Селестия была опытным, очень опытным политиком. Услышав этот короткий ответ, она лишь прикрыла глаза и чуть пошевелила губами. Помолчала несколько секунд.

— У твоих родителей были силы и возможности сделать со мной всё что заблагорассудится. Они сделали, причём я от большого ума собственными словами подала им идею. У тебя есть что к этому добавить? Делай и ты.

— Добавить что-то? Разве что желание покончить с этим.

— Ты употребил очень двусмысленное слово.

— Надо же, Твайлайт была права в своём мнении про тебя. А я-то ещё хотел посмеяться над ней.

— Можешь смеяться _надо мной_. Пришёл неизвестно кто, сказал отослать стражу, а я взяла и отослала, попавшись в ловушку. И это не первый раз.

— Ну так позови её обратно, если хочешь, — Виндчейзер сделал несколько шагов вбок и уселся на полу. — Будешь потом _ты_ смеяться надо мной. Наивный дурачок отправился решать проблему дружбы в одиночку. Во дворец, где всенародно обожаемую принцессу неусыпно охраняют полчища вооружённых до зубов свирепых стражей. И решилось-то всё проще простого: «есть пони — есть проблема, нет пони — нет проблемы», как говорил один сталлионградец.

Селестия невольно хмыкнула:

— А ты и в самом деле пришёл её решать?

— Не столько я пришёл, сколько меня послали. Цитируя тебя же, «это довольно необычное ощущение».

— Ты наверняка должен знать, что я один раз уже пыталась решить эту проблему сама. Следующие восемьсот лет подобные идеи больше не посещали меня. Только сожаления о предпринятой попытке.

— А чего же ты хочешь? После сделанного тебе стоило бы внимательнее следить за своим языком. Они ждали такой возможности двести два года, и ты сама им её предоставила.

— Ждали?

— Да.

— Признаться, я не понимала их тогда и не понимаю теперь. Расскажи мне о своих родителях.

— Что именно?

— Как они стали такими? Я спрашивала их самих, но услышала в ответ только странные слова: «мы не вправе стариться и умирать».

— Ты же понимаешь, что это случилось задолго до меня. Я могу рассказать лишь то, что сумел восстановить по услышанным намёкам и упоминаниям.

— Понимаю. Расскажи, что знаешь.

— Ты задала правильный вопрос, но эта история тебе очень не понравится.

— Теперь уже всё равно.

— Ты вряд ли помнишь всю дюжину имён…

— Увы, да. Помнила, когда выясняла, кто пошёл за сестрой, но это было так давно. Сейчас в памяти осталось только одно имя.

— Найтфлайер.

— Да. Разговор был не из тех, что забываются.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как тебе повезло, что с тобой разговаривал он, а не дядя Найтшэйд. Хочешь услышать — слушай. Среди тогда ещё не Детей Ночи была Найтлайт, самая… если говорить взрослыми умными словами, то добрая и сентиментальная. Однажды, когда все устраивались спать в каких-то развалинах, она прошептала: «Надеюсь, у мамы всё будет хорошо…». И заплакала.

— Когда это было?

— Через несколько недель _после того_. Две или три, как я понял. Кто-то сказал ей, тоже сквозь слёзы: «Лайти, ну сколько можно? Ты что, не видишь?», и указал на лунный диск с силуэтом, а потом добавил: «Или ты не слышала, что́ все вокруг теперь брешут?». Она совсем разревелась и сказала: «Я потому так и говорю!». Тут уже многие разревелись вместе с ней, а кто-то стал её утешать… а Найтшэйд, я не зря его упоминал, топнул ногой и закричал, что не успокоится, пока мама не вернётся, а Солнцежопая не вы́плачет море кровавых слёз. Это, конечно, не дословно, но как-то примерно так. Тут же кто-то крикнул «и я!», потом ещё кто-то… в итоге присоединились все. Так и появились Дети Ночи, детская ненависть — страшная сила…

— Кому это и знать, как не мне… — прошептала Селестия, к концу рассказа отчётливо посеревшая. — Они сдержали клятву… если бы ты знал, что́ я чувствовала, получая от них те приветы! Первые разы даже хотелось надраться до беспамятства, чудом удерживалась!

— Каждому по делам его.

— Доволен?

— Нет, здесь не́ с чего удовольствоваться. Но горжусь. Родителями — горжусь.

— В чём же поклялся ты сам?

— Не знать покоя, пока его не обретут родители. Быть таким, как они, а не как те, кто забросали меня камнями, когда я заступился сама догадываешься за кого.

— Ты тоже сдержал свою клятву, рыцарь.

— Да. И был удивлён.

— Чем же?

— Тем, что продолжаю жить. Родители, правда, почему-то и не сомневались.

— Детская любовь — огромная сила. Родительская тоже.

— Кому это и знать, как не мне.

— Сколько же тебе было лет на момент твоей клятвы?

— Девять. Как родителям.

— Ещё одна сломанная судьба… кончится ли это когда-нибудь?

— Думаю, что да. Круг замкнулся.

— Поясни.

— Родители поклялись и стали Детьми Ночи — я поклялся в том же возрасте и тоже стал. Ты приходила к ним за прощением — я пришёл к тебе в том же возрасте, что они тогда, и по той же причине. Родителей взяли под крыло — я взял ученицу…

— Кого? Я её знаю?

— Да. Скуталу.

— Вот как? Помню, Твайлайт писала, что девочка наконец научилась летать… значит, это ты…

— Я. Твайлайт также советовала мне взять её с собой сюда.

— Её-то для чего?

— Из того соображения, что при ней мы вряд ли поубиваем друг друга. Я не послушал совета и понадеялся на обычное благоразумие… может быть, немного чересчур оптимистично.

— Ты это и имел в виду, говоря, что она оказалась права насчёт меня? Но разве ты собирался… это самое?

— Нет, зачем же? Кому от этого стало бы лучше?

— Да… и впрямь есть надежда, что круг замкнулся… Значит, по-твоему, карта послала тебя сюда потому, что ты сейчас в том же возрасте, как были твои родители при моём визите?

— Если это сделала карта.

— Не понимаю.

— Уже после того, как… — Виндчейзер опять на секунду приоткрыл светящуюся метку, — но ещё до того, как мы с Твайлайт взглянули на карту и увидели подробности… Она сказала интересную вещь. Дескать карта до сих пор всегда призывала только тех, кого она сама знает лично. Данный случай тоже не стал исключением.

— Ах, вот ты о чём. Хочешь сказать, что карта откликается на возникающие проблемы не сама по себе, а в меру того, как эти проблемы может осознавать хозяйка за́мка?

— Я не маг и могу лишь предполагать. Но это звучит логично, и можно предположить даже большее. Обратную связь от хозяйки к карте. Особенно в данном случае. Моя метка засветилась почти сразу после того, как я упомянул в разговоре твой визит к родителям, их тогдашний возраст и мой нынешний.

— Ты думаешь, что карта откликнулась на её мысли и её желание покончить с этой враждой. Замкнуть круг, говоря твоими словами.

— Да. Но я не маг.

— Однако рассуждаешь сейчас очень похоже на мою ученицу. Вы давно знакомы?

— Я пришёл к ней примерно через полгода после того, как она услышала от тебя тот рассказ.

— Ты к ней… ну да, откуда ей было знать о твоём существовании, если уж я не знала. Однако, четыре с половиной года, и она мне… неважно. А к моей сестре ты приходил?

— Да. Если ты хочешь, чтобы круг замкнулся, то не будешь поднимать эту тему в общении со мной.

— Иными словами, это не моё дело и мне ради собственного же блага следует держать язык за зубами. Но по-моему, как раз в этом случае круг останется незамкнутым.

— Ровно настолько, чтобы превратиться в виток восходящей спирали.

— Ты ловок на язык. Очень ловок.

— У меня были опытные учителя и много времени на обучение.

— Не думал о карьере дипломата?

— Дипломатия — это политика. Политика — это ты.

— Я поняла и этот намёк… Хорошо. Зачем же всё-таки ты пришёл? Как я понимаю, ты не клялся мстить и не жаждешь мести.

— Странно, что ты спрашиваешь. Я всего лишь ищу способ погасить иллюминацию на заду. С другой стороны… габаритные огни могут быть полезными при ночных полётах, а тебе это свечение так и вовсе идёт.

— То-то ты прикрыл эту «иллюминацию» плащом.

— Это традиция. Родители закрывали метки плащами, когда разговаривали с деревенскими, чтобы тем труднее было заметить, как на протяжении многих лет и веков с ними встречаются одни и те же пони. Меня она всегда забавляла… а теперь я вдруг захотел её соблюсти. Смешно, да.

— Не смешно. Как правительница, я привыкла с уважением относиться к традициям, особенно чужим.

— Теперь у меня есть вопрос к тебе. Празднование Ночи Кошмаров в Эквестрии — твоё дело?

— Моё. Как ты догадался?

— Опять же, Твайлайт надоумила. Когда мы познакомились с ней, но я ещё не представился ей по полной форме, мы говорили о загадках истории. Я назвал ей Ночь Кошмаров в качестве примера традиции, у которой просто не было и не могло быть никаких предпосылок для появления. Она сразу заподозрила связь с твоим визитом, а потом и твоё прямое участие. Но она собиралась сама спросить у тебя…

— Нет, не спрашивала. Но вы правильно догадались. Поговорив с твоими родителями, я задумалась над тем, что́ будет, если их затея увенчается успехом. Мне не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем идея детского праздника, легенда которого подошла бы под историю… я придумала её и стала потихоньку продвигать. Обмолвиться, что якобы слышала или читала о подобном празднике у какого-то народа, рассказать сказку при посещении школы…

— То есть сказку тоже ты рассказывала?

— Да. Правда, потом подумала, что это всё-таки слишком мрачно и рассказывать перестала. А праздник прижился… самое смешное, что он сработал даже лучше, чем предполагалось. Эту часть истории ты наверняка знаешь от Твайлайт, она случилась как раз незадолго до вашей встречи.

— Тоже не смешно, на мой вкус.

— Но ведь получилось же. Ладно… вернёмся к _нашей_ встрече. У тебя есть преимущество: я узнала о твоём происхождении час назад, а у тебя были почти сутки обдумать эту ситуацию. Что-нибудь можешь сказать?

— На самом деле я не знаю, что говорить. Твайлайт спрашивала ещё при знакомстве, и я тогда сказал ей, что у меня нет к тебе ненависти. С тех пор мало что изменилось. Тогда же я подумал, что когда-нибудь наверняка придётся говорить это тебе в лицо, и вчера получил намёк от карты… или от её хозяйки, или от чего-то, что за этим стои́т. Вот, я сказал.

— Пожалуйста, поясни насчёт «мало что изменилось».

— При нашем с ней знакомстве, отвечая на тот же вопрос, я сказал, что ты пустое место, придаток к своему трону. Прочитав её запись твоего рассказа… в общем, я беру эти свои слова обратно. 

— Значит ли это, что ты простил меня?

— Неправильный вопрос, — Виндчейзер досадливо поморщился. — За что, по-твоему, я должен был тебя простить?

— За сломанные судьбы родителей.

— Извини, я не вправе. Об этом могли бы говорить только они сами. Я знаю, что́ они тебе ответили… если тебе от этого станет легче, ответить по-другому они просто не могли. Перестать ненавидеть означало бы для них не дождаться. Кроме того, сложись их судьбы по-другому, я не появился бы на свет, это тоже важно.

— За твою собственную судьбу.

— Здесь не за что прощать, я выбрал её сам. Родители хотели, чтобы я вырос и покинул их ради обычной жизни. Такая возможность у меня была. 

— За тех, кто хотел забросать тебя камнями.

— Ты ставишь вопрос так? Да, простил.

— Мне важно было услышать от тебя это слово. Есть ли что-нибудь ещё, чем я могла прямо или косвенно причинить тебе зло?

— Мне нечего назвать.

— Хорошо… Полагаю, мне тоже нужно сказать в ответ? Ты, очевидно, знаешь, что́ я говорила твоим родителям. Как минимум, представляешь, что́ я говорила Твайлайт, рассказывая об этом. С тех пор кое-что изменилось — я узнала о твоём существовании — но я готова подтвердить всё сказанное. Я виновата перед твоими родителями, теперь и перед тобой. Перед Твайлайт. Про свою сестру даже и не говорю. Я до сих пор сожалею об этом так, что не выразить словами. Сестра простила меня, Твайлайт простила, ты тоже… по крайней мере, в части, тебя касающейся. Но это не изменит того факта, что я _помню_, и можешь мне поверить, такое не забывается. Если можно сделать что-то ещё в исправление прошлых ошибок, просто назови это.

— Принято.

— Тобой. Но не картой, или чем-то, что за ней стоит, — Селестия кивнула на собственную светящуюся метку, одновременно приподнимая телекинезом полу плаща. Там тоже ничего не поменялось.

— Честно говоря, я не силён в таких материях и не представляю, что здесь ещё можно сделать.

— Я тоже не представляю. Пока не представляю. Дашь мне сутки на обдумывание? По-моему, это будет справедливо.

— Конечно.

— У меня… будет к тебе просьба. Может, останешься на эти сутки во дворце? Не сомневаюсь, что ты способен сам о себе позаботиться, но это Кантерлот. Ты даже не представляешь себе, с какой скоростью тут распространяются сплетни, а уж после твоего впечатляющего появления… Конечно, ты с твоим языком легко поставишь любого сплетника на место, но лучше до этого не доводить. Здесь тебя никто не побеспокоит, обещаю.

— Хорошо, пусть будет так.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь, кроме апартаментов?

— Подробную карту Эквестрии. Бумагу и карандаши. Несколько книг, которые я назову.

— А ты и впрямь похож на Твайлайт.

— Да, я знаю. В этом похож.

— Всё будет… — Селестия распахнула двери тронного зала и возвысила голос, обращаясь к ожидающей снаружи прислуге: — Разместите нашего гостя со всем комфортом. Обеспечьте его всем, что он назовёт. Проследите, чтобы никто его не беспокоил.

***

— Да! — Виндчейзер перетёк с кровати, на которой он читал книгу (сама книга при этом лежала на полу — сверху было удобнее смотреть и перелистывать страницы взмахами крыльев), в нормальное стоячее положение.

— Это я, — в покои шагнула Селестия. — Жалоб на гостеприимство нет?

— По твоему слову…

— По моему слову эта комната теперь твоя. Не торопись отказываться! Я уже поняла, что ты бываешь во дворце — больше не нужно делать это тайно, и если возникнет необходимость задержаться, тебе есть где отдохнуть. Заверяю тебя тем же моим словом, что не стану навязывать тебе своё общение без явной нужды и твоего желания. Жить здесь тебя никто не заставляет. Страже и прислуге отдано распоряжение относиться к тебе как к высокопоставленному офицеру.

— В этом не было особой необходимости. Но спасибо. Придумала что-нибудь по сути?

— Сначала хочу спросить. Вчера ты говорил обо всех Детях Ночи как о своих родителях и лишь однажды употребил слово «дядя». Извини за нескромность… ты родной или приёмный? Кто твои настоящие родители?

— Родной. Мои родители по плоти и крови — Мэгпай и Тингл. А разве это имеет значение? Ты же вчера говорила, что давно не помнишь имён.

— Этой ночью я освежила имена в памяти.

— И что же побудило тебя?

— Для начала, вот это… — Селестия извлекла из своей гривы свёрнутую бумагу, пролевитировала её на стол, развернула и придавила двумя подсвечниками.

— Почерк Твайлайт, — с первого взгляда узнал Виндчейзер. — Какой-то список… что там?

— Это прилагалось к длинному письму с пояснениями… и объяснениями. Не хочу показывать его тебе, оно личное. Думаю, ты и так поймёшь, о чём идёт речь. Взгляни.

— «Сто девяносто два до вэ-эн-эм…».

— До возвращения Найтмэр Мун.

— Знаю. Она от меня же и переняла эту манеру считать года. «Толл-тейл, сообщение, четверо, назвался именем „Чейзи“…». Там и тогда я получил свою метку. «Сто девяносто, Ванхувер, сообщение, двое, не назвался, метка по описанию совпадает…». Понятно.

— Здесь восемьдесят девять позиций. Мне даже не хочется думать, сколько сил она положила на то, чтобы это раскопать, а ведь её список наверняка полон в лучшем случае наполовину.

— Возможно, я и мог бы дополнить, а это нужно? Здесь ещё некоторые строчки ближе к концу списка зачем-то подчёркнуты, но я не могу припомнить за ними ничего особенного.

— Это уже мои пометки. Я подчеркнула те случаи, после которых мне приходили требования наградить спасателя. Что вспомнила, опять же. Я всё подписывала, и ты можешь всё это забрать хоть сейчас… но я примерно представляю, что́ ты скажешь, если я начну настаивать.

— Поверь, что даже и близко не представляешь. Но думаешь в правильном направлении. К чему этот разговор?

— Я говорю сейчас как принцесса и правительница. Не хочешь возглавить спасательную службу? Или создать с нуля так, как сочтёшь нужным? Любое финансирование…

— Спасибо, нет. Дело не в тебе… просто в этой роли от меня не будет особенной пользы, я одиночка и не умею работать с другими. Тем более что-то там возглавлять.

— Я обязана была предложить.

— Коль скоро ты ставишь вопрос так… Вчера ты выразила готовность сделать что-то во исправление ошибок по моему слову. А если не во исправление?

— Говори.

— Знаешь, что́ при этом… — Виндчейзер кивнул на свиток, — хуже всего?

— Не знаю. Но уже судя по твоему вопросу, могу уверенно говорить: явно не ужасные погодные условия.

— Правильно. Хуже всего общаться с идиотами, которые уверены, что лучше всех Знают Как Надо. И не просто уверены, а навязывают это другим и неимоверно мешают. Хотя сами ничего сделать не в состоянии.

— Охотно верю. Представь себе, в политике всё то же самое. И что?

— Ты готова дать мне право приказывать в подобных ситуациях твоим именем и твоим голосом?

— Даю тебе такое право, — без колебаний ответила принцесса. — Очевидно, твоим опытом не обладает никто в Эквестрии, и мешать тебе его применять преступно. Коль скоро речь пойдёт о жизни и смерти — можешь приказывать моим именем и голосом. Или моей сестры, возьму на себя смелость говорить за неё… если она сама уже не сказала тебе нечто подобное.

— Спасибо, твой дар бесценен.

— Я потому и упомянула твоих родителей. Вижу, ты пошёл их доро́гой, но зашёл много дальше…

— Просто я ничего больше не умею делать.

— Не пытайся выставить себя в моих глазах хуже, чем ты есть. Что ещё? Это ты просил не для себя.

— Для себя мне ничего не нужно. У меня всё есть.

— Уверен?

— Да. У меня есть крылья, небо, ночь. Чем ты можешь одарить меня сверх этого? Всё остальное, если понадобится, я возьму сам.

— А если не одарить? Помочь?

— Хочешь узнать пределы моей наглости?

— Не стану скрывать, это довольно интересно. Хочу.

— Доступ в дворцовую библиотеку? Без всяких ограничений? В любое время дня и ночи?

— Быть по сему. Ещё?

— Достаточно. Ты честна… я удивлён, что ты так легко согласилась.

— Тайны магии и политики тебя не интересуют. Тайны истории… ты сам живая тайна. Не говоря уже о том, что при желании можешь просто попросить Твайлайт.

— Признаться, сейчас меня больше всего интересуют книги о болезнях, передающихся магическим путём… надо же что-то делать с этой светящейся меткой… А если допустить, что я замыслю недоброе?

— Не верю, что герой этого списка, друг Твайлайт и сын твоих родителей способен на такое. Разве что против меня лично, но после вчерашнего разговора я не верю и в это.

— При чём здесь мои родители?

— Они никогда не были врагами Эквестрии, только моими. Я спрашивала и получила прямой ответ.

— Касательно же Твайлайт… — задумчиво проговорил Виндчейзер, — интересно, что она написала тебе в том вечернем письме…

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы круг замкнулся, — с явным удовольствием ответила Селестия, — то не будешь поднимать эту тему в общении со мной.

— Понимаю и не буду. Итак, ты освежила в памяти имена Детей Ночи. Зачем тебе понадобилось просматривать записи тысячелетней давности?

— Не просматривала. Этой ночью я второй раз побывала у пещеры. Поняла, зачем ты приходил к Твайлайт… на том камне следы её магии, но знать имена она не могла.

— Ты её недооцениваешь. Она знала все имена, кроме одного.

— Правда? Впрочем, ничего удивительного, работа с информацией всегда была её сильной стороной.

— И что дальше?

— Какими же мы были глупыми… это я должна завидовать сестре. У меня нет и никогда не было… таких как ты и твои родители. А ведь я могла бы понять этот намёк ещё тогда, когда вся Ночная стража ушла в добровольное изгнание…

— Твайлайт.

— Здесь не всё так просто.

— Почему? Она простила тебя за то, что ты её использовала, можешь не сомневаться. Вчера ты и сама говорила об этом.

— Повторяю, не всё так просто. Это… мои проблемы. Не стоит тебе забивать ими голову.

— Как скажешь. Судя по твоим словам о том, что записи ты не поднимала, ты знала о камне?

— Нет, не знала и даже не подозревала. Но когда увидела его, смотреть в записи было уже не нужно. Чья это была идея?

— Её. Родители прямо запретили мне делать что-то подобное, я лишь назвал ей последнее имя… всё равно она искала его и через некоторое время сама нашла бы.

— Могла бы просто спросить у меня… Понимаю, что лезть с такими напоминаниями к сестре она не захотела.

— Видимо, это личное.

— Да. Знаешь, а ведь после моего рассказа… она никогда не разговаривала со мной на эту тему. Вплоть до вчерашнего письма.

— А ты пыталась об этом поговорить?

— Нет. Я надеялась, что она… не то что выбросила это из головы, конечно, но перестала ломать над этим голову. За последние восемь лет я не получала ни одного привета от твоих родителей и успела поверить, что тема закрыта. Твоё вчерашнее появление разубедило меня.

— Но тема закрыта. Я сам этого хотел и вчера высказался вполне определённо… по крайней мере, мне так казалось.

— Осталось только убедить в этом наши зады.

— Могу повторить вопрос, который задавал в самом начале: придумала что-нибудь?

— Увы, нет. Хотя старалась. Прочитала и обдумала письмо, побывала у камня…

— Ты так ни разу и не ответила мне прямо — _зачем_ побывала?

Селестия шумно вздохнула и отвела взгляд в сторону:

— Сказать спасибо твоим родителям. За тебя.

Две метки на мгновение ослепительно вспыхнули и погасли.


	20. «Вынуждена сообщить…»

— Вот так, значит, да? — прищурилась Твайлайт. — Значит, не всё со мной просто? Понятно теперь, как ты мгновенно вычислил, почему меня в Школу не приняли… и ведь молчал!

— А что я должен был говорить? Ну, сказала она тогда вскользь, что не всё с тобой так просто. Ну и откуда мне знать, что́ она этим имела в виду? Может, ей по-прежнему неловко было, что она тобой попользовалась. Тебе само́й, между прочим, тоже явный сигнал промелькнул, ещё раньше! Когда она выдала тебе историю с моими родителями, то оговорилась, что чуть в тебе не ошиблась, помнишь? Я же в твоём собственном изложении эти слова слышал, ты ещё жаловалась, что записывать такое никаких нервов не хватает. Вот всего пару-тройку дней назад.

— Блин, а ведь точно!

— Вот. Я и на это особого внимания не обращал до поры до времени, а когда ты меня потом отловила и начала плакаться, то головоломка сразу сложилась, ну я тебе и назвал самый очевидный вариант.

— Подождите, — жалобно сказала Скуталу. — Это вы о чём вообще?

— О том, как будущему Элементу Магии отказали в приёме в Школу для одарённых единорогов. Как не проявившей достаточных способностей… подожди, а тебе не рассказывали разве?

— Неа.

— Теперь придётся, — вздохнула Твайлайт. — И кто меня только за язык тянул…

— Просто покажи ей для начала. То же, что и мне показывала.

— Сейчас… — Твайлайт потянулась телекинезом к полке и достала оттуда толстый том рабочего журнала. Раскрыла его и набросила на правую половину разворота туманную иллюзию, пояснив: — Там ещё одна бумажка из этой истории. Не хочу, чтобы ты раньше времени её видела… как дойдёт до неё дело, так и покажу. Левую страницу пока смотри.

На упомянутой левой странице был вклеен официальный печатный бланк, с кое-где вписанными пером отдельными словами. Скуталу пробежала его глазами и ошарашенно выдохнула:

— Оба-на!..

— Вот именно. А оно, между прочим, на всеобщее обозрение было выставлено! Прямо в музее Школы!

***

— …Хотя Школа всегда была очень серьёзным учреждением, её история никогда не обходилась без шуток и смеха. В школьном музее магическому юмору посвящён целый стенд, вот как раз этот, к которому мы с вами сейчас подошли. Посмотрите, пожалуйста, сю…

Твайлайт поперхнулась — её взгляд скользнул по документу, которого раньше на «прикольном стенде» не было. Нет, само по себе появление нового экспоната её не удивило, но вот два конкретных слова на этой бумаге…

Экскурсию, однако, нужно было продолжать. Принцесса Дружбы взяла себя в копыта и указала на соседнюю бумажку:

— Да… Это шуточное свидетельство двухвековой давности о том, что ученик такой-то на уроке смог буквально посадить в лужу саму принцессу Селестию. Собственно, свидетельство утверждает чистую правду и оформлено по всем правилам, шуткой в данном случае являлась форма урока. Сейчас такие занятия уже не проводятся, но я успела застать те времена… За всю историю Школы подобное происходило лишь дважды. А теперь давайте взглянем на вот эту дверную ручку, старательно притворяющуюся могущественным артефактом…

Остаток мероприятия прошёл гладко, жеребята остались довольны. Это уже успело стать традицией: один или два раза в семестр Твайлайт посещала Школу, читала какую-нибудь лекцию старшеклассникам, а для младших учеников проводила что-то менее формальное — на сей раз, к примеру, экскурсию по школьному музею.

Завершение визита, впрочем, вышло нетрадиционным. Дождавшись, пока учителя уведут свои классы, Твайлайт в упор посмотрела на хранителя музея (эту должность всегда возлагали на одного из молодых преподавателей) и кивнула ему в сторону «прикольного стенда».

Тот последовал за принцессой — ничего другого ему не оставалось — и с явным недоумением воззрился на бумагу, телепортированную прямо из витрины и подвешенную в воздухе перед его носом.

— Эт-то что?!

— А что такое? Хохма из раздела хохм, не подходит разве?

— Со мной нельзя было проконсультироваться?! Всё-таки меня касается!

— С принцессой Селестией консультировались. Я сам её и спрашивал. Сказала, что у вас с чувством юмора всё в порядке, и она уверена, что вы отнесётесь с пониманием.

— Ах, вот как… это меняет дело. Что ж, в таком случае я тоже у неё спрошу, и бумагу эту… — Твайлайт свернула документ в трубочку, — с собой заберу.

— Да зачем она вам?

— Как лицо заинтересованное, я имею на этот счёт особое мнение!

***

Стражники без вопросов пропустили её в кабинет Селестии, указаний насчёт «чрезвычайной занятости» им явно не поступало. Войдя, Твайлайт кашлянула, дождалась, пока наставница поднимет взгляд от бумаг, и помахала в воздухе свитком.

— Это что? — поинтересовалась старшая принцесса.

— Это? Извещение, — и младшая озвучила текст по памяти: — «Уважаемые родители Твайлайт Спаркл! С сожалением вынуждена сообщить вам, что ваша дочь на вступительном испытании не смогла продемонстрировать приёмной комиссии таланты, достаточные для зачисления в Школу одарённых единорогов. Надеюсь на ваше понимание и желаю вам как можно скорее найти её истинное призвание. С глубоким сочувствием, ректор Школы… печать, дата, подпись…».

— Ах, та бумажка из Школы… Ну да, я взяла на себя смелость разрешить им выставить её в музее. А что? Мне казалось, ты отнесёшься с юмором, когда узнаешь об этом.

— Юмор? Там _ваша_ подпись. И я об этой бумажке до сего дня именно что знать не знала!

— Твайлайт, — рассмеялась Селестия, — так ведь это же заранее подписанный бланк, их для каждого набора целую пачку готовят! Ты сама посмотри: подпись, дата и имя вписаны разными перьями, разными чернилами и в разное время! Из них подпись поставлена раньше всех… и уж ты-то мой почерк знаешь? — она перехватила свиток и развернула: — Разве же им написаны имя и дата?

— Я не настолько наивна, и всё это прекрасно понимаю. Речь о другом: как эта бумага вообще появилась на свет и почему вы мне о ней никогда не говорили?

— А нужно было? Ты же _поступила_ в Школу, так какая разница? Вспомни, тебе давали полчаса на выполнение задания. Возможно, кто-то из комиссии преждевременно решил, что ты с ним не справляешься, и поторопился заполнить отказ. Только и всего.

— Допустим! Но кое-что этим объяснить нельзя.

— Что же?

— Дату! Этот бланк заполнили заранее, моё испытание было не в указанный там день, а на следующий!

— Уверена, что память тебя не подводит? Ты была совсем жеребёнком, с тех пор прошло много лет.

— Во-первых, уверена, и ещё как. Во-вторых, у меня в детских вещах до сих пор лежит тогдашний календарь, на котором я дату испытания за неделю рамочкой обвела… а когда поступила, так рамочку ту ещё и разукрасила. В-третьих, проще простого заглянуть в дневники моей мамы и уточнить там. Могу всё это предъявить в течение часа.

— Не стоит, верю… Интересно. Но никаких загадок не вижу. Лично мне ничего не стоит поставить на бумаге вчерашнее число, если я поздно легла и мало спала. А полуночная сестра моя вообще никогда не ставит дату, не уточнив её предварительно у кого-нибудь, сама-то вечно путает. Бывали инциденты.

— Не слишком ли много объяснений? Я ведь могу и ещё кое-что вспомнить.

— Что, например?

— Например, как несколько лун тому назад мы слушали рассказ о культе Пони Теней и событиях в горах возле Холлоу-Шэйдс…

— Твайлайт! Это-то здесь при чём?!

— Я не договорила. История Трикси напомнила мне о нашей дуэли, когда она явилась в Понивилль с Амулетом Аликорна. Выгнала меня из города, и я полдня просидела над цветочком, пытаясь заставить его вырасти и раскрыться раньше времени! И причитала при этом: «но ведь магия роста и жизни — это самая высшая магия!». Так меня учили в Школе!

— Тебя правильно учили. Ныне ты можешь сделать это без труда.

— А тех, кто придумывал вступительное испытание, этому кто-нибудь учил?! Вот тебе, деточка, яйцо дракона — вылупи-ка его сию минуту, ну ладно, за полчаса! То есть, сделай так, чтобы зародыш в яйце развился ускоренно. По сравнению с этим цветочек… это буквально цветочки!

— Однако ты смогла, хоть и не без помощи обстоятельств.

— О да! И если вспомнить ваш рассказ об этом, который я услышала, пытаясь придумать выпускное задание для Старлайт…

— Твайлайт! Я узнала о тех обстоятельствах только задним числом, несколько лет спустя!

— Но просто грех же было не воспользоваться, да? Ладно, неважно. Вернёмся к _моему_ вступительному заданию! Подсунуть шестилетнему жеребёнку испытание, потенциально связанное с обретением практически родительской ответственности… это каким же моральным уродом нужно быть?! Если только заранее не знать, что задание невыполнимо! И бланк отказа уже заполнен! Не правда ли, складно получается?

— Я…

— Пожалуйста, без отговорок «я обязательно поговорю об этом с приёмной комиссией»! Санбёрста, это друг детства Старлайт, зачислили, хотя у него за душой не было абсолютно ничего, кроме телекинеза и солнечной метки, а потом как зачислили, так и отчислили, и это практически в то же самое время, всего годом раньше. А мне, значит, яйцо дракона!

— Ну хорошо… Хочешь поиграть в ту нашу старую игру?

— То есть я должна придумать гипотезу, которая бы всё это гладко объясняла, а вы радостно подтвердите, что именно так оно и было? Спасибо, наигралась. Один наш общий знакомый, то есть уже даже родственник, преподал мне несколько весьма впечатляющих уроков, как ловко по этой мето́де можно пудрить мозги.

— А всё-таки? Не ради запудривания мозгов, но ради интереса.

— Ну… — Твайлайт пожала плечами. — Первое, что приходит в голову, это моё происхождение. Аристократическая семья… хоть я никогда особо не стремилась в этом разобраться, но твёрдо знаю, что отношения между аристократами — тот ещё серпентарий. А у аристократов-единорогов на Школу многое завязано, и не удивлюсь, если в то время кто-нибудь захотел подгадить моим родителям через меня. Это объясняет и заведомо невыполнимое сомнительное задание, и заранее заполненный бланк отказа… правда, не очень объясняет тот факт, что я всё-таки поступила, но надо на чём-то останавливаться, а то так и до паранойи недалеко. Поверить в обстоятельства я ещё как-то могу.

— Хорошая попытка, — вздохнула Селестия. — Очень хорошая.

— То есть… я не угадала?!

Солнечная принцесса задумчиво постукала друг о друга передними копытами.

— Давай попробуем подойти к этому вот с какой точки зрения… — произнесла она. — Если бы твоей подруге Старлайт и её подруге Трикси вдруг стало известно, что ты сформировала из них команду по спасению Эквестрии, исходя из указаний… скажем так, не самого традиционного источника?..

— Э-э-э… — у Твайлайт забегали гла́зки.

— Или, паче того, им бы это стало известно не просто так, а от нашего общего знакомого, то есть уже даже родственника, с его выдающимся талантом рассказчика?

— О-о-о… — Твайлайт представила, и ей стало как-то нехорошо. — А что, это вы ему…

— Нет. Лично я ему ничего не говорила. Про сестру не знаю, но даже если и она не сказала, то у него вполне хватит проницательности вычислить всё самостоятельно.

— Однако, вычислил…

— Думаешь?

— Уверена. Когда я предложила ему съездить за компанию в Холлоу-Шэйдс, то он ехидно этак поинтересовался: «за паладина, что ли?».

— Однако, и впрямь вычислил. Ну и вот.

— Что «вот»?

Селестия вздохнула и размеренно проговорила:

— Дорогая принцесса Твайлайт Спаркл! Сегодня ты поняла, что есть вещи, которые лучше не знать, а тем, кто их знает, лучше держать язык за зубами и никому не рассказывать, особенно тем, кому лучше их не знать. А если об этом знает или догадывается кто-то ещё, то лучше быть с ними в хороших отношениях. Потому что так намного, намного спокойнее жить. Твоя старая, но ещё довольно терпеливая наставница.

— Э-э-э… — умно прокомментировала Твайлайт.

Правительница Эквестрии вновь уткнулась в свои бумаги и подняла телекинезом перо в знак окончания аудиенции.

***

— Очень интересно. И почему ты рассказала это _мне_, да ещё поймав меня во время рейса на трассе, да ещё там, где точно нет посторонних ушей?

— А ещё отсюда вид замечательный, — буркнула Твайлайт. Разговор имел место быть на отдельно взятом облаке. — Потому что из всех моих знакомых ты самый большой специалист по скрытым смыслам и неожиданным объяснениям. Не говоря о том, что при поступлении я была совсем мелкой девчонкой, а ты тогда… был не сильно младше, чем сейчас.

— Когда именно ты поступала?

— Шестнадцатый до возвращения.

— Шестнадцатый… — Виндчейзер на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. — Шестнадцатый. Ничего такого… резонансного или даже просто сколько-нибудь значимого на этот год я не припоминаю. Соответственно, могу только гадать по твоему рассказу.

— Ну так и погадай! Я себе уже все мозги сломала.

— Говоришь, ты предположила интригу в среде аристократов, по ходу которой твоим родителям хотели нагадить за счёт твоего непринятия в Школу? Тебе сказали, что это хорошая попытка, а потом шантажом запретили копать эту тему дальше…

— Подожди, каким ещё шантажом?!

— Самым настоящим, ты разве не поняла? Напрашивается вывод, что попытка была действительно хорошей, но до истины ты не докопалась, иначе намекнули бы куда прозрачнее.

— И как же мне надо было копать ещё глубже?

— Не столько копать глубже, сколько подниматься выше. Подозреваю, интрига там и впрямь была, только не на уровне аристократии, а… выше, в общем.

— Куда же ещё выше?

— Вот именно.

— Ты что, хочешь сказать… да ну, чушь какая! Не может быть.

— А ты попробуй. Спроси её, почему она так не хотела, чтобы ты училась в Школе.

— Всё-таки, по-моему, ерунда. Ну, спрошу и выставлю себя круглой дурой. Она мне тут же напомнит, что сделала меня своей личной ученицей.

— Сошлись на меня, мне моя репутация глубоко безразлична. А если напомнит, так процитируй ей старое-старое правило: «не можешь предотвратить — возглавь». И кстати прибавь, что шантажировать мной моих же друзей — очень, очень плохая идея.

— Вот это с удовольствием. Слушай, а ты…

— Мне казалось, ты достаточно хорошо меня знаешь. Да, я в курсе твоих занимательных опытов по формированию команды героев. Нет, я не стану рассказывать об этом Старлайт и Трикси, разве что ты мне это разрешишь или это будет действительно очень нужно. Но если кто-то из них догадается сам и прямо спросит меня — тебе прекрасно известно, что я не лгу.

— И на том спасибо.

— Ещё, кстати. Твоя им об этом тоже не расскажет. Будет опять намекать — мило улыбайся ей в лицо, это блеф. Можешь не сомневаться. И если на сегодня шантаж с интригами закончены, то с твоего позволения…

Виндчейзер расправил крылья и шагнул с облака, поставив тем самым в разговоре точку.

***

— Твайлайт, ты опять? Тебе так не даёт покоя та бумажка… даже после всего, что я сказала?

— Не даёт! Лучше скажите, почему вы так сильно не хотели, чтобы я поступила в Школу?

— Вот ты как… Позволь тебе напомнить, что я сразу же сделала тебя своей ли…

— Не можешь предотвратить — возглавь.

— О да. Как мне это знакомо… когда твой брат командовал гвардией, это было одним из его любимых изречений.

— А к делу? Что вы скажете на мой вопрос?

— Скажу, что эта мысль пришла в голову не тебе.

— Она слишком умна для меня?

— Вовсе нет. Но я всё-таки хорошо знаю образ мышления своей лучшей ученицы, и такие предположения для него совершенно не характерны. Угадала?

— Да, мне эту мысль подсказали. Кстати, он просил ещё кое-что передать.

— Что же?

— Что шантажировать им его друзей — это очень-очень плохая идея.

— Так и сказал? Похоже, парень всерьёз поверил в дружбу… ты делаешь успехи. Что ж, передай в ответ, что я услышала предупреждение и отнесусь к нему со всей серьёзностью. Я слишком хорошо помню его родителей, чтобы пренебрегать такими вещами.

— Передам и это. Но давайте всё же вернёмся к моему вопросу.

— Давай вернёмся. Полагаю, твоя настырность достаточно подтверждает основательность твоих намерений, поэтому не буду больше переспрашивать и уточнять. Да, я тогда очень не хотела, чтобы ты училась в Школе, а когда ты вопреки всем моим усилиям поступила — взяла тебя под свою опеку и позаботилась, чтобы тебя было кому опекать вне Школы, я имею в виду Кэйденс. Твоим следующим вопросом будет «почему?», и на него ты сейчас тоже получишь ответ…

Селестия пролевитировала к себе с полки шкатулку и открыла её (Твайлайт обратила внимание на магическую силу, приложенную для открытия — шкатулочка явно была не простой). Вытащила свиток и подвесила в воздухе между ними.

— Ответ здесь. Я отдам тебе эту бумагу, мне она больше не нужна, но сначала пообещай мне кое-что. Ничего особенного: ты прочитаешь это не сейчас, а дома в спокойной обстановке и в присутствии своей подруги Старлайт Глиммер. Хорошо?

— М-м-м… ну ладно, — пожала плечами Твайлайт и перехватила свиток своим телекинезом. Просьба и впрямь не представляла собой ничего особенного, до дома можно было и потерпеть.

— Вопрос о том, что делать с этой информацией, я оставляю на ваше усмотрение. Вас касается, в конце концов.

— «Наше»? «Нас»? — Твайлайт интонацией выделила множественное число.

— Да. Ознакомишься — поймёшь.


	21. Шестнадцатый год до ВНМ

— …Я знаком с семьёй Спаркл не так чтобы очень близко, но три-четыре раза в год бываю у них в гостях. Их дочь Твайлайт, — пожилой единорог кивнул на папку, — не перестаёт меня поражать. Вступительное испытание назначено на завтра, но оно будет чистой формальностью…

— Да, проректор, — каким-то безжизненным голосом отозвалась Селестия. — Оно будет чистой формальностью. Эта кобылка ни в коем случае не должна пройти его и поступить в Школу.

— Прошу прощения?! Я…

— Вы не ослышались. Твайлайт Спаркл _не будет_ учиться в Школе. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Ещё раз прошу прощения, ваше высочество. Не сочтите за наглость… я знаю, что это _вы_ основали Школу, но всё же позволю себе напомнить вам надпись на её фасаде: «Школа для одарённых единорогов». _Одарённых_. Если не принимать таких, как эта девочка, то кого же вообще принимать?!

— Коль скоро вы начали выделять ключевые слова, то позвольте сделать это и мне. Знаете, какое слово было ключевым в вашей впечатляющей реплике? Слово «высочество».

— Вы… намекаете на некие соображения высшего порядка?

— Да, проректор. Выше и серьёзнее просто некуда. Решение окончательное и пересмотру не подлежит. Получение высшего магического образования для этой единорожки исключено. Знаю, что́ вы сейчас скажете — подло оправдывать какими бы то ни было соображениями горе талантливого ребёнка и его родителей — но альтернатива намного ужаснее, можете мне поверить.

— Какое-то пророчество… — полуутвердительно произнёс проректор. — Что ж, в таком случае соблаговолите дать мне точные и конкретные инструкции. Если семья Спаркл ещё захочет со мной общаться… пусть у меня будет хотя бы возможность говорить, что регламент приёма утверждается _лично вашим высочеством_, что я ничего не мог поделать, и при этом не врать.

— Инструкции? Они будут очень простыми. Не нужно ничего менять в обычной процедуре… ничего, за одним-единственным исключением. На испытании вместо левитируемого веера и воздушного шарика, который надлежит выгнать в форточку, предложите ей… — принцесса задумчиво посмотрела на перо, которым проректор заранее (видимо, чтобы больше к вопросу не возвращаться) заполнял бланк отказа в приёме, — предложите яйцо дракона с заданием вылупить его перед комиссией. И дайте полчаса времени.

— Яйцо дракона?! Но это ведь уровень даже не выпускника — профессора!

— Многие ли знают об этом за пределами Школы?

— Зато в Школе прекрасно знают. В комиссии будут сидеть четыре преподавателя, и что они подумают?

Селестия горько усмехнулась:

— Мы с вами прекрасно знаем имена тех, кого сажают в комиссию, если результат предопределён и удивляться ему не следует. Да, это гораздо чаще практикуется, когда нужно любыми средствами зачислить какую-нибудь магическую бездарь, но ведь бывает и обратное, так? Или, по-вашему, _мне_ ничего не известно о разборках аристократов через детей и Школу?

— Как скажете, ваше высочество… — проректор отложил бланк. — Тогда, раз уж вы здесь… У нас необычный случай с дистанционным зачислением, почта подвела. Пять недель документы шли вместо обычных десяти дней, в срок не успели, а принимать однозначно нужно, да ещё и радоваться. Сами посмотрите, какие тут рекомендации и от кого… — он подвинул и раскрыл личное дело. — Прошу вашего одобрения на лишнего иногороднего ученика в первом классе.

Принцесса со вздохом заглянула в анкету и потащила перо из чернильницы. Вдруг глаза её расширились, перо ткнулось обратно.

— Нет, — произнесла она тем же странно бесцветным голосом. — Правила существуют не для того, чтобы их нарушать. Документы получены не в срок, дистанционный набор окончен.

— Что?! Да вы на штемпели посмотрите! Вон с каким запасом отправляли, не могут же они отвечать за ошибки почты! На дату рождения гляньте — в следующий набор она уже не проходит, лишний год, детская гибкость мышления будет потеряна!

— Я сказала, а вы слышали. Дистанционный набор окончен, мест в общежитии уже нету, вам ли не знать.

— Я вынужден настаивать.

— Я вынуждена напомнить. Год назад вы с этими же словами и под аналогичные рекомендации упросили меня зачислить сверх квоты парнишку, которого описывали мне как будущего нового Старсвирла. Четыре дня назад этот Санбёрст был отчислен как неспособный, причём представление подписали _все_ преподаватели, кто вёл занятия в его классе. Бывает всякое, но нельзя же всякий раз ударяться в крайности. А знаете, что самое ироничное? Судя по анкете, эта ваша Старлайт Глиммер — чуть ли не соседка Санбёрста.

Проректор с шумом втянул воздух. Крыть было нечем… но один аргумент у него ещё оставался.

— Ваше высочество, вам прекрасно известно, сколько лет я отдал Школе. Видит небо, я всегда старался изо всех сил… которых иногда не хватало, чему свидетельством приведённые вами примеры. Но сейчас, судя по нашему разговору, мои представления о благе Школы слишком расходятся с генеральной линией. В этой ситуации я вынужден просить у вас о…

— Одну минуту, проректор!!! Умоляю вас, всего одну минуту, максимум две! Если вы сейчас произнесёте до конца то слово на букву «о», я буду вынуждена удовлетворить вашу просьбу, но кому от этого станет лучше? Просто выслушайте, я открою вам часть информации.

Проректор пожал плечами. Принцесса вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями.

— Заверяю вас своим словом, что происходящее не имеет ничего общего с самодурством, дискриминацией, интригами и так далее. Вы сказали «пророчество», и вы угадали. Задача, стоя́щая передо мной, выглядит следующим образом: единорожка, родившаяся в определённый день, не должна получить высшее магическое образование. Посмотрите сами в анкеты этих Старлайт Глиммер и Твайлайт Спаркл… да у них ведь даже имена похожи! Я совершила глупую ошибку, сосредоточившись лишь на детях кантерлотской аристократии, всё-таки это наш основной контингент… и, честно говоря, испугалась, увидев сейчас похожее имя и ту же самую дату. Клянусь вам, всё дело только в этом, ничего личного.

— Что ж, если дело обстоит так…

— Именно так! Детям в этом возрасте не столь уж трудно будет пережить крушение мечты, у них ещё вся жизнь впереди, а альтернатива… я уже говорила.

— Я правильно понял, что родителям Глиммер нужно будет написать именно то, что прозвучало? Документы получены не в установленный срок, дистанционный набор окончен, мест в общежитии нет?

— Да. Бездушная отписка, конечно, но формально к ней нельзя придраться. Бюрократия неискоренима, мы с вами это прекрасно знаем.

— Далее. Если всё обстоит именно так, нужно проверять и учеников предыдущего набора.

— Проверяли ещё тогда в процессе зачисления. В тот раз повезло, среди поступавших не было никого с этой датой рождения, и я не стала вас беспокоить.

— Последнее. Очный набор ещё не завершён, и что если найдётся…

— К счастью, не найдётся. В Кантерлоте есть ещё три единорожки, родившиеся в этот день, и все три — не наши случаи. Одна уже носит метку, демонстрирует замечательный художественный талант, с удовольствием занимается в изостудии и о магическом образовании не помышляет. Семья второй на днях переезжает в Ванхувер, и дети уже записаны в одну из тамошних школ… обычную, без магического уклона. У третьей вообще наблюдается небольшая задержка магического развития — ничего серьёзного, но о поступлении в Школу речи идти уже не может. Теоретически, почта способна повторно выкинуть подобный номер… ну, вы уже знаете, как реагировать. В качестве небольшой компенсации могу обещать вам, что при несовпадении даты я подпишу зачисление по первому вашему слову.

— Я понял задачу, хотя мне всё это очень не нравится.

— А уж мне-то, проректор, — прошептала принцесса. — А уж мне-то…

***

_Компания из трёх жеребят — жёлтая кобылка и двое разноцветных жеребчиков — в данный момент подвергалась разносу. Впрочем, надо признать, сколько-нибудь строгим он не был. Воспитательница (или учительница, или кто она там) назидательным тоном выговаривала:_

_— Ну и чего вы этим добиваетесь? Столько времени уходит на глупые ссоры, потом ещё столько же на разбирательства, а ведь могли бы в это время играть вместе! Смотрите, какая замечательная сейчас погода. Помиритесь уже, и я вас научу очень интересной игре, как раз для троих._

_Трое переглянулись и протянули друг другу копытца — кобылка с застенчивой улыбкой, жеребчики с виноватой. Стукнулись ими._

_— Вот и прекрасно. Слушайте правила…_

_Проходившая мимо радужногривая пегасочка того же возраста разочарованно отвернулась. Игра для троих её не заинтересовала, тем более что все три позиции уже были заняты. Вот если бы речь шла об индивидуальных соревнованиях или приключении, где можно было бы показать себя в полной мере… Радужная зевнула во весь рот, даже не потрудившись прикрыть его._

_Зевнула и пошла дальше по своим делам._

***

В своём кабинете Селестия задумчиво развернула на столе свиток. Действие стало почти ритуальным, хотя она помнила содержание наизусть — сама же писала и рисовала, в конце концов.

Почти две трети листа занимал гороскоп — расчерченный линиями круг с астрономическими символами в точках пересечения. Рядом с ним столбец выкладок, итогом которого являлась дата… _та самая_ дата. На оставшейся трети была записана дюжина длинных строчек белого стиха.

Первые десять никакого интереса уже не представляли, их суть после тщательного анализа была выражена гороскопом и сопутствующими выкладками. Зато две последние…

> _И будет имя её посвящено мраку,_  
_ и не будет в сём мраке отблесков света, кроме неё само́й,_  
_И побудит её имя к действию,_  
_ и грядёт вокруг неё конец света, куда бы ни пошла она._

Принцесса поморщилась. Слова пророчеств так невнятны и двусмысленны! Мрак, сумрак, ночь… отблеск, искра… поди тут разбери! Имена обеих единорожек, о которых она сегодня говорила с проректором Школы, прекрасно соответствовали первой из этих строк. Твайлайт Спаркл и Старлайт Глиммер — «искра сумерек» и «отблеск звёздного света». Зато во второй строке всё было абсолютно ясно.

Тем больше причин отказать в приёме обеим. Не допускать же _таких_ к высшим тайнам магии… лучше, как говорится, перебдеть!


	22. Потоки и вилки

— Вот те и ра-а-аз… — протянула Старлайт, ознакомившись с содержимым свитка до конца. — Это ж, выходит, про нас с тобой пророчество?

— Выходит, так. Расчёты по гороскопу правильные, дата рождения наша, имена под предпоследнюю строчку подходят. Можно, конечно, ещё гороскоп с текстом как следует сверить, а толку-то? Наверняка она сама сто раз проверяла и перепроверяла. А ты, кстати, в Школу поступать не пробовала?

Старлайт поморщилась:

— «Пробовала поступать» — это слишком громко сказано. Посылали документы по дистанционному набору, наша доблестная почта их куда-то не туда завернула, пришли с опозданием на несколько недель, им там в Школе даже не пришлось причину для отлупа придумывать. Да я и не надеялась особо, кому бы я там сдалась…

— Слушай, ну с твоим-то талантом!

— Ай, брось. Провинциалка из занюханного Сайрс-Холлоу, даже приехать лично сдавать экзамен не удосужилась, кто тут на какие-то таланты будет смотреть, да ещё и заочно по бумажкам. Школа же для аристократов.

— Она вообще-то для одарённых! — Твайлайт аж поперхнулась от возмущения.

— То-то тебя с _твоим_ магическим даром оттуда буквально чудом не завернули. Кого надо, тех и берут, а кого не надо… Слушай, я понимаю, что для тебя это много значит, но открой уже глаза.

— Санбёрста же взяли!

— Санбёрст! — фыркнула Старлайт. — Это ты просто мамулю его не знаешь… и твоё счастье, что не знаешь. Она по пробивной способности любому тарану может фору дать, его в сто раз проще было принять и потом выгнать, чем не принять.

— Ладно, теперь уж неважно. Получается, Селестия просчиталась. Тебя не приняли, и на тебя сбылось, а меня всё-таки взяли…

— И на тебя тоже сбылось. «Куда бы не пошла она»… с тех пор, как ты переехала в Понивилль, тут конец света стал нормой. Выгляни на улицу, спроси, тебе любой подтвердит.

— Я серьёзно вообще-то.

— Так и я тоже. Думаю, если бы тебя завернули, то всё было бы куда серьёзнее, а так просто более мягкий вариант. Пророчества вообще можно предотвращать? В принципе? По этой части я с теорией незнакома, я же самоучка всё-таки.

— В принципе можно, — не задумываясь, ответила Твайлайт. — Но это очень затратно, и чем выше уровень пророчества, тем затратнее. Скажем, седьмой уровень — это мелкая бытовая ерунда типа «быть вам сегодня в плаче великом, иже еси́ над горшком разбитым». Всё звучит конкретно и предотвращается легко, если целый день никто к посуде притрагиваться не будет… но в итоге все голодными останутся. И это седьмой, а чем уровень выше, тем неопределённее формулировки и тем затратнее предотвращение, но ты ж ещё поди вычисли, как тут предотвращать. Вот это вот, — она кивнула на обсуждаемый свиток, — первый уровень, а то и высший.

— И что? Разве такое можно было предотвратить, не взяв кого-то из нас в Школу? Или даже нас обеих?

— Не факт. Ну… тут вообще сложно всё. Я бы, честно говоря, на её месте просто не знала, как поступить. С одной стороны, «знание — сила», а давать силу героям такого вот текста… оно понятно. С другой стороны, в Школе такие герои были бы под бо́льшим контролем, но… только это между нами, ладно? Ходят слухи, у неё однажды была проблема с какой-то жутко талантливой ученицей, под всеми контролями взращённой, и с тех пор она… имеет предубеждение, скажем так. С третьей стороны, а что делать-то? Хоть что-то надо, не сидеть же сложа копыта.

— Ну, всё-таки, принять тебя и столкнуть такое вот пророчество, — Старлайт тоже кивнула на свиток, — с пророчеством о возвращении Найтмэр… Это она смело, конечно. Если только не…

— Думаешь, это было сделано по принципу «минус на минус»?

— Ну так похоже ведь. Раз на тебе всё равно конец света висел, так и подготовить тебя, чтобы ты не создала его, а столкнулась с ним и предотвратила.

— Ой, вряд ли… — Твайлайт с сомнением покачала головой. — Она ведь передумала насчёт меня, только когда случился Радужный Удар. Успеть такую комбинацию просчитать за те десять или пятнадцать секунд? У неё, конечно, опыт ого-го, но всё равно…

— Просчитать могла и потом. А тогда, собственно, и просчитывать было нечего: задание выполнено — надо принимать! Ну… не просто так, она же призналась, что пошла на компромисс. На нечто среднее. Вместо начального «не принимать» — принять, но под личным присмотром в Школе, а вне Школы к тебе няньку приставила…

— Слушай, а вот в таком виде это и правда похоже! И впрямь получилось нечто среднее: одну приняли, меня то есть, другую нет. Потом она узнала про Радужный Удар, просчитала, разыграла на мне комбинацию, и в итоге вышла вилка, прямо как в шахматах: в одну сторону два апокалиптических пророчества сталкиваются между собой, в другую носители одного из них нейтрализуют друг дружку, мою-то лояльность она обеспечила. А вот если бы и тебя взяли в Школу?..

— То мы бы с тобой познакомились ещё в детстве, и могли бы _вдвоём_ наломать ох каких дров. По сумме двух минусов.

— Ну, тут трудно сказать. Ты-то наломала из-за того, что у тебя тогда морально-этических тормозов не было, а в Школе их как-никак с самого начала регулировали. «Магия — это вам не пыщ-пыщ рогом, а отвесьтвенность! Кто не осозна́ет, тем рано или поздно такие пыщ-пыщ по рогам прилетят!» — Твайлайт явно передразнила кого-то из преподавателей.

— Может быть, тебе виднее. Ладно, что было со мной, когда меня не взяли, мы знаем. А интересно, что _с тобой_ было бы, если бы не?..

— Подозреваю, нечто в том же самом духе. Надулась бы на весь мир, ударилась в самообразование… ты на почве выходки своего Санбёрста занялась манипуляциями с метками и талантами, а я на почве заваленного экзамена наверняка смотрела бы в сторону магии жизни. И в отсутствие упомянутых тормозов… мда…

— Хотела бы я на это поглядеть, — хмыкнула Старлайт.

Твайлайт задумчиво прищурилась:

— А ведь есть на что глядеть, если подумать. Сколько раз ты меняла реальность, предотвращая тот Радужный Удар — пять, шесть? Без него я бы не поступила, и в тех твоих реальностях _я-тамошняя_ должна была получаться именно такой. Помнишь ещё то заклинание времени?

— С ума сошла?! Сама же мне сколько раз повторяла, что нельзя вмешиваться!

— Да не вмешиваться! Посмотреть!

— Хм…

— Вспоминай, записывай… — Твайлайт кивнула на чернильницу с пером и стопку бумаги. — Теоретически, те наши модификации до сих пор открыты для всяких действий… значит, можно и понаблюдать. Вместе придумаем, как твою разработку адаптировать.

Следующая четверть часа прошла в тишине: у Старлайт лист покрывался строчками формул, а Твайлайт у себя рисовала какие-то схемы из пересекающихся и закручивающихся в петли линий.

Проведя копытом вдоль очередной загогулины, она задумчиво сказала:

— Вопрос есть. Вообще его надо было с самого начала задавать, а то затея-то может оказаться бессмысленной…

— Какой вопрос?

— Вот смотри. Допустим, в рамках основного потока истории ты модифицировала прошлое, завязав эту модификацию ещё и на меня. Ну, всё как у нас было. Реальность поменялась на альтернативную, но основной поток пока никуда не делся, его носителями являются участники заклинания, то есть в нашем случае мы. Так?

— Да. Если кто-то из носителей умрёт или погибнет в альтернативе, то в основном потоке это будет выглядеть как его смерть непосредственно от заклинания. Если умрут или погибнут _все_ носители, то альтернатива полностью заместит основной поток, и восстановить его будет уже нельзя.

— В любом случае, жители альтернативы у себя ничего не могут знать, если им носитель не расскажет.

— Конечно. А если рассказать, то можно породить альтернативное ответвление альтернативы и так далее. Наше приключение по сравнению с этим покажется детской забавой в песочнице.

— Я не об этом. Один из носителей откатывает модификацию, возвращая поток в основное русло. Альтернативная реальность схлопывается, но объективно-то она существовала! В памяти носителей она осталась, носители в ней были и могли общаться с местными… а вот как всё это выглядит _с точки зрения местных_, когда происходит откат?! Я почему спрашиваю: развитие тамошних событий _после отката_ вообще можно посмотреть? В принципе?

Старлайт поёжилась, было видно, что этот вопрос ей явно неприятен:

— Можно… на какое-то время вперёд.

— Какое именно?

— Тем большее, чем больший интервал был между модификацией и её откатом. Присутствие носителя основной реальности в альтернативной укрепляет её. Есть коэффициент…

— Считала?

— Да. Для нашего случая выходило примерно полгода альтернативы на минуту основы.

— То есть… ежели мы на одной из тех попыток пробыли в альтернативе три часа, то для своих жителей она просуществует ещё около девяноста лет с момента ветвления?

— Точно.

— А потом?

— Потом там для них должен наступить конец света в какой-то форме. Лишняя причина никогда больше в такие игры не играть.

— И лишнее подтверждение пророчества, — прошептала Твайлайт. — «Куда бы не пошла она»… _куда_ или _в когда_…

— Ага, похоже.

— Ну ладно. Насчёт не вмешиваться мы уже учёные. А вот посмотреть, судя по всему, получится. У тебя сколько времени ушло на то, чтобы научиться с метками работать?

— Я впервые сняла кому-то метку, когда была в седьмом классе. Это соседская малявка подхватила меточную лихорадку, а я попросилась попробовать помочь и полдня с неё лишнее сдёргивала, пока взрослые с лечением разбирались. Соответственно, около семи лет и получается.

— Будем исходить из того, что моё самообразование должно было пойти примерно такими же темпами. Ну тогда действительно можно посмотреть, мы ведь ни в одной реальности меньше четверти часа не пробыли.

— И в какую же ты хочешь заглянуть?

Твайлайт немного смутилась:

— Ты… когда пыталась предотвратить Радужный Удар… там в одном из вариантов добилась этого, подружив Флаттершай с её обидчиками. Помнишь?

— Ну да. Совсем нетрудно оказалось.

— А меня этот вариант больше всего выбесил! Ну как же: принцессу Дружбы побили её собственным оружием!

— Ну, я догадывалась. То есть ты этот вариант и хочешь посмотреть?

— Ага. Он хотя бы начинался не со зла… должен быть не самым худшим, наверно. Давай смотреть, чего ты там против меня тогда разработала…

***

Через четыре часа был готов модифицированный вариант заклинания — он не пропускал сквозь время ничего материального и позволял только наблюдать.

— Ты это называешь «облегченная версия»?! — ворчала Старлайт. — Как бы даже не тяжелее исходной! Там альтернатива поддерживалась просто фактом присутствия носителя, а тут в канал нужно постоянно энергию вливать, чтобы он не оборвался…

— Энергию связи оставь мне, её я обеспечу, сколько надо. А ты управляй, у тебя с базовым заклинанием какой-никакой опыт уже есть, в отличие от меня.

— Ну тогда начинай, — Старлайт кивнула на пентаграмму, выгравированную в столешнице лаборатории. — Размер как раз подходящий, будет картинка с небольшое окошко, нам вполне хватит.

Прозвучали все необходимые формулы, в пентаграмму полилась требуемая энергия, были проделаны все нужные манипуляции…

— Карта Эквестрии у меня и так на стене висит, — саркастически заметила Твайлайт, глядя на появившееся изображение.

— Большое видится на расстояньи, — огрызнулась Старлайт. — Сейчас попробую поискать… проще всего найти какое-нибудь ключевое различие между реальностями…

Картинка расплылась и сфокусировалась снова. Теперь перед ними был тронный зал кантерлотского дворца… правда, какой-то не такой.

Приглядевшись, Твайлайт поняла разницу: в окнах красовались другие витражи, а рядом с Солнечным троном Селестии отсутствовал второй, Лунный. Скорее всего, в родной реальности зал точно так же выглядел годы назад, но этого она уже не помнила.

Трон был занят своей законной хозяйкой, и вокруг него полукругом располагались столы, за которыми сидели советники общим числом с десяток. Шло какое-то совещание.

— …ничего дельного, — мрачно констатировала Селестия. — Ничего за последние полгода, и я подозреваю, что за оставшееся время вряд ли что-то изменится.

— Но, ваше высочество, тот план под названием… э-э… — советник заглянул в свои заметки, — «Дружба Это Чудо» представляется довольно любопытным…

— Наименее несбыточным, давайте уж называть вещи своими именами. Не самым глупым, только и всего. Этого мало.

— Но что с ним не так?..

— Всего лишь то, что он предполагает слишком много счастливых обстоятельств и удачных состыковок. Считайте сами. Если среди аспирантов Школы найдётся кто-то достаточно талантливый и при этом такой, что добровольно согласится перебраться в этот Понивилль. Если за оставшееся время успеет серьёзно подружиться с достаточным количеством местных. Если среди тех найдутся пятеро с нужными качествами. Если моя сестра проявит достаточно глупости и зачем-то нападёт на них, дав возможность эти качества проявить. Если они _сумеют_ их проявить в нужный момент. Если они после этого догадаются своими качествами активировать Элементы Гармонии. И наконец, если успешно _смогут_ их применить без всякой подготовки. Ну? Сколько «если»?

— Семь…

— Это на шесть «если» больше, чем мы можем себе позволить. Вы сами-то верите, что такое может сработать? Чудо — это не дружба, советник! Чудо будет, если из этих семи «если» выполнится хотя бы три…

Старлайт расхохоталась.

— Это что? — слегка ошеломлённо спросила Твайлайт.

— Говорю же, один из ключевых моментов. Ты-то в Школе не училась, а возвращение Найтмэр Мун никто не отменял. Вот, сидят и думают, чего делать… идеи, похоже, уже иссякли.

— В нашей реальности это был её собственный план. И нам тогда хватило пары дней, чтобы сдружиться.

— Радужный Удар, помнишь? Он вас шестерых ещё в детстве связал, и она об этом знала. А _там_ его не было.

— Да, действительно. Интересно, как они теперь будут Найтмэр встречать?

— Может, им ещё и не понадобится. Слышала же, до неё сколько-то времени осталось, а я не помню, как долго мы эту ветку продержали.

— Тоже верно. А где тут мы?

— Сейчас попробую поискать ещё ключевой момент. Спорить готова, тут обязательно найдётся такой, что связан со мной или с тобой…

Изображение сверкнуло и… осталось тем же. Ну, почти: тот же зал, только теперь перед троном Селестии вместо десятка сидящих советников стоял пегас в бело-голубом пятнистом камуфляже. Крылья его устало свисали до пола, сам он тяжело дышал.

— …масштабное нашествие, ваше высочество. Насчитал около семисот по… виноват, боевых единиц. Принятыми мерами остановить не удаётся.

— Какие меры были приняты, лейтенант?

— Самый очевидный вариант, огонь. Не то что не действует, они его даже не боятся и внимания не обращают…

Картинка задёргалась и будто понеслась куда-то: Старлайт, зацепившись за офицера как за ориентир, отслеживала назад во времени его путь.

— Это до или после того совета? — поинтересовалась Твайлайт.

— После.

— Что за нашествие? У нас вроде не было.

— Сейчас… вот оно!

— Ого!

С первого же взгляда было очевидно, что доклад соответствовал действительности. На Кантерлот двигалась самая настоящая орда… Твайлайт поначалу затруднилась опознать то, что офицер обозначил термином «боевая единица», но картинка тут же укрупнилась.

В качестве «боевых единиц» выступали ожившие деревья, причём явно из Вечнодикого леса — таких здоровенных и корявых больше нигде не водилось. Они медленно, но устрашающе неуклонно шагали на своих корнях, вытащенных из земли. 

Противодействие было организовано вполне логично и грамотно: в небе вились несколько эскадрилий пегасов, собиравших грозовые тучи и метавших из них молнии по наступающим. Потом на пути орды одна за другой выросли две мощные огненные стены.

Никакого видимого эффекта это не оказывало. Молнии попадали в цели, но это было и всё. Сквозь огненные стены деревья прошли так, будто их здесь и не было.

— И правда, не горят, даже не боятся, — пробормотала Твайлайт. — Почему, интересно?

— Ты не поверишь, но они защищены, и очень оригинально. Смотри.

Картинка ещё сильнее укрупнилась, показав одно из деревьев во всей красе. На его стволе красовалась…

— Метка?! — картинка изображала несколько языков пламени на фоне каски. — Метка пожарного?

— Талант противостояния огненной стихии, — уточнила Старлайт.

— У дерева?!

— Видимо, _я-тамошняя_ нашла способ цеплять метки на деревья.

— Но каждая метка уникальна! А их тут семьсот с чем-то…

— Я и в нашей реальности задумывалась об их копировании. Что тебя удивляет? Я же не возмущаюсь, что _ты-тамошняя_ нашла способ деревья оживлять. Вот тебе твоя магия жизни, пожалуйста. Там, кстати, и другие метки есть, не вижу смысла все расшифровывать, но явно по боевой части.

— Уверена, что это мы там такое устроили?

— А кто ещё? Больно уж хорошо совпадает. Впрочем, сейчас поищу…

— Только фокус верни на ключевой момент. Держать локальный скачок назад внутри временно́го заклинания… это напрягает.

— Ой, извини, сейчас…

Изображение расплылось и сфокусировалось обратно, затем Старлайт телекинезом вырвала у себя волосок из гривы и сунула его кончик в картинку. Та дёрнулась немного в сторону.

Теперь шагающая орда деревьев оказалась на краю, а в центре были видны две идущие вслед за ней единорожки, фиолетовая и лавандовая. Их окружал пузырь защитного поля.

— Что и требовалось доказать.

— В чём-то ты опять оказалась права, — пробормотала Твайлайт. — Познакомившись, мы вдвоём таки наломали дров…

— Надрали кое-кому за… крупы! — с явной гордостью поправила Старлайт. — Нет, ты посмотри, ну круто же, а?!

— И по древнему пророчеству, в час беды сошла с небес великая Найтмэр Мун, и узрела дрова наломанные, и преисполнилась гнева праведного, и навела порядок железным копытом своим. И возрадовался тогда народ эквестрийский, и стал отныне жить в мире, любуясь красотами ночными, вкушая плоды трудов покорённых соседей своих, склонившихся перед величием владычицы…

— Если я правильно помню твои рассказы, там в одном варианте что-то примерно такое и было.

— Кхм!.. Извините, что отвлекаю, но тут только что письмо…

Исследовательницы временны́х потоков дружно обернулись и хором шикнули на Спайка. Дракончик обиженно шмыгнул носом, бросил свиток на стол и молча удалился.

Двое тут же повернулись обратно, но как раз за эту пару секунд в изучаемой реальности случился ещё один ключевой момент. Теперь оная реальность прямо на глазах расползалась и распадалась в радужных вспышках и кляксах.

— Вот так, значит, оно и бывает? Ф-фух, пронесло! — вздохнула Твайлайт.

— Что пронесло-то?

— Что _мы-тамошние_ не успели наломать дров до конца. Как-то смотреть на то, что я нафантазировала… не очень приятно было бы. А ещё то, что _мы-здешние_ удержались и туда не сунулись.

— А как бы мы сунулись? Заклинание же ничего материального не пропускает.

— Информацию передать можно и нематериально. Мелькала у меня мысль туда письмо кинуть. Это можно просто светящиеся буквы в воздухе показать или что-то в таком духе. Вопрос энергии, не более.

— Кому письмо?

— Нам.

— Трикси здесь нет, а то она бы сразу спросила: ты что, дура?! Говорили же вот только сегодня, че́м может кончиться, если в альтернативе разболтать о её альтернативности!

— Да не разболтать. Утешить, что ли… они там вон чего смогли замутить, и всё зря, даже порадоваться толком не успели за себя, схлопнулась вся их реальность… Это же всё-таки мы, не кто-нибудь…

— Тоже мне, утешительница. Девчонки, вы молодцы, но скоро вас немножечко не станет, вы там сильно не огорчайтесь, ладно? А ну, представь, что тебе тут сейчас появляется письмо, и…

Старлайт осеклась и посмотрела на принесённый Спайком свиток. Твайлайт проследила её взгляд и сглотнула.

Поёжилась, пожала плечами, развернула. Пробежала текст глазами, глянула на подругу… снова пожала плечами и огласила вслух:

> Дорогая Твайлайт! 
> 
> Не знаю, на какой кредит доверия с твоей стороны я могу рассчитывать после всего сказанного и прочитанного, однако тебе лучше поверить в то, что я скажу сейчас. Просто потому, что это в твоих же интересах. 
> 
> _Не пытайся прожить жизнь, тратя её на попытки выяснить, есть ли у тебя жизнь, которую можно как-то прожить и на что-то потратить._
> 
> Если ты поняла, к чему была написана предыдущая фраза, то я действительно неплохо знаю свою лучшую ученицу. Надеюсь, это поможет тебе узнать и понять меня — хотя бы в части того, что́ я от тебя пыталась скрыть. 

— Вопрос на миллион бит, — пробормотала Старлайт. — Из какой реальности написали _это_ письмо?..


	23. Эпилог

— И чего? Письмо-то? — нетерпеливо спросила Скуталу.

— А ничего. Шутка юмора, понимаешь. Я свою на следующий день спрашиваю, а она хлоп-хлоп глазами: «Какое письмо, Твайлайт? Я же вчера никакого письма тебе не писала…». Я аж обмерла.

— Не _писала_ или не _посылала_? Написать-то можно было и не вчера.

Виндчейзер одобрительно кивнул.

— Вот именно! Ты, я смотрю, у своего не только летать научилась… а до меня только потом дошло, и то с подсказкой. Вот ка́к у вас двоих мозги первым делом везде подвох находят, особенно там, где он есть? Я так не умею!

— А тебе оно надо? Научишься ещё со временем, а тогда за тебя ответный ход мы со Старлайт сделали. По-моему, хорошо получилось.

— Ну это да, — невольно хихикнула Твайлайт. — Она же потом две или три луны каждый разговор начинала с того, что осторожненько этак выясняла, о чём мы беседовали в прошлый раз…

— Да что за ход-то, не тяните резину в долгий ящик?! — взмолилась Скуталу.

— Ну как бы тебе сказать… эти двое в моё отсутствие ей ответное письмо отправили через Спайка. Что там было-то, если дословно… напомни, а?

— «Считаешь себя хитрее других? Время не перехитришь!». Старлайт свой детский фанфик про Дэринг Ду не пожалела, вы́резала из него, кто-то там у неё такие слова говорил.

— Не поняла, а при чём…

— А кто во всей Эквестрии самый большой специалист по временны́м заклинаниям? И почерк её там… — Виндчейзер ткнул кончиком крыла куда-то вверх, — прекрасно известен. А тут с намёком на время, и написано совсем не вчера-позавчера, и почерк тот, да не совсем, детский же фанфик-то. И пришло ещё исключительно удачно, аккурат в завершение того разговора с хлоп-хлоп глазами.

— Вау, круто!.. А чего?! — Скуталу поймала весьма недовольный взгляд Твайлайт.

— Есть мнение, — негромко сказал Виндчейзер, — что большинство не любит оказываться пешками на шахматной доске. И не стоит всё-таки лишний раз этими шутками юмора восхищаться. В данном случае, например, не стоит.

— «Есть мнение, в данном случае, большинство…» — передразнила его Твайлайт. — А сам-то?

— Не понял. Что «сам»?

— Тогда в горах ты говорил про своих родителей, что был нужен им в качестве последнего шанса.

— Так это совсем другое. Если я прав, то родители хотели меня не как фигуру для шахматной партии, а как кого-то, кого нужно любить, воспитывать, учить. Чтобы самим не сойти с ума. Абсолютно ничего не имею против, и никогда не имел. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, а у меня было замечательное детство, хоть и короткое. Но что короткое, это уж я действительно сам.

— У меня тоже замечательное… то есть я так думала. А потом… вот.

— А что потом? От «потом» то, что было тогда, разве изменилось? Если ты так думала, значит, так оно и было.

— Тебе легко говорить…

— А сама-то?

Твайлайт поморщилась:

— Ну, сама… Я вообще-то им всё рассказала, как только про себя узнала. И именно что сама, без понуканий.

— Это да. Поступок настоящей принцессы, без всякой иронии.

— А можно для непонятливых…

Виндчейзер и Твайлайт синхронно кивнули на экземпляр «Очень Большой Игры».

— Я тут подумала, — гордо сообщила Скуталу после небольшой паузы. — А эту бумажку в школьном музее не могли повесить специально для того, чтобы ты там её увидела?

Твайлайт только вздохнула.

— Если это поможет, — проговорил Виндчейзер, — то в одной старой книге я читал очень умные слова. Как это… ага: «Постарайтесь понять, что не существует единственного для всех будущего. Их много, и каждый ваш поступок творит какое-нибудь из них. Вы это поймёте. Вы это обязательно поймёте». А ещё в одной сказке главному герою его отец говорил так: «Нет судьбы кроме той, что мы сами творим себе…». (1) 

— Знаешь, пожалуй, я тебе всё-таки завидую. Тебе и твоей. Как-то у вас всё… кристально ясно, и не то, что нечего скрывать, а даже в голову не приходит, что тут вообще может быть, чего скрывать.

— За это было дорого заплачено, если ты помнишь.

— Помню. Но как-то всё больше склоняюсь к мысли, что оно того стоило.

— Пожалуй. Не без твоей, кстати, помощи.

— А подробнее?

— А с твоей стороны?

— Только после вас.

— Крайнее слово?

— Да.

— Вы о чём опять? — жалобно поинтересовалась Скуталу.

— А, это… — Виндчейзер усмехнулся. — Это у нас давний спор. Её высочество хотят с меня подробности ещё одной встречи, на которую меня сами изволили надоумить. А меня интересует, чего же она тогда написала про меня своей в том письме. Поскольку ей не терпится куда больше, чем мне, результат немного предсказуем. Скажет, никуда не денется. 

— А я знаю! — вдруг воскликнула Скуталу. — Она…

Её крылья замелькали в воздухе, сменяя одно положение другим.

Твайлайт скрипнула зубами — читать крыльевой семафор она не умела. Этим способом связи пользовались погодные команды, чтобы не перекрикиваться между облаками, а ей было просто незачем.

Виндчейзер хмыкнул и заломил бровь.

— Уверена? — уточнил он.

— Ага! То есть наверняка не только это, но это абсолютно точно, потому что когда я спросила… — Скуталу быстро просемафорила ещё одну фразу.

Твайлайт снова скрипнула зубами. Она догадывалась, _что_ сейчас было сообщено… и чувствовала себя неуютно — мелкая со своим предположением попала в точку.

— Поня-атно. Раз уж ты начала делиться литературным наследием… жаль, что в то письмо не попало ещё одно стихотворение.

— Какое?

— Последнее, что написала Гэри. Там как раз есть… намёк на кое-кого. Но даже и с ним стихи хорошие. Кстати, и к вопросу, что ты поднимала, имеют отношение: (2)

> _Любовь, надежду, веру в новый путь_  
_Не может зло отнять у нас с тобою —_  
_Так счастье жить то радостью, то болью_  
_И смерть сама не в силах зачеркнуть._
> 
> _Нам всё дано: поступок, мысль и речь,_  
_И только это в нашем мире властно_  
_Украсить жизнь, чтоб жизнь была прекрасна._  
_Бессмертьем жизни — жизнь увековечь!_

Твайлайт дёрнулась.

— Запишу, запишу. Ну что ж… немножко узнал, немножко и расскажу. Мне, в отличие от некоторых, о себе в третьем лице не слабо́…

***

«Ночь — лучшее время для долгих дальних полётов. Солнце не жарит и ни на каком курсе не слепит глаза, зато звёзды перед глазами постоянно, стоит лишь подняться над облаками. А имея перед глазами звёзды, не заблудишься.

Правда, ночью темно. Но это неважно, если для зрения ночная темнота ничем не отличается от дневного света.

Правда, ночью сложнее с погодой — внутренние напряжения, накопившиеся в атмосфере за день от всех регулирований, разряжаются грозами. Но при наличии опыта и чутья эти сложности вполне преодолимы, а какие уж тут проблемы с опытом и чутьём… Кровь отца, сильного мага воздушной стихии, тоже помогает в таких полётах.

Зато ночь потрясающе красива игрой облачных теней в лунном свете. Было как раз полнолуние, и облака старались вовсю — то изображая собой какие-то фигуры, то мерцая дымкой на пропускаемых через себя лучах.

Но тёмная фигура с мерцающей дымчатой гривой, стоявшая на облаке слева по курсу, отнюдь не была игрой теней!

Крылья и ноги машинально отработали разворот, а в сознании мелькнуло облегчение — это случилось само. После не столь давней взбучки с натыкиванием носом (и справедливым!) никаких идей пока не было. Трудно придумать повод для встречи, когда о само́м твоём существовании-то не знают.

Теперь уже не нужно было ничего придумывать.

На четыре точки в нескольких шагах от неё.

— Моя принцесса…

Правую переднюю вытянуть вперёд, левую подогнуть, наклониться и расправить крылья… Движение вышло неловким и даже неуклюжим — чего тут ждать, если учили летать, читать звёзды и драться, а кланяться никогда не учили. Родители и сами-то не умели… ещё совсем недавно, менее трёх лет назад, во всём мире просто не было никого, перед кем стоило склонить голову.

— Не тебе кланяться, отмеченный Ночью. Не нужно.

Она прошла эти несколько шагов, разделявших их. Обняла своим крылом.

— Я Виндчейзер, сын…

— Знаю. После того, как ты открылся ученице моей сестры — знаю.

— Она обещала молчать.

— Она и молчала. Её сны сказали мне… я лишь удивлена, что за всё это время ни разу не встречалась с _твоими_ снами.

— Я запретил себе их видеть. Во сне можно проговориться.

— Бедный мальчик… Не нужно. Больше не нужно. Доставь мне это маленькое удовольствие… пожалуйста…

— Как будет уго… — её брови приподнялись, и ответ закончился совсем не так: — Хорошо.

— Сколько тебе лет? Её сон об этом умалчивал.

— Потому что я не сказал ей об этом прямо. Двести восемь.

— Много… Мне было бы легче _там_, если бы я знала.

— Родители дождались. Но ненадолго… в ту же ночь их не стало.

— Знаю. Узнала в тот самый момент, когда эта жертва была принесена.

— Она не была напрасной?

— Нет! Кто бы что ни говорил тебе на этот счёт — не верь!

— Любой, кто посмеет…

— Просто помни: знающие не говорят, говорящие не знают. Скажи, кто я тебе?

— _Моя_ принцесса, — слово «моя» было выделено интонацией.

— А кто ты мне?

— Я меч Лунного трона, — слова древней присяги сами сошли с губ. — Я щит, хранящий…

— Да… Так просто сказать о других, и куда сложнее о себе. Нам ещё предстоит разобраться с этим. Но тебе пора. У тебя есть работа, а я и так отвлекла тебя.

— Если нужно, я… — плечи шевельнулись в готовности стряхнуть нагрудную сумку.

— Зачем? Лети. Лети сейчас с моим благословением… только прилетай потом, ладно?

— Я…

— Мои покои в западной башне дворца. Ночью в ней никого не бывает… да и днём почти всегда тоже. Я видела твой полёт и сильно удивлюсь, если тебя сможет заметить хоть кто-нибудь из стражи. Прилетишь?

— Прилечу… буду прилетать. Обещаю.

Она чуть улыбнулась и кивнула вслед шагнувшему с облака…»

***

— А что это за присяга? — тихо спросила Скуталу.

— Старая… очень старая. «Я меч Лунного трона. Я щит, хранящий покой спящих. Моя жизнь — дозор среди Ночи и тех, кто в ней…». Знаешь, — Виндчейзер вдруг без всякого перехода повернулся к Твайлайт, — а всё-таки ты ошиблась в своих дружботеориях. И я вслед за тобой, и не только я. Когда карта выдернула меня в Кантерлот, это не было внутренней проблемой между мной и твоей.

— Здра-а-асьте! Это как же?

— Во-первых, между нами и проблемы-то как таковой не было. Она обо мне вообще не знала, я против неё ничего не имел, а после знакомства с тобой и вовсе изменил мнение о ней в лучшую сторону. Вполне могли бы так и жить, просто не обращая внимания друг на друга…

— И было бы это очень глупо!

— Да уж всяко не глупее, чем попытки как-то форсировать между нами дружбу. Будешь спорить?

— Ну… допустим. Ещё?

— Во-вторых и главных, вспомним очевидный факт. Мы признались в обоюдном прощении и примирении, она фактически пригласила меня свободно приходить во дворец и хоть жить там, а проблема не исчезла.

— Ну это да, не поспоришь.

— В-третьих, если я правильно помню твои слова, счёт проблемам, решённым с помощью карты, перевалил уже за сотню…

— Сто восемнадцать… — Твайлайт махнула крылом в сторону полок, где хранила соответствующие записи.

— Вот. Была среди них ещё хоть одна внутренняя?

— Нет, но ведь всегда возможны…

— Ты так веришь в исключения?

— Не во все.

— Правильно, я тоже. Сопутствующий вопрос: среди этих ста восемнадцати случаев был ещё хоть один, о котором ты бы знала заранее?

— Нет, конечно. Зачем показывать на карте что-то, о чём я и так знаю… ой…

— Именно. У меня была теория, что карта может как-то откликаться на твои желания, но тоже явно ошибочная, ты только что подтвердила. В _такие_ исключения я не верю, а значит, была обычная для карты ситуация, когда она призвала двоих не меж собой мириться, а вместе решать какую-то стороннюю проблему.

— В таком случае очевидный вопрос — какую?

— Это прозвучит по-дурацки, но… нужно было примирить прошлое с настоящим ради будущего. Твоя ведь пыталась раньше, но при жизни родителей во время упадка Гармонии это было просто невозможно, слишком туго затянулся узел, только по ней же и ударило. Помнишь, я цитировал тебе дневник Гэри: «придёт время, все узнают, зачем всё это, для чего эти страдания, никаких не будет тайн…»? Вот как-то так… и для этого, видимо, понадобился я. И когда круг замкнулся, я от прошлого произнёс слово «простил», а она из настоящего вслух сказала родителям за меня спасибо… знаешь, я ведь только сейчас понял, за что именно…

— Ну?!

— За то, что вырастили меня без ненависти. Вот ведь… всё-таки мне тоже довелось сделать свою пару ходов на этой шахматной доске, только знаешь что?

— Ты по-прежнему ничего не имеешь против?

— Да!

Карта на секунду сверкнула, но когда эта вспышка погасла, ничего вокруг не изменилось.

— По-моему, это было подтверждение. Правь свои записи.

— Примирить прошлое с настоящим ради будущего… _Какого_ будущего?

— Нашего. Твоего, моего, её… всехнего. Вон оно, будущее, сидит, уши развесило. Через полгода после той встречи случился Холлоу-Шэйдс, помнишь? Мы там могли открыто действовать именем одного из тронов и запрашивать Кантерлот… и уже хотя бы поэтому всё было не зря.

Твайлайт задумчиво посмотрела на карту. На Виндчейзера. Перевела взгляд на Скуталу и прищурилась:

— Начинаю верить, что твоя лучшая ученица мисс будущее, которую никто, кроме тебя, не смог поставить на крыло, в _своей_ теории была права…

— В какой ещё теории?

— Если помнишь, я когда-то представила тебе её, как одного из местных экспертов по меткам и их толкованию.

— Помню.

— Согласно упомянутой теории, ты можешь быть сколь угодно хорошим навигатором, но твоё призвание не в этом. Ты не просто прокладываешь маршруты, ты находишь пути там, где другие слепы.

Скуталу гордо надулась. Виндчейзер глянул на неё и усмехнулся:

— Среди Ночи и тех, кто в ней? Что ж… это не самое худшее толкование.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Как я выяснила чуть позже, эта книга называется «Понедельник начинается в субботу», и я настоятельно рекомендую её к прочтению. Никогда не думала, что можно столь увлекательно написать о совместной исследовательской работе группы магов. Что же до упомянутой сказки, то мне ничего выяснить не удалось, и кое-кто категорически не желает сообщать подробности. (прим. Твайлайт Спаркл)
> 
> (2) Фрагмент стихотворения «Пройдя сквозь годы» А. Дидурова (1981)


	24. ПРИЛОЖЕНИЕ. «Очень Большая Игра» (сочинение Эппл Блум)

#### Предисловие Е.В. Твайлайт Спаркл ко второму издению

Повесть, второе издание которой я представляю читателям этим вступительным словом, в высшей степени оригинальна и своеобразна. Написанная со слов непосредственных участников событий, как говорится, «по горячим следам», она освещает малоизвестные подробности появления так называемой «лунной пятёрки», достижения которой уже описаны в иных источниках. Особый интерес представляет одно из приведённых в конце писем, которое до недавнего времени просто не могло быть опубликовано.

Именно с этой позиции я и рекомендую повесть взрослому читателю. Должна заметить, что несмотря на фривольно-юмористический тон и откровенно молодёжный язык — последнее с учётом возраста автора вполне понятно! — все события описаны последовательно и правильно. С точки зрения фактов произведение безупречно, а что касается мотивации героев, то она описана достаточно убедительно и не выходит за границы рамок так называемой «художественной правдивости», дозволенной любому автору.

Юных же читателей, без всякого сомнения, заинтересует описанное здесь приключение.

_Твайлайт Спаркл_


	25. Дебют

— Прости, пожалуйста! Ну пожалуйста! — шмыгнула носом Свити Белль. — Я сильно тебя подвела, да?

— Вовсе нет, — рассеянно ответила Рэрити, озадаченно разглядывая новое платье своей работы. Вернее, уже не совсем своей. — Забирать его будут только завтра, а поменять украшения можно минут за сорок самое большее. Возможно… возможно, мне даже следует тебя поблагодарить.

— Что-о-о-о?! — юная единорожка с изумлением вытаращилась на старшую сестру и вышеупомянутое платье, благо они находились рядом. — За что?!

— Видишь ли… это платье предназначается для одной… гм… великосветской особы. Помпоны в виде кактусов могут послужить очень интересным намёком на то, что эта особа живёт скандалами и упивается ими. Я пока ещё не уверена до конца, надо подумать… но идея смелая, даже революционная. Возможно, я всё так и оставлю. Или, может быть, воспользуюсь этой идеей в другой раз. Традиционные розетки в виде цветочков всегда казались мне слишком банальными. В любом случае, как я сказала, у меня этих розеток целый ящик, и пришить их дело нехитрое, а время ещё есть.

— Только, по-моему, это не помпоны, — вздохнула Свити Белль. — Кажется, это настоящие кактусы…

— Да? — Рэрити осторожно потрогала копытом. — Хм, правда. Так это даже ещё интереснее, эксклюзив же! Решено, оставляю всё как есть. Спасибо тебе большое, а теперь собирайся.

— Куда?

— Как это куда? Во-первых, в цветочный салон. Надо узнать, как правильно ухаживать за этими твоими кактусами, и добавить указания в инструкцию по уходу за изделием. Возьми бумагу и чем писать. А во-вторых, в зáмок Твайлайт. Надо же что-то делать с этой твоей магической икотой, не всегда так удачно получается, как сейчас с платьем вышло…

***

Принцесса Твайлайт стояла у стола с волшебной картой и задумчиво созерцала оную.

— Привет-привет, — рассеянно откликнулась она, заметив боковым зрением вошедших в тронный зал Рэрити и Свити Белль. — Вы просто так или по делу?

— Скорее по делу.

— Тогда минутку, я додумаю мысль… э… нет, всё равно ускользнула… Ладно, потом вспомню. Что там у вас за дело-то?

— Кхм! — в зал вошёл Спайк со свитком. Старательно излучая своим видом негативные эмоции и избегая встречаться со всеми взглядом, дракончик прошёл к столу, кинул на него свиток и удалился.

— Что это с ним? — поинтересовалась Рэрити. — Он какой-то не такой.

— Дуется, — вздохнула Твайлайт. — Сильно дуется… очень сильно.

— Это что же должно было случиться, чтобы он очень сильно дулся _на тебя_?

— Ох… тут такое дело… Пару дней, точнее ночей назад, я его как раз ночью поймала в библиотеке. Он там занимался… э-э…

На физиономии Рэрити нарисовалось заинтересованное выражение. Её можно было понять: Спайк, пойманный посреди ночи в библиотеке в процессе… явно чего-то предосудительного?!

— …Лунатизмом, в общем.

Заинтересованность сменилась разочарованием.

— Лунатизмом? Ты имеешь в виду, он там ходил во сне?

— Ну да. Я туда пришла, а он ходит с закрытыми глазами, на шкафы натыкается, книжки с полок посшибал. Я так испугалась… зову его, а он не реагирует.

— Брр… — Рэрити передёрнулась и благоразумно придержала при себе комментарий насчёт «лунатику-то простительно, а вот с чего бы взрослой пони в здравом уме ночью переться в библиотеку?». — Могу себе представить… это должно быть жутковато. Но дуться-то тут с чего?

— Дуться он потом начал, днём уже. С такими вещами всё-таки не шутят, а Спайк мне практически как ребёнок, ну сама же понимаешь…

— Ещё бы.

— В общем, я повела его в больницу и попросила как следует осмотреть. Его и осмотрели… как следует. И даже сверх того. По полной программе, и… боюсь, некоторые из тех процедур были неприятными. Если не сказать, в какой-то мере унизительными. Ну, сама же понимаешь.

Рэрити не сдержалась и хихикнула. Свити Белль тоже.

— Если бы только «хи-хи»! А то ведь хуже: поскольку он несовершеннолетний и я его опекунша… всё это с ним проделывали в моём присутствии.

— О-о-о-о… Ну и что нашли?

— То-то и оно, что ничего! «Вроде всё в порядке, единичный случай ни о чём ещё не говорит, если опять заметите, приходите повторно, посмотрим глубже…». Он как услышал про «повторно» и «глубже»…

Хихиканье сменилось хохотом.

— Ага, вам-то смешно!.. Девчонки, я вас умоляю, только ни слова ему о том, что это я вам рассказала, ладно? Он же меня убьёт, если узнает, он же в тебя… э… ну ты в курсе ведь?

— Об этом весь город в курсе со следующего дня как ты сюда приехала.

— А ещё лучше, вообще не показывайте ему, что знаете, договорились?

— Как-нибудь уж. Весело тут у вас… про письмо не забудь, кстати.

Твайлайт взяла свиток, распечатала его, пробежала взглядом…

— Едрёно сено!!! — Принцесса Дружбы с громким хлопком куда-то телепортировалась. Глаза у неё при этом были совершенно безумными.

— Что такое «едрёно сено»? — немедленно заинтересовалась Свити Белль.

— Э-э-э-э… — умно сказала Рэрити.

— Эпплджек тебе потом объяснит, — находчиво подхватила вошедшая в зал Старлайт. — Она часто так говорит, значит, должна хорошо знать.

— Да, да, я именно это хотела сказать, — облегчённо вздохнула Рэрити. — Как-нибудь при случае объяснит. Потом.

Старлайт с явным удовольствием потянулась и вкусно зевнула. Поинтересовалась:

— Вы по делу или так? Может, чаю?

— По делу вообще-то, — ядовито сообщила Рэрити. — К сожалению, у нашей принцессы Дружбы своих дел в избытке… хотя подругу могла бы и выслушать…

Свити Белль благоразумно придержала при себе комментарий о том, _кто именно_ напомнил принцессе Дружбы о непрочитанном письме.

— Должно быть, начальство вызвало, — флегматично заметила Старлайт. — А что за дело, если не секрет?

— Да вот оно, дело, рядом со мной стоит! — Рэрити кивнула на младшую сестру.

— А что с ней не так?

— Ну… я в общем, тоже хороша, конечно, прошляпила немного… Мы несколько дней назад выбирались на пикник, и на нас там напала какая-то насекомая мерзость, забыла уже как называется, Флаттершай говорила… Неважно. Важно, что Свити Белль с перепугу сферой закрылась, а я сначала не придала этому значения…

— Ого! Точно сферой? Ты уверена?

— Ну ещё бы, Твайлайт при мне сколько раз сферы ставила. Конечно, у Свити она трёх секунд не продержалась…

— Подожди, так она у неё ещё сколько-то _продержалась_?! Не просто возникла и схлопнулась? Упс.

— А что такое?! — всерьёз забеспокоилась Рэрити.

— Ну… я вот могу по себе сказать. У меня сфера впервые получилась, когда я была на два года старше, и то взрослые встревожились. Говорили, что рановато. Однако, далеко пойдёт девочка.

— Это ещё не всё. Вчера утром Опалесценция, это моя кошка, на неё книжку свалила, когда она ещё спала. Разбудила и напугала, конечно. Свити подскочила, начала икать, и с каждым иком… как бы это сказать… лупить из рога магией. С, как бы это выразиться, неожиданными последствиями. Не то чтобы серьёзными, но… Не знаю, насколько понятно я объясняю…

— Понятно. Со мной в детстве тоже такое было.

— О! И что с тобой было дальше? У Свити вроде прошло, но… если вдруг что-то неожиданное или вдруг резкий звук, то может опять икнуть.

— Да ничего особенного не было. Первые два раза мне это взрослые снимали каким-то специальным заклинанием, потом научили это контролировать.

— Вот! О чём я и говорю. Мы вчера сюда приходим, чтобы Твайлайт нам чего присоветовала — а принцесса, видите ли, в Кристальную империю убыла. Улыбнуться и помахать на каком-то мероприятии. Сегодня приходим, парой слов перекидываемся — и её, как ты изволила выразиться, вызывает начальство. То есть бегать ночами за Спайком и сплетничать про него…

Старлайт хихикнула.

— …у неё время есть, а помочь подруге… — Рэрити закатила глаза.

— Не вижу проблемы. Я вполне могу её научить.

— Ты?

— Ну да. Представляешь, мне как раз сегодня прикольный сон снился, что я жеребят учила какому-то заклинанию. Забавное совпадение, да?

— **Ты** — **учить** — **детей**?!

— А что, собственно, не так? — прищурилась Старлайт. — Может, я и уступаю Твайлайт по части теории, но по части практики!.. И уж во всяком случае, моих знаний-умений более чем достаточно, чтобы научить единорожку самоконтролю!

— Дорогуша, вот как раз в твоих знаниях-умениях никто вообще не сомневается, они мне хорошо известны! — фыркнула Рэрити. — Речь идёт о твоих… э… э… м-м-м… особенностях прошлого магического опыта.

— Да?! И что же в них, по-твоему, не так?!

— А то, что ты с ними всерьёз собираешься кого-то чему-то учить, да ещё и ребёнка?!

Хлоп! В тронный зал телепортировалась хозяйка замка.

— Ффух! Ложная тревога! — радостно сообщила Твайлайт, смахивая кончиком крыла трудовой пот со лба. До неё быстро дошло, что воздух искрится отнюдь не дружбой, а скорее наоборот, и она нахмурилась: — А что, собственно, тут происходит?! Вы ещё подеритесь!

Более искушённая в скандалах Рэрити выпалила единым духом без остановки:

— У Свити Белль похоже магический кризис взросления я её сюда привела с тобой посоветоваться второй раз между прочим уже привожу а вот эта вот твоя с позволения сказать выпускница имеет нахальство набиваться к ней в наставники нет ты вообще можешь себе такое представить?!

— Старлайт в наставницы к Свити? Немного неожиданно, да. Хм. Э-э… Но это же…

Рэрити приготовилась торжествовать. Старлайт приготовилась расплакаться. Свити Белль просто приготовилась.

— Это же замечательная идея!

У Рэрити и Старлайт одинаково отвисли челюсти. Рэрити опомнилась первой:

— И ты туда же?! А ты ничего не забыла принять во внимание из её опыта?

— А что именно я, по-твоему, должна была принять во внимание? Что она поработила целую деревню, отобрала метки у меня и моих подруг и держала их в банке, а нам промывала мозги? Что она пять… да, по-моему пять раз меняла время и реальность? Что она зомбировала вас и вы мне чуть за́мок не разнесли? Что она телепортировала этот стол неизвестно куда, в процессе поисков заразила своим гневом нескольких пони и те устроили уличную драку? Или телепортировала не она?.. ну, неважно. Что она поменяла метки Селестии и Луне и втащила их в такой кошмар, от которого им обеим чуть не поплохело? Может, тебе что-нибудь ещё известно?!

К чести её, принцесса вовремя заметила, как глаза Старлайт наполняются слезами. А вот того, как глаза Свити Белль наполняются восторгом, она не заметила.

— …И даже если известно, то что с того?! За те дела Старлайт вообще-то извинилась, а за эти Селестия с Луной ей сами потом спасибо сказали. И тот факт, что ты моя подруга, ещё не даёт тебе права выставлять на позорище мою ученицу! И тоже подругу, между прочим!

— Ну, знаешь, Твайлайт!.. — Рэрити топнула копытом, — Если бы это сказал кто угодно, кроме тебя, я бы решила, что весь мир сошёл с ума! Но раз это сказала _ты_, я… я… я даже не знаю… похоже, мир сошёл с ума намного сильнее, чем мне казалось!

— Извини, я тут немного задумалась, ты сказала «да» или «нет»?

— Дискорд с вами, делайте как знаете!

Свити Белль отстучала копытцами что-то вроде чечётки, потом подбежала к Старлайт и деликатно потрогала её за колено. Пошептала в подставленное ухо.

— Говорит, что хочет поговорить с наставницей наедине… — сообщила Старлайт, выпрямляясь и закатывая глаза.

— Пфф! Да пжа-алста, пжа-алста! — Рэрити надменно вздёрнула носик и удалилась прочь, демонстративно вихляя крупом.

— Ну, вы, девочки, начинайте пока здесь, — радостно сказала Твайлайт. — А то вам же надо ещё комнату выделить для занятий… пойду позабочусь об этом, пожалуй.

Хлопнула вспышка телепорта.

— Старлайт?..

— М-м-м?

— А это правда, что ты заразила своим гневом Селестию и Луну, телепортировала их в деревню и они там всех поработили, а потом устроили уличную драку на пять реальностей, пока ты меняла время и мыла мозги подругам Твайлайт за то, что они поменялись отобранными метками и потеряли стол с банкой, в которую их сложили? И кого-то там зомбировала, я забыла уже…

— Убила бы кой-кого!.. — процедила сквозь зубы новоиспечённая наставница. — Э… как бы тебе сказать… в общем и целом правда. Хотя ты там немножечко напутала, буквально пару мелких деталей.

— Вау, а ты крутая! Старлайт?..

— М-м-м?

— А можно мне будет писать письма принцессе про выученные уроки?

— С ума сойти… ты что, правда хочешь заниматься писаниной?! Вот же тебе принцесса Твайлайт, ты её чуть ли не каждый день видишь, взяла и рассказала при встрече.

— Не-е, я хочу письма! И чтобы настоящей принцессе!

— Так, а вот тут я не поняла…

— Ну, то есть я же тётю Твайлайт знала, когда она ещё принцессой не была.

— Ах, ты об этом. Э-э… ну, если тебе так хочется писать письма… думаю, с принцессой Луной я могла бы договориться…

— Вау! Она классная.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь?

— А она к нам в город на каждую Ночь Кошмаров прилетает. И в сны ко мне несколько раз приходила.

— Ну да, детские кошмары… Чувствую, кошмаров у нас тут теперь прибавится. Надеюсь, она меня не убьёт…

***

Рэрити сидела в домике Флаттершай и делала то, что умела делать лучше всего (после кройки и шитья, естественно). Плакалась.

— Главное, мне почему не хотелось-то, чтобы девочку Старлайт учила? Я же просто не знаю, умеет ли она учить. То есть вот Твай, она же в самóм Кантерлоте училась у самóй Селестии. Она же ведь точно знает, как настоящее магическое образование выглядит… и то начинала не с детей, а со взрослой пони, вот с той же Стар и начинала. А та ведь самоучка… ну крутая, да… но ей-то откуда знать, как этому лучше научить? И сразу маленького жеребёнка в ученики, прикинь, да?! Ну логично же, нет? А Твай, тоже ещё подруга называется, выставила всё так, будто я Стар за какую-то поганую злодейку держу! И как выкатила список грехов, вроде от моего имени! А я, блин, в этом списке половину вообще не поняла, там какие-то их королевские тёрки, откуда мне это знать-то?! В итоге Стар от позора чуть сквозь землю не провалилась, и вроде в этом я виноватой оказываюсь! Я уже все мозги себе сломала, как перед ней извиниться… думала, может сшить ей чего… так я бы и сшила, мне ж не жалко, ты меня знаешь… Так она же не носит ничего! Прикинь, ей наряды ещё больше до светильника, чем даже Эй-Джей с Дэшкой! Вот и чего мне теперь делать? Она ж меня убьёт после сегодняшнего!

Флаттершай тоже делала именно то, что умела делать лучше всего (после ухода за зверюшками, естественно). Понимающе слушала, сопереживающе шмыгала носом и успокаивающе гладила.

***

— Стар, ты тут? А, вижу что тут. Приветики! — Трикси ввалилась в комнату подруги. Та даже не соизволила отреагировать.

В данный момент Старлайт уныло растекалась физиономией по столу, обвалившись на оный и тупо пялясь в книжку перед собой. Она вообще ни на что не реагировала.

— Отвлеклась бы, что ли, хоть на минутку, — вполне резонно посоветовала Трикси и перехватила книгу. — «Введение в проблематику обучения единорогов с преждевременным магическим развитием»… что за фигня?! Если это хохма в мой адрес, то незачёт. Слишком тонко… так тонко, что уже плохо.

— При чём здесь ты… — вздохнула Старлайт, таки отвлекаясь от мыслей, собирая себя в кучу и принимая нормальное сидячее положение. — Прикинь, у меня теперь официальная ученица есть.

— А. Ну, флаг тебе в копыта. Не знаю уж пока, праздничный или траурный. Кто хоть?

— Рэрити помнишь? Модистка-чистюля. Её младшая сеструха.

— Помню. Из этой троицы метко-озабоченных, да? Вроде же нормальная девчонка, не то что её старшенькая.

— Нормальная, но, блин… Это, оказывается, так сложно! И почему-то сложнее всего с самыми простыми вещами! Веришь, нет, — легче самой триста тыщ раз проделать, чем один раз объяснить так, чтобы тебя поняли!

— Хех, а ты чего ждала? Добро пожаловать в клуб.

— Не поняла.

— Я, было дело, подрабатывала уроками. С фокусами, естественно, не с магией. Но легко могу себе представить, что с магией всё обстоит ещё печальней.

— Не то слово. А книжки эти… — Старлайт с отвращением покосилась на том «Введения в проблематику», — какие-то полные уроды пишут. И таким языком, что мозги вывихнуть можно! Хотя и предполагается, что оно написано в помощь! Да с такими помощниками никаких вредителей не надо…

— Ладно, расслабься, у меня для тебя хорошая новость. Хочешь, я тебя на пару деньков вытащу из этой твоей проблематики обучения?

— Ещё спрашиваешь!

— Эксклюзивное Прррредставление Великой и Могущественной Тррррикси для Возррродившихся к Новой Жизни Чейнджлингов, Которррых Она Избавила от Тирррании Коррролевы Кррризалис!!! Это рабочее название.

— Сейчас угадаю. Тебе нужна великая и могущественная ассистентка?

— Ага, ты прямо мои мысли читаешь.

— И что делать с моей великой и могущественной ученицей? Как только я скажу, что меня два-три дня не будет и объясню почему, она тут же со мной запросится.

— Так она же мелкая. Не можешь же ты брать её с собой без разрешения родителей, или кто её опекает.

— А если разрешат?

— А ты спроси так, чтобы не разрешили, — ухмыльнулась Трикси.

— Дело говоришь. «Мы, Старлайт Глиммер, Поработительница деревень, Предводительница тоталитарных сект, Разрушительница Эквестрии в пяти альтернативных реальностях, Надирательница королевских задниц Кантерлота и прочая, сим грозно повелеваем вам проквакать ваше ничтожнейшее мнение…». Пошли, что ли.

***

— Так, давай посмотрим, правильно ли я тебя поняла… — Рэрити задумчиво посмотрела поверх своих рабочих очков. — Твоя подруга, та самая, что как-то подмяла под себя весь город и выперла из него Твайлайт…

— Её зовут Трикси, если что.

— …Наладилась съездить к этим варварам-оборотням…

— Чейнджлингам.

— …С которыми мы ещё полгода назад были на ножах…

— А теперь полгода как дружим.

— …Со своим шарлатанским представлением, в котором показывается как бы магия, а на самом деле совсем не магия…

— Это называется «фокусы».

— …Из взрослых пони там будут только Старлайт Глиммер, чью биографию одна наша общая подруга нам вчера столь красочно живописала, да ещё эта самая Трикси, чьи подвиги в нашем городе и так каждая собака знает…

— Э-э… ну, в общем, да.

— И предполагается, что я отпущу туда с вами свою младшую сестру, которая ходит у тебя в ученицах даже не то что без году неделя, а вообще меньше суток.

— Надо же когда-то начинать.

— На два или три дня.

— Угу. Всего лишь.

— Хорошо, пусть едет, если хочет.

— Я понимаю, что… Так, минутку! Ты сказала «да» или «нет»?!

— Да. Можете взять её с собой.

— Но… э…

— Послушай, дорогуша. Я прекрасно понимаю, что перегнула вчера палку и ты имела полное моральное право поиздеваться тут надо мной со своими самоуничижениями. Согласись, что я тебе подыграла. Считай это моими извинениями, и хватит уже об этом. Она твоя ученица, ты её наставница. Я вполне полагаюсь на мнение Твайлайт… а если тебя интересует моё мнение про то, что она вчера о тебе наговорила, так я половину этого не знаю и знать не хочу, а другую половину спишу на то, что это же Твайлайт, вечно она драматизирует…

Старлайт благоразумно придержала при себе комментарий относительно того, _кто_ тут больше всех всегда драматизирует.

— …ваши королевские дела меня совершенно не интересуют. Видно же, как ты хочешь взять Свити с собой, ну вот и бери.

— Э… видно?

— А разве нет? Если бы не хотела, с какой радости ты пришла бы сюда просить после вчерашнего?

— М-м… ты уверена, что её отпускаешь?

— Конечно, уверена!!! Слушай, это всего лишь представление у чейнджлингов, с которыми мы теперь дружим и которые считают вас героями. По-моему, ты мне это сама только что пыталась объяснить. Что, ну _что_ там может случиться?! Назови мне хоть одну причину… _нормальную_ причину!.. по которой я должна была сказать «нет»?

— Тут есть какой-то подвох…

— Не знаю, есть ли тут подвох, зато точно знаю, что у меня есть заказ, над которым _кое-кто_ мне не даёт работать. А ещё я знаю свою младшую сестру и ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что она уже собирает вещи… Свити Белль! Ты собираешься?! — из-за стены донеслось приглушённое «ага!». — Вот, она соберётся, я всё проверю и отправлю её к тебе в замок… а теперь, с вашего позволения…

Рэрити яростно застрочила машинкой.

***

— Ты… что сделала?! — вылупилась Трикси.

— Получила разрешение.

— Та-ак… Слушай, я, конечно, извиняюсь, но всё-таки спрошу как есть. Ты что, дура?! Тебе надо было получить _отказ_! Ну то есть я всегда считала, что обломиться с просьбой в разы легче, тут как бы даже стараться особо не нужно!

— Я не дура, Трикс, просто звёзды так встали. Всё бесполезно.

— В каком смысле?

— Я могла там сказать, что мы идём громить свадьбу Кризалис и Сомбры, на которую свидетелями приглашены Тирек и Найтмэр Мун. Она бы всё равно разрешила. Максимум, вздохнула бы «ну вы же там присмóтрите за девочкой». И да, я говорила, что эта поездка _твоя_ идея. Я с этого и начала.

— Она что, дура?

— Как раз нет. Во-первых, у неё срочный заказ и она свою сеструху просто на меня сбагрила по моей же просьбе. А во-вторых, это она так передо мной за вчерашнее извиняется.

— Что вчера было?

— Так… Мы с ней маленько полаялись на тему того, достойна ли я учить девчонку. Потом вернулась Твайлайт, ей намекнула, что она таки дура, меня по-всякому облажала и сама всё за нас решила. Самое смешное, что магическую икоту, с которой это началось, я девчонке за десять минут по книжке сняла, а ученичество это… вот, осталось.

— Ну, ты попала.

— Привыкай. Теперь ко мне бесплатно прилагается мелкая ученица… и похоже, это надолго.

— Так уж надолго? Когда там ближайший набор в Школу для одарённых единорогов?

— Через две луны. Э, подожди… ты хочешь сказать… Трикс, ты гений!!!

— А то! Поднатаскай её немножко, и пусть туда поступает. Покажите мне дуру, которая в этом возрасте не мечтает там учиться… а ведь у неё сама смотри: старшая сестра — ближайшая подруга принцессы Дружбы, наставница — лучшая ученица принцессы Дружбы, сама принцесса Дружбы вроде как тоже с ней занималась. И это при том, что принцесса Дружбы — любимая ученица принцессы Селестии, которая, на минуточку, ректор Школы! Да чтоб мне провалиться, если её не возьмут!

— Внезапно, идея девчонки писать письма принцессе Луне о выученных уроках начинает мне нравиться…

— Ах, даже ещё и так? Ну, ты не дура!


	26. Миттельшпиль

Хлоп! — на пустом месте появился небольшой фургон. 

Хлоп! — рядом с ним появилось трое пони-единорогов. 

Старлайт огляделась вокруг. Всё было правильно: они оказались недалеко от улья чейнджлингов на той самой поляне, которая и намечалась целью телепортации. 

— Трикс, ты точно уверена? — спросила она немного недовольным тоном. — Я вполне могла доставить нас прямо на место. Теперь, когда этот трон больше не блокирует магию… 

— Уверена, уверена. Слушай, я тебя хоть раз наставляла по магической части? 

— Тьфу на тебя! Только этого ещё не хватало. 

— Ну и ты не учи меня моему ремеслу. Когда приезжаешь с _одним_ представлением, подготовку к нему показывать не годится. Приехал, выдал шоу и уехал, типа ты такое проделываешь походя. И кстати, торжественный въезд является частью шоу, а для этого надо появляться извне. 

— Ладно, твоя гастроль, тебе виднее. Чего делать-то надо? 

— Спланировать и подготовиться. Ты сможешь толкать фургон, сидя внутри него? 

— Тебе просто надо, чтобы он ехал? Тогда изнутри легче колёса ему крутить, чем толкать. Смогу, конечно, если это не до дома, а до улья. 

— Отлично. Свити, детка, ты жонглировать умеешь? 

— Неа. 

— Жаль, надо будет тебя научить… 

— Кхм. Она вообще-то _моя_ ученица… 

— Пожалуйста, научи сама, мне же легче будет. Шучу. Ну, значит, при въезде Свити будет стоять на крыше фургона и левитировать флаг. Стар везёт фургон изнутри, а я иду рядом и громко задвигаю про Великую и Могущественную Трррикси. 

— А по порядку можно? Сейчас-то что надо делать? 

— Я прикину программу и подготовлю нужный реквизит. Свити мне поможет. А ты подрепетируй свою магию. 

— Чего там репетировать-то? Опять, небось, мантикору будешь собой кормить? 

— Извиняй, мантикору нынче не захватила. Вообще не думаю, чтобы имело смысл пугать чейнджлингов монстрами, они же сами в кого хошь перекинуться могут. Мне с тебя сегодня нужны только вспышки и бабахи. Спецэффекты, в общем. 

— Насколько помню, раньше ты вполне обходилась пиротехникой. 

— Ага. Но если твоя магия может сэкономить мою пиротехнику, то почему бы и нет? Не говоря уже о том, что изначально твоё присутствие предполагалось только из-за… — Трикси показала глазами в сторону Свити Белль. — Слабó тебе, что ли? 

— Да не слабó, просто я вспышки и бабахи последний раз девчонкой кастовала. 

— Сдулась никак? 

— Есть маленько. Тут давеча Свити мои подвиги мне же перечисляла, так я сама себе поразилась. Жаль, записать не догадалась… между прочим, привет, Фаринкс! 

— Тьфу, заметила ведь как-то… — недовольно пробурчал означенный Фаринкс, выбираясь на полянку из кустов. — Вроде хорошо ведь замаскировался… 

— Хорошо. И я не заметила. Просто заклинание-сигналка… это напряжно, но у меня теперь есть мелкая ученица. 

— Слышь, Стар… э… Фаринкс, без обид, ладно?.. А что, ты разве умеешь различать чейнджлингов между собой? Или тоже магия? 

— Нет, просто больше некому. Вряд ли тут с прошлого раза ещё один дозорный-любитель завёлся. Очень кстати, Фаринкс, будешь мне помогать. 

— Чего делать надо? 

— Я сейчас вспомню детство и буду показывать тебе всякие вспышки. А ты будешь говорить, какие выглядят эффектнее. Ваше зрение от нашего всё-таки отличается. 

— А, всего-то… 

Через пару минут на поляне воцарилась деловая рабочая атмосфера. С двух сторон доносились деловые рабочие реплики: 

— Ноги какие-то тряпочные… 

— Это для фокуса с распиливанием. Оставь там, не буду сегодня показывать… 

Пых! 

— Как-то тускло. 

— Ой, мамочки!.. 

— Отрубленная голова. Как бы. Кладётся на блюдо. Без понятия, как они это воспримут. Тоже оставь. 

Вшшухх! 

— Лучше, но все цвета почти одинаковые. Разноцветнее бы. 

— Ящик с дырками… 

АРРРРГРГГГРРРРХ! 

— Стар, ты помнишь, что это просто репетиция? На такой громкости твои спецэффекты небось в улье слышно. 

— Это не мои спецэффекты. 

— А чьи? 

— Я вообще-то думала, что твои… 

— А это и не спецэффекты! — радостно сообщила Свити Белль. — Это вот! 

На несколько долгих секунд воцарилась тишина. 

— Та-а-ак… — процедила сквозь зубы Старлайт. — Этого ещё не хватало. Ну и кто нам тут накаркал про чейнджлингов и монстров?! 

— Ага, ну конечно, сразу Трикси виновата! Впрочем, ладно, признаю́, лажанулась: я реально думала, что чейнджлингов монстрами не запугаешь! На такой отстой у меня фантазии не хватило бы! 

С поляны отлично просматривалась реакция роя на повисшего в небе монстра. Это выглядело так, будто чейнджлингов вдруг охватил острый приступ сонливости: находящиеся внутри улья срочно закрывали все ставни (или что там вместо них), а находящиеся снаружи срочно заторопились внутрь. 

— При Крыське у нас такого не было, — со вздохом подтвердил Фаринкс. — Она бы первая выскочила рвать и метать… и порвала бы. 

— А щас Старлайт порвёт, — безмятежно успокоила его Свити. — Она крутая. 

— Кхм… — проявила здоровый скептицизм Трикси. — Стар, просвети нас, что это такое и насколько мы попали? 

— Мы-то что, нас я за секунду выдерну, а вот ребята попали, — констатировала Старлайт. — Плохо дело. Это жук-пук. 

— Жук… кто?! 

— Это рабочее название. Я могу припомнить, как он по-научному называется, но оно нам надо, языки ломать? Суть в том, что мы имеем огромного жукообразного монстра, умеющего летать и пускать облака жутко вонючего газа. Хуже всего, что на него многие виды магии не действуют. 

— Какие именно? 

— Согласно той книге, где я про него читала, этот вопрос толком не изучен. 

— Вот я всегда говорила, что книги зло, — заметила Трикси. — Ну, прочитала ты её, и что? Название не выговоришь, про магию не изучено… и толку-то с той книжки? 

— А на Понивилль однажды медвежук нападал! — радостно сообщила Свити Белль. 

— Знаю, но меня тогда в городе не было. 

— А где ты была? 

— Разрабатывала Заклинание Судного Дня… 

— Ты бы лучше _сейчас_ чего разработала, и желательно побыстрее! — напомнила Трикси. 

— Сначала надо выяснить… — рог Старлайт засветился, но никаких видимых эффектов за этим не последовало. — И правда, не действует. А если… — Старлайт шмальнула по жук-пуку магическим импульсом. Монстр возмущённо взревел и развернулся в воздухе. — Вот, тоже не действует. 

— Ну это как сказать. Раньше мы имели просто жук-пука, а теперь имеем _разозлённого_ жук-пука… Ф-У-У-У-У-У!!! 

Жук-пук успешно подтвердил свою вонючую репутацию. Старлайт торопливо материализовала четыре здоровенных цветка и телекинезом насадила их на носы всем присутствующим. 

Фаринкс удивлённо снял цветок с носа, пожевал и выплюнул: 

— Это чего? 

— Воняет же, ты что, не чувствуешь?! 

— Неа. 

— Повезло тебе, что у вас нюхалка устроена не как у нас… Надо бы записать, чтобы не забыть… 

Теперь плюнула Трикси: 

— С кем поведёшься, от ду… от того и наберёшься, это всё давно известно! Стар, ты _делать_ будешь что-нибудь?! 

— _Я_ буду! — сказал как отрезал Фаринкс. — Раз на него не действует ваша магия, а на меня его вонь, ща я ему тупо вломлю по-простому! — чейнджлинг перекинулся во что-то, больше всего напоминающее кувалду с крыльями. — Ускорить меня сможете? 

Старлайт с Трикси переглянулись и кивнули. 

— Тогда ускоряйте! 

«Кувалда» зажужжала крыльями и рванулась вперёд. Через секунду задняя часть засветилась в два цвета: старшие единороги толкали её телекинезом. 

А ещё через пару секунд раздался очень громкий БДЫЩ! 

***

— Как… что… там?.. — поинтересовался Фаринкс, фокусируя зрение. 

— А что ты последнее помнишь? — в свою очередь поинтересовалась Старлайт. 

— Эту гадость, про которую вы сказали, что она вонючая. 

— Жук-пук. Рабочее название. Так, уже неплохо. Ты ему собирался вломить — это помнишь? 

— Ну да. А, так вот почему я странно себя чувствую, надо же обратно перекинуться… 

— Лежи пока, не к спеху. 

— А мы где? 

— В вашем улье, или как он правильно называется. Всё в порядке. 

— Так у меня получилось? 

— Ага, получилось, — встряла Трикси. — Когда ты ему вломил, хотя я бы скорее сказала, что ты в него _вломился_, вместо _разозлённого_ жук-пука получился _разъярённый_ жук-пук. Голова у тебя будет немножко болеть, вломился ты неслабо. 

— Трикси, перестань. Фаринкс, правда получилось. Не так, как ты задумал, но тоже хорошо. Ты его опрокинул, и нам с Трикси удалось его телепортировать куда подальше. 

— Кхм-кхм… 

— Да, Свити Белль, я помню. Если бы ты не догадалась сразу же оттащить Фаринкса телекинезом в сторону, этот номер не прошёл бы. Ты молодец. 

— А можно я спрошу? 

— Ну, спрашивай… 

— Почему ты его сразу не телепортировала? 

Старлайт вспомнила книжные рекомендации, откашлялась и начала лекторским тоном: 

— Во-первых, телепортация объекта требует концентрации внимания на нём. Поэтому её почти и не используют как боевое заклинание. Очень трудно сконцентрироваться на монстре, который летает и носится как наскипидаренный… но Фаринкс нам эту проблему решил. Как всякий большой жук, сбитый и опрокинутый на спину, жук-пук стал на несколько мгновений беспомощным и неподвижным. Ты вовремя выдернула Фаринкса из опасной зоны и дала мне возможность этими мгновениями воспользоваться. Правда, после этого оставались ещё две проблемы… 

Трикси пролевитировала подруге стакан с водой. 

— Спасибо. Далее, во-вторых, нельзя просто так взять и насильно телепортировать живое существо. Либо оно само должно этого хотеть, либо нужно подавить ему волю к сопротивлению. Что тоже требует изрядной концентрации, кстати. Подавить-то я его подавила, но на телепорт сил уже почти не оставалось. Потому что, в-третьих, эта тварь была ну слишком уж здоровенная. Вот тут мне Трикси и подсобила. 

— А почему ты его сама сразу не опрокинула? 

— Пробовала. На него телекинез не подействовал. И фриз тоже. 

— Какой фриз? 

Старлайт засветила в дырчатое «окно» голубым импульсом из рога. Пролетавшую мимо птичку окутало сияние и она неподвижно застыла в воздухе, ошалело вращая глазами. Второй импульс развеял заклинание, и птичка поспешила убраться. 

— А если бы на него и телепортация не подействовала? 

— Вот тогда у нас была бы большая и серьёзная проблема. 

— А, я так и подумала. Хорошо что её не было. 

— Свити, — вздохнула Старлайт. — Раз уж пошла ко мне в ученицы… не зарекайся от проблем, ладно? Нас же дома убьют. Меня твоя сестра, тебя твои подруги… 

— А они за что? 

— За то, что ты в этом участвовала, а они нет. Трикси от Твайлайт прилетит по первое число… 

— Минуточку, а мне-то за что?! 

— А она найдёт за что. Чья это была идея с гастролью? И почему ты не попробовала превратить жук-пука в чашку? 

— Ой… а что, так можно было? 

— Без понятия. Вот и убьёт за то, что ты этот вопрос не исследовала. 

В помещение всунулся Торекс: 

— Ну что, всё в порядке, или как? 

— Нормально вроде. В себя пришёл, память не отшибло. 

— А у меня для вас две новости, плохая и хорошая. С какой начинать? 

— С плохой, как обычно. 

— Плохая новость: представление, видимо придётся отменить. 

— По мне, так может сойти и за хорошую, — хмыкнула Трикси. — Дали мы тут уже представление, весь рой небось видел. Напрягаться по второму разу не придётся, и на том спасибо. Вы тогда нас хоть покормите, что ли, раз плакала моя выручка от шоу… 

— Покормим и с собой дадим… Хорошая новость: через час будем вас награждать всем роем, готовьтесь. 

Старлайт с шипением втянула воздух между зубов. Трикси деловито поинтересовалась: 

— Чем награждать? 

— Как раз сейчас думают. У нас же есть эта моя побрякушка от Эквестрии… то есть, я хотел сказать, государственная награда. Сделают чего-нибудь по образу и подобию. Да, и вы извините, если что… у нас же такой традиции раньше не было, вы самые первые. Может, посоветуете чего? 

— Моя сестра, — встряла Свити Белль прежде чем кто-то успел её заткнуть, — посоветовала бы проводить такую церемонию в традиционных народных костюмах. 

— Какие традиционные костюмы? Мы же вообще не одеваемся. 

— Но вы можете перекидываться? Перекиньтесь в… ну, как вы раньше выглядели. Традиционно. 

— О! Мысль. Пойду объявлю… — Торекс исчез. 

Старлайт с отчётливым стуком треснула себя копытом по лбу. 

— Что, нас теперь ещё кто-нибудь убьёт? — поинтересовался догадливый ребёнок. 

— Скорее наоборот. Я знаю кое-кого, кто за такую идею расцеловал бы тебя в обе щеки. 

— Это кто? 

— Королева Кризалис, кто же ещё… За возрождение интереса к историческому облику чейнджлингов. 

— Она, наверно, крутая, — заметила Свити Белль. — Почти как вы. 

— Ы-ы-ы-ы-ы… — Старлайт села и схватилась за голову. 

Трикси захохотала, но быстро осознала: 

— Слышь, детка, ты только не вздумай это при ком-нибудь из наших принцесс ляпнуть. Она крутая, конечно, но… э-э… тебя могут неправильно понять. Стар, а ты-то чего в депрессняк впала? Ну, наградят нас, подумаешь, первый раз, что ли? 

— Трикси, ты ду… думай хоть иногда!!! Будут награждать, значит, придётся толкать пафосные речи! И угадай с трёх раз, _кому_ придётся?! 

— Тебе, кому же ещё. Лучшая выпускница принцессы Дружбы и всё такое. 

— Вот именно! Знала бы, кто придумал это награждение, убила бы! 

***

Домой в Понивилль возвращались своим ходом. После небольшого совещания было решено: во-первых, взять с собой Фаринкса, чтобы дома убили не сразу (хотя бы из уважения к представителю дружественного народа); во-вторых, выработать по дороге линию дальнейшего поведения; и в-третьих, быстренько научить Свити Белль чему-нибудь полезному в порядке какой-никакой отмазки. 

Фаринкс, «как единственный здесь настоящий мужик», впрягся в фургон и попёр его на себе. Почти даже по своей инициативе, ну то есть всего лишь после пяти или шести намёков. В фургоне Старлайт и Трикси честно затеяли вырабатывать линию поведения… и очень быстро довырабатывались до милого девичьего трёпа о чём угодно кроме главного. 

С последней частью плана дело обстояло несколько лучше: юная единорожка четвёртый час подряд упоённо отрабатывала карточный фокус, которому её научила Трикси. 

— Только я тебя умоляю, детка, — в сотый раз озабоченно повторила Великая и Могущественная, — не вздумай перед сестрой хвастаться. Она же меня убьёт, если узнает. 

Старлайт закатила глаза: 

— Трикс, это я тебя умоляю. Ну хватит уже, а? Ну чего ты трясёшься, это же просто карточный фокус. 

— Вот именно, это _карточный_ фокус! Вы себе вообще хоть отдалённо представляете, как могут отреагировать взрослые, увидев карты у жеребёнка?! 

— А что, имеешь опыт? 

— И ещё какой! Когда предки впервые нашли колоду у меня под подушкой… 

— Тётя Трикси, — подала голос Свити, — а ты в карты хорошо играешь? 

— Э… как бы тебе сказать… Ну, если мне хорошо известны правила и я всё рассчитаю, то могу, конечно, незаметно стасовать колоду под свой выигрыш. И обжулить меня не выйдет, я ж сама эти трюки прекрасно знаю. Только мне это неинтересно. 

— Великой и Могущественной Трикси неинтересно выигрывать? — хмыкнула Старлайт. 

— Выигрывать интересно. Рассчитывать и думать нет. 

— Оно и видно! Вот ты каким местом думала, когда учила её этому фокусу, который всё равно показывать нельзя? 

— Ну, здрасьте. Это вообще-то твоя идея была, научить ребёнка чему-нибудь по дороге. 

— Трикси, блин! Я-то имела в виду, по _магической_ части! 

— А, ну извиняй. Недопоняла. Тогда чего ж ты тут сидишь и трындишь со мной? Мы уже почти приехали. 

Старлайт поморгала и хватанула воздуха ртом. Сдула с кончика рога красное облачко. Снова открыла рот, набрала побольше воздуха… 

Её дыхательные упражнения бесцеремонно прервал возглас Фаринкса: 

— Эй, девчонки, а мы почти приехали! Гляньте-ка, вам это ничего не напоминает? 

Девчонки выглянули из фургона и хором выдохнули «упс!».

Над равниной Понивилля гордо реял жук-пук (рабочее название). 

— А ваши ничего так держатся, прилично, — прокомментировал Фаринкс. 

Городские единороги время от времени устало шмаляли по монстру магическими импульсами — с известным уже нулевым результатом, да и импульсы были какие-то вялые, неубедительные. Городские пегасы валялись по облакам и тяжело дышали. Городские земнопони проводили организованную эвакуацию, плавно переходящую в неорганизованную панику. 

— Класс!.. — восхищённо прошептала Свити Белль, которой происходящее нравилось всё больше и больше. 

— Э… Трикси?.. — наконец обрела голос Старлайт. 

— А? 

— Я тебя убью. Ты о чём думала, когда помогала мне телепорт кастовать?! 

— Я… м-м-м… это… хи-хи, прикинь, не помню. Струхнула маленько. Баян, да? 

— Баян когда-нибудь сделают из твоей шкуры! Причём за ней ещё очередь выстроится! Вот что бывает, когда не концентрируешься, видишь?! 

— Ладно, ладно, поняла! Великая и Могущественная Трикси три раза подряд на одни грабли не наступает! 

— Кхм-кхм! — деликатно напомнила о себе Свити. — Мне кажется, надо что-то делать… 

— А вот, сейчас командир скомандует… — Трикси кивнула на Старлайт. 

— Бросаем фургон к дискордовой бабушке, потом заберём! Все бегом туда! Фаринкс, тащи мелкую! 

Приказание было выполнено с похвальной чёткостью и энтузиазмом. Через секунду Старлайт и Трикси на полном скаку неслись в сторону города, а Фаринкс летел, подхватив под живот Свити Белль. Последняя радостно хихикала, частично от щекотки и частично от предвкушения. 

— И где же… эта ваша… хвалёная… дружбомагическая шестёрка?.. — осведомилась Трикси. 

— Мне почём знать!.. Может, опять… начальство вызвало… Сами справимся!.. Фаринкс, тебе… для разгона сколько… места нужно?.. 

— От того дерева… нормально… 

— Там встаём!.. ффух… 

Добежали, встали, продышались. 

— Слушайте сюда! Работаем ту же схему, но с улучшениями. Фаринкс, в прошлый раз просто повезло, а в этот старайся сбить его именно на спину, нам проще будет. Свити, будешь громко считать нам вслух для синхронизации. Трикси, если ты сейчас опять не сконцентрируешься, я тебя точно убью, поняла? 

— На чём концентрироваться-то? 

— У тебя где самое провальное выступление было за всю карьеру? 

— Да в Понивилле же. 

— Кончай свои шутки дурацкие, он и так _здесь_! Его надо отсюда _вышвырнуть_! 

— А, поняла. Грифонстоун, жлобы и хамы… 

— Пойдёт! Вот на нём и концентрируйся! 

— Бусделано! 

— Фаринкс, перекидывайся! Трикси, концентрируйся! Свити… тоже концентрируйся и готовься считать. Старт на счёт «три», разгон на счёт «пять». Где-то на «семь» Свити вытаскивает Фаринкса, а на «восемь»… Трикси, тебя касается!.. кастуем телепорт! Все готовы? 

Все были готовы. Фаринкс зажужжал крыльями. 

— Приготовились!.. Свити… ОТСЧЁТ!!! 

— Раз, два, ТРИ! 

Фаринкс стартовал с отменным ускорением. 

— Четыре, ПЯТЬ! 

Старлайт и Трикси поддали ему телекинезом, тут же изготовившись к телепортации. 

Пять с половиной… Нет, этот счёт Свити Белль, конечно, вслух не произносила. Но зато как раз где-то на «пять с половиной» жук-пук тоже решил внести улучшение в схему и выпустил БОЛЬШОЕ зловонное облако. 

— Шесть! 

Фаринкс таранил жук-пука, ловко опрокинув на спину. 

— СЕМЬ! — азартно крикнула Свити Белль и что есть силы дёрнула ошеломлённого Фаринкса в сторону. — ВО… 

Договорить она уже не успела. Жахнул телепорт, отправив жук-пука к дискордовой бабушке. Вернее сказать, в гости к грифонам, имевшим когда-то неосторожность освистать злопамятную Трикси. 

К сожалению, про оставленное им облако этого сказать было нельзя. 

— О-бал-деть!!! — с чувством выдохнула Свити Белль. Глаза начинающей магички светились неземным восторгом. 

— Ага. Вон, стоит, обалдевает… — Трикси махнула копытом в сторону Старлайт. 

Обалдевать было с чего. Уже спасённый, но ещё накрытый ядовитым облаком город издавал целую симфонию звуков, среди которых доминировали «кха-кхм!», «апчхи!» и «буэ!». Пегасы на облаках тихо радовались тому, что родились с крыльями. 

— А вот теперь, — умиротворённо произнесла Старлайт и дёрнула веком, — нас точно убьют. Всем городом. 

— Это если повезёт, — вздохнула Трикси. 

— А если не повезёт? 

— Тогда наградят. 

Старлайт простонала в полный голос. Свити гордо покосилась себе на грудь, где у неё до сих пор висела побрякушка от чейнджлингов. То есть высокая государственная награда. 

Солнце красиво осветило героические фигуры героев, стоящих в геройских позах.


	27. Эндшпиль

— Получилось! Получилось! — Твайлайт радостно прыгала, помогая себе крыльями, и вместе с ней в воздухе прыгала книжка, которую она левитировала. 

— Чё получилось? — полюбопытствовала Рэйнбоу Дэш, влетая в окно. 

— Я успешно создала и проверила в деле команду для спасения Эквестрии при чрезвычайных ситуациях. 

— Зачем? У нас же вроде есть мы… или нет уже? Нам что, мало нас любимых, что ли? 

— Ну, резервную команду, ну как ты не понимаешь? Тебе что, не надоело ещё постоянно мир спасать? 

— Неа. Пока каждый раз выходит хоть на двадцать процентов круче предыдущего, не надоело. А что? 

— Да, неудачный вопрос в твоём случае… Ну… Слушай, я принцесса или как? Должен же у меня быть фактор лидерства? Должна же я уметь распоряжаться пони-ресурсами для решения сложных задач? 

— А, это тебе покомандовать захотелось. Ну так бы сразу и сказала. Чего тут непонятного. А то «чрезвычайные ситуации», «спасение», «резерв», «лидерство»… 

— Неважно. Знаешь, оказывается, это очень просто. Как только я прочитала книжку… 

— Э, стоп! Какую ещё книжку? Ты хочешь сказать, есть книжка типа «Спасение мира для чайников»? 

— Не совсем. Если уж пользоваться такой терминологией, то скорее «Формирование команды по спасению мира для чайников». Так вот, когда я её прочитала… 

— Слышь, подруга, а ты в своём уме, такими книжками зачитываться? 

— Вроде да, а что? — забеспокоилась Твайлайт. — Есть сомнения? 

— Да как тебе сказать… в общем нет. У меня. Почти. Но у меня, если что, ум не самая сильная сторона, так что особо не обольщайся. Я просто подумала: откуда такие книжки берутся, кто их может писать, откуда у этих писателей такой опыт, и с какого бы сена этим писаниям можно было доверять? 

— Я вообще-то знаю одну пони, — ехидно заметила Твайлайт, — которая зачитывается книжками про Дэринг Ду. В которых, на минуточку, мир спасают не менее чем один раз в книжке. Причём эта моя знакомая пони несколько раз набивалась в команду по спасению, и пару раз даже набилась. Не говоря уже о том, что ей и в другой команде довелось мир поспасать, и даже немного больше, чем пару раз. Не знаешь, кто бы это мог быть? 

— Тьфу. Ну, блин, ты меня уела. Ладно. Могу поверить, что есть и такие книжки. Тогда чего ж ты их раньше-то не читала, начитанная ты наша? 

— О, хороший вопрос. Знаешь, тут почти мистическая история. Я когда последний раз сортировала библиотеку, то… э… ладно, скажу как есть: схалтурила. Посвятила этому всего четыре дня, и один простенок полностью пропустила. Потом уже спать легла, тут до меня это дошло и терзало полночи. Я встала, пошла на этот простенок посмотреть, а там как раз Спайк… ну, это когда он напугал меня лунатизмом, помнишь, я рассказывала? Я его, конечно, в постель шуганула, заклинанием в постели зафиксировала… а потом собрала рассыпанные им книжки, и наткнулась среди них на эту, представляешь? Раньше никогда её не видела. 

— Мда. Это кто из вас двоих больше лунатик, ещё посмотреть надо… Ну ладно, и дальше что? 

— Потом я её прочитала, естественно. Обдумала, и… немножко кое-что подстроила, кой-чего подкорректировала, немножко кое-кого кое-куда подтолкнула… и вот. Получилась команда точно по книжке. И главное, работает. 

— Что за команда-то? Надеюсь, ты не об этих доблестных победителях жучиной пукалки говоришь? 

— Как раз о них, а что тебе не нравится? 

— Да это самая дурацкая команда, что я видела! Они же разные все. Нет, ну, мы, конечно, тоже не сёстры-близнецы, но наше «разные» по сравнению с их «разные» выглядит как… я даже не знаю… 

— А это как раз самое интересное. Слушай, я вообще-то Селестию очень сильно уважаю, но она всё-таки немножко старомодна. Наша команда с дружбомагией… нет, я нас, конечно, тоже уважаю… но по-моему, эта идея тоже слегка старомодна. А в книжке говорится, что наибольшей эффективностью должны отличаться команды, построенные на объединении различных специализаций. Совсем различных, ну чтобы в случае чего можно было по максимуму использовать то, что именно в данной ситуации лучше всего подходит. 

— Да? Ну, может быть. Команда крутых это реально круто… Прикольно. Но тогда ты всё равно как-то странно их набрала. 

— Почему? Старлайт разве не крута? Она сейчас вообще одна из лучших боевых магов Эквестрии. Очевидный же герой во главу команды! 

— Не, вот как раз с ней вопросов нету. Но зачем там при ней эта синяя… ну, которая тебя ещё из города однажды выперла? 

— Трикси? Так они подруги. Да, маг она хиленький, зато у неё взгляд нестандартный, и она с необычным реквизитом работать умеет. Кстати, по части магии Стар её натаскивает, потенциал там есть. Короче, Трикси в этой команде помощник героя. К тому же, через неё проще всего оказалось отправить всю команду к чейнджлингам. Стоило только упомянуть один раз мельком, что они с фокусами совсем незнакомы…

— Мда. Ну, а этот тормозной амбал? Фырвикс, или как там его? 

— Фаринкс. Силач. Ты же сама сейчас сказала: он на то и амбал, чтобы стены лбом прошибать. И ему приятно, и команде польза. Стены прошибать иногда тоже нужно. Вообще я сначала Торекса на эту роль планировала, но так даже лучше. 

— А девчонка? 

— Сдерживающий фактор. Чтобы со всей дури в неприятности лезть остерегались. К тому же мелким всё на десять раз объяснять нужно… а пока они ей объяснят, так и сами лишний раз подумают, оно не вредно. До кучи, Свити Белль теперь ученица Старлайт, той уже пора на новый уровень выходить. Заодно и научит, и присмотрит. И проникнется, и осознает, и всё такое. 

— Чего сама-то учить её не взялась? 

— Да просто себя в её возрасте вспомнила. 

— Гы. А знаешь, чего в твоей команде не хватает? 

— Знаю. Мозгов. 

— Бинго. 

— Я думала, к ним стоит подключить Мод. Идеальный выбор для «умника», но она… сама же понимаешь. С ней быстро и легко не получится. В общем, я ещё работаю над этим. 

Двери зала распахнулись и вошёл недовольный Спайк. 

— Книжку мою не видели? — вопросил он в пространство. 

— Какую книжку? — подчёркнуто заботливо осведомилась Твайлайт. 

— РПГ-шная книга мастера. Пять дней найти не могу, с тех самых пор, как за мной кое-кто по библиотеке ночами бегал… 

— Э… если это намёк… 

Спайк, не слушая, цапнул из воздуха книгу, которую машинально продолжала левитировать Твайлайт. 

— Блин, так вот же она! Заныкали, да ещё и в газету обернули, чтобы я, значит, с первого взгляда не узнал! 

— Я ничего не оборачивала, честное сло… 

— …ни стыда ни совести, а ещё принцесса, называется… 

Дракончик удалился, всем своим видом демонстрируя обиду и недовольство. Твайлайт недоуменно посмотрела на Дэш: 

— Что такое «рпг-шная книга мастера»? 

— Часть игровой системы… ну, в общем, это кусок правил одной навороченной настольной игры. Спайк, Биг-Мак и Дискорд у тебя в замке водятся, когда тебя нет… подожди, а ты что, не знала, что ли?.. 

Твайлайт подошла к столу с волшебной картой и три раза треснулась об него лбом. По карте прошла рябь помех. 

— Ты хочешь сказать… я только что собрала команду для спасения страны в чрезвычайных ситуациях… по книге правил настольной игры?! 

Физиономия Рэйнбоу Дэш начала расплываться в широченной улыбке от уха до уха. 

— Бли-и-и-ин!!! Старлайт же меня убьёт, если узнает… — простонала принцесса Дружбы. 

И подняла на подругу такой взгляд, что радужная пегаска торопливо пробормотала под нос что-то вроде «а я чё, я ничё», после чего поторопилась упорхнуть в окно. 

***

— Получилось! Получилось! — Дискорд радовался и прыгал как ребёнок. Луна смотрела на него с выражением, представляющим смесь насмешки и уважения. — У нас получилось! 

— Хм, «у нас»… — фыркнула принцесса. — Идея с книжкой из этой вашей любимой игры была твоей. 

— Но ведь без помощи бесконечноуважаемой Повелительницы Ночи и Мастера Снов… — Дискорд отвесил церемонный поклон, — действительно ничего бы не вышло. И премногобесконечнозапредельноуважаемый Повелитель Хаоса далёк от того, чтобы присваивать весь успех себе. 

— Я всего лишь приснила кому сказали то что попросили. Не скажу, чтобы это было сложно. Впрочем, результат действительно интересный. Я развлеклась. 

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что твоя сестра нас убьёт, если узнает. 

— Пф, да она знает. Подумаешь, большое дело. 

— Ты что, с ума сошла?! — Дискорд подскочил как ужаленный. 

— Расслабься… повелитель хаоса. Я свою сестру тоже знаю. Она отреагировала именно так, как ожидалось. 

— То есть написала письмо предводительнице своей карманной шестёрки с просьбой превратить меня как-нибудь при случае в статую? 

— Мимо. Она ржала как лошадь. 

— Она как бы _и есть_ лошадь. Технически. Ничего личного. 

— Ну вот я и говорю, ржала в присущей ей манере. По-королевски буквально. 

***

«Получилось! — радовалась принцесса Селестия. — Наконец-то получилось! Твайлайт поняла, что настоящий лидер должен решать проблемы не только и не столько личным участием, сколько подбором кадров! И всего-то понадобилось пустить кое-какие слухи и кое-что обеспечить. Вот, пожалуйста: ещё одна готовая команда для чрезвычайных ситуаций. Подумаешь, немного по-клоунски сформированная… но ведь работает. Главное, чтобы девочка не узнала… если когда-нибудь узнает, она же буквально меня убьёт…».


	28. Разбор партии

_Дорогая принцесса Луна!_

_Сегодня я поняла, как здорово мне повезло. Оказывается, сестра не врала, когда говорила, что надо слушаться старших, они же мне добра желают! Хотя я долго не верила._

_Старлайт Глиммер такая классная! Она согласилась меня учить, и немножко уже научила про телепортацию и про жук-пука (это рабочее название). А ещё она сказала, что я молодец, потому что вовремя догадалась, хотя когда мы с подругами… в общем, мне такое иногда приходилось делать. Только, пожалуйста, никому не говорите, а то меня убьют._

_Принцесса Твайлайт Спаркл тоже классная. Она уговорила мою сестру, что мне можно учиться у Старлайт, и рассказала про неё такие интересные вещи, я правда не всё поняла, но это круто._

_Моя сестра не классная, потому что мне всё время чего-нибудь запрещает, вот и тут хотела запретить, но потом всё-таки разрешила и даже отпустила. Ладно, она тоже классная, просто остальные на двадцать процентов более классные, чем она. (Я точно не знаю, что это означает, но Рэйнбоу Дэш точно знает, можете у неё спросить, если что.)_

_Тётя Трикси классная, потому что она согласилась взять меня с собой и научила прикольному фокусу. Только моей сестре не говорите, а то она её убьёт. Кстати, сестра говорила, что тётя Трикси раньше чего-то не поделила с принцессой Твайлайт Спаркл (наверно, выручку от представления), но потом извинилась, так что это, наверно, не считается._

_У чейнджлингов было классно, они нас потом ещё наградили. Я им посоветовала насчёт традиционных народных костюмов, они даже послушались. Это, наверно, потому что я вся в свою сестру, только ей об этом не говорите, а то она меня убьёт._

_Самое интересное писать не буду, обязательно приходите этой ночью ко мне в сон, я постараюсь всё приснить, как это было классно. А как придёте, напомните мне, пожалуйста, спросить завтра у Эпплджек что такое «едрёно сено». Или может Вы сами знаете. Никто из наших не знает, даже принцесса Твайлайт Спаркл, а Эпплджек должна знать, меня все к ней отправляют._

_Да, и поговорите, пожалуйста, со своей сестрой, чтобы она не очень на меня сердилась. А то я раньше хотела учиться в Школе для одарённых единорогов, но теперь уже больше не хочу, пусть меня лучше Старлайт учит. Она, наверно, только рада будет, а Вы как думаете?_

_Искренне Ваша хоть и не ученица, но всё-таки —_

**Свити Белль**

* * *

_Дражайшая Тия!_

_Твоя просьба обеспечить нашу очередную Пьесу — или правильнее будет сказать, Пьесу твоей ученицы? — «инсектоидными декорациями», как ты изволила выразиться, выполнена. Насколько могу судить, выполнена вполне успешно. Я лишь позволила себе в последний момент перенастроить телепорт с Грифонстоуна на родную берлогу несчастной зверушки — или напакостить грифонам тоже входило в твои планы?_

_Наше небольшое пари касательно моих детей, полагаю, можно считать завершённым вничью. Ты была права, этот Торекс действительно оказался неплохим предводителем — заметь, я говорю именно «предводителем», а не «правителем». С другой стороны, и ты не можешь не признать, что без меня мои дети, даже перейдя на новую ступень, остались чистыми детьми: о чём вообще можно говорить, если за прошедшие более чем полгода никто (включая твоего хвалёного Торекса) не задумался о таком элементарном вопросе, как поддержание численности роя? Надо ли напоминать тебе, что у нашего народа это невозможно без участия королевы?_

_Думаю, ты поняла уже, к чему я клоню. Я слишком ценю наши с тобой добрые отношения, чтобы употреблять здесь пошлое слово «ультиматум», однако вот тебе моя настоятельная — очень настоятельная! — просьба: пусть наша следующая совместная Пьеса будет последней, и пусть она состоится поскорее. Во-первых, я не вижу ни малейшего смысла продолжать ломать комедию: наши дети успешно подружились и помогают друг другу. Во-вторых, я не зря упомянула про новую ступень: у меня, знаешь ли, присутствует в этом вопросе и личный интерес. Мы устроены слишком по-разному, чтобы я смогла адекватно передать словами свои ощущения от чрезмерной задержки на нынешней стадии… однако полагаю, что выражение «я вся дико чешусь» поможет тебе в какой-то мере их представить. Прошу прощения за подробности, но это именно так._

_Давай всё-таки признаемся себе: мы с тобой никудышные актёры, да и как драматурги немногим лучше. Наша с тобой Пьеса про свадьбу останется моим величайшим позором на всю жизнь: стоит мне вспомнить, как я несколько минут тупо пялилась в окно, распевая всякую ерунду и давая этой твоей ученице возможность хоть что-то сделать… Если я до сих пор не сгорела со стыда, так это лишь потому, что твой позор ничуть не меньше; я имею в виду бездарный отыгрыш «поражения» в нашей «магической схватке». Да, я прекрасно знаю твой излюбленный аргумент: это сработало. Да, ты меня убедила: срабатывает ещё и не такое. Но, честное слово, это же не повод позориться и дальше!_

_Понимаешь, к чему я клоню на этот раз? Когда мы всё это закончим и «подружимся» в глазах наших детей… Разумеется, ты вольна поступать как тебе виднее, но ради нашей настоящей дружбы прошу тебя об одном: пусть в глазах твоих детей я лучше останусь позорной дурой и раскаявшейся злодейкой. В противном случае твоя племянница, твоя ученица и её ученица меня втроём буквально убьют — с них станется._

_Всегда твоя —_

**Кризи**


	29. ПРИЛОЖЕНИЕ. Хронология

**ГОД** | **СОБЫТИЯ**  
---|---  
10–9 до БС | Время рождения будущих Детей Ночи  
1 до БС | Опека Луны  
**БС** | Битва Сестёр и упадок Гармонии  
Клятва Детей Ночи  
203 БС | Визит Селестии в Дымные горы  
Начало мести Детей Ночи  
205 до ВНМ = 796 БС | Год рождения Виндчейзера  
196 до ВНМ = 805 БС | Клятва Виндчейзера  
192 до ВНМ | Год получения метки Виндчейзером  
22 до ВНМ | Год рождения Твайлайт  
16 до ВНМ | Год поступления Твайлайт в Школу. Радужный Удар  
14 до ВНМ | Твайлайт сажает наставницу в лужу  
3 или 2 до ВНМ | Последний привет от Детей Ночи  
**ВНМ** | Возвращение Найтмэр Мун и уход Детей Ночи  
Возрождение Элементов Гармонии  
1 ВНМ | Первая встреча Твайлайт и Трикси  
2 ВНМ | Победа Элементов над Дискордом  
Праздник Возрождённой Гармонии и рассказ Селестии о Детях Ночи  
Появление памятника в Дымных горах  
Знакомство Твайлайт и Виндчейзера, завершение памятника  
3 ВНМ | Встреча Виндчейзера и Луны  
Ученичество Скуталу  
4 ВНМ | Возвращение Трикси с Амулетом Аликорна  
Вознесение Твайлайт  
Основание Нашего Города, будущего Нашгорода  
Гастроли Трикси в Грифонстоуне  
5 ВНМ | Появление у Твайлайт за́мка и карты  
6 ВНМ | Встреча Твайлайт и Старлайт  
Знакомство Старлайт и Трикси  
7 ВНМ | Примирение Виндчейзера и Селестии  
Знакомство Виндчейзера и Старлайт  
«Королевская проблема» в Кантерлоте  
Ученичество Свити Белль  
Знакомство Виндчейзера и Трикси  
События в Холлоу-Шэйдс и раскрытие культа Пони Теней  
Возвращение Столпов Эквестрии


End file.
